They All Fall Down
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Trad. de Jadeookami : Il y eu le bruit le plus léger possible venant de la fenêtre ; il tourna la tête pour regarder. A son plus grand effarement, une personne envelopée dans un manteau noir se tenait sur le rebord dans un équilibre précaire. - Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Exorciste ici.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une traduction de They All Fall Down de JadeOokami, donc rien n'est à moi, tout revient à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire, avec son autorisation évidemment, cette fanfic. Pour ceux qui veulent la version originale cliquez sur le lien dans mon profil ou allez directement sur le profil de JadeOokami. Je crois avoir fait le tour. Bonne lecture!**

**Ps : Les commentaires ci-dessous sont ceux de l'auteur**

**Titre : They All Fall Down**

**Auteur : JadeOokami **

**Traducteur : Kurotsuki-no-hana**

**Catégories: Harry Potter et Man crossover**

**Genre: Action/Aventure, amitié**

**Résumé: Il y eu le bruit le plus léger possible venant de la fenêtre il tourna la tête pour regarder. - Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Exorciste ici. **

**Chronologie : Avant/Pendant le 7e livre de Harry Potter, et pour Man, pas longtemps après la disparition/mort/peu importe du Général Cross. (Spoilers du livre et peut être occasionnellement de DGM, mais probablement pas beaucoup).**

**Attention ! : Langage, mort de personnages (elles devraient être attendues), assez sanglant/gore.**

**Couples : Ceux des livres Harry Potter _pour la majorité_, mais ce n'est pas le point important. Très léger indices du côté DGM. Surtout des liens de type amitié (parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez)**

**Disclaimer : Ha. Non. Si DGM m'appartenait, ce ne serait pas en hiatus pour la seconde/ troisième/centième fois. Et si HP m'appartenait, je serais riche, et je peux vous dire que je suis assez pauvre. Donc, aucun n'est à moi, et il n'y a rien à me reprocher (littéralement). **

* * *

Harry changea de position sur le canapé, écoutant seulement d'une oreille ce qui passait à la télé à cause de son agitation. Dudley était celui qui avait choisi le programme, et le film de combat qu'il avait choisi n'était pas intéressant pour Harry à cet instant. Il le regardait juste comme une sorte de célébration de victoire – c'était la dernière semaine avant qu'il ne quitte cette maison pour ne jamais revenir. Pour autant sa famille essayait de l'ignorer, ils n'osaient pas lui donner de corvées à un moment si décisif.

Plus que quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit prévu qu'il parte de cette maison pour probablement ne jamais y revenir. Son oncle semblait changer constamment son opinion si oui ou non il devait se conformer au plan qui avait été décidé pour eux et leur sécurité, même si honnêtement ça ne concernait pas du tout Harry. C'était presque amusant de voir l'homme plus âgé se battre pour prendre une décision pour de bon. Il avait bougé ses valises de la voiture à la maison périodiquement, changeant toujours d'avis sur ce qu'il devait faire peu de temps après qu'il soit apparemment venu à une décision.

Dudley ricana devant la télé, glissant la télécommande dans ses mains boudinées. Tous deux furent tirés de leurs pensées respectives quand la sonnette retentie. Eteignant la télé et jetant la télécommande là où il était assis, Dudley traversa rapidement la salle et disparus dans le couloir. Harry était un peu surprit – habituellement Dudley n'était pas si intéressé par qui était à la porte. Se levant à son tour, il se déplaça jusqu'au couloir. Il était curieux, n'ayant pas entendu parler de visiteurs quelconques. Puis oncle Vernon sortit de la cuisine, portant ses habits pour visiteurs importants, et il sut que c'était un rendez-vous planifié même s'il n'avait pas été prévenu.

- Ne traîne pas dans les parages, mon garçon, prévint Vernon quand il passa, s'arrêtant devant la porte assez longtemps pour que Pétunia se précipite derrière lui, passant ses mains sur sa robe finement repassée.

Harry roula des yeux, mais se glissa néanmoins dans la cuisine. C'était la routine, alors l'avertissement ne le surprenait pas. Au contraire il était juste un peu ennuyé et curieux. Qui pouvaient-ils bien inviter juste une semaine avant leur départ, qu'ils agréaient au plan ou non. En général les seuls visiteurs qu'ils recevaient étaient des collègues de travail ou des membres de la famille de Vernon. Il était certain que ce n'était pas de la famille, ou alors ils auraient commencés à préparer bien avant et il aurait été mis au courant. Même si c'était seulement pour qu'il comprenne les conséquences s'il ruinait la soirée, et ce que, exactement, constituait comme « tout ruiner ».

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, suivi par de bruyantes salutations. Il commença à se verser un verre d'eau alors qu'il identifiait deux voix différentes qu'il ne reconnut pas, se tournant pour s'appuyer contre l'évier perdu dans ses pensées.

- On ne peut pas rester longtemps, mais merci pour votre hospitalité, un homme dit chaleureusement, semblant d'âge moyen et poli. Comme quelqu'un d'éduqué et très probablement quelqu'un qui a une haute position au travail. Pourquoi seraient-ils invités sinon ? Vernon n'invite jamais d'_autres_ personnes chez lui.

- Mon Dieu, votre maison est si propre ! Vous vous êtes surpassée Pétunia ! Une voix de femme s'exclama, se dirigeant sans doute vers la pièce à vivre puisque sa voix se fit de plus en plus étouffée. Sa tante procéda de rire et assurer que ce n'était rien.

Harry était bien d'accord. Après tout, c'était lui qui faisait la majorité du ménage ici.

Roulant des yeux, il jeta l'eau après seulement quelques gorgées et attrapa l'éponge. Nettoyer le verre lui permit de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées. Cependant il n'en eu pas longtemps le loisir, car il sentit de faibles picotements à sa cicatrice. Surprit**, **il lâcha presque le verre mais réussi à maintenir sa prise pour l'empêcher de tomber et de se briser.

Il s'adossa de nouveau à l'évier, restant juste un moment. Entendant des rires en provenance de l'autre salle, il fronça les sourcils. Les visiteurs pouvaient être une sorcière ou un sorcier, mais les barrières de protection empêchaient quiconque ayant de mauvaises intentions de pénétrer. Ils avaient eu tellement foie en ces barrières pendant si longtemps qu'il ne pensait pas un instant qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème avec elles. Pourtant la sensation persistante de sa cicatrice lui fit prendre une décision – il allait vérifier ces invités, que ça ennuis sa tante et son oncle ou non.

Il fit du thé, et posa le tout sur le plateau de Chine que sa tante réservait en général pour les invités. Prenant le plateau du comptoir et se posant un instant pour s'habituer au poids lourd, il descendit silencieusement dans le hall jusqu'à la porte. Puis il attendit que quelqu'un le remarque.

Vernon fut le premier, sa face se contondant en répugnance et agacement, se demandant sans doute ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il faisait. Son attention changea quand l'homme lui parla, son visage se détendant en politesse immédiatement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il fit un petit, légèrement forcé sourire et répondit,

- Non, non, pas du tout. Puis il lança un regard entendu à Harry : - alors, vient. Ne reste pas là toute la journée.

Ayant maintenant l'attention de tout le monde, Harry entra.

L'homme semblait presque aristocrate. Son apparence générale était un peu habillée, comme celle de la femme. Les deux se ressemblaient, ce qui fit penser qu'ils étaient peut-être parents plutôt que mari et femme. Les deux semblaient être d'âge mûr, peut-être dans la quarantaine, et ils étaient assis avec un air poli autour d'eux. Harry tourna son regard vers Pétunia, qui était la plus proche de lui, et donc la première à qui il proposa le plateau. Elle prit une tasse avec un simple petit regard de dédain, mais elle ne but rien du thé qu'elle contenait.

- Oh, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez _deux_ fils. Un garçon si mignon, un peu mince peut-être. La femme lui sourit quand il regarda dans sa direction. Elle avait l'air d'être une gentille personne, mais quand leur regard se croisa, il eut le même sentiment qu'il avait parfois en rencontrant les yeux de Dumbledore – la sensation qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de lui, à travers lui. Comme si l'autre pouvait voir au plus profond de lui. Il coupa la connexion rapidement, se retenant de toucher sa cicatrice, les picotements se faisant plus insistants.

- ... Il n'est pas mon fils. C'est le neveu de Pétunia. Elle et moi l'avons pris avec nous après la mort de ses parents quand il était très jeune. Vernon avait l'air de vouloir parler de tout sauf de ça à cet instant, mais son expression changea à contrecœur en plaisir quand son invité le félicita,

- C'était vraiment gentil de votre part !

- Pas du tout.

La conversation changea alors que Harry tenait vaguement le plateau vers Dudley, qui prit une tasse seulement parce qu'il voulait paraître poli. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi il était d'ailleurs là, si cette rencontre était purement liée au travail. Vernon ne regarda même pas dans sa direction quand à son tour il prit une tasse dans ses mains épaisses.

- J'ai entendu à propos de ce Jimmy aux nouvelles récemment. C'était un homme bien.

- Oui. L'homme acquiesça, remerciant Harry quand il lui donna une tasse de thé. - Sa mort est vraiment dommage et imprévue. Le remplacer va être difficile.

Harry jeta un regard à l'homme, devinant qu'il était vraiment le patron de Vernon ou du moins un collègue, et proposa le plateau avec la dernière tasse vers la femme. Elle l'a pris avec un autre sourire.

- Et juste après la mort de sa femme aussi, c'est vraiment triste. La femme pris un air mélancolique. - Je lui ai parlée une fois, pas longtemps avant sa mort. C'était une femme pleine d'énergie. Je pense que vous vous seriez bien entendu, Pétunia. Vous deux semblées partager votre passion pour la famille.

Un moment de silence passa en respect aux morts, moment qu'Harry utilisa pour se déplacer vers le bord du canapé et s'y attarder. Ignorant le regard mauvais lancé dans sa direction par Vernon, il se tourna vers la femme quand elle s'adressa à lui.

- Il me semble qu'ils avaient un fils d'à peu près ton âge. En fait, tu lui ressemble assez, elle lui fit un geste d'approcher. Se tenant devant elle avec réticence, elle se leva à son tour, prit son visage et le tourna dans différentes directions. - Tu es un garçon charmant. Et qui a l'air assez appétissant.

Il cilla, surprit. C'était une drôle de chose à dire, et il n'était pas vraiment confortable à être appelé appétissant non plus. Il attendit gêné qu'elle relâche sa prise. Elle ne le fit pas. A la place, quand il essaya de bouger doucement en arrière, il se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il se raidit, alarmé, ses pensées se chevauchant à pleine vitesse. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, et il était maintenant certain qu'elle avait dû user de magie sans baguette à travers soit ses yeux, soit son touché.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pétunia demanda, inconsciente de la détresse de son neveu. Harry essaya de se débattre avec plus de force, mais même sa mâchoire et sa langue étaient comme gelées. Il ne pouvait pas parler pour la prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux étaient bloqués et regardaient droit devant, sa respiration, il pensait, était aussi très probablement sous son contrôle. C'était comme s'il était devenu une statue, rien ne bougeait à part son torse lorsqu'il respirait à un rythme régulier qui devenait de plus en plus forcé. Il se demanda si sa respiration était aussi sous son contrôle, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas casser le rythme même s'il essayait. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'empêcher de respirer ?

- Rien du tout. Ronronna la femme. - En fait, tout va pour le mieux.

Regardant dans ses yeux, il put voir la subtile façon dont ses yeux commencèrent à changer. Ses irises émirent un rayonnement matte, ses pupilles commencèrent à se contracter. La peau de son visage était en train de pâlir en un gris maladif, qui puis obtint la brillance du métal. Si ses yeux le pouvaient, ils seraient grand ouverts sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu une transfiguration comme celle-ci auparavant.

Vernon était sur ses pieds immédiatement, beuglant un effrayé : - Bon sang qu'est ce qu-

Harry ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose puisque tout dans sa périphérie, sans ses lunettes, était flou, mais il sut que l'homme venait de frapper son oncle. Il avait entendu le bruit de la chair frappant durement la chair, suivi d'un lourd bruit sourd, et un court, aiguë cri de Pétunia. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser cela étrange – les sorciers n'utilisaient quasiment jamais la violence physique, l'autre aurait été stupéfié ou tué bien avant que n'importe qu'elle sorcière ou sorcier ne réagissent par la violence physique.

- Tu es toujours trop impatiente, ma chère, dit l'homme avec un profond soupir résigné. Il y avait distinctement dans sa voix un sombre amusement.

- Je ne peux plus attendre. Les cheveux de la femme durcirent en aiguilles pointues et ses mains s'allongèrent en d'assez grande qu'une seule pouvait presque entièrement enfermer la taille d'Harry. Sa bouche s'agrandit sur les coins, donnant une impression de sourire, même s'il ne pensait pas c'était le cas. Il pouvait voir une rangé de grandes, aiguisées, redoutables dents grandir. Il avala difficilement. – Je suis affamée.

En un instant, toute les lumières s'éteignirent.

Les ampoules éclatèrent bruyamment, les débris de verres se répandant, et la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Harry se débattit violemment même s'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et pouvait seulement fixer ce qu'il pouvait distinguer des dents aiguisées qui se rapprochaient de son visage. Il ne savait pas ce que les étrangers étaient s'ils n'étaient pas humains, et celui-là ne l'était certainement pas. Ils semblaient être venus dans le but de l'attaquer – il se demanda pourtant comment ils avaient pu pénétrer, comment les barrières ne les avaient pas sentis. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait tort depuis tout ce temps ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant, une semaine avant la fin de leur durée ? Puis il se figea.

Un sifflement aigu coupa l'air, assez puissant pour lui faire mal aux oreilles. La grande double vitre du devant se brisa dans un grand fracas qui fit sursauter tous ceux à l'intérieur. Ce qui avait été la femme brisa leur duel de regard, et la force magique qui le maintenait en place disparue Il se jeta en arrière, et regarda alors que la lumière venant des lampadaires pénétrèrent la pièce pour illuminer un jet d'argent brillant qui fila par-dessus le seuil pour s'enfoncer dans la tête du monstre. Sa force était telle qu'il passa à travers elle, son corps tressaillant violemment, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri qui n'avait rien de silencieux.

Levant les bras, il eut juste le temps de se protéger les yeux quand elle explosa dans des flammes. Il sentit de forts picotements et brûlures sur ses joues et ses mains, mais les ignora alors qu'il tombait en arrière, sur le sol. Quand la lumière diminua, il leva la tête et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. De l'autre côté de la salle, il vit ce qu'il reconnut comme étant une épée japonaise encastrée dans le mur. Elle était si profondément enfoncée dans le mur qu'il était certain que s'il allait dans l'autre salle, il verrait la lame sortant de l'autre côté. Il remit rapidement ses lunettes en place, et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Vernon était conscient, mais prostré sur le sol comme s'il avait été jeté avec force, Pétunia et Dudley à genoux à ses côtés, recroquevillés ensemble. L'homme, il remarqua, ne se trouvait nulle part. La salle était si sombre, Harry pouvait à peine distinguer leur expression effrayée. La lumière de dehors ne pénétrait pas tellement, et il y avait quelques points lumineux au plafond alors que la lumière se reflétait sur les morceaux de verre sur le sol. Il y avait, à vrai dire, moins de lumière qu'il pensait aurait dû y avoir puisque la fenêtre de devant avait été complètement brisée.

Il y eu le son le plus léger venant de la fenêtre il tourna la tête pour voir. Il vit, à son plus grand effarement, une figure enveloppée dans ce qui semblait être du noir accroupi et se balançant de façon précaire sur le rebord, capuche relevée. Elle se leva lentement, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peu importe qui c'était, il faisait à peu près sa taille – peut-être même un peu plus petit. La lumière des lampadaires brilla contre son dos, rendant impossible de voir son visage. Il pouvait voir les ombres des bottes hautes de la personne disparaître dans l'ombre de son manteau, son apparence indescriptible à cause du manque de forme de celui-ci. La tête tourna lentement, comme si scannant la pièce.

Harry le regardait directement quand il vit du rouge briller sous sa capuche. Il retint à peine un halètement en une rapide inspiration, les yeux écarquillés. C'était accompagné d'un bourdonnement sourd, comme chez une machine. Bougeant pour prendre sa baguette qu'il avait coincée dans sa ceinture, Harry s'agenouilla sur ses pieds, et commença, très lentement, à reculer vers la porte juste au cas où il devrait s'abriter. Il sembla complètement ignoré par l'étrange nouveau-venu.

La personne sembla presque flotter vers le sol quand elle sauta doucement du rebord, alors même qu'elle était enveloppée d'une lueur argenté qui éclaira brièvement la pièce, et qu'une cape clair sembla se matérialiser autour d'elle à partir de rien. Alors qu'elle bougea, silencieuse comme un fantôme vers le centre de la pièce, il remarqua que la cape avait une capuche, et ce qui ressemblait à un masque de carnaval était attaché à celle-ci.

- Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un Exorciste ici. C'était la voix de l'homme, un peu plus basse et plus grave, résonnant dans la pièce. Mal à l'aise, Harry pressa son dos contre le mur, toujours agenouillé, et sortit sa baguette pour être prêt.

- C'est la fin pour toi, Akuma. La personne avait une voix d'homme, il remarqua, qui sonnait étonnamment jeune et tout simplement surprenante. Il était tellement silencieux dans ses mouvements qua sa voix semblait venir de nulle part. - Je vais libérer ton âme.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour moi que la fin soit arrivée, Exorciste.

Harry sentit l'air lui-même changer. C'était difficile à décrire. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu, mais c'était presque comme si c'étaient les ombres elles-mêmes qui bougeaient. Une forme sombre d'ombre se matérialisa du mur derrière le groupe de sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Il pouvait à peine la voir, vraiment, et ce qui frappait le plus étaient les deux orbes jaunes qui brillaient et qu'il assuma étaient ses yeux. Alarmé, il alla pour crier un avertissement alors même qu'il levait sa baguette, mais c'était inutile.

De sa place au centre de la pièce, l'étranger se tendit, puis ... disparut. Non, pas disparut, il réalisa, parce qu'il voyait encore quelques mouvements, une sorte de flou argenté qui s'arrêta brutalement devant l'ombre.

D'en dessous le manteau l'étranger avait levé ce qu'Harry n'était pas sûr était son bras ou non, bien que la forme basique y ressemblait. Un long doigt perça l'espace sombre entre les deux orbes brillant d'un jaune clair, supposément sa tête et Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley levèrent les yeux vers l'étranger, surprit par son apparition soudaine devant eux.

- Je ... vois. Quelle ... poisse. Murmura-t-il, effrayant Vernon et les deux autres puisqu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre la voix directement derrière eux. Pétunia s'évanouie immédiatement avec un soupir.

- Je pris pour que ton âme reste en paix, répliqua l'étranger avec sympathie, et Harry eu l'impression qu'il souriait.

La créature n'explosa pas comme l'avait fait son compagnon, mais à la place s'évapora. L'air revint à la normal, et il devint plus facile de respirer. Suspicieux et inquiet, Harry agrippa sa baguette plus fermement. Est-ce que l'étranger allait se tourner vers lui ensuite ? Est-ce qu'il était un ami ou un ennemi ? Il ne savait pas, et alors qu'il commençait à se perdre dans ce casse tête, une voix vint d'au-dessus et à côté de lui, envoyant son cœur dans sa gorge car il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher de lui.

- Magne toi, pousse de soja, on n'a pas tout la journée. La voix était assez profonde et commandante. Glissant presque lorsqu'il essaya de bouger trop vite, Harry se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant dont il n'avait pas du tout entendu les pas.

Il ne pouvait pas très bien discerner les traits dans l'obscurité, mais il avait les cheveux les plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un homme. Et il était mâle c'était facile à dire à la vu de la forte mâchoire, voix grave, et épaules larges. Il était grand et bougeait aussi silencieusement que le premier se tenant presque de façon arrogante et agrippant quelque chose de long et de légèrement incurvé dans une main. Il portait un long manteau noir identique à celui de l'étranger.

- Je refuse de parler à un idiot qui refuse de dire mon vrai nom. Le premier étranger asséna, semblant irrité en comparaison à la gentille voix qu'il avait avant. Puis il se tourna vers Vernon et Dudley et Harry pu imaginer qu'il leur fit un sourire encourageant. – Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Vernon ne répondit pas. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait et il semblait complètement horrifié. Dudley était dans un état similaire, même s'il semblait être plus effrayé qu'autre chose, agrippant le bras de son père dans une prise ferme, ses yeux dilatés avec la peur.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Demanda celui aux cheveux longs dans un ton clairement dédaigneux, alors que le premier retirait sa capuche.

La faible lumière permit à Harry de voir un muscle dans la mâchoire de l'autre tressauter tandis que son visage jeune prit un regard irrité. Ses cheveux étaient gris clair ou blanc, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire dans cette obscurité – aussi clair que ceux d'un vieil homme mais pas aussi fins et fragiles qu'ils devraient l'être. Ce qui donnait la lueur rouge avait disparu – deux yeux gris bleu le regardèrent. L'un avait une étrange marque, mais Harry n'avait pas assez de lumière ni le temps de l'analyser. Celui avec les longs cheveux le dépassa, se dirigeant vers l'épée toujours fichée dans le mur, et attrapa le manche. D'un mouvement sec, c'était libre, et l'homme fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prenait un pan de son manteau et y passa la lame, laissant derrière une ligne de poussière de pierre blanche.

Harry ne remarqua même pas le premier approcher jusqu'à qu'il se mette à genoux à côté de lui. Sa première réaction fut de se défendre, mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance de seulement reculer, la garçon avait son poignet dans une légère, mais ferme prise qui montrait une force surprenante. La cape argentée avait disparue, il remarqua vaguement, et son bras ressemblait maintenant à ce qu'il devait ressembler, même s'il était recouvert d'un matériau noir brillant.

- Non s'il te plaît, le garçon lui dit. Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis

Harry hésita à le croire sur parole, mais il était inquiet pour son poignet – la poigne commençait déjà à rendre ses os douloureux et il ne doutait pas qu'un puissant mouvement pouvait faire de sérieux dommages. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait vraiment être dans le pétrin. Il se força à se détendre le plus possible et hocha la tête en acceptation, décidant de se montrer méfiant.

- Mon nom est Allen Walker, dit le garçon avec un sourire. Comment va ton visage ?

Harry leva rapidement la main pour toucher sa joue, les sourcils froncés, puis retira ses doigts avec un sifflement de douleur. Il avait oublié à propos des picotements qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt, et même si ce n'était pas grand chose, ou du moins il espérait que ce n'était pas grave, il devina qu'il avait acquit quelques brûlures légères.

- Je ... survivrais, répliqua-t-il lentement, se levant. Allen copia son geste et se redressa. - Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Tu viens juste d'avoir un goûter qui s'est fini de façon spectaculaire, celui aux longs cheveux coupa, rengainant son épée dans l'objet long et assez fin qu'il l'avait vu porter. Il sembla voir le regard mauvais lancé à son encontre par son partenaire, parce qu'il ajouta : - Si tu poses des questions stupides, tu reçois des réponses stupides.

- Ne soit pas un salaud, Kanda. Tout le monde ne peut pas frôler la mort et ne pas être affecté, Allen s'exclama. Harry décida de ne pas leur dire qu'il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de frôler la mort et que ce n'était pas vraiment ça son problème.

La situation fut résolue quand un jet de lumière vola à travers l'espace ouvert qui avait été la fenêtre et le manqua de justesse quand Allen le poussa hors de son chemin et prit le coup à sa place. Il fut soulevé et percuta assez douloureusement le canapé, qui se retourna et le jeta au sol.

De nouveau alarmé par ce qu'Harry reconnu instantanément comme étant un sort, il se retourna et évita de justesse un autre, levant sa baguette de nouveau. Dehors sur le trottoir, il pouvait voir un homme qu'il reconnu comme un Mangemort. Derrière lui, il était entouré par l'obscurité, comme si tout par delà la rue avait cessé d'exister. Puis, juste sous ses yeux, il vit en provenance de quelque part sur le côté ce qui ressemblait à un maillet s'élargir et percuter le sorcier par derrière. Il pût entendre le son du choc, et regarda alors que le sorcier était projeté en avant, atterrissant dans le jardin puis glissant, entraînant l'herbe avec lui. Quand il s'arrêta, il était immobile, et ne releva pas.

Avec de longues enjambées, Kanda passa devant lui, bloquant sa vue momentanément. Il s'arrêta juste avant la fenêtre et n'alla pas plus loin. Dehors, Harry pouvait voir encore une autre personne s'avancer vers le corps inanimé, portant le même manteau noir que les deux autres. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge vif qui fit d'abord penser à Harry aux Weasley, mais il était trop grand, ses cheveux trop indomptables, et … est-ce que c'était un bandeau sur son œil ?

- Dites, c'est le méchant n'est-ce pas ? La personne aux cheveux rouge interpela, tenant sa main au dessus son œil valide comme si c'était un jour ensoleillé et plissant l'œil. - Ne me dites pas que j'ai juste écrasé un allié !

Harry se déplaça aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait vers la fenêtre, mais quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le verre parsemant le sol, ses pas pouvaient se comparer à des coups de feu dans le silence. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas faire le moindre bruit quand ils se déplaçaient tels des fantômes, et il était un peu suspicieux sur ce point. Il rejoignit celui qui s'appelait Kanda et essaya de l'ignorer quand son regarde se posa sur le côté de sa tête son regard était sombre et pesant, et il sembla s'écarter subtilement. Plissant les yeux, Harry pouvait voir la figure de l'homme à terre.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, appela-t-il lentement, encore incertain à propos des étrangers. C'est un Mangemort. Aucune chance qu'il soit un 'allier' de quelles qu'autres façons.

- Oh, tant mieux ! La tête rousse laissa échapper un rire soulagé et approcha la personne immobile dans le jardin. Il la souleva jusqu'à qu'il soit pendu mollement sur son épaule, puis marcha vers la fenêtre jusqu'à eux, souriant.

- Vous m'avez fait peur une seconde. Hey, Alle-

- Stop. Le garçon s'arrêta. Seulement là Allen parla. - Lavi, ce gars est un Akuma.

- Tu peux répéter ? Le corps tomba sur le sol dans un bruit lourd qui fit grimacer Harry. - Les Akuma ne peuvent pas faire de _magie_ !

- Et qui te le dis ? claqua la voix de Kanda, basculant son poids sur une jambe et apparaissant au monde explicitement ennuyé par la situation. - Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais tout, le lapin ?

- Err, eh bien, c'est pas vrai. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, non ? L'étranger bafouilla, baissant le regard sur le corps et le poussant avec son pied. - Et les Akuma ne sont pas non plus sensés pouvoir tomber inconscients. Je veux dire, je n'l'ai pas frappé assez fort pour le détruire même s'il l'était, mais ils n'ont jamais fait ça avant.

Il leva les yeux avec un froncement de sourcil,

- Tu es sûr ?

Les bottes d'Allen écrasèrent le verre sur le sol – il ne se déplaçait plus silencieusement, et le bruit le faisait apparaître plus humain et normal, malgré les différences évidentes de son apparence physique. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de Harry et prit une expression pensive

- Je suis positif. Peut-être un résultat de la magie ?

D'un coup, les trois se tournèrent vers Harry avec un regard suppliant. Surprit, il fit un pas en arrière, levant ses mains en l'air dans le signe universel d'abandon.

- Hey, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous êtes en train de parler.

Kanda fut le premier à se détourner.

- Evidemment qu'il ne sait pas. Grogna-t-il avec irritation

- Désolé, mec. Dit Lavi avec un sourire. La magie est vraiment un truc impressionnant. Surprenant que je n'étais pas au courant avant.

Confus, le sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté. Sûrement, ils savaient au moins un peu de magie, non ? La façon qu'ils avaient de se déplacer, leur vitesse, ou du moins celle d'Allen, et les choses étrange à leur propos – Ca ne pouvait pas être normal. Ils ne pouvaient pas être Moldu, à cause de ça.

- Vous en parlez comme si vous n'en aviez pas l'habitude, mais je n'ai jamais vu quelques chose comme ce que vous venez de faire.

- C'est normal, Allen lui dit. Mais ce n'est pas de la magie. Komui nous a prévenu que ce que on faisait était souvent prit pour tel, mais non. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

- Komui ?

- Notre boss, Lavi expliqua avec un clin d'œil.

Harry était prêt à commencer à poser ses questions il avait le droit après tout. Plusieurs étranger avaient surgis dans sa maison, avaient brisés sa fenêtre, détruits son jardin … sa survit n'étant plus en danger, ils avaient beaucoup à répondre. Mais à peine commença-t-il à arranger ses pensées dans un semblant d'ordre pour les poser, qu'un bras entoura sa tête et le força au sol, en dessous le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ne te relève pas !

Il vit du coin de l'œil la jambe de Kanda disparaitre quand il sauta par dessus le rebord, dans le jardin. Allen le couvrait comme si en guerre, et alors qu'une armada de lumière vola au dessus de sa tête, il su que ce n'était pas son jour.

Venant du jardin, il entendit des cris. Il leva la tête juste assez haut pour voir à travers les ombres de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait oublié sa famille, mais ils étaient toujours là, se déplaçant rapidement vers la porte. Vernon était en train de porter Pétunia autant qu'il pouvait, ses mains placées sous ses bras, mais ses jambes restaient sur le sol puisqu'ils étaient agenouillés si près du sol. Dudley essayait de l'aider à ce niveau en tenant ses pieds, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il les lâcha à deus reprise avant que son père ne lui aboie faiblement de laisser tomber.

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de Vernon, qui transpirait et semblait avoir assez mal. Malgré ses grimaces, il était tout de même encore en assez bon état. Ses yeux se plissèrent et effrayé, il s'arrêta et fixa Harry comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait dire. Harry fit un geste rapide de partir son oncle n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se faufila dans le couloir avant de partir rapidement, plus loin dans la maison.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleur chose à faire, Allen chuchota dans son oreille, surprenant Harry par sa proximité et le mettant mal à l'aise. Il _n'aimait pas_ à quel point ils bougeaient en silence. S'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de confiance ou de son côté, alors il était perdu. Ils seraient capable de le tuer avant même qu'il se rende compte qu'il soit mort !

- Ils s'en sortiront, j'en suis certain. Je pari que Vernon vas les barricader dans une des salles du fond, ou sortir par la porte de derrière. Il répliqua doucement pour couvrir sa nervosité. Il n'était pas sûr que la dernière partie de sa phrase ait été entendue, parce qu'il y eu une violente explosion qui fit trembler le sol et il perdit l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait, tombant sur ses fesses. Du verre coupa son doigt, mais il était sinon intact.

- Un mur ne fera pas grande différence contre eux, Allen rétorqua, pointant son doigt en direction de l'extérieur.

- Ca ne ferait pas une grande différence contre la magie non plus. Admis Harry, regardant pour voir que le garçon était sur ses pieds et le regardait de près. Les ombres rendaient impossible de distinguer ses traits à part le contour de son visage, mais la lueur rouge était de retour. D'aussi près, il pouvait voir que c'était en effet son œil : la lueur rouge était de la forme de cercles, et il y en avait deux. Flottant par dessus son œil il y avait ce qu'Harry pensait étaient des rouages de machines avec un filme rouge légèrement transparent au milieu. Il y en avait deux, et alors qu'il regardait, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

Une autre explosion fit trembler le sol, et il leva la tête alors qu'il se plaçait sur ses genoux. Allen attrapa l'arrière de son T-shirt, mais se leva aussi pour regarder. Ses yeux dardèrent dehors, et l'air sortit de ses poumons en un coup.

C'était un pur chaos. Il y avait tout une bande de créatures qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant, entièrement ronde avec des tonneaux de fusils. Elles remplissaient le jardin, et il était conscient qu'il y avait vraiment une noirceur permanente de l'autre côté du trottoir, comme il l'avait entraperçu avant. Tout les côtés semblaient fondre dans l'obscurité éternelle, et il ne pouvait pas voir de lumière au delà. Sa pelouse était ruinée, complètement retournée et avait plusieurs marques de brûlures ça et là.

Kanda et Lavi étaient au milieu de tout ça, découpant et frappant, respectivement. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil en dehors des films d'art martiaux que Dudley aimait regarder, et même là, on pouvait voir que c'était faux. Mais alors que l'épéiste sautait en l'air, il sautait trop haut pour que ce soit possible. En retombant, il se tourna, mettant tout son poids et accéléra dans un coup vers le bas qui frappa deux de ces monstres en même temps. L'explosion qui en résultat obligea Harry à se couvrir pour se protéger.

- Je ne comprends pas comment ça peut arriver ! Il cria, frustré. Allen lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, alors il développa. - Il devrait y avoir des sorts de protections empêchant quelque chose comme ça d'arriver autour de ma maison ! Et ils ne sont pas sensés tomber avant une _semaine_ !

- Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi puissant que tu le pensais ?

Allen reçu un regard pour le moins pas amusé et il ajouta :

- Ou peut-être qu'ils le sont. Mais j'imagine que la magie n'affecte pas les Akuma de la même manière qu'elle le ferait une personne normale. Ce ne sont pas des personnes, ce sont des machines.

Ca pouvait bien être possible, mais c'était trop difficile à croire. Harry avait vu les deux premier qui l'avait attaqués activement prit dans une conversation polie, et ils avaient semblés complètement normaux, du moins au début. Mais rien n'était impossible – C'est ce qui lui avait été dit plusieurs fois avant. Il était confus, anxieux, et agité. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que Voldemort avait prévu cette fois ci, mais il semblait que ce soit, pour le moment, rien de plus qu'une attaque de force brute.

- On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de bouclier autour de la maison. Est-ce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir quelqu'un qui devrait te surveiller, juste au cas où quelques choses comme ça arriveraient ?

- Si, mais je ne sais pas où ils peuvent être. Si il y a une sorte de bouclier, alors ça va probablement prendre du temps pour l'abaisser. Qui sait combien de temps ça peut prendre ?

* * *

**Voila donc pour ce premier chapitre. Encore une fois tout revient à l'auteur. Je pense poster un chapitre toute les semaines ou tout les quinzes jours selon mon emploi du temps. Laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Comme je l'avais dit, voici la suite qui semblait attendue. Pour ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi penser du premier chapitre, je peux vous dire que cette histoire vaut largement le coup (pour dire, c'est la quatrième fois que je la lis en l'espace d'un an !).**

**Je suis aussi contente de la traduire, parce que en effet il n'y a pas beaucoup de crossover HP/DGM, surtout des terminés et à autant de chapitres que celle-ci, l'autre me venant à l'esprit étant : _les deux mondes._**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !**

* * *

Harry était tellement habitué à se retrouver dans d'horribles situations désespérées, que même si le combat qui se passait juste derrière sa porte (assez littéralement) l'horrifiait, il était toujours frustré d'être forcé d'attendre le résultat. Il n'avait jamais été doué à rester en arrière et être patient avant, et il ne l'était certainement pas maintenant. Les nombreuses explosions étaient stressantes et distrayantes. Chaque cri inhumain venant des monstres qu'il avait entendu s'appelait Akuma le faisait sursauter de choc et de peur. Le son grinçait dans son propre corps et, franchement, c'était un son effrayant. C'était difficile de se souvenir que ce n'était pas de vraies personnes, si ce qu'Allen avait dit sur le fait que c'étaient des machines était vrai.

Il n'avait même pas regardé derrière la vitre depuis plusieurs minutes. Pas après qu'il ait vu Lavi se faire projeter en arrière, frappant le devant de la maison assez durement pour voir des craquelures des deux côtés du mur. Il n'était pas certain des dégâts, mais avec la façon qu'eu l'autre d'attraper ses côtes et jurer, ça avait dû être douloureux. Il avait été choqué quand le rouquin s'était relevé après seulement un moment ou deux et s'était jeté de nouveau dans la mêlé, apparaissant comme si il n'avait pas été juste à l'instant envoyé dans les airs pour percuter la maison.

Allen avait sauté en dehors après lui avoir fermement dit de ne pas bouger ils n'avaient aucune idée quel effet la magie pouvait avoir sur les Akumas, si ça en avait. Et ce n'était pas comme si son jardin était très grand. Alors il était assez sûr que soit il était temporairement sauf (si les étrangers étaient aussi bon à ce qu'ils faisaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes comme ils paraissaient) ou en plus grand danger qu'il avait anticipé au début.

- Merde ! Il n'était pas très familier avec leur voix, mais ça ressemblait à Lavi. – Ils continuent de venir ! C'est pas juste !

- L'ennemi n'est jamais juste, stupide- L'exclamation de Kanda fut coupée court par un coup de feu qui avait dû toucher trop près de la cible.

- Yuu !

- Putain de merde ! Ferme-la et _concentre-toi_ !

Un seul moment ou deux remplis de coups de feu passèrent avant qu'Allen n'appelle :

- Les quatre côtés semblent imperméables. Une idée ?

Harry entendu un rire dur :

- Tu penses pouvoir appeler une sorte d'habilité magique longtemps perdue ? Ce serait très bien maintenant !

Frustré de la situation et surtout inutile, Harry commença à ramper sous le rebord de la fenêtre, bougeant lentement et en faisant attention. Le verre s'enfonçait dans sa peau inconfortablement, mais au moins ne coupaient pas. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert la magie qu'il se sentait, et était, inutile, pensa-t-il. A part, peut-être, depuis la mort de Sirius. Fronçant les sourcils au mauvais souvenir, il rampa plus vite.

Se frayant un chemin autour de la porte et dans le couloir, il tint sa baguette devant lui. A sa gauche, il pouvait voir que la porte de devant avait été explosée en morceaux, et il se demanda brièvement si ça avait été causé par le combat de dehors, ou Kanda quand il avait fait éruption. Il aimait penser que si il n'avait pas pu entendre l'épéiste approcher, il aurait pût entendre sa porte être mutilée. Il y avait des marques de griffures juste à l'intérieur, et une mystérieuse pile de cendre qu'il fit sûr d'éviter avec précaution.

Il hésita alors, prit entre courir à l'étage pour chercher sa cape d'invisibilité ou juste passer la porte pour un meilleur point de vue.

- Harry ! Esquive ! Le cri était si puissant qu'il ne pensa même pas une seconde se laissant tomber à genoux, il parvint de justesse à éviter de perdre sa tête. Le bois au-dessus de sa tête explosa dans une pluie de débris, plusieurs atterrissant dans ses cheveux. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil avant de grimacer et de se retourner. Allen était en train de lui faire signe assez frénétiquement, son étrange arme tranchant à travers un mur de fer sans même regarder. Il décida de ne pas chercher comment l'autre connaissait son nom alors qu'il ne s'est jamais présenté lui-même.

Ignorant son conseil plus qu'évidant de se cacher, Harry glissa avec un peu plus de précaution par la porte, et fut un peu surprit quand une ombre passa sur sa forme. Levant la tête rapidement, il vit que c'était Kanda. Il apparaissait débraillé, son manteau déchiré en plusieurs endroits et il marchait de façon raide, peut-être à cause d'une mauvaise collision. Même avec le mauvais éclairage, Harry pouvait voir le regard noir qu'il était en train de recevoir.

- Je vois que tu es juste un idiot inconscient qui ne sait pas rester là où on lui dit quand on lui dit.

Avant qu'il puisse s'offenser, il marcha vers lui. L'homme était assez imposant et même un peu intimidant quand il se tenait devant lui comme ça, il pensa, mais alors des cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux et il fut attrapé par les poignets. La poigne était plus puissante qu'il n'avait jamais senti, frottant ses os entre eux quand il essaya de se dégager. Il fut tiré debout, puis tiré avec force.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Il tira plus fort, essayant de bloquer ses genoux au lieu de marcher. – Je ne suis pas un enfant !

- Eh bien, Kanda commença de monter les escaliers rapidement, le traînant à moitié. – De toute évidence tu n'es pas fait pour être appelé un adulte. Tu ne peux même pas suivre les ordres correctement et faire ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde, ce qui serait _faire ce que tu es dit de faire_.

- Suivre les ordres ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Enervé, Harry commença à se débattre. Il ne savait pas pour qui ce gars se prenait, le traînant et l'ordonnant comme si il était un enfant, mais il n'était pas Harry Potter pour rien.

Kanda atteignit le haut des escaliers et prit seulement quelques moments pour choisir sa propre chambre, voyant qu'il y avait des cadenas dessus. Il prit plusieurs pas à l'intérieur, vers le lit, et ne perdit pas de temps à jeter Harry dessus. Le sommier du vieux matelas craqua sous l'acte.

- Malheureusement pour nous, on est la seule raison que tu sois encore en vie.

Sans un autre mot, il recula derrière la porte et la ferma, mettant en place les cadenas la seconde d'après.

Harry prit une expression de mépris en direction de la porte si tendue que son visage commença à lui faire mal. Il avait été sous-estimé, parce qu'il avait aucun moyens que les cadenas le maintiennent ici. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr ce que, exactement, il avait voulu faire en premier lieu s'il n'avait pas été amené ici, mais il refusait d'y être coincé. Il se leva, ignorant les gros yeux que Hedwige lui lançait depuis sa cage, et alla pour prendre sa baguette … pour ne pas la trouver ? En effet, alors qu'il regardait partout sur lui, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il se souvenait de l'avoir sorti, et n'avait-elle pas été toujours dans sa main quand il avait été attrapé ?

- Le _salaud_ !

Il frappa sa valise assez fort pour lui faire mal aux pieds avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Il avait deux options maintenant. S'asseoir et attendre, ou attraper sa cape d'invisibilité et essayer de sortir par la fenêtre. Par contre, autant il détestait l'admettre, sans sa baguette, il était coincé. Il serait invisible en plein milieu du champ de bataille avec aucun moyen de se protéger.

Frustré et énervé, il ignora de justesse le bruyant 'boum' et une autre explosion au dehors. Il y avait juste un mur entre elle et lui, mais il semblait avoir beaucoup plus.

Sa journée était devenue pourrie si facilement, et si rapidement. Il avait été attaqué par des créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ni vu dans sa vie, dans la même maison qui était censé le protéger de ce genre de situations. Et s'ils avaient trouvés par un moyen ou un autre un moyen de passer à travers les barrières, ça signifiait que, dans le futur, cette place n'était plus sûre. Il ne se sentait pas mal à la pensée de devoir partir un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais c'était toujours imprévu et donc malvenu. Il détestait vraiment ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il détestait aussi être inutile. Mais plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas supporter que des personnes se battent pour lui, se fasse blesser voir même tuer. Cette pensée le rendait malade.

Avec une nouvelle détermination, il se leva. Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps pour trouver sa cape et la sortir il évita de regarder vers la fenêtre tout le temps. Alors même qu'il la défaisait et se préparait à la mettre sur son dos, il stoppa. Il y avait des bruits de pas, se dirigeant peut être vers sa porte. Il ne les reconnaissait pas, mais voyant qu'il y avait en ce moment des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, il ne se mit pas tout de suite à l'abri. A la place, il attendit en retenant sa respiration, plaçant la cape à moitié.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière sa porte, et furent suivis pas un cri strident et aigu, comme des ongles sur un tableau. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde la suivante, la porte était projetée en arrière, atterrissant aux pieds de Harry. Ce n'était pas un de ses nouveaux alliés qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était un autre monstre, un nouveau, un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait un étrange casque sur lui, ou quelque chose bloquant ses yeux, mais il avait le sentiment distinct qu'il regardait droit vers lui. Tout sembla se figer. Il pouvait juste entendre la guerre derrière lui. Puis il parla.

- Ah, Potter, la voix était doublée, un écho, comme si deux personnes étaient en train de parler en même temps. – Ravi de vous rencontrer ici.

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à détester cette voix ce n'était pas difficile de la reconnaître.

- Snape ?

- C'est moi ? Demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté. La seule lumière était celle passant par la fenêtre de la chambre, et directement sur lui. – Ca ne change rien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Reculant, Harry essaya d'atteindre la fenêtre sans se faire voir il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer par la porte. L'Akuma fit un pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour :

- Un bel endroit que vous avez là. Par contre, je crains que ça ne sera bientôt plus en si bon état. C'est juste si difficile de … me contrôler. La fin fut dite dans un grondement, presque amusé. Avec un geste du poignet, la cage d'Hedwige sembla se plier sur elle-même, les courts cris de la chouette se finissant presque immédiatement. La totalité de cette zone fut complètement détruite, son lit déchiré en morceaux par des couteaux invisibles, envoyant du coton et les restes partout.

Il cria de colère et choc à la mort de sa chouette, mais lui-même fut forcé de bondir visant sa seule échappatoire, essayant d'utiliser le mince espoir que le mouvement lui donna. Ca ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

Son dos explosa de douleur, sa vision tournant un instant noire et il fut envoyé dans les airs. Il ne pouvait pas dire quel sens était le dessus et le dessous, ou quelle direction il allait jusqu'à que du verre explose autour de lui. Son estomac se leva dans sa gorge quand la gravité commença à se faire sentir et il tomba vers le sol depuis le second étage. Il craignait ce que l'atterrissage donnerait.

Heureusement, ça n'était pas la peine. De l'argent l'entoura. C'était tiède, et apaisant. L'arrêt soudain le surprit, mais il était tenu fermement et avait l'impression, par le son de douleur qu'il entendit, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait pris le plus dur du coup. Ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut Allen, qui le laissa descendre sur ces genoux quelques secondes après.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu saigne ? Coupé ? Cassé ? Allen sembla vraiment concerné.

- Je ... ne sais pas. Mon dos me fait mal mais ... je ne pense pas saigner.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de vérifier car l'Akuma se tenait soudainement au-dessus d'eux comme s'ils avaient été là tout le temps.

- Tsk tsk, Potter. Vous êtes plus faible que dans mes souvenirs. Il commenta avec ennui. – Et c'est vraiment dire.

Allen sembla alarmé. Il grogna un rapide :

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Ah bon ? L'Akuma demanda. – Eh bien, vos yeux sembles familier Potter. Des lentilles ?

Il s'abaissa, les regardant. Harry était confus. Quelque chose était vraiment bizarre sur peu importe ce que cette chose était, que ce soit Snape ou non. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait.

- Oui ... il y a ... quelque chose à propos d'eux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il recula si rapidement qu'il manqua presque le mouvement. Il cria, haut et aiguë et torturé alors qu'il se tenait sa tête avec ses mains aiguisées. C'était tellement de douleur, si énervé, que ça apparaissait inhumain, presque étranger. De longues griffures apparurent, entièrement fait par lui, alors que ses doigts aiguisés descendaient sur son visage. L'air sembla résonner c'était douloureux, et ça brûlait son visage quelque chose de bien. L'argent le couvrit de nouveau, le protégeant de tout sauf des cris.

Ils furent tous les deux soulevés et envoyés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le dos d'Harry protesta grandement, et un muscle au niveau de son omoplate commença à sauter sporadiquement. Ouvrant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'ils étaient presque dans le milieu du jardin. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de ceux ronds.

Lavi et Kanda apparurent, protégeant l'arrière non protégé d'Allen de la pluie de projectiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Kanda grogna.

- Hey, doucement avec le gamin. Ça a été un jour assez stressant, tu ne penses pas ? Lavi rétorqua.

- Je pense qu'il devrait arrêter de traîner !

Harry était un petit peu contrit par l'attitude des autres. Ils étaient là, se faisant battre et prenant des blessures, et il était en train de les insulter. Ou juste Allen, il n'était pas sûr, mais c'était injuste et méchant dans tout les cas. Il serra la mâchoire et il pensa à Hedwige, maintenant morte.

- Je prends juste une pause d'une minute, c'est tout. Pas la peine de t'hérisser les poils.

Avant que ça ne puisse dégénérer entre Kanda et Allen, il y eu un son de cassure quelque part. Ca résonna autour d'eux, et la lumière jaillie en vagues, les aveuglant tous. Lavi émit un cri de surprise. Ça avait dû surprendre l'Akuma aussi Des balles tombèrent autour d'eux, et c'était juste le manteau d'Allen le protégeant, mais il entendit un cri de douleur venant de Lavi et une sorte de son de douleur de Kanda. Il n'osa pas regarder de peur de ce qu'il trouverait, pas qu'il ait le choix. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et c'était comme si il ne verrait jamais de nouveau.

- Harry ? Harry !

Il reconnut la voix de Mme Weasley immédiatement.

- Mme Weasley ? Non, ne venez pas là ! Il se leva rapidement, ce qu'il pouvait percevoir du monde tourner. Il leva les bras pour s'équilibrer, ayant l'impression qu'il tomberait en une seconde. Panique et peur le prit. Hedwige, la première chose qu'il avait eu du monde magique était partit. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous devez partir ! Il cria par-dessus tout le bruit. Il pouvait voir les lumières brillantes à travers l'eau dans ses yeux et il essaya de se diriger vers la voix. Mais quelque chose attrapa l'arrière de on haut et tira assez fort pour l'envoyer tomber en arrière. Il atterrit à moitié sur les genoux de quelqu'un il s'enleva du mieux qu'il put, ignorant l'explosion de chaleur sur son visage et le nouveau cratère qui serait sûrement là.

Il pouvait entendre plein de nouvelles voix presque tous les Weasley semblaient là, et Fol-Œil aussi. Il n'était pas sûr combien, ou qui avait apparu. Il était reconnaissant que la barrière ait été abaissée, mais avait peur pour ses amis. La magie n'était pas sûr ici, et ils risquaient plus de se faire blesser que de blesser les autres.

Quelque chose passa par l'oreille d'Harry, et il eut le réflexe de s'écarter. Quelqu'un cria, et il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, ignorant la brûlure et la monté de larmes que ça causa. Tout était vraiment flou et difficile à distinguer, alors il frotta ses yeux avec ses paumes jusqu'à qu'il puisse voir assez bien. Une large éraflure sur un verre de lunette déformait beaucoup, alors il avait du mal, mais il pensait avoir vu un des jumeaux Weasley tenter de le rejoindre.

Celui qui l'avait tiré en arrière avait toujours une poigne sur son haut. Il essaya de se dégager, mais c'était inutile.

- Harry ! C'était soit Fred soit George, il ne pouvait le dire à l'instant, mais il le rejoignit. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule, essayant de le secouer un petit peu. – Harry, vient, par là !

A travers le chaos, ses yeux s'ajustèrent et il commença à le suivre, faisant confiance aux autres pour le diriger. Ils crièrent plusieurs sorts de _Protego_, le tirant par la main, accroupis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il cria assez fort pour être entendu. Sa vision s'ajustait finalement, même si lentement.

- C'est moi qui devrais demander ça, vieux ! L'autre plaisant en retour. Il entendit un des étrangers crier pour lui, mais il fut ignoré. Peu importe qui ils étaient, il préférait croire ses amis et les sorciers plus expérimentés en ce moment, que la magie fonctionne ou non. Sa vision revint suffisamment pour voir à travers le jardin enfumé. Il y avait des boules de lumière volant tout autour, et il pouvait seulement deviner qu'il y avait plusieurs qui étaient contre le son ou autre. Aucun des voisins ne regardèrent dehors, et s'ils le firent, ne voyaient rien d'étrange.

- On est presque arrivé ! Il pouvait maintenant dire que c'était Fred qui l'avait, et il se sentit reconnaissant. Bientôt, il serait partit, ce sera fini, tout le monde ira bien ... il devait.

Une explosion l'envoya dans le dos de Fred, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Avec le poids d'Harry en plus, ils tombèrent douloureusement dans une pile de membres.

- Tu prends un mauvais moment pour être maladroit, vieux. Grogna Fred.

La réplique d'Harry fut perdue dans le vent quand il entendit quelqu'un crier un avertissement et une pluie de balle prit place. Alors qu'il se remettait sur pieds, il se tourna pour regarder Fol-Œil avait été touché juste en dessous des côtes. Surprit, il alla pour courir vers l'homme mais alors qu'il allait attraper Maugrey, des lumières apparurent sur le côté de ses yeux, la peau de l'homme prenant un ton grisâtre. Les symboles, de grandes étoiles noires, étaient de plus en plus proche alors qu'elles recouvraient chaque parcelle de peau.

- 'arry-. Puis Fol-Œil se transforma en cendres qui flottèrent vers le sol, ses vêtements suivants et sa baguette tombant au sol.

L'estomac de Harry retomba, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder. Certainement ... ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ... ce qu'il pensait venait juste de se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il le refusait, parce que Maugrey était fort, et il ne pouvait pas ... ne pouvait pas, être mort comme ça dans ses bras. Les cendres recouvraient encore légèrement ses avant-bras, et il y avait la vieille odeur de cendre et de mort.

Une femme cria, et à travers les nuages il vit un groupe de Mangemort, les surplombant sur leurs balais. Sa cicatrice se réveilla, brûlant méchamment, forçant sa tête ouverte avec la douleur. Essayant de la réduire avec la paume de sa main, ses doigts serrés alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se mettre des _restes de personne morte_ dans les yeux il se plia en deux avec un petit cri de douleur.

Fred apparu de nouveau, le poussant juste à temps. Mais alors qu'il leva les yeux, Fred laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur, ramenant sa main pour la regarder. C'était juste une égratignure, vraiment, même si ça saignait abondamment.

Allen apparu juste à côté d'Harry, attrapant la main de Fred alors même que plus d'étoiles noires apparurent, se répandant lentement comme une maladie.

- Kanda ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix coupant à travers le chaos comme une lame. L'épéiste ne prit qu'un moment avant de les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Harry s'exclama alors qu'il regardait les même marques qui semblaient avoir emporté la vie de Fol-Œil se répandre sur ses doigts et sa main. Il leva les yeux, en premier vers Allen, puis Kanda, et supplia : - Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Sauvez-le.

Kanda prit un air sombre, alors même que Allen soulevais le bras bien droit, et Harry _n'était pas_ prêt pour le jet de sang qui le frappa, tiède et humide.

Le hurlement de douleur de Fred le tétanisa, essayant de ramener son bras vers lui, maintenant juste un moignon. Allen l'agrippa, déchirant son manteau avec ses dents et essayant d'enrouler la blessure, mais ça saignait juste tellement …

- Fred ? Fred, mon bébé, parle-moi ! Mme Weasley poussa Kanda en dehors du chemin suffisamment pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il fronça des sourcils, se retournant et s'en allant avec un mouvement de sa queue de cheval.

Le jumeau donna un sourire tremblant à sa mère, et s'évanoui. Elle pleurait, son corps entier tremblant. Allen la rejoignit avec une expression douce, concernée sur son visage, ne remarquant pas Harry qui commença à reculer, reculer du sang, alors même qu'il semblait le suivre dans une fine traînée. Se tournant, il vit le dernier Akuma être détruit par Kanda, qui immédiatement reporta son attention aux figures dans le ciel. Lavi surplombait quelques personnes sur le sol, essayant de faire ce qu'il pouvait. Son expression lui disait que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas habitué.

Lupin vit Harry et lui fit signe.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ne nous approchent pas. Le loup garou fit un geste vague vers les Mangemorts. – On doit partir d'ici. Je pense qu'il faut apparaître, vers la destination d'origine. Les blessés ont besoin de soins.

Il y eu une pause avant qu'il ajoute en suspicion :

- Ces trois-là, est-ce que tu les connais Harry ?

- ... Non. Harry répondit mollement, sentant un lent feu glacial se propager en lui. – Mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Ca semblait suffisant Lupin hocha la tête et il commença à ordonner les autres dans un groupe pour le transfert.

- Remus, Fred est gravement blessé. Et mon oncle et compagnie sont toujours quelque part à l'intérieur.

- Dit le plan à Molly, et je lui fais confiance pour le suivre. J'enverrais quelqu'un s'occuper d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry s'écarta avant que le regard inquiet de l'homme trouve le sien.

- Hey, binoclard. Regardant juste parce qu'il ne savait à qui il faisait référence, il trouva Kanda qui s'avançait vers lui. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Avalant son indignation, il sentit un petit feu retourner à lui et il renvoya le regard noir :

- On prend tout le monde vers un endroit sûr. Reste près et attrape quelqu'un quand on te l'_ordonnera_.

Kanda sembla offensé, puis en colère. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses épaules se contractant. Puis Lavi se glissa à côté de lui avec un sourire crispé :

- Hey, détend-toi Yuu. Tu ne veux pas être laissé derrière, nan ?

Harry était assez certain que la seule chose qui empêchait Kanda de trancher l'air était son contrôle.

Il dit le plan à Mme Weasley, qui acquiesça avec détermination. Elle regarda vers Allen et Lavi, demandant s'ils venaient ou non. Allen sembla un peu gêné, mais répondit le positif.

- Très bien, rapprochez-vous, les enfants.

Allen, Lavi et Kanda apparurent confus et incertains mais Lavi les prit tous les deux par les bras et les tira plus près du groupe. Kanda arracha son bras violemment mais suivi néanmoins. Sur le côté un 'pop' annonça une autre apparition.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un les saluer. Il était trop loin pour voir son visage, mais il ne portait pas de manteau, encore moins celui que les Mangemorts portaient. Il semblait porter des vêtements moldus, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Il était derrière quelqu'un d'autre, qui apparaissait inconfortable.

- Hey, est-ce que ce n'est pas ... Tyki Mikk ?

Allen pointa même, et tout le monde ressentit le besoin de regarder Kanda laissa sortit un sifflement de colère qui disait qu'il était d'accord, mais n'était pas du tout content avec ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait rien ? Se demanda Lavi, protégeant son œil pour regarder dans le ciel.

- Avec un peu de chance, il ne peut pas. Maintenant, rapprochez-vous vite. Mme Weasley dit fermement. Elle tenait son fils fermement et semblait tendue. Harry ne serait pas surprit si elle se lâchait sur eux à tout moment.

- Okay gente dame, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ?

- On transplane, évidemment. Elle rencontra son regard, appréhensive et confuse. – En quoi est-ce étrange ?

Il y eu un silence tout autour qu'Harry brisa en les faisant approcher.

- Contentez-vous d'attraper quelqu'un. Même si c'est juste un doigt, vous devez le toucher pour que ça fonctionne.

Kanda sembla mutiné, mais Allen lui donna un coup de coude sec.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, marmonna Lavi, - mais je suppose qu'on va devoir vous croire, vous les sorciers ou peu importe qui vous êtes.

Le son de dérision qui vint de l'épéiste dit à tout le monde ce qu'il pensait de ça.

- Uh, vous êtes sûr que c'est-. Allen cria quand la sensation de tirage commença, les entraînant tous et paralysant tous leurs mouvements. Les maisons passèrent autour d'eux jusqu'à que tout ce qu'ils passaient était fait de couleurs et d'images floues. Harry sentit l'air inconfortable presser autour de lui, et il espérait juste que ce jour n'était pas un avant-goût de ce que serais sa nouvelle année pour lui.

* * *

**Voila pour le chapitre 2, à la prochaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapite de cette semaine, en espérant que vous l'aurez attendu. La traduction avance bien et je pense pouvoir garder ce rythme pendant encore un petit moment, tout dépendera si je trouve du travail entre temps ou non.**

**Merci à hinatanatkae pour le commentaire du dernier chapitre, j'espère que cette suite te plaiera tout autant ^^.**

**Encore une fois (je sais je radote), laissez un commentaire pour donner vos avis, même si ce n'est qu'une phrase, ça fait toujours plaisir, autant aux auteurs, les bêtas et les traducteurs.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'atterrissage fut étourdissant, et Harry eu l'impression que l'air était désagréablement lourd. Le temps se brouilla pendant plusieurs longs moments. Des mains étaient sur lui, sentant ses bras et son dos. Sa cape lui fut enlevée, et il essaya de repousser la main.

- Calme-toi Harry, tout va bien. Il entendit quelqu'un dire. Mais il marmonna quelque chose comme quoi ça n'allait pas bien, définitivement pas. Il venait d'avoir une mauvaise journée et tout ce qu'il voulait était se reposer un moment. Les mains étaient persistantes, et de l'air froid frappa son dos. Il se sentait fatigué maintenant, son corps protestait au rude traitement, son dos le brûlant et piquant. Hedwige et Maugrey étaient tous les deux morts, et Fred avait perdu un bras. C'était presque assez pour qu'il veuille être dans un coma plutôt qu'une sieste, du moment que ça puisse le faire partir et juste _oublier_.

- C'est juste beaucoup d'hématomes, je peux m'en occuper maintenant. Murmura Mme Weasley. – Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

Il se sentait comme de la merde, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. A la place, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'assis, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Ses lunettes étaient dans un état terrible ça diminuait sa vision quelque chose de bien. Les enlevant et essayant de les nettoyer avec son haut, il demanda d'une voix plus calme qu'il sentait elle devait l'être.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanoui quelques minutes, Harry. Tout le monde était inquiet.

- Je voulais dire ce qui est arrivé avant ça. Il amenda en lui jetant un regard.

- Oh, on n'est pas sûr. Remus est arrivé il y a juste une minute ou deux et il a été rapide à emmener les trois qui étaient avec toi – là, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Avec un sort, ses lunettes étaient aussi bonnes que neuves. Les remettants, il put voir le visage blafard de Mme Weasley qui regardait avec inquiétude. Il réalisa qu'il était dans le salon chez les Weasley.

- Où sont-ils ? Ils n'ont pas causés de problèmes ou autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Elle lui donna un petit sourire. – Je pense avoir entendue des voix s'élever à un moment, mais je n'ai pas osée vous laisser toi et Fred.

Elle lança un regard appuyé derrière lui, alors il se tourna pour regarder. Fred était là, allongé sur un autre canapé. Le jumeau était très pâle, presque maladif, et son bras gauche était lourdement bandé. Les bandages eux-mêmes étaient trempés de rouge sa main entière à son coude était partit. Harry se sentit malade à la vue. Il devina qu'aucun docteur avait été appelé jusque là – aucun doute que les traitements que Fred avaient reçu étaient de sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais beaucoup de choses pouvaient tourner mal et qu'il ne pouvait voir de l'extérieur, alors il demanda :

- Comment ... comment est-il ?

- Ca va aller ... mais étrangement, on a trouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas faire repousser sa main. Ca nous surprend, puisque Fred n'a même pas été maudis. Avoir sa main coupée ... par une épée en plus !

Elle secoua la main, palissant un peu plus.

- Je peux seulement remercier les Cieux que ce n'était pas sa main dominante.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. Son ami venait de perdre une main en le protégeant … et un autre était mort … il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Le faire voudrait dire l'accepter, il ne pouvait juste pas.

- Tous les autres vont assez bien. De simples égratignures, ça ira. Elle radotait maintenant, jouant avec ses mains sous l'inquiétude. – Je voudrais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

- Vous n'avez jamais vu quelque chose comme ça non plus ?

- Jamais.

Il y eu des bruits venant de l'autre côté de la salle. La tête de Fred se leva doucement, ses yeux légèrement perdus.

- Oh, Fred, mon petit ! Comment tu te sens ?

Mme Weasley se dépêcha de se lever et aller au côté de son fils. Elle s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour donner à Harry un faible mais supposé rassurant sourire puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de Fred.

- Hmm. Fred murmura. Tu penses qu'un crochet serait de trop ?

Pendant un moment, Harry ne comprit pas, mais après, écoutant les sanglots de la bonne femme, il réalisa. Il était surpris que l'autre connaisse les contes classiques sur les pirates.

Un cri suivi d'un bruit de casse vint d'une autre salle. Il était debout en un instant, courant vers la porte avant qu'un des deux Weasley ne puisse se lever. Il attrapa son T-shirt et lutta pour le mettre le long du chemin. Il ne prit pas la peine d'entrer sans bruit ouvrant la porte avec force, il trouva tout le monde avec en plus les trois étrangers qui lui avaient sauvés la vie. L'air était lourd de colère et de méfiance, et tout le monde semblait divisé entre les deux.

- Ecoutez. Allen disait à Lupin, qui semblait complètement furieux. – On s'excuse, mais-

- Parle pour toi. Kanda railla dans une colère froide. – Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que j'ai fait mon travail. Où étiez-_vous_ quand le gosse allait se faire tuer ? Vous êtes tous chanceux qu'on ait été là au moins nous faisions _nôtre_ travail correctement.

Il semblait que Remus allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre – son visage se crispa de rage et il tenait le dos de sa chaise jusqu'à que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Mr Weasley était couvert de sueur et semblait mal à l'aise, tandis que George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks et Hagrid se tenait en retrait.

- Remus, calme-toi. Dit Tonks en essayant de le calmer. - Se mettre en colère ne résoudra rien. On n'a pas besoin de plus d'ennemies. Ces gars pourraient même être des alliés tu ne peux pas juste ignorer ça.

- Alliés ? Le loup-garou semblait consterné. - Est-ce que je suis le seul à penser que c'est trop simple ? Des créatures apparaissent de nul part et tout à coup, ces trois-là apparaissent pour tout arranger ! Réfléchissez un peu !

Harry hésita à parler, mais fit un pas dans la salle et le fit néanmoins.

- Um, les gars, je pense-

- Harry ! Hermione traversa la salle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte assez étroite que ça respiration fut coupée. Ron suivait de très près il reçut une claque silencieuse sur le dos qui lui donna juste un léger inconfort. Peu importe ce qui avait été fait à son dos, ça semblait en bonne voie de guérison maintenant.

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?

- Je vais bien. Voyant les regards qui lui étaient lancé, il secoua la tête. – Je suis sérieux, je le suis. J'ai un peu mal, mais c'est normal, non ? Avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu penses pouvoir mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ces gars ? Demanda Lavi. – Je veux dire, on est traités comme des prisonniers ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous ne l'êtes pas ? Vous espérez vraiment qu'on va vous croire, juste comme ça ?

- Vous seriez stupide de ne pas le faire. Coupa Kanda, tournant la tête pour regarder le mur. - Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourriez nous retenir ici si on voulait vraiment partir.

- Ecoutez. Harry coupa rapidement, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent de nouveau. – Sans compter les circonstances, ces trois-là ont sauvés ma vie. Voyant que ça ne calmait les autres qu'un tout petit peu, il ajouta : - J'aurais été mort bien longtemps avant que vous arriviez s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

Lupin tourna les talons, s'éloignant du groupe à grandes enjambées jusqu'à qu'il soit assez loin pour juste entendre. Harry l'observa pendant un moment, mais retourna son attention au large groupe. – On devrait au moins leur donner une chance … mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire leur faire confiance.

Il lança un regard appuyé aux trois, regard qui lui fut retourné avec autant de force. Sentant son côté lui tirer un peu, il essaya d'attraper un siège sans se faire remarquer. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ils ne firent aucun signe le montrant.

- Et si on recommençait depuis le début ? Suggéra Allen. Sans attendre une réponse, il dit : - Mon nom est Allen Walker. C'est Lavi, et Yuu Kanda.

Montrant chacun alors qu'il parlait, il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour que les noms soient retenus avant de reprendre :

- Nous sommes des Exorcistes. Pas comme ceux dont vous pensez par contre ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand Ginny lui lança un regard qui lui disait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. – Ces créatures qui ont attaquée Harry, elles sont appelées Akuma.

- C'est nôtre job, d'ailleurs. Détruire les Akumas. Coupa Lavi avaec un sourire qui se voulait probablement être encourageant, mais il était plutôt sombrement amusé. Mr Weasley se plaça debout au côté de son fils le plus âgé présent dans la salle :

- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de vous. Maintenant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces créatures avant non plus.

- Nous travaillons pour une organisation appelée 'Ordre Noir'. Ils ont des bases tout autour du monde, mais ce n'est pas si grand que ça. Elle travaille pour le Vatican – et son boulot consiste en deux choses. La première est de détruire tous les Akumas que l'on rencontre. La seconde est de trouver et de prendre quelque chose – quelque chose appelé 'Innocence'. Encore une fois ce n'est pas ce dont vous pensez.

Allen grimaça légèrement, tirant sur le bord de son manteau déchiré.

- L'important est que nous avons pour mission de récupérer les Innocences, et on les récupèrera que vous vous mettiez sur nôtre chemin ou non.

- Kanda ! Lavi donna un coup de coude sec dans les côtes de l'épéiste.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Harry ? Demanda Hermione avec suspicion.

- On a pour mission, à vrai dire, de protéger Harry Potter tant que Voldemort n'est pas mort. Il y eu un air inconfortable et incrédule dans la pièce à la mention du nom. – Comme vous pouvez le voir, vôtre magie n'est pas très efficace contre les Akumas. Et … si ce qu'on a vu avant qu'on … 'transplane', est correct, alors vous pourriez avoir plus de problèmes que l'on pensait.

- Vous voulez dire cette personne que vous avez pensez reconnaître ? Proposa Harry puisqu'il semblait que personne ne voulait parler. Ce mur invisible entre les Exorcistes et tous les autres était aussi large qu'il n'avait jamais été, si ce n'est plus. Personne ne semblait vouloir croire les Exorcistes, encore moins leur faire confiance.

- Oui. Acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux blanc. – C'était quelqu'un du nom de Tyki Mikk. Il travaille pour le plus grand ennemi de l'Ordre Noir, le Comte Millénaire, qui est aussi celui qui fabrique les Akumas. S'il était là, il y a de bonnes chances que notre ennemi se soit allié au vôtre.

Il aurait pût jurer qu'il pouvait entendre les crickets dehors dans le silence sourd. Quand un certain temps de silence passa, Lavi commença à fouiller vivement dans sa poche.

- Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que l'Ordre nous aurait envoyé normalement, mais on a reçu la demande d'un sorcier que vous pourriez bien connaître. Il affirmait qu'il craignait que votre Moldy-mart – Harry le coupa avec un légèrement offensé :

- C'est Voldemort.

- Ouais, pas grave. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient tenter quelque chose, et apparemment il avait raison. Il avait offert quelque chose en échange – des informations à propos d'autres artéfacts qu'il suspectait contenaient des Innocences.

Le rouquin sortit une enveloppe un peu froissée et la lui tendit avec une expression honteuse.

- Alors on est là pour te suivre et essayer de sauver le monde. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Ca me semble bidon. Ron complaint. – Comment est-ce que personne n'a jamais pût entendre parler de ces Akumas avant ?

Harry les ignora et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre qui lui était adressée. C'était court, pressé, et droit au but. Il pouvait juste la lire avec une compréhension et une appréhension grandissante. Il pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Dumbledore n'importe où tout était là, sur la feuille, et la nostalgie le prit en la lisant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'enquit Hermione impatiemment. Il la lui passa, et parla aux autres dans la pièce.

- C'est de Dumbledore. Il y eu une ou deux inspirations surprise. – Et ça parle de tout ce dont Allen a parlé. Ca dit aussi qu'on devrait leur faire confiance, mais être prudent. Il dit que lui-même n'a découvert l'existence des Akumas que récemment, et qu'autant qu'il sache, la magie est soit complètement inutile soit avec très peu d'effets.

- Si la magie ne fonctionne pas, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ? Les seuls qui sembles savoir leurs faiblesses sont vous trois. Tonks regarda autour d'elle soucieuse, jouant avec ses mains.

- En toute honnêteté, c'était un échange lorsque Dumbledore disait qu'il venait juste de découvrir les Akumas. On n'était pas au courant de la magie avant, ou du moins, on ne nous en avait pas parlé. Alors personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est efficace ou non. Vos ... sorts ... de protection semble êtres okay, mais les malédictions et autres ne fonctionnent pas. Même si ils fonctionnaient, je conseillerais de vous protéger et vous en aller dès que vous pouvez.

- Cette ... maladie, ou peu importe ce que c'est, qui a pris la main de mon fils ... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mr Weasley les regarda avec une expression dure, un muscle dans sa mâchoire tressautant.

- C'est un poison qui entre à travers une blessure faîtes par une balle d'Akuma, et il se répand rapidement jusqu'à couvrir tout le corps. Ça ne change rien si la plaie est petite ou grande, même si c'est l'équivalent d'une coupure de papier. Puis ça vous tue. Expliqua Allen qui semblait se tenir le bras avec un froncement de sourcil sur son jeune visage.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un remède ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut l'arrêter ? Lupin demanda en revenant dans le groupe presque sans bruit. Son apparition soudaine fit sursauter George et Mr Weasley, surprit. Personne ne l'avait vu se rapprocher du groupe.

- Aucun. Le seul moyen de se sauver serait de couper la zone infectée avant que ça se répande. C'est le seul moyen.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Ron ignora l'avertissement sifflé d'Hermione et continua : - Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire croire que vous pouvez tous allez dans des combats comme ça et n'être jamais coupé.

- Ah bon ? La façon dont Kanda pencha sa tête et la lumière le frappa le fit apparaître dangereux tel un prédateur. A côté d'Harry, Ron se tendit, sa main cherchant pour sa baguette. Les Exorcistes étaient intimidants – même avec la lumière et plusieurs autres sorciers entraînés dans la salle, ils se tenaient là dans leur étrangeté et semblait, même pour le plus innocent et amicale des trois, être des personnes puissantes, dangereuses, _d'un autre monde_.

- A vrai dire, coupa rapidement Lavi, c'est différent pour nous. Ou, et bien, eux, à vrai dire. Comme, si j'étais touché, je mourrais quand même. Mais Allen et Yuu non. Ca a à voir avec ... notre Innocence surtout.

Harry avait déjà une question, parce que de la manière dont l'Exorciste au cache-œil jeta un regard vers Kanda (qui lança un regard noir impressionnant à son collègue qui aurait rendu Snape fier) était assez suspicieuse, mais une voix le coupa avant même qu'il puisse essayer.

- Ca suffit maintenant. Tout le monde est fatigué, c'est le moment de se reposer. Mme Weasley marcha dans la pièce, passant à côté de lui et se plaça au milieu de la salle, prête à repousser ceux qui la contredirait. – Toutes ces questions peuvent attendre. Ce sont juste des _enfants_, Exorcistes ou non.

Remus fut rendu muet par son regard, sa propre expression meurtrière devenant irritée alors qu'il tournait les talons et s'en allait.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais aller préparer les choses pour vous les garçons pour les autres, dehors, allez !

Harry était presque amusé de la façon dont tout le monde se dépêcha d'écouter. Ginny fut une des premières à disparaître, il remarqua. George alla directement dans la salle où son frère reposait, Mr Weasley juste derrière lui. Ron et Hermione restèrent à ses côtés, pendant qu'Hagrid hésita pour finalement partir. Il supposa que la raison pour laquelle tout le monde accepta sans préambule et sans rechigner était parce qu'ils étaient fatigués, et qu'il était apparent que les Exorcistes allaient se tenir tranquille. Pour le moment. Mme Weasley approcha ses nouveaux invités avec un air maternel.

- Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable ! Laissez-moi regarder. Elle les détailla, sa langue claquant en voyant leurs vêtements ruinés et leur figure crasseuse. – Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est blessé ? Vous avez mal ? Faim peut-être ?

- Oh, uh, Je- je vais bien. Allen rougit, laissant tomber son attitude professionnelle de tout à l'heure comme une pierre et essaya de sourire. Elle frotta sa joue avec un froncement de sourcil, et vit quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas. Elle laissa échapper un halètement :

- Tu sembles si jeune ! Et cette cicatrice est terrible ! Quel âge as-tu, Allen ? Son ton maternel sembla faire remonter l'enfant caché, parce qu'il sembla se détendre un peu :

- J'ai seize ans, m'dame.

- Seize ?

Une Hermione surprise répéta sa réplique surprise. Même Ron sursauta, le regardant avec un air de myope.

- Tu es trop jeune pour courir partout et risquer ta vie dans des combats de vie ou de mort ! Qu'est-ce que les gens _pensent_, engager des enfants comme vous pour quelque chose si _horrible_-

- Ce n'est rien, madame. Le jeune Allen a ses aînés pour le surveiller ! Lavi souri, se penchant sur l'épaule de Kanda.

- Tu as cinq secondes pour _arrêter de me toucher_. Dit Kanda froidement. Lavi s'écarta, mais il ne sembla pas du tout perturbé.

- Et quel âge avez-_vous_? Pas très âgé je parie ! Elle martela son pied pour prouver son point.

- J'ai dix-neuf, comme Yuu, dit-il. – Mais l'âge n'a rien à voir avec être un Exorciste. Pour tout dire, Yuu et moi sommes des anciens comparé à, disons, presque tous les autres. Et il y en a quelques-uns qui sont assez vieux.

Ses mots semblèrent l'horrifier et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Allen le vit, et lui donna un coup de coude assez dur, mais qui fut ignoré.

- Vous voulez dire que vous faîtes ce ... ce genre de chose depuis longtemps ?

Hermione paraissait presque aussi horrifiée. Harry lui-même ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie comme ça. Sa première rencontre l'avait presque terrifié il ne pensait pas qu'il aimerait faire ça pour vivre. Et il ne pouvait même pas deviner l'âge qu'avaient dût avoir les autres quand ils avaient commencés, si ils avaient l'ancienneté sur presque tous. Si c'était très jeune, il supposa, il était probable qu'ils ne sachent rien faire d'autre.

- Oh oui. S'exclama Lavi. – Donc pas la peine d'avoir trop peur. On sait ce qu'on fait.

- Je dirais plutôt, Kanda coupa avec un léger regard noir, que tu n'as pas _la moindre_ idée que ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Bien ! Dit fortement Mme Weasley. – Une bonne douche s'impose. Venez les garçons. Elle ne les attendit pas attrapant le bras d'Allen, elle le tira en dehors de la pièce et les deux autres suivirent, se disputant sur le chemin.

Ce qui laissa Harry et ses amis seuls avec Lupin, qui semblait éreinté.

- Je crois que je vais aller vérifier que tout ait été bien préparé. Tu viens m'aider, Ron ? Hermione donna ce qu'elle espérait était un sourire franc.

- Aider avec quoi ? On est juste- omf ! Ron lança un regard noir à la fille avec une grimace. – D'accord, d'accord. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me donner un coup de coude.

Il fut tiré en-dehors de la pièce par le bras avec une moue. Harry pensa à les suivre, mais il était sûr que Remus avait besoin de quelques mots. La façon dont l'homme apparaissait, il devait bien avoir dix ans de plus de ce qu'il avait vraiment. Plusieurs moment inconfortables passèrent dans le silence avant que finalement il approche l'autre, tirant sur le bord de son haut rapidement mit. Heureusement, l'ami de son père parla en premier.

- Il a raison, tu sais ? Un soupir profond résonna. – Personne n'était là quand tu avais le plus besoin de nous.

- Remus. Commença-t-il parce qu'il n'était pas certain de ce que l'homme voulait entendre.

- Tu aurais pût mourir. Tu _serais_ mort.

La façon dont ça avait été dit, d'une façon si triste, brisée, défaite le fit grimacer. Lupin baissa la tête avec remord, pressant sa main contre son visage.

- Mais je suis encore là.

Apparemment ce n'était pas ce que l'homme voulait entendre.

- Et la prochaine fois ? _Alors_ quoi ? Harry, j'ai peur pour toi. L'apparence soudaine de ces étrangers est inquiétante je ne leur fait pas confiance.

- Remus, c'est okay, juste parc-

- Ce n'est _pas _okay ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Ce poids – c'est trop pour toi. Ça pourrait te coûter ta vie.

- Je le sais depuis longtemps. Rétorqua Harry. – Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Dumbledore me fait confiance pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

- Je te fais confiance ! Mais je ne fais confiance à ces étrangers, ou Voldemort, ou les Mangemorts, et ne n'est pas à propos de la confiance ! Je veux juste que tu sois en _sécurité_.

Le silence était même pire maintenant. Quelque part, il pouvait entendre les jumeaux rire, et il semblait que le loup-garou pouvait aussi :

- Regarde Fred. Il a perdu une main aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu auras perdu lorsque tout sera terminé ?

- Peut-être que la question serait plus qu'est-ce que les autres perdront si je ne le fait pas. Je ne peux pas te promettre autre chose que je ferais du mieux que je peux, Remus, mais ça ira d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? Et si tu échoue ?

- Alors tous ceux que je connais et que j'aime mourront, et tous les autres seront soit tués soit deviendront esclaves. Annonça Harry, ayant déjà assumé ce fait depuis un très long moment. – C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas échouer.

Lupin ria c'était un rire sec et sans joie, et Harry aurait été plus content dans le cas contraire.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Je ne pensais pas vraiment pouvoir, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins essayer. J'espère que tu pourras le faire Harry. Sache juste que tout le monde est là pour toi – tu as juste à demander.

- Je sais. Il répliqua, et il le pensait. – Merci.

Même si c'était justement ce qu'il redoutait, à vrai dire. Il suffisait de voir ce qui était arrivé à Maugrey et Fred en 'étant là pour lui'. Mais il a depuis longtemps apprit qu'essayer de leur faire changer d'avis était la même chose que demander à un léopard de changer ses tâches.

- Au fait, Lupin ajouta après une pensée. Il leva sa main pour révéler un nouvel anneau brillant. – Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pût être présent. C'était très simple.

- C'est génial ! Félicitation ! Harry était surprit, mais impressionné et content.

- Merci Harry.

- Bien sûr !

Il avait l'impression que beaucoup de chose restaient non dites, mais il préférait les choses comme elles étaient, du moins pour le moment. Peut-être dans l'avenir, mais pas maintenant, quand les choses étaient si instables. A la place, il sourit et espéra que les choses maintenant seraient suffisantes. Il reçut un léger sourire hésitant en retour.

- Um, j'espère que je n'interromps pas ...

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux Allen se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air contrit. Il semblait totalement étranger comme s'il appartenait à un autre endroit, n'importe où qui ne soit pas cette cuisine propre, brillante, _normale_.

- Pas du tout. Répliqua Harry immédiatement. – Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh, non. L'Exorciste dit avec soulagement. – Mais Mme Weasley voulait que je te dise que quelqu'un était là pour te voir. Es-tu occupé ?

- Non, il ne l'est pas. La voix de Lupin était basse et indifférente dans son claquement. – Je vais y aller, Harry. Je te revois bientôt.

- D'accord. Appela rapidement Harry à la figure qui s'éloignait. – A plus tard, soit prudent.

Lupin s'arrêta au pas de la porte, s'écartant subtilement de la figure d'Allen :

- C'est à moi de te dire ça. Soit prudent Harry.

Puis il disparut, laissant Allen regarder après l'homme qui avait regardé si fixement dans sa direction que la signification n'était que claire. Moins d'une minute passa à écouter le bruit des pas s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître.

- Désolé pour ça. Il ne voulait rien dire par ça. S'excusa Harry, ses manières gagnant sur sa connaissance.

- A vrai dire, je suis certain que c'était le cas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, contredit Allen dans un murmure. Une autre minute passa en silence, encore une fois inconfortable. Harry bougea légèrement – il sentit qu'il fallait mieux s'en aller rapidement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé.

- Quand les choses deviennent difficiles, il n'y a qu'une chose que tu peux faire. Le garçon portait une expression qui disait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait, et il n'y avait rien de calculateur ou de moqueur chez lui. En fait, il semblait honnête. Alors, même s'il ne voulait pas écouter la sympathie ou les faux conseils de quelqu'un, il savait qu'au moins l'autre était un combattant, et alors il demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu dois continuer à avancer.

Harry sentit vraiment un sens énigmatique tiré de cette phrase. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais l'Exorciste l'avait dit avec tellement de croyance et de dévotion, que c'était comme si il y croyait vraiment, cœur et âme. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient être tirés de cette phrase, et il ne pouvait que deviner laquelle c'était. Mais il sentit que même s'il ne comprenait pas, le garçon comprenait au moins quelque chose c'était assez pour le faire sentir mieux.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Répliqua-t-il. Allen lui lança un regard – l'expression patiente que les parents réservent aux enfants qui ne comprennent pas mais finiront à comprendre d'eux-mêmes.

Puis il tourna dans un ensemble de tissu ruiné et partit dans le même couloir que Lupin avait pris.

Harry ne connaissait pas ces étrangers il n'en avait aucune raison. Malgré les circonstances, et sa raison, il sentit que même s'ils n'étaient pas de _son côté_, comme ils semblaient souvent, qu'au moins ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis non plus. Allen était trop ouvert, trop sincère. Ou juste un acteur brillant, il n'était pas sûre. Kanda était impossible, sur plus d'un côté. Il était arrogant, rude, et méchant, mais il était aussi puissant, ce qui était prouvé par ses mouvements. Lavi était … difficile à lire. Il était bruyant en quelques sortes, mais il y avait aussi une certaine arrogance chez lui.

Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, pas du tout. Mais il ne les rejetait pas automatiquement non plus. La lettre était une preuve suffisante. Il avait pensé, brièvement, que peut être c'était une fausse, mais il avait vu le sceau sur l'enveloppe. Il avait senti la magie le submerger dans une douce vague qui avait fait remonter des émotions profondes, et il savait exactement à qui elles étaient. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être forgée. Il avait aussi pensé au fait qu'ils avaient pût tuer les vrais Exorcistes et pris leurs places, mais c'était peu probable. Sûrement son ennemi aurait choisi des personnes qui, d'un correspondraient mieux au rôle, sembleraient normales, mais aussi des personnes avec qui il pourrait s'entendre mieux ? Voldemort était intelligent du moins les autres semblaient le penser.

Il soupira, sentant un mal de tête apparaître. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Il entendit des rires bruyants et francs venant de quelque part dans la maison et il se souvint que Mme Weasley l'avait fait appeler. Se sentant un peu stupide pour rester debout dans le milieu de la pièce, à regarder dans le vide, il bougea avec des petits pas vers la porte. Il repensa aux mots d'Allen. Il avançait vers le futur peut-être c'était ce qu'il voulait dire ? Peu importe ce que c'était, il pouvait seulement espérer que les mots avaient été aussi sincères qu'ils avaient semblés l'être.

* * *

**Voila donc pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voila le chapitre de cette semaine, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

* * *

L'invité dont Allen avait parlé se trouvait être Kingsley, qui semblait fatigué et à bout de force. Il cachait sa fatigue de son visage, mais ses épaules étaient visiblement affaissées et ses pas étaient trainants. Mme Weasley voulue prendre son manteau, mais il refusa poliment.

- Je ne serais pas long, Molly, ne te gêne pas pour ça. Insista-t-il.

Harry fit savoir sa présence par un petit, discret toussotement.

- Ah tu es là ! J'ai quelques nouvelles pour toi, lui dit-il. J'ai récupéré plusieurs affaires de ta chambre ou du moins ce que je pouvais. Je m'occupe aussi de ton oncle et de sa famille puisque l'attaque est venue si tôt, leur protection n'était pas encore tout à fait prête, mais on fait tout pour qu'ils soient en sécurité.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie vraiment, répliqua-t-il. Soit personne ne le remarqua, soit personne ne s'en souciait assez pour dire quoique ce soit sur son indifférence. A la place, il demanda : Où est Mr Weasley ?

- Oh, je suis certaine qu'il ne doit pas être loin, mon garçon. Probablement en train de vérifier que tout ce passe sans problèmes, lui assura Mme Weasley. Mais, le fait qu'elle essaye de le rassurer le rendit suspicieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda Kingsley avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, je suppose. Ça pourrait être pire.

- Certainement vrai. Il n'essaya pas de dissimuler le rapide coup d'œil qu'il donna à la figure d'Harry. Tu as l'air en mauvais état, tu devrais peut-être te reposer ?

- Ne lui dit pas ça ! En plus, tu es bien pire que lui. C'est toi qui a besoin de repos, Mme Weasley lui lança un regard noir, donnant à l'homme le regard du démon.

- Eh bien, le travail doit être fait. Je suis sûre que je te verrais bientôt. Soupira Kingsley, roulant ses épaules. - Donne mes vœux de bon rétablissement à Fred, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout !

Puis il partit, avec un large mouvement du bras en guise d'au revoir. Harry souffla lui-même il se sentait assez fatigué, mais ses malaises rendaient difficile de se relaxer.

- Bien, et si tu prenais une douche ? Il a raison, je t'ai connu en meilleur forme, admis Mme Weasley. Tu peux emprunter des vêtements de Ron ça ne le dérangera pas.

Il acquiesça – une douche lui ferait en effet du bien. Il partit alors devant et alla dans la salle de bain, où il enleva ses vêtements et se plaça sous le jet d'eau chaude avec soulagement. Les hématomes qu'il devrait avoir étaient partit – il avait vérifié. Mais son dos lui faisait tout de même encore mal. Mme Weasley entra à un moment et déposa des vêtements propres avant de prendre les sales.

Sa douche fut rapide. Les vêtements qui lui avaient été laissés étaient un peu grands puisque Ron était plus grand et fin que lui. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, à prêt tout ils n'étaient pas pire que _quelques-uns_ qu'on l'avait forcé à porter.

Après, il alla dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione était là aussi, et apparemment il était arrivé en plein milieu d'une conversation. Ils n'essayèrent pas de l'inclure dedans et finirent rapidement ce dont ils parlaient, demandant à la place comment il allait.

- Comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde, je vais bien. Je le jure.

- On est juste inquiet, mon pote. Pointa Ron avec un froncement de sourcils égal à celui d'Hermione.

- Ouais, je sais. Souffla Harry, s'asseyant sur le lit mit pour lui. - Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien. Je peux juste imaginer ce que la journée à dût être pour toi. Elle secoua sa tête avec inquiétude. - On est seulement arrivé vers la fin, mais on a vu ces choses. Il y en avait tellement ! Franchement, je suis surprise que tu sois encore avec nous, Harry.

- Et encore – vous n'avez vu que la fin de la horde.

- Il y en avait plus ? Questionna Ron avec surprise. - Combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de compter. Répondit Harry sarcastiquement. Sous le regard de reproche de la sorcière, il amenda : - Beaucoup. Il y en avait une satanée ligne. Dès qu'un était détruit, un autre ou deux le remplaçait. Je n'ai pas vu tout le combat, mais d'après ce que j'ai pût entendre, il y en avait un paquet.

- J'ai un doute, elle admit. - Je veux dire, je ne peux juste pas croire que ces créatures ont juste brisées les sorts de protections autour de ta maison comme si il n'y avait rien. La magie ne leur fait rien, et s'il y en avait autant que tu disais, c'est juste difficile d'imaginer que ces étrangers s'en soient occupés par eux-mêmes. Sans magie, en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que j'ai tout inventé ? Que j'ai halluciné ? Demanda Harry avec colère.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. - Mais Harry, ce ne serait pas trop difficile d'exagérer au vu des circonstances ? Je n'ai pas très bien vu ces soit disant 'Exorcistes', mais ils ne semblaient pas impressionnants ou puissants.

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne de ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture, Hermione. Contra-t-il un peu froidement, alors même qu'il pensait l'exact opposé. Surement un couple d'adolescents ne pouvait pas être aussi intimidant que ce qu'il avant en premier imaginé Peut-être avait-il vraiment exagéré cette partie. Mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione sembla embarrassée, peut-être un peu insultée, mais avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, Ron les coupa :

- 'Soit disant' ? Alors toi non plus tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

- Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Exorcistes, ou du moins pas de ceux dont ils parlent ! Cria-t-elle avec passion. - Je veux dire, il y a les Exorcistes qui, vous savez, exorcisent les fantômes et autres, mais c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'Akumas non plus. _Ou_ de l'Ordre Noir.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas surprenant que tu n'as pas entendue parler de l'Ordre Noir, non ? Ce serait comme si eux avaient entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phœnix avant de connaître la magie. Ron adopta un air songeur : - Je pense qu'ils sont assez suspects – mais ils ne sont pas si différents de nous, vous savez ? Du moins, avec les secrets et le reste.

Harry et Hermione le dévisagèrent, surprit.

- Quoi ? Ron regarda entre les deux, son visage agacé.

- Er, rien, Ron. Tu as un point, je pense. Mais tout de même. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance Harry. Hermione haussa des épaules. - Je pense que Remus a un point, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait judicieux de juste les ignorer et espérer qu'ils s'en aillent. Au moins, on devrait attendre qu'on ait plus d'informations.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Quand même, est-ce que tu les a vus ? Ils sont vraiment bizarres !

- Ron !

- Quoi, ils le sont ! Un a les plus long cheveux que j'ai jamais vu chez un mec avant ! Et quand j'ai vu l'autre, j'ai crût que c'était un vieillard en premier ! Et le troisième a seulement un œil – qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ça ?

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule, se penchant en arrière :

- Ron, tu les as entendus. Ils se battent comme ils ont fait à ma maison depuis longtemps. Il a probablement perdu son œil dans un combat ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Peut-être qu'il a eu un peu de cette maladie dans son œil et a dût l'enlever ?

Hermione pâlit à la pensée. Dans le silence, un coup vint de la porte. Se sentant un peu malade, et étant la plus proche, elle se leva et répondit poliment.

Sa face se colora à ce qu'elle vit faisant un pas en arrière, elle fit un geste à Harry, qui se leva. Avançant pour se placer derrière elle, il ouvrit la porte un peu plus, pour que lui et Ron puissent voir un peu mieux.

C'était Kanda, portant une expression agacée. Il s'était douché peu de temps avant – toute la saleté et la boue était partit et ça faisait une grande différence. De près, Harry pouvait voir le visage de l'Exorciste. Avant à chaque fois il y avait une mauvaise luminosité et même à un bon endroit il y avait eu trop de saleté et autres pour voir vraiment. Sans compter que dans la situation où il se trouvait, chercher les détails d'un autre visage n'avait pas vraiment été la priorité dans son esprit à cet instant.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Kanda était asiatique, ce qui lui était passé par-dessus jusqu'à présent. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et des gouttes tombaient encore de ce qui avait dû être une douche rapide. Il était grand plus grand que les trois autre dans la pièce en tout cas. Sa figure était visible (dans un très serré T-shirt à col roulé et sans manches) et solide – pas large, mais pas fine non plus. Ses muscles étaient bien taillés et il se tenait avec attention, comme un loup dans une meute de chiens prudents. De larges mains endurcies, figure légèrement grande, et un froncement de sourcils constant donnait un air irrité. Il avait aussi en quelques sortes des pommettes hautes, et dans l'ensemble était extrêmement séduisant. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée embarrassée.

- Tient, gronda-t-il, tendant quelque chose que Harry reconnu facilement. Il récupéra sa baguette tellement rapidement qu'il l'arracha presque, laissant l'autre avec une expression mécontente. Il n'était pas aussi intimidant qu'il avait pensé, mais il se dit que ça devait être parce que son esprit s'était calmé considérablement et que l'autre s'était lavé et portait des habits plus normaux.

- Je dirais merci, mais tu l'as prise sans demander. Dit-il, toujours un peu aigre, et mécontent qu'il l'ait oublié en premier lieux. Il se passait tellement de choses ... mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Se maudissant pour avoir oublié même sous l'idée qu'il était sauf et son chagrin, il regarda l'autre un peu durement.

- Peu importe.

Kanda se tourna avec ennui, comme si leur présence ne l'intéressait pas, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Harry ferma la porte après deux pas, se tournant avec une grimace.

- ... Il a pris ta baguette ? Hurla presque Hermione dans sa colère et son incrédulité.

- Je pari qu'il a entendu, se plaignit Ron avec une grimace.

- Tait-toi Ronald ! Martela-t-elle. - Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry retourna sur le lit, où il procéda à regarder sa baguette sous tous les angles à la recherche de la moindre écharde même si en toute honnêteté il ne pouvait même pas voir la moindre nouvelle entaille. Il se dit que c'était probablement à cause plus de son incapacité à les voir qu'autre chose.

- Eh bien, quand je ne suis pas resté à ma place, et ait presque eu ma tête explosée, il m'a forcé à aller dans ma chambre et m'a enfermé.

- Harry, tu aurais dû rester immobile dans ce genre de situation, gronda-t-elle. - Mais je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as laissé prendre ta baguette !

- Tu penses vraiment que je l'ai _laissé_ la prendre ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je ne l'avais plus avant que _lui_ ne soit partit, lui dit-il, un peu énervé qu'elle pense ça de lui. - Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si doué au pickpocket pour qu'il puisse prendre ma baguette de ma main sans que je le vois, okay ?

- De ta main ? Son expression lui dit tout ce dont il avait besoin sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de nouvelles.

- Oui, euh, est-ce qu'on passer à autre chose ?

Ron sauta sur l'occasion, se penchant légèrement en avant :

- Est-ce que vous avez un peu vu ce gars ? C'est un vrai enfoiré, ça c'est vrai, mais on dirait qu'il peut vraiment faire des dégâts.

- Evidemment qu'il peut, répliqua Hermione avec un roulement des yeux, pensant à quand elle avait vu ses mains elles avaient été larges, surtout les phalanges, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait être puissant même sans les améliorations qu'apportait son 'Innocence'. Peu importe ce que c'était.

- Ouais, mais quand même. Il a l'air plus jeune que je pensais – je me demande quel âge ont les autres, si il y en a vraiment d'autre ? Se demanda Ron, regardant de nouveau vers la porte.

- Je ne peux pas croire que ce garçon, Allen, a seize ans. Je pensais qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé, à première vue. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous imaginer faire ça quand on est un peu plus jeune que lui, et continuer maintenant ?

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas. Contrecarrer les plans machiavéliques occasionnels était complètement différent de risquer sa vie jour après jour. Quoique, il supposait, c'est probablement ce qu'il fera très bientôt. Peut-être il pourrait leur demander conseil. Ils semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, la seule preuve étant qu'ils étaient encore vivants.

Dans le silence, ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd – un qui leur rappelèrent Hagrid.

- Tout ça, je ne sais pas _quoi_ penser. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer de nos plans ? S'inquiéta Hermione, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire, si tout ça est vrai, alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils vont venir avec nous dans notre … 'mission' ? Trois personne est un bon nombre – six est beaucoup plus difficile à cacher. En plus, ils ne savent _rien_ de la magie.

- Mais si c'est vrai, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, non ? Si on ne peut pas s'occuper de ces Aku-quelque chose nous-même, et qu'on ne peut pas apprendre, ils _doivent_ venir avec nous. A moins que, tu sais, on _veuille_ mourir. Encore plus. Dit Ron en haussant des épaules.

- C'est une idée, parla Harry. Je me demande si on peut apprendre ou un truc dans le genre. Ils disent qu'on a besoin de quelque chose appelé Innocence – je me demande comment ça marche ? Où tu peux l'avoir ?

_- Je_ pense, dit Hermione fortement, que c'est trop tôt pour dire. On a besoin d'informations on n'en a pas vraiment. Essayez de vous souvenir de ça quand vous leur parlez. Restez discrets, mais posez des questions.

- Remus va s'occuper de ça, je suis sûr. Il est vraiment énervé. Il va probablement les interroger dès qu'il en a la chance. Révéla-t-il, croisant ses jambes.

- Ne voudrait pas un loup-garou enragé à vos trousses, non ?

- Ron ! Cria-t-elle avec un amusement exaspéré.

- Quoi ?

Elle secoua la tête en réponse.

La conversation tourna ensuite sur d'autres choses qu'Harry n'écouta pas vraiment. Eventuellement, la blessure de Fred fit son apparition. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait entendre ou parler, mais il écouta malgré tout. Il sentit un poids lourd dans son estomac, comme un couteau fouillant ses entrailles.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça arriverait, admis Hermione. - Et ma première pensée quand je me suis tournée et que j'ai vu ce qui était arrivé et mit ensemble l'épée ensanglantée et la plaie, était que c'était une chose barbare à faire.

- Est-ce que tu as vu ? Ils semblaient presque habitués à ce genre de truc. Je me demande combien de membres ils ont coupés avant ? Se demanda Ron amèrement, son regard lointain posé sur le mur.

- Ne soit pas comme ça. Ils lui ont sauvé la vie. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont aucun autre moyen puisqu'ils ne connaissent pas la magie. Murmura-t-elle tristement, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Peut-être.

- Non. Pas 'peut-être'.

- Les gars, je ne veux pas parler de ça, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ? Coupa Harry d'une voix frustrée. Il ne voulait pas entendre comment un de ses mais venait de perdre une main, de façon permanente, en essayant de le sauver. C'était horrible, et il se sentait probablement pire que le propre frère de Fred. Ca le rendait malade juste penser à ça. Il avait encore le sang de Fred sur lui aussi, avant sa douche, mais il poussa ça au fond de son esprit.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle avec sympathie et un regard égal. - Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Alors ils n'en parlèrent pas. Mais l'air sembla devenir plus lourd il ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Il était vraiment tard, mais avec toute l'action, et doutait que ceux qui avaient été pris dedans avaient réussi à aller dormir, même s'ils n'étaient pas ici au Terrier.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain.

C'était la pire excuse jamais sortit, mais il se moquait de savoir si ils l'avaient crût ou non. Les deux acquiescèrent de façon presque distraite. Il se leva, et en seulement quelques pas il était à la porte.

Le couloir était bien mieux, même si le froid pénétrait un peu trop loin. Il se mit à marcher – il ne savait pas où aller, mais ce n'était certainement pas là d'où il venait. Il se sentit un peu coupable de les lâcher comme ça, mais ça avait été un jour difficile. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Au moins, il voulait pleurer pour Maugrey et Hedwige un peu.

Il s'arrêta quand il entendit deux autres voix dans une autre conversation un peu plus loin il ne les avait pas remarqué rapidement car ils parlaient à voix basse. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux écouter.

- J'espère que tu te sens mieux. Le reste de sa bonne humeur disparut au son de la voix de Ginny. - Maman voulait que je vous apporte ceci ça devrait enlever le reste de la douleur que vous devez ressentir.

- Oh, merci ! Ce fut la voix d'Allen qui répondit, à son grand agacement. - C'est très gentil de sa part.

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu n'as qu'à appeler si vous as besoin de quelque chose. Et merci pour votre aide.

- Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Je suis juste content qu'on n'ait pas été mis à la porte – j'avais pensé qu'on le serait après tout ça. On vous doit vraiment pour votre hospitalité et celle de votre famille. Ne laissez pas l'attitude renfrognée de Kanda vous tromper, il vous remercie aussi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Fred n'est pas de votre faute. Tout le monde est crispé en ce moment, mais ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas. La voix de Ginny était reconnaissante. Harry se sentit un peu jaloux. Il voulait juste passer le virage et interrompre la conversation, ou au moins l'avoir pour lui-même. Il le ferait, aussi, si il sentait qu'il méritait l'attention après avoir brisé les choses avec elle comme il l'a fait.

- J'espère. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt ? Que tout se passerait bien ?

- Okay. Eh bien, merci encore. Je te verrais demain, j'imagine. Est-ce que toi et tes amis aller vous coucher maintenant ?

- Bientôt. Kanda est probablement en train de terminer maintenant, et Lavi est en train d'aider votre père. Je vais y aller aussi, et après on ira dormir. Aider Mr Weasley à faire quoi, se demanda Harry. Et pourquoi est-ce que Ginny semblait être aussi à l'aise avec Allen ? Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait parmi ceux les plus méfiants.

- D'accord. Alors je te verrais plus tard.

- Bonne nuit, Mlle Weasley.

- Ginny est ok.

- Okay. Bonne nuit Mlle Ginny. Elle rit doucement. Harry pensa que le ton formel d'Allen était étrange, mais c'était bien dans tous les cas, si il l'utilisait pour elle d'entre tous.

- Bonne nuit Allen.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui et donc, ignorant sa jalousie et irritation, il franchit le virage, marchant comme si il ne venait pas d'écouter la conversation. C'était Ginny qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne fit rien à part un simple mouvement de tête il hésitait à faire autre chose.

Heureusement c'était Ginny et elle n'hésita pas lui souhaiter bonne nuit aussi. Ensuite il accéléra le pas pour rattraper Allen. De derrière, il pouvait voir que les cheveux du garçon étaient en effet blanc – il avait pensé à un gris plus foncé, mais non. C'était un blanc pur, et ça attrapait facilement le regard des autres.

Allen tourna la tête pour le regarder avec un sourire fatigué. Il fut stoppé par deux choses. La première fut à quel point l'autre apparaissait jeune. La seconde fut la longue marque traversant son œil gauche. Ca inspirait presque de la peur – si ça n'avait été sur un visage si amicale et jeune.

- Bonsoir Harry. Il baissa la tête un petit peu, calant ses pas sur les siens facilement. Il remarqua qu'il était tout juste plus grand – mais pas de beaucoup.

- 'soir. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- J'allais rejoindre Lavi, dehors avec Mr Weasley. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pas vraiment. Je pensais qu'un peu d'air frais me ferais du bien. Ça te dérange si je vais avec toi ?

- Pas du tout.

Le silence n'était pas horrible, mais c'était légèrement inconfortable. Leurs pas étaient assez lourds sur le sol, et ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin. Harry apprécia le silence. Il était peut-être encore énervé contre l'autre, mais c'était difficile de le rester. Ils continuèrent dehors en silence.

L'extérieur était vraiment agréable, décida-t-il. Il n'y avait pas de lune, alors c'était plus sombre qu'à l'habitude, et si ce n'était pas pour ça, ce serait presque parfait. Dans cette situation, l'obscurité ajoutée le rendait juste encore plus paranoïaque. Les ombres semblaient plus profondes, plus sombres, plus larges, plus intimidantes. Il supposa que c'était seulement normal d'être un petit peu paranoïaque après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. C'était intéressant de voir que les ombres semblaient presque s'éloigner d'Allen. Il avait une sorte de lumière naturelle émanant de lui.

Harry fut dirigé vers l'arrière, vers la cabane où se trouvait Mr Weasley. L'homme murmurait sous sa barbe quand ils arrivèrent, tournant le virage, et sursauta quand il les vit.

- Je ne vous avait pas vu. Comment vas-tu Harry ? Bien j'espère. Où sont Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, je vais bien, et Ron et Hermione sont restés à l'intérieur. Je voulais juste prendre l'air pendant un moment. Répondit-il avec un léger haussement des épaules. - Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors d'ailleurs ?

- Oh, rien, rien. Juste en train de bidouiller c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Mais Harry s'inquiétait, au moins un petit peu. Il était très tard, tout le monde était éreinté. Et pourtant l'homme était dehors en train de 'bidouiller'. Ca prouvait peut-être qu'il était plus énervé qu'il avait pensé que l'autre était. Il se demanda la raison pour laquelle il bricolait si tard. Il avait pensé que l'homme essayerait de se reposer.

Un bruit vint de l'intérieur de la cabane, et quelques secondes plus tard, Lavi apparut avec une expression honteuse.

Il était propre luis aussi, et maintenant que la saleté était partit, son cache-œil était encore plus prononcé qu'avant. Ses cheveux étaient presque rouge Weasley – presque parce que la couleur était un peu trop poussée, était un peu trop cramoisi. Et sa stature ressemblait celle de Kanda, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, à part peut-être un peu plus fin ou élancé. Sa nationalité était indescriptible. Son œil valide était du vert le plus brillant qu'Harry n'ait jamais rencontré. Il semblait aussi amical, loin d'apparaître aussi doué en bataille qu'il avait montré avant. Et pourtant il y avait les petits détails chez lui, comme il y avait chez Kanda les mains dures, les ongles abimés, les muscles tendus témoins d'une force réelle.

- Hey, Allen, est-ce que tu as vu Timcampy ? On était supposé envoyer un rapport, tu te souviens ?

Allen cligna des yeux, surprit, et à la confusion d'Harry, commença à regarder dans les airs autour de lui.

- Tu sais, maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai pas vu Tim depuis un moment. Il n'est probablement pas loin. Il est très tard de toute manière ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté et se demanda de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler, mais ne demanda pas. A la place, il tourna son attention vers Mr Weasley, qui avait l'air en effet épuisé.

- Il est tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher les garçons. Surtout toi, Harry. Ça a été une longue journée.

C'était certain. Mais il n'était pas encore fatigué. Il le sera très bientôt par contre, mais en ce moment il se sentait agité il y avait juste trop de chose qu'il ne savait pas, n'était pas certain. Ca le rendait mal à l'aise et paranoïaque, et il n'aimait pas ça. Sans compter les deux morts parmi ceux qui étaient proches de lui cette nuit. Il sentait comme si il devait faire quelque chose, à la place d'attendre ici patiemment.

De l'autre côté du jardin une ombre apparue, se dirigeant vers eux. Elle était imposante, comme si la figure s'était tout simplement matérialisée de l'obscurité. Surprit, les cheveux sur l'arrière de sa nuque se levèrent, et soudainement Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se rappelèrent à lui. Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers sa baguette.

L'ombre avança dans une raie de lumière qui filtrait dans le jardin depuis la porte de derrière, et se révéla être en fait Kanda. L'épéiste ne les atteignit pas à la place, il leur lança un regard, puis alla à l'intérieur. Le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui laissant un léger écho.

- Où était-il ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

- Vérifier la zone. Puisqu'il n'a rien dit, il n'a probablement rien trouvé qui valait la peine d'être dit. Songea Lavi, frottant son menton.

- 'Probablement' ? Répéta Harry incrédule.

- Kanda est un gars très privé, c'est vraiment difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'important, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait mentionné.

- Ça, et c'est juste un abruti, ajouta Allen avec un roulement des yeux.

Harry ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient juste être okay avec la possibilité que des informations puissent être cachées d'eux, surtout dans le genre de situation où ils se trouvaient. Une erreur pouvait les mener à de gros ennuis, et il était assez troublé pour le mentionner à haute voix.

- Eh bien, tu as faux sur une chose, répliqua la tête rousse avec un léger amusement, coulant un regard vers Mr Weasley, qui portait une grimace. - Une erreur serait sûrement fatale, pas juste un possible problème. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu vas t'habituer à comment ça fonctionne.

Harry n'était sûr de vouloir 's'habituer' à ça.

- Ca suffit les garçons, au lit maintenant, coupa Mr Weasley. Il fit un signe de tête à l'autre roux. - Merci pour ton aide, mais vous devez vraiment vous reposer.

- Dormir sonne bien en effet, admis Allen, souriant. - On vous verra demain alors.

- Bonne nuit Allen, Lavi. Je vous verrais dans la matinée.

Harry partit lorsque les deux autres partirent, trouvant peu de raison de rester dehors. Il rencontra Molly sur le chemin menant à la chambre de Ron, qui immédiatement l'envoya à l'intérieur. Il aperçue Hagrid, qui ne le vit pas, et il continua alors. Le temps qu'il atteigne les escaliers, il pouvait sentir la fatigue le prendre maintenant qu'il s'était relaxé un petit peu. Il quitta la compagnie des Exorcistes en haut, et hésita juste à l'extérieur de la porte de Ron.

Quand il n'entendit rien à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la porte – les lumières étaient éteintes, Hermione était partie, et il y avait une bosse dans l'un des lits dont il était certain était celui de Ron. Fermant la porte aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, il avança vers son propre lit, où il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Il, étonnement, n'eut aucun cauchemar de Voldemort, mais à la place des rêves de Sirius. Ils étaient rassurant au début – puis son parrain commença à changer et à se transformer jusqu'à il ressemble parfaitement à l'un de ces monstre rond qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand il se réveilla, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de son rêve, mais il était remplit de peur et d'appréhension.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les choses sont plus calmes maintenant, mais ce n'est pas pour durer.**

**Laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre pour cette semaine, en espérant qu'ils vous plaise. Et joyeux Halloween pour ceux qui le fête (même si j'ai un jour de retard).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Snape avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait nauséeux. Il pouvait à peine dire où était le haut du bas – si il ne pouvait pas sentir le sol froid sous son dos, quelqu'un aurait pût lui dire qu'il flottait la tête en bas et il l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas mal au sens physique, exactement, mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine était brulant et des chocs presque-mais-pas-tout-à-fait-douloureux allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait difficilement penser, et plus que tout, sa tête le perçait avec une horrible intensité. C'était presque comparable au Doloris, et ce n'était pas agréable.

Quand il avait été piégé dans cet horrible état entre obscurité et lumière, c'était comme s'il avait été déconnecté de tout sa raison, son corps, et son esprit étaient séparés pour la première fois, et c'était à la fois déconcertant et douloureux. Son corps n'avait même pas fait partit de l'équation, vraiment, à part qu'il l'avait utilisé comme un focalisateur.

La première fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se crût aveugle. Pendant une seconde, il paniqua. Et si quelque chose s'était mal passé ? Ça aurait été tellement facile de faire une erreur fatale – il avait été forcé de participer à ce jeux dont _personne_ ne connaissait les règles. Ni Dumbledore, paix à son âme, et ni Voldemort. Pour une fois, c'était un champ assez équilibré. Il était un de ceux qui avaient été forcés de découvrir les règles et s'y appliquer. A ce jour, il a trouvé beaucoup, beaucoup de règles, mais le prix n'a jamais été faible.

Puis la lumière commença à arriver, et il réalisa que tout allait bien avec ses yeux, mais que comparé à l'excellente vision qu'il avait quelques moments auparavant (minutes, heures, jours ? Il ne savait pas) il y avait une énorme différence. Le seul avantage qu'il avait eu avait été une conscience de soi que son dernier récipient n'avait pas. Il n'avait pas pût se souvenir de beaucoup de choses, et les sentiments étaient lointains et faibles. Ses souvenirs avaient été rapiécés et mélangés, et il n'avait pas été capable de dire quel souvenir venait en premier. Ils avaient été mélangés à ceux de l'autre esprit que le corps possédait, et c'était juste son excellence à la Legilimancie et Occlumancie qui lui avait permis de garder son esprit séparé, et de ne pas le perdre. Si ça s'était passé, son esprit aurait été irrémédiablement perdu.

En second vint le son, et il était conscient de sa propre respiration. Il ne pouvait entendre personne d'autre, ce qui était bien et mauvais. Bien, parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour voir ou prendre avantage de son état vulnérable. Mais mauvais, parce qu'il _devrait_ y avoir quelqu'un. Plusieurs même. Le silence de mort derrière sa propre respiration suffisait à lui rappeler plus clairement où il était et ce qui s'était passé. Le son d'un rat se faufilant capta son attention un instant, qui fut joins par un ou deux de plus.

Ensuite vint son odorat, qui était peut-être celui qui était mieux développé maintenant qu'il ne l'était moments auparavant. La salle était sombre et humide. La lumière éclairait presque paresseusement, sauf qu'elle apparaissait plus sinistre, plus dangereuse, qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle tombait contre les meubles qui soutenaient des objets que les autres trouveraient écœurants, et pour lesquels lui-même n'avait pas d'avis.

Quand il pût sentir ses doigts, il commença à se redresser dans une position assise. De là, il osa regarder autour de lui. Il y avait eu cinq autres personnes, Mangemorts, et il y avait cinq personnes maintenant. En revanche, elles étaient toutes inconscientes, et lorsqu'il se tendit vers le corps le plus proche, il trouva qu'au moins un était mort. Il senti une vague de soulagement – au moins il était encore vivant. Puis de déception – parce que merde, il était encore vivant. Ecrasant ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, son esprit commença à travailler plus vite. Son hypothèse était que celui-ci était mort en même temps que son autre corps, incapable de se séparer à temps. Son esprit était encore quelque part, mais sans doute perdu, et ne reviendrait jamais. Un esprit ne pouvait pas survivre longtemps sans rien pour se rattacher.

Quand il se reprit en main autant qu'il le pouvait, il se leva. La salle tourna, et la faible luminosité rendait plus difficile de se remettre encore. Il se pencha et examina les autres, et trouva que entre les six, lui inclus, il n'y avait que deux survivants. C'était mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. Mais après l'expérience qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surprit. Au moins, que quelqu'un ait survécu, en dehors de lui-même, était une surprise.

Par la suite, il avança directement (ou aussi directement qu'il pouvait) vers la porte. Il rencontra presque le mur, mais se rattrapa et s'engouffra dans le couloir, d'où il commença le chemin menant à la salle que son Seigneur il savait occupait. Irrité à lui-même même dans son état confus, il se força à se concentrer un peu plus à marcher normalement. De dehors la salle où se trouvait son Seigneur, il pouvait entendre des voix, et il siffla de mécontentement quand il en entendit une qui lui était complètement inconnue il connaissait tous les Mangemorts, et il n'y avait eu aucune initiation récemment. Une nouvelle voix pouvait dire beaucoup de choses. Il se prépara pour n'importe quoi, sauf que ça ne prit pas longtemps. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il s'était endurci avec sa vie.

- Alors, Severus ? Ne me fais pas attendre, dit une voix venant de l'intérieur, et même s'il venait de parler doucement, la voix de Voldemort pouvait passer à travers les plus larges et bruyants groupes. Quand Snape entra, retenant une grimace de douleur au craquement de la porte quand le son pénétra son crâne douloureusement, il fut adressé : - Quelles nouvelles nous apportes-tu ?

Cette salle, aussi, était faiblement éclairée par des bougies. La décoration était sublime – le manoir Malfoy n'a que le mieux. Voldemort était assis sur un siège près du fond de la salle, tenant sa baguette d'une manière qui pouvait apparaître négligente, mais Snape n'était pas dupé c'était un avertissement. Lucius se tenait à plusieurs pas de lui, aux côtés de sa femme, le visage pâle et presque maladif. Draco se tenait de l'autre côté de son père, transpirant et tremblant juste un petit peu, tentant d'imiter sa mère qui fixait impassiblement le mur opposé, mais de temps à autres il sursautait au son de la voix du Seigneur Noir. Ce qui capta l'œil de Snape, en revanche, fut l'homme à la gauche de Voldemort.

Il reconnut l'étranger seulement parce qu'il avait vu l'autre brièvement, et à distance. De plus près, il pouvait voir que l'autre homme était extrêmement séduisant, et il se tenait juste à la gauche du Seigneur. Il était habillé comme un aristocrate, mais son attitude et son langage disait plus, quelque chose près de la royauté. Le ton de sa peau était vraiment étrange – il n'avait jamais vu une couleur complètement grise comme celle-ci sur une personne avant, et ses yeux était d'un doré surprenant qui cachait une noirceur à l'intérieur. Il se demanda pendant un moment si l'autre avait une espèce de créature magique comme ancêtre, mais mis ça de côté comme une pensée inutile.

Il envoya une onde de Legilimencie, voulant savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le visage de cet homme. Il ne s'enfonça pas trop, passant juste sur la surface des pensées et l'esprit de l'autre. Ce qu'il trouva le choqua. Il entrevit une profonde noirceur comme celles qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, même pas chez son Seigneur. Il sentit comme si quelque chose venant de cette noirceur le regardait, en retour, et il fut capable de lire une sensation bordant la fascination et l'ennuie avant que quelque chose ne se dirige vers lui et qu'il manqua presque de voir. C'était sinueux, en aucun cas solide. Ca l'attrapa, le maintenant immobile, lui donnant l'impression que ça pouvait déchirer son esprit, du moment qu'il le veuille.

Il eut la distincte sensation que deux esprits le regardaient avant de sentir quelque chose de démonique et noir qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un humain pouvait posséder. Ca s'enroula autour de lui et il vit un visage l'observer, souriant, avant qu'il soit jeté dehors. Ses autres sens s'aiguisèrent à nouveau, et il s'entendit parler. Il avait depuis longtemps acquis la capacité de plonger dans l'esprit d'un autre et toujours être capable de suivre au dehors.

- ... Harry Potter est toujours en vie, mon Seigneur, annonça Snape alors qu'il s'agenouillait, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait de découvrir et se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet homme. Une petit part de lui-même dont il avait oublié l'existence ressentit les débuts de la peur, mais il la repoussa et la détruit immédiatement. Son corps protesta, en particulier son dos et son visage où des restes de douleur restaient.

- Oui, évidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le plan se passe aussi merveilleusement que ça, mais je savais que Potter survivrait, murmura doucement Voldemort, sa baguette tapant contre le siège. - S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris, c'est que ça doit être _moi_ qui dois tuer l'enfant. Son existence continuelle est dût à mes erreurs plus qu'à ses triomphes. Et quand est-il des autres, comment s'en sortent-ils ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant autre que moi – Yaxley. Je dirais que la tension était trop importante pour leur corps, ou alors ils ne pouvaient pas garder le contrôle de leur esprit. Il y a un certain nombre de choses qui ont pût mal se passer, mais le fait reste que les chances de survie étaient fines dès le début, répliqua-t-il, gardant sa tête baissée et fixant le sol de bois. Le sol tanga, jute un instant, mais s'arrêta. Les après-coups disparaissaient, il semblerait.

- Je vois ... C'est dommage en effet. Je suppose que cette nouvelle capacité ne devrait pas être négligée. Je suis intrigué sur comment ça pourrait être un avantage pour nous – peut-être pourront-ils se révéler être plus utilise encore que les Détraqueurs.

- Je suis assez choqué que vous ayez réussi à faire quelque chose comme ça, c'était splendide à regarder. Snape fut surprit que l'étranger parle aussi librement, et sans l'accord du Seigneur Noir. Une telle chose entraîne souvent la torture. Les seuls qui puissent y échapper sont très peu, et cet homme n'était pas, d'après ce que Snape savait, un de ceux-là. Son contrôle s'amincit sous son état épuisé et il leva les yeux. Il n'osa pas se lever encore, car après un tel échec, il était mieux de rester très prudent. Il regarda le nouveau venu avec une expression neutre.

- Ca l'était ? dit le Seigneur Noir d'une voix traînante, presque désintéressée. - J'imagine que les protecteurs d'Harry sont en train de tourner en rond dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Est-ce qu'ils sont juste passés à travers la barrière ? Sans aucun problème ?

- Aucun. L'étranger haussa les épaules d'une manière insouciante. - Après tout, ces barrières n'étaient pas pour des créatures comme les Akumas. Si les Exorcistes n'étaient pas arrivés, le jeune Potter serait votre en cet instant même.

- Oui. Les Exorcistes – tu as manqué de les mentionner. La voix de Voldemort semblait calme, indifférente, mais Snape savait. C'était, en fait, pour couvrir une malice extrême – c'était le ton que l'autre employait juste avant un puissant Doloris

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Snape cacha son amusement sombre au vue de l'irrespect. Est-ce que l'homme voulait mourir ? Visiblement l'homme était spécial. S'il ne l'était pas, il serait déjà sur le sol sans un cœur qui bat. - De mon point de vue, je ne pouvais pas avoir connaissance de cette possibilité puisque je n'étais pas au courant de Dumbledore – c'est lui qui a sûrement passé un marché avec les Exorcistes.

- Quand est-il du plan ? Je suis certain que ces soi-disant Exorcistes vont garder Potter de près. Ça va sûrement rendre les choses plus difficiles à gérer.

- Eh bien, ça sera toujours un challenge. Si ils vont protéger le garçon que temporairement alors ça ne nous dérangera pas, mais si c'est à long terme, ça pourrait être soit un grand problème, soit une simple différence mineure. La technique que vous avez découverte sera très pratique. Je n'ai jamais pensé à utiliser les Akumas comme vous le faîte – mais encore, même si j'y avais pensé, je n'aurais pas eu les moyens de le réaliser. C'était une idée créative et brillante. L'homme n'avait qu'une expression polie lointaine, un léger sourire suffisant. Il semblait habitué à la flatterie telle qu'elle, mais ça obligea le Maître des Potions à se demander pourquoi l'autre tenterait sa chance à dissimuler des informations s'il _savait_ comment il fallait agir.

- En effet, vint la réplique vaguement satisfaite de Voldemort. - On approfondira ce sujet plus tard. Maintenant – Severus, Snape leva les yeux au son de son nom, tu peux te lever. Dis-moi, qu'as-tu ressentit ?

Il hésita, remettant de l'ordre dans les pensées alors même qu'il décidait du meilleur moyen de décrire sans donner trop de détails compromettants. Au même moment, il vida son esprit, réarrangeant ses pensées et dissimulant seulement ce qui risquait de lui valoir une punition à cacher. Voldemort ne laissa pas paraître qu'il avait détecté que quelque chose manquait mais aussi, il ne le ferait pas même s'il trouvait. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, Snape se leva, ignorant les crampes dans ses jambes, et parla :

- Mon Seigneur, c'était ... très difficile. C'est grâce à mon don en Légilimencie que j'ai été capable de garder le contrôle autant que je l'ai fait – mais même là, mon contrôle n'était pas irréprochable.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Mon ... nouvel associé ici a remarqué ton comportement étrange. Le serpent eu un sourire moqueur, et apparut changer ses idée à propos de ce qu'il allait dire par la suite. - Je viens juste de réaliser que tu n'as pas rencontré l'homme à ma gauche. Mes excuses. Severus, voici Tyki Mikk. Mikk, c'est Severus Snape.

- Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suis sûr, salua Tyki Mikk. Ils étaient assez proches pour que l'homme lui tende la main, mais Snape accorda un regard avant de porter un rictus de dégoût. Il ne touchera pas ce genre de personne, pas si il pouvait l'éviter. Ce court moment de peur avait été suffisant pour lui rappeler de rester loin de cette personne autant que possible. Il était apparemment une sorte de contact avec leur nouvel allié, le créateur des Akumas, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il se demanda – si cet homme était assez Noir pour le rendre crispé plus facilement que Voldemort, quel genre de personne était le créateur, pour tenir un tel démon ? Il ne pensait pas vouloir savoir.

- Peu m'importe, Mikk. Il pencha sa tête juste un petit peu.

- Appelez-moi Tyki. L'homme ne manqua pas un battement, à sa grande frustration. Ca prouvait qu'il était au moins habitué à ce genre de réactions, ou du moins, sa nature était d'un calme désintérêt. Et humour noir, si l'émotion brillant dans ses yeux était ce que Snape pensait. C'était sinistre – l'autre avait un air de noirceur chez lui qui n'était pas seulement renfermer dans son esprit, et il ne savait pas comment décrire le sentiment d'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Cet homme n'était pas emprisonné contre sa volonté. C'était une bête qui n'attaquait pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais si il changeait d'avis, Snape ne savait pas si la présence de Voldemort serait suffisante pour l'arrêter.

- J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux, puisque vous allez travailler ensemble souvent à partir de maintenant, dit calmement Voldemort. En revanche – je t'en prie, continu ton histoire. Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette précipitation ?

Il n'hésita pas, parce que ça serait interprété comme essayer d'établir un mensonge :

- Je me suis retrouvé perdu et confus. Le sort me permettait de contrôler les mouvements de l'Akuma, mais entre-temps, il semblait recouvrir mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas penser clairement, et de grandes parts de mes souvenirs avaient disparus. Je suis désolé de vous dire que mon esprit était si émincé, que je pouvais à peine me souvenir de vos ordres, mon Seigneur.

- Ca n'ira pas. Par contre, à la fin tu t'en ai souvenu, n'est-il pas ? Tu as été vu assez insistant dans ta violence contre Potter.

- Oui Seigneur, mentit-il subtilement, parce qu'il se souvenait presque de rien. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué etait parce que, combiné à sa soif de sang et sa colère, il avait cru voir un certain Potter – il l'avait vu, techniquement, mais c'était un autre qu'il avait vu. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la raison principale de son échec était parce qu'il avait entrevu des yeux vert qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au début la vue l'avait rendu confus – que faisait James avec les yeux de Lily ? Mais après ses souvenirs étaient revenus dans un barrage d'informations douloureux, et cet espace de temps avait été suffisant. Avant qu'il ne le remarque, le corps de son Akuma avait été détruit.

- On devra travailler à travers les différents aléas qu'on rencontrera sûrement sur le chemin. Lucius ! L'homme sur le côté de la salle sursauta visiblement, ce qui était à la fois honteux et dangereux. - Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Pen-penser de quoi, mon Seigneur ?

- Où penses-tu que Potter va aller, Lucius ? Demanda le Seigneur patiemment, avec un air comme si sa question avait été évidente. Snape ne pût s'empêcher de penser que la réponse, au moins, était encore plus évidente.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir, mon Seigneur. Je penserais qu'il sera placé dans un endroit sauf, quelque part très protégé. Peut-être quelque part où on ne penserait pas chercher, répliqua Lucius dans un murmure, pâlissant peut-être un peu plus.

- Evidemment, Lucius. Potter n'aurait pas été placé dans une maison dangereuse, et il y a de grande chance que ce soit le cas ou l'inverse – mais même avec la connaissance de là où il se trouve, c'est presque inutile si on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Le ministère est sur notre chemin, mais il ne tiendra plus longtemps. Potter ne pourra plus se détendre longtemps.

Snape ne dit pas que c'était évident où Potter se trouvait. Molly ne se serait pas calmée tant qu'il n'était pas en sécurité chez les Weasley après tout. Mais c'était vrai que même savoir ça était assez inutile pour eux. Il y aurait une bonne quantité de barrières entre eux, et leur meilleure chance était d'y aller doucement maintenant. Son Seigneur semblait du même avis et content de se contenter de ça, maintenant qu'il avait une arme si large et puissance derrière lui.

- Severus, tu peux disposer maintenant. Tu as mérité le droit de te reposer – Ce ne serait pas judicieux de ta part de faire une erreur. Il pût juste acquiescer légèrement, laissant un peu de soulagement transparaître pour le Seigneur Noir, qui regardait sûrement. - On continuera les tests demain. Le jeune Malfoy découvrira peut-être un rôle à jouer. Lucius, va nettoyer ceux qui étaient assez faibles pour mourir si tôt.

Draco semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement, et ses poings humides se desserrèrent sous le choc. Son père se tendit, mais acquiesça seulement d'une manière détendue-forcée. Tyki semblait mal dissimuler son amusement, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Severus se pencha une nouvelle fois. - C'est très aimable de votre part.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas partir assez vite. Le couloir n'était pas loin, alors il continua à un rythme soutenu. Lucius n'était pas loin derrière, et c'était en effet une présence lourde. Quand il passa la salle où il s'était réveillé, les échos de ses pas s'arrêtèrent.

Il fit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, ses pas rapides et stressés. Il n'osait pas montrer à quel point il était exténué dans la peur que quelqu'un regardait, ce qui était possible, et à la place attendit jusqu'à être dans sa chambre, sa porte fermement refermée. Sa chambre avait plusieurs barrières et était scellée avec tous les sorts de protection et de sécurité qu'il pouvait penser à cet instant.

Il était frustré qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il avait sût pour les Exorcistes, sauf que leur timing _avait_ été impeccable. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'ils arriveraient à temps, et alors que plus de temps passait sans le moindre signe de leur arrivé, sa faible confiance qu'il avait en eux s'était abaissée. En effet, une seconde plus tard et les dix-sept dernières années de sa vie auraient été pour rien. Maintenant, en revanche, il n'y avait pas de Dumbledore. Potter était seul – bien sûr il avait ses amis, mais même avec ça, il connaissait le garçon mieux que les autres pensaient, et mieux qu'il voulait l'admettre. Potter leur échapperait, il le fait tout le temps et ce sera à ce moment que Voldemort frappera.

Il savait à peine ce qu'était vraiment un Akuma, mais encore, personne ne semblait vraiment savoir. Il avait été présent lorsque Dumbledore avait parlé à ce fou de Grand Intendant, et il avait peu de foi dans la façon dont ils faisaient. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'air sérieux ou digne de confiance. Encore plus, il savait comment fonctionnait le Vatican, et _ils_ étaient ceux dont il fallait se méfier. Faire confiance à une organisation dont ils avaient la charge était stupide. Et par-dessus tout ça, il avait des doutes que de tels enfants puissent un jour anéantir la Noirceur qu'il avait vue chez cet homme, Tyki Mikk. Si Mikk avait en effet une Noirceur dépassant celle du Seigneur Noir, parce que même l'esprit de Voldemort était plus humain que l'autre, alors comment le garçon et ses amis pourraient battre la Noirceur qui était plus puissante que l'ennemi qu'ils pensaient à l'origine était le seul ?

Il n'y avait presque rien qu'il puisse faire maintenant de toute façon ? Il n'y avait personne à qui il pouvait relayer des informations, et pas d'alliés. Ses 'alliés' pouvaient à peine être placés dans cette catégorie, et ceux qu'il avait avant ne pouvait pas le haïr encore plus. Il était seul. Mais c'était bien, parce qu'il était habitué. C'était ce que Snape voulait pour lui-même. Potter pourrait apprendre de ça, mais aussi, le garçon a toujours été insupportable. Cette leçon serait sûrement du gâchis.

Soufflant profondément, il se leva et se traîna vers son armoire, d'où il sortit une Potion Sans Rêves qu'il faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir en grande quantité. Il l'avala rapidement – même si ça aurait mieux s'il l'avait pris avec de la nourriture, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit. Il enleva ses premières couches de vêtements avant de tomber sur son lit dans une inélégance non caractéristique (il n'a jamais prétendu être gracieux, mais il ne s'est jamais affalé sur n'importe quelle surface auparavant non plus).

Il pouvait juste espérer que ces Exorcistes étaient plus doués que leur apparence de gamins peignait.

* * *

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais je trouve ça normal. Laissez un commentaire, même si ce n'est qu'une phrase, pour dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**A la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine, en espérant encore une fois qu'il vous plaise. **

**Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça ne prend qu'une minute.**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Allen fut réveillé par un cri. Un cri aigu et probablement celui d'une femme – sa première réaction fut celle créée par nécessité. Il roula en dehors du lit (oui, roula vraiment, et loupa presque son atterrissage dans son état de fatigue et se cogna la tête sur la tête de lit en chemin), et enfila un habit qu'il reconnut vaguement comme étant son manteau. Il était debout et secouait sa tête rapidement, trébuchant en dehors de la pièce qu'il partageait avec les deux autres Exorcistes.

Il ne fut pas le seul à débouler dans le couloir avec précipitation Mr Weasley apparu par une porte en bas du couloir, et ils échangèrent un regard surprit. Quand le sorcier apparu aussi ignorant que lui, il vérifia la présence d'Akumas alors même qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il n'en trouva aucun, mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant – une chose qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent, était qu'il avait plus à se préoccuper que des Akumas. Dès qu'il atteignit la balustrade il sauta par-dessus, atterrissant en position accroupie qu'il utilisa pour se propulser. Ginny et Hermione avaient été là, et avaient vu le saut. Les deux haletèrent et semblèrent impressionnées, Granger couvrant sa bouche dans sa surprise.

Il entra avec force dans le salon principal en même temps que Kanda, rapidement suivi par Mme Weasley, Ron, et Harry. Son cœur battant à un rythme assez soutenu, il surveilla la pièce.

Lavi se tenait sur le côté, fixant un miroir sur le mur dans une horreur absolue. Il se tourna, laissant échapper un petit cri indigné :

- Est-ce qu- est-ce que vous pouvez voir ce qu'ils m'ont _fait_ ?

Les cheveux normalement rouges du garçon étaient maintenant d'un violet clair – avec des points bleus. Sa peau était d'un bleu très pâle qui clachait horriblement avec ses yeux verts.

Le cœur d'Allen ralentit alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. A côté de lui, il entendit un 'shink' menaçant d'une épée étant sortie de son fourreau. Il sentit un agacement distinct se mettre en place, et se tint le dos plus droit alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Lavi, commença-t-il doucement, est-ce que tu viens juste de crier comme une femme, me réveillant et donnant des crises cardiaques à la moitié de ces personnes ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne crie pas comme une fille ! Le rouquin, à vrai dire, ancien Exorciste roux, s'exclama. - Et ce n'est pas le point ! Est-ce que tu peux voir ce qu'ils m'ont _fait_ ? Je ne pourrais jamais plus me montrer en public ! le vieux Panda va me déshériter, ou quelque chose, parce que tu ne peux pas me regarder et me prendre au sérieux – attend, non, je suis désolé !

Kanda tenait Mugen de façon menaçante, son regard enflammé. Allen craqua ses doigts de colère, les deux Exorcistes s'avançant lentement vers le troisième.

C'est alors que Mr Weasley entra précipitamment, suivit par les filles qu'Allen avaient dépassées et les jumeaux. Le père fit un tour surprit des yeux autour de la pièce, assénant les auras menaçantes de ses invités alors qu'ils se liguaient contre le dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à rire De derrière les autres ils claquèrent leurs mains, ignorant les regards qu'ils recevaient.

- Lavi, je te promets que tu refais ça une nouvelle fois, personne ne trouvera ton corps, siffla Allen.

- Espèce de stupide, idiot, pathétique excuse d'Exorciste, cracha Kanda, balançant son épée dans les airs, faisant siffler l'air autour d'elle.

- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment ! Plaida Lavi. - Mais je desserve un peu de sympathie ! Regardez !

- Fred et George Weasley ! Molly se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui reculèrent. - Je tolère la majorité de vos blagues idiotes, mais comment osez-vous traiter un invité avec autant d'irrespect !

- On est désolés, m'man, murmurèrent les deux avec ce qui semblait être une expression suppliante il semblerait que leur mère soit indifférente à ce regard. - Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait donné un saignement de nez permanant, ou quelque chose ...

- ... Vous pouvez faire ça ? Demanda Lavi avec horreur. Au sourire malin qu'il reçut, il pâli et haussa les épaules. - Eh bien, uh, il n'y a pas eu de mal, non ? Et si on, uh, oubliait tout ça ?

Avec irritation Kanda rengaina sèchement son épée. Allen lui-même donna un dernier regard d'avertissement avant de reculer, conscient des regards dirigés vers lui de la part d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il avait traversée, roulant des yeux et souhaitant que l'autre ne se comporte pas comme un tel gamin.

Mr Weasley s'écarta de la porte après un court instant d'hésitation, les jumeaux faisant de même. Les filles semblèrent surprises, puis rougirent alors qu'elles s'écartaient aussi de son chemin. Il baissa la tête en signe de gratitude en les passants. Les deux autres pouvaient peut-être oublier leurs manière et leur maturité, mais lui au moins pouvait en offrir un peu.

Il était conscient que sa chemise était ouverte il ne l'avait pas boutonnée complètement la nuit dernière et le reste avait dû s'ouvrir pendant la nuit. Elle était trop grande de toute manière – Mme Weasley la lui avait donnée la nuit précédente avant d'aller dormir, ainsi qu'un pantalon qu'il avait dû rouler un peu. Il rapprocha la chemise de lui pour cacher les nombreuses cicatrices qui traversaient son torse et qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres voient, et encore moins des jeunes filles.

De retour dans la chambre qui leur avait été donnée, il sortit les vêtements qui lui avaient été donnés pour la journée. C'était un vieux pantalon qu'il eut juste besoin de rouler deux fois, même si il le laissa traîner un petit peu, puisque ses bottes étaient en train d'être lavées (Molly avait insistée – il espérait qu'elles étaient vraiment lavables), et le sol était agréable sous ses pieds.

Il aurait préféré avoir ses propres vêtements, mais l'ordre de départ soudain n'était pas prévu. En général il gardait une valise toujours prête, parce qu'il ne la défaisait jamais vraiment, mais il n'avait pas pût l'attraper cette fois-ci. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps, alors ils étaient donc un peu à la merci de ces personnes. Bien sûr, ils _pouvaient_ aller et 'acheter' de nouveaux vêtements sur les frais de l'Ordre, et il espérait assez pouvoir le faire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir, puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des boutiques de vêtements non magiques dans le coin qui mettrait la note sur les frais de l'Ordre.

La situation dans son ensemble était extrêmement bizarre et frustrante aussi. Les Weasley s'étaient donnés du mal pour être aimables et hospitaliers, mis à part cet incident un peu plus tôt. Harry semblait prêt à leur donner une chance, à la place de directement se méfier d'eux comme Komui les avaient prévenus. Hermione et Ron semblaient assez différents, mais ils pouvaient faire avec. C'était Lupin qui était un peu inquiétant, mais plus que tout, il était inquiet sur la durée que la mission prendrait, ainsi que sur la mission elle-même.

Parce que c'était seulement pour l'Innocence, ce n'était pas la durée à proprement parlé qui l'embêtait, mais plutôt toute les choses qui pouvaient arriver. Ils étaient à la fois en grand désavantage, et extrême avantage. A tout moment la balance pouvait basculer pour l'un ou pour l'autre, et ce sera sûrement le point déterminant dans toutes les batailles, et peut-être même la mission par elle-même. La mission était inhabituelle – une fois qu'il s'y était fait (ce n'était pas trop difficile, simplement parce que la magie n'était pas une théorie étrange comme il l'avait pensé en premier) alors il avait était forcé d'accepter tous les ennuis qu'elle apporterait. La résistance des Innocences à la magie était soulageant en revanche.

Il alla en premier et se faufila de nouveau en bas, où il fut tiré vers la table de déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, son estomac gronda bruyamment.

Mme Weasley (ainsi que tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement) fut choquée de voir à quel point il pouvait manger. Il faisait un peu plus attention à ses manières ici, mais tout de même, la nourriture disparaissait de son assiette dès qu'elle était déposée. Molly avait accepté le chalenge admirablement – on aurait dit un festin lors du repas suivant. Rien ne restait, et même si la cuisine de Jerry lui manquait, la nourriture ici restait splendide.

- Te voilà ! Prend un siège, installes-toi ! Insista-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, toute trace de la mère en colère disparut.

Kanda avait mystérieusement disparu, mais presque tout le monde était là. Il prit un siège avec Lavi à sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche. Le plat placé devant lui était énorme, et il commença à manger avec entrain. Il faisait attention à se surveiller. Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas ses besoins en tant que type parasite.

- Alors, Harry, souri Mr Weasley, ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine ! Tu dois être excité ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Oh, rien ! Rougit Harry. - Rien, vraiment, je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, la femme gronda gentiment, dix-sept ans est un anniversaire important ! Je vais faire un gâteau c'est certain – qui aimerais-tu que j'invite ?

Allen pencha la tête sur le côté curieusement, écoutant la conversation. Il s'arrêta pour prendre un peu d'eau avant de reprendre. Eventuellement la conversation retourna vers la blague faîte plus tôt.

- Je ne connais pas grand-chose, en dehors de ce que j'ai lu, mais la magie semble impressionnante, Lavi, de nouveau normal, sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude. - Pense à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire !

- Ça l'est, répliqua Hermione, mais la magie et aussi compliquée et souvent complexe – il y a certaines règles tout comme pour vous.

- Il y en a ? Eh bien, tu sais, les règles sont justes faites pour être violées ! il remua ses sourcils, ce qui fut juste un petit peu difficile à dire, avec ses cheveux tombant sur son visage aujourd'hui. Hermione plissa son nez, n'étant apparemment pas du même avis.

- Il a raison, tu sais ? Rit légèrement Ron, comme s'il était amusé mais ne voulait pas trop le montrer.

- Tu le sais après tout, Fred eu un rictus et George coupa. - N'as-tu pas brisé des règles majeures de l'école, disons, tous les ans ? Toi, Hermione, et Harry avez presque été renvoyés combien de fois ?

- Comme si vous pouviez parler ! Ralla Hermione, le visage rougie sous l'embarra ou la colère. - Vous et toutes vos blagues vous ont créées tellement de problèmes !

- Mais tu dois admettre qu'on s'en est sorti avec style, les deux pépièrent avec un large sourire. Curieux, Allen posa ses couverts justes assez longtemps pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les yeux des jumeaux s'illuminèrent sous l'excitation, et Ginny pris soin de rouler des yeux.

- Il aurait fallu être là pour réaliser à quel point s'était brillant ! Mais, le point important est, commença Fred.

- Il y avait ce professeur, okay ? Elle était une vraie-, continua George.

- George !

- D'accord, elle était une vraie épine dans le pied, et tout le monde la détestait !

- Et il ne plaisante pas, acquiesça Ron sagement. - C'était vraiment quelque chose.

- Vrai, eh bien, on a décidé qu'on en avait assez. Alors, on-

- A mis en place ce grand spectacle, complet avec feux d'artifices et-, il écouta l'histoire, couvrant sa bouche alors qu'il riait. Souvent Ron ou même Harry ajoutèrent des petits détails ou d'autres qui rendirent l'histoire plus amusante. La mère à la table souffla et secoua la tête piteusement, mais elle avait quand même un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Vous y êtes retournés ? Lavi se pencha plus près, ses yeux étincelant d'une espièglerie similaire.

- Oh non, dirent les deux, on a nôtre propre boutique de farces et attrapes maintenant, et on s'en sort très bien.

- Boutique de farces et attrape ? Les yeux de l'aîné des Exorcistes s'illuminèrent comme si le matin de Noël était venu plus tôt.

- N'y pense même pas. Kanda te ferais la peau, Lavi, coupa Allen rapidement, toussant dans son empressement de parler.

- Sauf s'il ne sait pas que c'était moi, non ?

- Tu veux mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était sérieuse, mais il fut ignoré. Le reste du petit déjeuné se passa ensuite rapidement. Mme Weasley interdit l'explication de quelques produits des jumeaux dans l'espoir que Lavi oublierait, mais les trois disparurent mystérieusement aussitôt que les autres tournèrent la tête. Molly proposa que Ron et Harry apprennent à Allen comment dégnomer le jardin. Ils acquiescèrent, ce qui le laissa curieux et un peu appréhensif.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il fut conduit aux jardins, où les deux semblèrent l'évaluer du regard.

- Très bien, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est ... à vrai dire, puisqu'il n'a pas de baguette, qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Ron regarda son ami avec un froncement de sourcils, croisant ses bras.

- Eh bien, normalement, Harry joua avec sa propre baguette avec un air songeur. - On doit stupéfier les gnomes, puis les lancer en dehors du jardin. C'est simple, vraiment, mais puisque tu ne peux pas vraiment faire ça ...

Allen se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensés à ça avant qu'ils l'amènent dehors, mais ne le dit pas.

- Et si je ... les attrapais juste ?

- ... Eh bien ... Tu penses pouvoir ? Ron l'analysa de nouveau, septique. - Tu peux essayer, je suppose.

Et donc la première fois qu'il vit la créature, il fut assez surprit, mais au moins il savait ce qu'il devait chercher. C'était facile de les attraper, même si le premier réagit violemment, mordant son bras gauche. Il le leva du sol avec un léger amusement, puisque ce n'était pas comme si ça lui faisait mal ou autre chose. Puis, le prenant avec son autre main, il se tourna vers sa charge.

- Et maintenant je ... fais quoi avec, exactement ?

- Jette-le, répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules, et quand il continua de les regarder, l'autre souffla. - Là, passe le moi, je vais te montrer.

Il fut un peu horrifié quand la petite créature fut jetée aussi loin que le Weasley pouvait, disparaissant dans un buisson un peu plus loin.

- Vous les ... jetés juste ? Juste comme ça ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à ces pauvres gremlins ?

- Ce sont des gnomes, corrigea Harry.

- Et pourquoi on devrait s'inquiéter ? Ce sont juste des gnomes, ajouta Ron.

- Et tu es _juste_ un sorcier, répliqua Allen en fronçant des sourcils. Il se sentait un peu coupable de rejeter quelque chose de leur culture qui semblait normale, mais pour autant qu'il sache, immobiliser puis jeter simplement une créature comme ça qui n'avait pas fait vraiment de mal ? Il continua et en attrapa un autre quand même, se demandant pendant ce temps si peut-être il y avait un autre moyen, meilleur, de se débarrasser d'eux. Il ignora la créature lorsque, pendant qu'il la tenait, elle commença à mâchouiller son bras gauche.

- Ohé, pousse de soja, appela Kanda, apparaissant près de la grange. Un œil tiquant, il répondit automatiquement :

- Il n'y a personne ici qui se nomme comme ça, désolé, mais si je les vois je me ferais une joie de leur dire que tu les cherche. Il lui lança un regard alors que l'épéiste lui lançait un regard noir irrité. - Oh, tu voulais dire moi ? Parce que, tu sais, mon nom est _Allen_, Bakanda.

- Est-ce que vous deux faîtes ça tout le temps ? Demanda Harry avec un rictus légèrement amusé.

- Seulement parce que ce gars est probablement tellement illettré qu'il ne peut pas lire mon nom correctement.

- Est-ce que tu essayes de commencer quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais te donner un handicap, juste pour que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu sois capable de me suivre, railla Kanda.

Allen tiqua et jeta la première chose qui croisa sa route, et ce fut juste le gnome qu'il avait à moitié oublié. Il percuta l'épéiste pile au niveau du torse et s'accrocha, enfonçant ses dents dans l'épaule de l'homme. Kanda laissa échapper quelques jurons intéressant qui firent les deux derrière Allen rougir un petit peu, avant qu'il l'envoi avec assez de force qu'il disparut au loin.

- ... Hey, tu penses pouvoir faire la même chose avec le reste ? Osa espérer Ron, ce qui fut accueilli par un regard terne.

- Hey, ne soit pas un tel âne. Ne peux-tu pas être juste un petit peu serviable, ou est-ce que c'est trop difficile pour toi ? Dit Allen avec hargne.

Ron et Harry regardèrent l'échange brutal d'insultes avec choc et léger émerveillement. Puis quand ça se calma plusieurs minutes après, ils firent bien attention d'y aller doucement.

- Est-ce que vous deux, uh, faîtes toujours ça ?

- Huh ? Pendant une minute, Allen porta une expression confuse avant de s'éclairer avec compréhension. - Oh ! Oui, malheureusement. Kanda est presque incapable d'avoir une conversation comme une personne normale.

Un gnome apparut comme par hasard d'un buisson en face de Kanda, qui le souleva avec un coup de pied et l'envoya voler vers lui. Il l'attrapa, bien sûr, puis après avoir regardé plusieurs fois, le jeta plusieurs mètres en dehors du grillage dans la nature, son irritation envers l'autre dépassant sa propre répugnance de la méthode.

- D'habitude, je l'ignore juste en espérant qu'il s'en aille, ajouta-t-il après une pensée.

- Quel mensonge. Tu ne peux jamais m'ignorer – au mieux, je t'ignore parce que tu es si petit, que je peux presque ignorer ton existence.

Harry grimaça à ça, ayant été le receveur de beaucoup de courtes blagues quand il grandissait. Et peut-être parce que l'insulte avait été un peu trop sèche. Si leur expression disait quelque chose, il pensa, je ferais mieux de les distraire avant que l'un deux fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette.

- Alors, uh, est-ce que vous vous voyez souvent ? Vous semblez presque amis.

- Sauf qu'on ne l'est pas, coupa facilement Kanda.

- Malheureusement, je vois ce crétin trop souvent. Mais comment tu peux penser ce genre de chose, je ne saurais jamais. Allen haussa des épaules avec un froncement de sourcils, en effet embrouillé. Il joua avec la terre du pied – puis nota que Kanda avait de nouveau ses bottes, ce qui le fit se demander où étaient les siennes.

- ... Eh bien. Les deux sorciers se lancèrent un regard après un moment de silence tendu avant de prétendre agir normalement lorsqu'ils recommencèrent à dégnomer. Ils décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux faire comme Hermione avait suggérée plusieurs nuits auparavant, et poser quelques questions. - Il y a combien d'Exorcistes ? A part vous ?

- Hmm, chantonna Allen doucement, ignorant l'autre Exorciste qui s'adossa contre la barrière dans une position claire d'ennui et d'impatience. - Voyons, il y a moi, Kanda et Lavi évidemment. Ensuite il y a Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Bookman, Chaoji, et il y a aussi les trois Maréchaux ... c'est tout, je pense. Du moins, c'était le cas avant qu'on parte.

- Une minute, une minute, Harry secoua sa tête un petit peu. - Ce que tu veux dire c'est que, pour combattre ces Akumas, il y a au grand total douze d'entre vous ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Tu ne peux pas simplement signer et être un Exorciste – ce n'est vraiment pas si simple. Mais, il y a plein d'autre personnes, et elles sont vraiment utiles aussi. Comme, Komui !

- Cet homme cause plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

- Vous l'avez mentionné avant, coupa Ron, jetant un regard rapide vers Kanda. - Votre supérieur, je crois ?

- Ouais. Il a cette mauvaise habitude de faire ces robots, appelés Komurin, et ils semblent toujours avoir un problème – ça cause toujours des problèmes, et ce n'est pas vraiment drôle tant que tu ne t'en souviens pas plus tard.

Allen continua et leur raconta l'histoire du tout premier Komurin – et ils rirent même un peu, en particulier quand il ajouta la partie où le robot avait bu le café. Il avait même trouvé qu'il se sentait bien. Il irait même jusqu'à dire que c'était amusant, excepté qu'il y avait toujours une sensation de distance entre eux qui rendit la blague vraiment difficile. Heureusement, vers la fin, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été capable de se connecter c'était bien parce que ça les rapprochèrent un peu plus, et être plus proche signifiait qu'ils pourront travailler ensemble plus facilement.

Il aurait continué, mais un miaulement bruyant coupa l'air, détournant l'attention de tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent pour regarder, et ce fut seulement les Exorcistes qui pouvaient appréhender la scène pour ce qu'elle était.

C'était un chat à poils long qui était en train de chasser un objet doré volant familier à grande vitesse. Allen n'avait aucune idée de où Timcampy avait été pendant tout ce temps, mais il savait que le laisser ce faire manger une nouvelle fois serait mauvais.

- Timcampy ! Sans penser à deux fois, il se mit à courir. Il entendit l'expression de surprise derrière lui, suivi des bruits de pas des sorciers le suivant. Il n'était pas certain que Kanda soit là aussi, mais il s'en fichait assez pour ne pas regarder.

Il prit le virage, et trébucha presque sur une sorte de large outil laissé là. Il sauta par-dessus avec dextérité, atterrissant en courant, et entendit les deux autres trébucher derrière lui. Son golem était devant, déjà en train de gagner une bonne distance entre lui et le félin – après tout, il pouvait devancer les Akumas. Mais le chat était malin, et continuait de s'élancer et faisait presque tomber des choses dans son entrain à l'attraper.

Ennuyé, il l'appela de nouveau. Le son de sa voix fit hésiter Tim, et ça lui coûta presque un coup sur une aile, mais il l'évita et repris sa course.

Puis il prit un autre virage et réussi à effrayer le chat en faisant tomber un pot de peinture vide. Il attrapa son golem au bout de quelques secondes et l'attira vers lui.

- Tu vois Tim, tous les problèmes que tu me cause ?

Il secoua sa tête au plutôt large golem, qui frottait sa joue avec affection. C'est là que les sorciers prirent le virage, et n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter – ils le percutèrent et tombèrent dans une pile douloureuse de membres.

- Hey Ron, tu n'aurais pas pris un kilo ou deux ? Plaisanta Harry avant de grimacer quand quelqu'un enfonça son coude dans ses côtes.

- Confortable en dessous, pousse de soja ? Kanda apparu, surprenant et rendant confus les trois devant lui.

La réplique d'Allen fut trop étouffée pour la comprendre, mais il fut facile de deviner qu'elle n'était pas très gentille. Ils se débâtirent pour pousser les autres en dehors du chemin sans se blesser mutuellement ou eux-mêmes – c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

- ... Je ne crois pas vouloir savoir.

Ils levèrent les yeux, gelant au même moment. C'était Lupin, les bras croisés et les regardant avec amusement. Son regard alla brièvement vers le seul debout, et il sembla se reprendre un peu.

- Oh, Rémus, salut. Tu arrives au mauvais moment, mais c'est quand même bon de te voir. Harry lui donna un léger sourire. Ils arrivèrent à se lever en chancelant quelques moments plus tard, et il ajouta : - Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose ?

- En effet. Je voulais qu'on parle maintenant. Les yeux du loup-garou dardèrent entre eux. - Vous tous.

L'allusion était claire, mais Allen ressentit le besoin de demander :

- Quand vous dîtes tout le monde ...

- Je voulais dire vous trois, Harry, Hermione, les Weasley, et tous ceux concernés. Ce serait mieux que ce soit le plus tôt possible, souffla doucement Lupin, décroisant ses bras. - J'aurais été présent hier, mais on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut, je suppose.

C'était un point sur lequel Allen pouvait comprendre, alors il acquiesça. Kanda était silencieux, mais les deux autres semblaient être d'accord aussi. Ils commencèrent tous à se diriger vers la maison, et Allen fit bien attention à prendre Timcampy des airs, qui avait été le premier à s'échapper. Sur le chemin, Ron se pencha en avant et chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose d'ailleurs ? Ca ressemble assez à un Vif d'or géant, sauf que non.

- Je comprendrais mieux si je savais ce qu'était un Vif d'or, mais je suis presque certain que Tim n'en est pas un, chuchota Allen en retour.

- Comment tu peux savoir si tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un Vif d'or ? Répliqua Ron avec un regard entendu.

- Parce que je sais que c'est un golem. Timcampy est mon golem. C'était en premier celui de mon maître en revanche.

- Etait ?

- Mon maître est mort. Même si Tim était avec moi même avant de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment _le mien_.

Ca sembla rafraichir Harry, qui avait porté un sourire amusé tout le temps. En fait, le garçon gagna un regard lointain, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Il avait supposé que l'autre avait aussi perdu quelqu'un, peut-être même récemment ? C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait vraiment comprendre.

Lupin ouvrit la porte de derrière et appela fortement tous ceux à l'intérieur. Alors qu'ils furent conduit dans la cuisine, Allen fut surprit quand le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se rapprocha et chuchota doucement :

- Je suis désolé pour ton maître.

Le garçon semblait sincère, et il sourit d'une gratitude vraie, sauf qu'il ne mentionna pas qu'à vrai dire il ne savait pas si son maître était mort ou non.

- Merci. J'ai souvent pensé qu'il était trop têtu pour mourir, mais il était tellement doué pour se mettre tout le monde à dos, je ne peux pas dire que je suis vraiment surprit. Je suis ... aussi désolé ... pour la personne que tu as perdue récemment. La mort est toujours une chose triste.

Harry cligna des yeux, surprit puisqu'il n'avait pas mentionné la mort de quelqu'un, avant de rendre le sourire, même s'il était un peu triste.

- Oui, ça l'est. J'espère que je pourrais le revoir un jour, quelque part.

- La mort n'est jamais la fin, répliqua honnêtement Allen. Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas. Après tout, je suis sûr que si la mort était vraiment la fin, alors les Akumas n'existeraient pas.

Cela sembla surprendre et rendre confus le garçon, mais en même temps, ça le calma. Les autres restèrent silencieux. Peut-être par respect pour les morts, ou peut-être parce que personne sentait qu'il devait parler.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon juste après, et tout le monde étaient déjà présent. En plus de ceux déjà debout, il y avait Hagrid, qui était apparemment revenu, Tonks, Fleur, et Bill.

- On n'a pas pût joindre Kingsley, mais il travaille si dur, je suis certain qu'il est très prit, expliqua Bill quand Lupin le questionna.

- D'accord. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer. Lupin se tourna vers les deux Exorcistes, qui furent rapidement joins par Lavi. - Et si vous commenciez par expliquer depuis le début ?

- Um, okay. Allen fronça des sourcils. Eh bien, les Akumas sont-

- Le tout commencement, interrompit le loup-garou. Il y en a ici qui ne vous connaissent pas, après tout.

Lavi souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et dit :

- D'accord, alors installez-vous confortablement. Puisqu'il semblerait que ça va être une longue convo, avec tout le reste.

Ce qu'ils firent. Des chaises furent distribuées, et Mme Weasley avait du thé déjà préparé sur la table entre les Exorcistes et les sorcières/sorciers. Les Exorcistes restèrent debout au moins dans le but de garder le reste d'autorité qu'ils avaient.

- Qu'on soit bien d'accord en premier. C'est normal que l'échange d'infos soit dans les deux sens, parce qu'on est aussi perdu que vous sur ce point.

Bill apparu surprit, puis appréhensif, et personne ne sembla vouloir parler. Mais enfin Molly coupa avec un confiant :

- C'est normal, oui.

- Bien ! Lavi croisa ses doigts avec un sourire. - Maintenant. On nom est Lavi – juste Lavi. A côté de moi sont Allen Walker, et Yuu Kanda.

Allen souffla et se prépara pour ce qui allait être une longue conversation, mettant en place son expression la plus compréhensive, gentille, et patiente.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Merci pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça fait plaisir, et je vous laisse de suite lire le chapitre de cette semaine :**

* * *

L'explication par elle-même était difficile à croire, pensa Harry. S'il n'avait pas vu les créatures la veille, il n'y aurait peut-être même pas cru. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça remettait beaucoup de choses qu'il croyait connaître en question. Il n'était pas chrétien, alors l'histoire de l'Arche de Noé étant fausse ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais que les créatures soient des _personnes_ – de vraies personnes vivantes (enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'elles étaient déjà mortes) était surprenant.

Le groupe n'avait pas été au fond de l'idée du Clan des Noah, parce que Mme Weasley avait décrétée que c'était assez. Elle était sortie en furie de la salle après avoir explosée comme quoi c'était injuste que les Exorcistes n'aient pas le choix, et ce même s'ils n'étaient que des enfants (il était sous l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sensés savoir ça, mais Allen et les autres ont répondus le plus complètement possibles à toutes les questions qui leurs avaient été posées).

Tous avaient décidés qu'une pause serait le mieux, et tout le monde se sépara pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient dans la journée. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère tendue qui était pire que suffocante. Le jour d'après, Mme Weasley donna à tout le monde des corvées à faire en préparation pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur – elle faisait peut-être ça gentiment, mais Harry trouva que lui, Ron, et Hermione, étaient constamment séparés. Après la première corvée qu'elle avait demandée à Kanda, qu'il fit avec un extrême mécontentement, il disparut mystérieusement, se cachant probablement de ce qu'il devait savoir serait une expérience désagréable parmi une longue liste de tâches. Allen et Lavi étaient dans le même bateau qu'Harry, mais ils étaient bien plus doués pour se cacher dans ces moments.

Mme Weasley semblait aussi apprécier les Exorcistes. Elle dorlotait Allen avec un sourire, et parlait à Lavi avec un air patient et gentil. Elle semblait même essayer de traiter Kanda de la même manière – il le tolérait quand il était là avec une patience surprenante. Les autres semblaient aussi s'entendre mieux avec les Exorcistes. Lupin a éclaté une fois sur Kanda au début lors d'une explication, mais il paraissait mieux maintenant il avait même sourit légèrement à une scène hilarante entre Allen et Lavi (scène qu'Harry était sûre était non voulue).

Malgré que ce qu'elle faisait ne fût pas fait pour être désagréable, c'était tout de même frustrant. Il n'a pas eu la chance de parler à ses amis, et il pouvait juste se dire d'être aussi patient et compréhensif que possible. Il avait essayé de s'échapper pour leur parler tard dans la nuit, mais elle semblait toujours passer juste à ce moment, et tout le monde était toujours fatigué de toute façon, ça ne valait pas le coup, et simplement demander à leur parler avait été contré avec une calme indifférence et impressionnante diversion.

Quand la famille de fleur arriva, ils se montrèrent polis et aimables – c'était difficile de rester en colère contre eux pour tout le travail qu'ils avaient causés sans le savoir. La famille était extrêmement sympathique et faites de personne très convenable. Ils étaient aussi assez intéressants, et c'était encore plus intéressant de voir comment les Exorcistes réagissaient aux membres Veelas. En tout, ils furent accueillit chaleureusement, et ils tentèrent de se rendre le plus serviable possible.

Son anniversaire arriva juste comme n'importe quel autre jour. Il se réveilla en se sentant pareil, et il ne s'en serait même pas souvenu si Ron n'avait pas été dans la chambre et lui avait souhaité un Joyeux Anniversaire.

- C'est vrai !

Pour fêter le fait que son Traceur était partit, il appela à lui ses lunettes avec sa baguette, se sentant presque victorieux. Ça aurait peut-être été encore mieux si elles ne l'avaient pas touché à l'œil en même temps.

- Bien joué, mon vieux, ricana Ron.

Harry se glissa hors du lit et fit tourner sa baguette, transférant des objets autour de la chambre sans y penser juste parce qu'il le pouvait. C'était génial – ça enlevait un grand poids sur son esprit et le remplissait de contentement. Il avait été presque inquiet que quelque chose aille mal, peu importe le nombre de fois que les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient réassuré en disant que même le Ministère ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose.

- Hey, ouvre mon cadeau il ne faut pas que ma mère le voit, sourit Ron, tendant son propre cadeau avec un air satisfait.

Harry l'ouvrit lentement, juste pour savourer le sentiment de recevoir quelque chose – ce qui se révéla être un livre.

- Ça change un peu de la tradition, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement. – _Les douze moyens sûrs pour charmer les sorcières _?

- Mais ce livre est une vraie mine d'or ! Ça t'explique tout ce que tu as à savoir sur les filles. J'aurais aimé avoir ça l'année dernière pour me débarrasser de Lavande et j'aurais sût comment m'y prendre avec … ah, de toute façon, les jumeaux m'ont donnés une copie, et j'ai appris plein de choses. Tu vas être surprit, et ce n'est pas que le travail avec la baguette, non plus. Essaye – je suis sûr que tu en auras besoin.

Il rit, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être amusé, et il promit d'essayer le livre. Il s'habilla alors avant de suivre son meilleur ami dans la cuisine, où Mme Weasley discutait avec Bill et Monsieur Delacour par-dessus une poêle à frire pendant qu'elle terminait le petit-déjeuner. La pile de cadeaux attira son regard.

- Arthur est partit plus tôt à son travail, mais il m'a dit de te souhaiter un Joyeux Dix-septième anniversaire, Harry. Il sera de retour pour le dîner va-y, ouvre tes cadeaux. Celui au-dessus est le nôtre.

Mme Weasley le regardait avec un sourire rayonnant, et il s'assit avec un regard curieux. Le cadeau qu'elle avait mentionné fut ouvert en premier, et à l'intérieur se trouvait une montre. Elle était très similaire à celle que Mme Weasley et Mr Weasley avaient donnés à Ron lors de son dix-septième anniversaire – en or, avec des étoiles pour branches.

- C'est la tradition de donner à un sorcier une montre lorsqu'il devient adulte. Elle sourit nerveusement. – Je suis désolée que celle-ci ne soit pas neuve comme celle de Ron, c'était celle de mon frère Fabian, et il n'était pas très soigneux avec ses affaires ...

Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Il essaya de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait sans parler, et elle dût comprendre, car elle lui donna un sourire et une tape nerveuse quand il recula. Il se rassit juste lorsque Hermione déboula dans la salle il se demanda brièvement où étaient les Exorcistes, puisque Allen était toujours un des premiers dans la cuisine le matin, et si Lavi n'était pas avec lui, alors il n'était pas loin derrière.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! Sourit Hermione, puis elle posa son cadeau en haut de la pile. – Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que tu aimeras !

C'était un nouveau Scrutoscope. De la part de Bill et de Fleur, il reçut un rasoir ensorcelé, mais il fut prévenu qu'il fallait qu'il soit clair quand il donnerait ses ordres. Il eut des chocolats de la part de Delacours, et de la part de Fred et de George il eut une énorme boite de leurs dernières marchandises de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il restait une autre boite sur la table. Elle était petite, pas plus grosse qu'un poing, et enroulée négligemment, mais il n'y avait ni étiquette ni identifiant.

- Je me demande de qui c'est ? Se demanda Ron en se rapprochant.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est d'Allen, Lavi et Kanda, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Hermione en se tapant le menton. – Je n'aurais pas pensée qu'ils te prendraient quelque chose.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Harry, enlevant délicatement le papier vert. Il ouvrit la boite tout aussi délicatement, et regarda à l'intérieur.

Quelque chose de noir s'échappa de la boite, manquant de près son nez. Ca s'arrêta juste au-dessus de sa tête, les ailes battantes l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ne me dit rien ... vous pensez que c'est dangereux ?

- C'était noir, et sous la forme d'un petit ovale – et à l'intérieur il y avait ce qui semblait être un œil qui brillait d'une teinte verte. Ces ailes, noires, étaient longues et large, et ça le regarda pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant d'émettre une sorte de clic. Puis, provenant de l'objet, il entendit la voix de Lavi : - _On ne pouvait pas te donner quelque chose d'aussi cool que ce que tu avais déjà, alors on a décidés de te donner quelque chose que seul un membre de notre Ordre peut avoir – un golem ! Ça fait un tas de trucs sympas, je te montrerais plus tard, et uh-_

Il entendit du mouvement avant que les voix de Lavi et d'Allen ne cris :

_- Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry !_

Encore un bruit de fond, et il jura qu'il entendit un grognement de douleur avant que Kanda ne marmonne un ennuyé :

_- Ouais, ce qu'ils disent._

Un autre clic, Harry assuma que c'était un enregistrement, et qu'il était terminé. Il était surprit, et curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu de technologie Moldue comme celle-ci avant. Ce 'golem' semblait vraiment être une sorte de créature vivante, pas quelque chose que quelqu'un avait créé. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Timcampy non plus, à part peut-être la forme de base du corps.

- Alors, eh bien, quand ils disent golem, ils veuillent dire comme ce Timcampy, non ? Ron fronça les sourcils, tendant la main et touchant le côté de l'objet. Pendant un instant, Harry craignit que ça révèle une énorme rangée de dents comme avait le golem doré, mais à la place il se tourna et cogna la tête du roux avec énervement. – Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- Lavi a dit qu'il nous montrerait plus tard. Je me demande où ils sont ? Hermione regarda autour d'eux, comme si ceux dont ils parlaient allaient entrer d'un instant à l'autre, sauf que ça n'arriva pas.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça, s'exclama Mr Delacour. - C'est assez intéressant !

- Vous devrez me dire ce que ça fait plus tard, ajouta Mme Weasley. – Et faîtes attention qu'Arthur ne mettes pas sa main dessus. Il ne s'arrêtera plus s'il le découvre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent peu de temps après. L'arrivé de Madame Delacour, Fleur et Gabrielle faisait trop de monde dans la cuisine, et aucun d'eux ne voulait rester de toute manière. Pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de s'éclipser et de finalement pouvoir discuter en privé.

Hermione offrit de ranger ses cadeaux, et les prit des bras d'Harry. Mais alors qu'elle allait pour attraper son nouveau golem, celui-ci s'éloigna de sa main et se cacha derrière sa tête.

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de le ranger de toute manière, proposa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. – Après tout, ça pourrait suffoquer ou quelque chose ...

- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle. – J'ai presque finit, vous savez. J'attends juste que le reste des sous-vêtements de Ron sortent de la machine ...

Ron bredouilla d'embarras, faisant des gestes stupides avec ses mains. Harry rigola, un sentiment de tendresse pour ses amis s'insinuant en lui.

Allen souffla doucement, soulevant la poussière quand il s'assit au côté de Lavi. Ils étaient dissimulés par des arbres à la toute fin du chemin par lequel les amis d'Harry étaient censés arriver. C'était fascinant, voir des personnes apparaître avec un résonnant 'pop' (bien que, c'était une mauvaise description, vraiment. Il supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas donner une meilleure quand il ne comprenait pas le processus).

- Rien d'intéressant ? S'enquit Lavi, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

- Rien à part le gâteau géant quelques mètres plus loin, répliqua Allen avec une moue alors que son estomac gronda bruyamment. – Si seulement on avait pût prendre le petit déjeuner, au moins …

- On a pris le petit déjeuner, espèce de trou noir, grogna Kanda alors qu'il sautait de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, atterrissant avec un lourd 'boum !'. – C'est juste que tu n'as pas pût manger autant qu'une armée.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois manger plus que les autres, répliqua Allen avec une moue, croisant ses bras. – Je comprends pourquoi on n'est pas avec Harry en ce moment, puisque c'est son anniversaire et que ce serait étrange, mais quand même …

Il fut interrompu quand Timcampy vibra et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Il cligna des yeux avant d'hocher légèrement la tête quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Komui filtra à travers son golem.

- Allen ?

- On est tous là, Komui, répliqua-t-il. – Comment ça va ?

- Ça irait très bien, si vous m'aviez envoyés vos rapports comme vous deviez faire ! Le scientifique semblait un peu agacé. – D'abord vous l'envoyez avec trois jours de retard, et maintenant vous êtes encore une fois en retard. J'aurais pensé que Lavi aurait gardé vos mauvaises habitudes à toi et à Kanda sous contrôle.

- Hoé hoé, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! S'exclama le rouquin en secouant ses mains. – On était assez pris ici, okay ?

- Tu es un horrible menteur, Lavi, dit Komui d'un ton catégorique - Le golem a été d'une bonne utilité ?

- Ouais, merci de l'avoir réparé pour nous. Allen sourit légèrement. – On montrera à Harry comment l'utiliser plus tard.

- Vous avez intérêt. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à réparer celui-là !

- Ouais, okay. Comment vont les autres ?

- ... A vrai dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous aie contacté. La voix de Komui était sombre, et Allen ressentit un bref pic d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Récemment, on a eu des infos intéressantes sur un voleur qui s'appelle le 'Voleur Fantôme G'. C'était étrange, parce qu'à chaque fois que les autorités attrapaient le voleur, la personne n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose d'illégal. La prison est remplit de cas similaires.

- C'est suspicieux, accorda Kanda. – Et ensuite ?

- Eh bien, on a envoyé deux Exorcistes sur le terrain, bien évidemment. Komi était probablement en train de rouler des yeux à cet instant, pensa Allen avec un sourire. – En fait, on a envoyé le Maréchal Tiedoll, Marie et Miranda. C'est peu après qu'ils soient arrivés qu'on a perdu le contact avec eux.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'Innocence ? Demanda-t-il, se redressant et ignorant le regard concerné de Lavi.

- Apparemment, il y avait un autre niveau quatre. Dès qu'on a perdu le contact, j'ai envoyé le Maréchal Sokaro les rejoindre, parce que j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. En dehors du maréchal, Marie ou Miranda auraient appelé s'ils le pouvaient. Leur supérieur soupira de fatigue, le bruit de papiers qu'on déplace pouvant être entendu derrière. – L'Innocence était là, et elle a choisi son accommodateur. C'est un jeune garçon du nom de Timothy, qui était d'ailleurs le voleur à l'origine. On les a récupérés sains et sauf.

- Et quel était le résultat ? Est-ce que tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? Essaya de plaisanter Lavi, mais sa tentative arriva dans des oreilles sourdes.

- Marie a perdu plusieurs doigts à sa main droite, et son corps extrêmement amoché est toujours en train de récupérer. Les Maréchaux étaient en bien meilleur état, mais ils récupèrent aussi. Miranda … elle est toujours en vie, mais je crains qu'elle ait reçu une blessure qui la laissera alité pendant un moment.

Lavi jura silencieusement, serrant son marteau fermement. Kanda fronça des sourcils, regardant au loin avec une expression plus énervée qu'à l'habitude, pendant qu'Allen, frustré, visait le sol d'un regard noir.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez distraient par cette information, et je ne vous aurais pas appelé, mais Marie avait quelque chose d'intéressant à rapporter. Il dit avoir vu quelque chose qui, après un peu de recherche, s'est avéré être une créature magique appelée Détraqueur. Ils sont utilisés par le monde magique comme gardiens de leur prison pour sorciers, mais surtout, c'est connu qu'ils suivent ce Voldemort. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça implique en vrai, mais ce que ça implique est important. Sans compter que vous avez apparemment vu Tyki Mikk – il semblerait que votre travail a été clairement définit.

- Sans blagues ? Et mince, envolée mon idée que la mission serait, même si longue, simple. Lavi fit une moue, emmêlant ses cheveux avec agacement.

- Central est très concerné par ceci. Malgré leur basse opinons du monde magique, ils vont dispatcher des Traqueurs pour garder un œil sur la maison des Weasleys. Le reste doit encore être décidé, mais gardez vos yeux, ou dans ton cas Lavi, _œil_ ouverts. Gardez-moi informé.

- Oh ha ha, maugréa Lavi.

- J'ai entendu. Soyez prudent.

Comme par hasard, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de nouveaux arrivants. Allen se tourna et observa à travers les arbres Mr Weasley ainsi qu'un autre homme. L'étranger semblait un peu tendu, et Allen ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient exactement amis – Mr Weasley était trop tendu et mal à l'aise, comme s'il était nerveux d'être en la présence de l'autre.

- On doit y aller, Komui. Le Bookman junior se leva en se dépoussiérant. – On fera attention et essayera de vous tenir informé, comme vous avez dit. On vous recontacte plus tard.

Avant que le scientifique ait pût répondre, Timcampy raccrocha.

Kanda s'approcha d'eux par derrière et toucha son épée alors qu'il regardait les nouveaux arrivants.

- Est-ce qu'on les suit à distance ou ... ?

- Puisque le gars n'est pas un Akuma, Allen, alors tu devrais rester ici et garder un œil ouvert juste au vas où, hein Yuu ? Lavi sourit, haussant un sourcil, même si c'était difficile à dire. Kanda renifla, avançant déjà sur le chemin.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Cyclope.

- Peut-être pas, mais je suis plus inquiet pour l'étranger que pour toi.

Lavi échappa de près à la branche qui fut rejetée en arrière vers son visage.

Mr Weasley sourit, dissimulant son tic nerveux en jouant avec sa baguette :

- Je devrais les prévenir de notre arrivée, puis-je ?

Il ne s'occupa pas d'attendre la réponse de son invité, et d'un mouvement précis, appela son Patronus. L'éclat argenté de sa belette se teint sur ses pattes arrière, le regardant, avant de s'élancer dans les airs en direction de sa maison.

Une branche craqua et ses nerfs l'obligea à se tourner pour regarder d'où ça venait il se sentit beaucoup mieux en voyant son invité faire de même. Lavi et Kanda émergèrent de parmi les arbres et il paniqua durant une seconde – est-ce que son invité était un Akuma ? Est-ce qu'il avait été sur le point de ramener un de ces monstres chez lui ? Est-ce que leur apparition voulait dire quelque chose, ou est-ce qu'il sautait juste sur les conclusions ?

- Ah, bonjour Mr Weasley, on vous cherchait justement. Mme Weasley commençait à s'inquiéter, salua Lavi en approchant, apparaissant aux yeux de tous comme un innocent adolescent. En fait, si ce n'était pas pour l'étrange cache-œil, il y ressemblerait les anciens vêtements qu'il lui avait donnés lui allaient bien, usés et engageants. Même Kanda semblait normal, mais pas amical. Le regard sombre qu'il portait était vif et méfiant, et il croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son invité était visiblement mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe, et il bougea nerveusement.

- Ah oui, vraiment désolé, acquiesça légèrement Mr Weasley, désignant le nouveau venu. – Il se trouve que j'ai été retenu. Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie. Mr le Ministre, c'est Lavi et Kanda.

- Des amis à votre fils, Arthur ? S'enquit Rufus poliment, serrant la main à Lavi avant de la tendre vers Kanda, seulement pour être ignoré. Arthur se s'embarrassa pas de confirmer ou dénier la question, et à la place sourit quand il reçut un hochement de tête réassurant de la part de l'Exorciste américain.

- Je viens juste d'envoyer un message à Molly lui disant qu'on était sur le chemin. Vous venez avec nous ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Après tout, on doit encore souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Harry face à face.

Il hocha la tête distraitement. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, il se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à la fête, et ici à la place. En plus, il était étrange qu'Allen ne soit pas là. D'habitude c'était lui qui était au-devant du groupe, et c'était l'épéiste qui manquait.

Ils prirent le virage et la fête apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Mr Weasley félicita silencieusement celui ou celle qui s'est occupé de la décoration, parce que peu importe qui c'était, ils avaient fait un bon boulot.

Lavi couvrit un froncement de sourcil par un bâillement silencieux. Il lança un coup d'œil au ministre du coin de l'œil. Pour quelqu'un d'une telle position l'homme apparaissait vieux et efflanqué. Il ressemblait à un vieil homme fatigué – et même si ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, à proprement parlé, il était déçu.

Il regarda l'homme continuer vers la table où se trouvait un large gâteau (il remarqua qu'il avait une étrange ressemblance avec Timcampy, et se dit que ça devait prendre pour modèle un 'vif d'or', même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était). Rufus se racla la gorge et parla : - Je m'excuse d'interrompre, surtout quand je réalise que j'interromps une fête – Mes meilleurs vœux, Harry Potter.

- Merci, répliqua Harry d'un ton neutre.

- J'aimerais avec un mot en privé avec vous, Mr Ron Weasley et Mlle Hermione Granger.

- Nous tous ? Pourquoi ? Se demanda Ron avec un froncement de sourcils, s'arrêtant dans ce qu'il faisait.

- Je vous le dirais quand nous seront dans un endroit plus calme. Est-ce qu'il y a un tel endroit ? Rufus regarda Mr Weasley, qui sursauta.

- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez utiliser le salon, ça devrait convenir ?

- Conduisez-nous, pointât-il à Ron. – Ce ne sera pas la peine de suivre, Arthur.

Lavi cilla, surprit et suspicieux. Il lança un regard vers Kanda, qui ne semblait pas pour le moins troublé, mais ayant connu l'autre pendant si longtemps, il remarqua le léger plissement des yeux et le raidissement des épaules. Il capta l'attention de l'épéiste, et donna un léger mouvement de tête en direction d'Harry et de ses amis qui commençaient à partir.

Kanda se tourna vivement, remontant déjà le chemin où Allen devait toujours être. Lavi roula des yeux et rejoins rapidement Harry, appelant le garçon.

- Lavi ? Harry se tourna, surprit.

- Ouais, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda-t-il. – Ca ne sera pas long.

Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lança un regard vers les autres qui l'attendait et hocha la tête.

- Rapidement, okay ?

- Oui oui, vraiment rapidement. Gentiment mais fermement Lavi tira l'autre jusqu'à être à une bonne distance, faisant un signe de la main vers la hanche du garçon. Harry s'exécuta, murmurant des sorts de protections, et quand il eut terminé, le rouquin hocha légèrement la tête.

- J'ai l'impression que ce gars est de mauvais augures. Vrai ou vrai ?

- On pense que le ministère a été infiltré par Voldemort, et qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Alors, assez, oui. C'est une longue histoire.

- Okay. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi cet homme veut vous voir tous les trois ?

- Pas vraiment. Peut-être, s'il a par un moyen ou par un autre trouvé qu'on ne comptait pas retourner à Poudlard … Harry s'arrêta avec une expression inquiète.

- Si c'est le cas, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. C'est quelqu'un d'important, non ? Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendrait ici pour ce genre de motif, même pour toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, je veux te donner quelques conseils avec ton golem, okay ?

Surprit, il acquiesça, vérifiant que, oui, le golem ovale était toujours là, flottant autour de sa tête comme il le faisait depuis qu'il avait été sorti de sa boite. Lavi tendit une main et il s'y posa docilement.

- En toute honnêteté, celui-là à quelques points en plus qu'un golem standard. Il a un peu de ton ADN en lui – juste un cheveu de ta brosse, et Ginny l'a eu pour nous. Un rictus étira ses lèvres quand la bouche de l'autre se referma. – Donc si un jour tu es perdu ou qu'on est séparés, Timcampy peut toujours le tracer. Garde-le avec toi. Il peut aussi trouver l'endroit approximatif de Tim, et il a une alarme de programmée – si il est détruit, Tim le saura. Aussi, si tu es un jour dans le pétrin et que tu n'as pas le temps de donner de détails, rappelle-toi juste de simplement dire 'alarme' et il s'éteindra.

Harry fronça des sourcils, un peu perturbé qu'il puisse être traqué (et il était certain qu'il ne pourra pas l'éviter, avec le peu de moyens magiques). Il récupéra la créature quand elle lui fut tendue elle le regarda et émit quelques clics.

- Donc si quelque chose se passe mal à cet entretien, dis-le et on sera là. Je sais que les temps sont durs en ce moment, mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Je te montrerais le reste ce soir.

- D'accord, je suppose. Merci. Il pencha la tête avec un petit sourire et hocha, le laissant reprendre de nouveau les airs. – J'essayerais de m'en souvenir.

- Okay, alors je te verrais plus tard. Bon anniversaire, au fait. L'Exorciste lui lança un sourire, grattant l'arrière de son cou.

- Merci, répliqua sincèrement Harry.

Ils se quittèrent, et il regarda l'autre partir d'un pas tranquille il rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Scrimgeour, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment concerné.

- Tout va très bien, désolé pour ça. Aussitôt que le dos du Ministre était tourné, il articula un 'plus tard' vers ses amis, qui semblèrent juste un peu ennuyé du manque d'informations.

L'entretient était en vérité sur le testament de Dumbledore. Harry était en colère d'apprendre que les choses qui leur avaient été léguées avaient été gardées d'eux – elles avaient été gardées pour être vérifiées et recherchées, et puisque les trente et un jours étaient passés, le Ministère devait les remettre. Elles avaient étés prouvées ni dangereuses ni suspicieuses.

Apparemment, Ron avait reçu un Déluminateur, qui pouvait absorber toutes les lumières d'un endroit. C'était quelque chose que Dumbledore avait créé lui-même, et Ron était choqué d'avoir été choisi par le vieux sorcier.

Hermione reçu un livre intitulé 'Contes de Beedle le Barde', qui semblait extrêmement vieux et usé. C'était de vieux contes pour enfants, racontés aux enfants sorciers, comme la Belle et la Bête l'était pour les enfants moldus. Elle était touchée de l'avoir reçu – elle versa quelques larmes, et le tint fermement.

Harry lui, reçu le tout premier Vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé dans un match à Poudlard. Il était surprit, et un peu déçu. Le Ministre le questionna, et expliqua que même leur fabriquant ne touchait jamais les Vifs, et qu'ils étaient charmés pour ne reconnaître que la première personne qui les ait touché. Quand il le prit, rien ne se passa, mais il s'y attendait.

Il fut aussi légué l'épée de Griffondor, mais il n'était pas autorisé à l'avoir – Rufus clama que ce n'était pas au vieux sorcier de la donner.

A la fin, l'entretient se termina dans des cris, et il ne pouvait être plus content quand l'homme partit.

Il se souvint de son premier match de Quidditch, le rappelant à Ron et Hermione qui furent amusés. Il avait presque avalé le Vif quand il l'avait attrapé, et quand il le pressa sur ses lèvres, rien ne se passa. Au début il était encore plus déçut car il avait espéré au moins un indice, mais il nota par la suite une écriture qui apparut pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître de nouveau – c'était écrit :

_Je m'ouvre au terme._

* * *

**Voiladonc pour ce chapitre, dans les prochains les choses commencent à se précipiter, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

**Laissez un commentaire, ça ne prend qu'une minute.**

**A la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre pour cette semaine. Je remercie ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires. Dans l'une d'entre elle on m'a fait remarquer que mes phrases étaient ambigües, personnellement je ne pense pas, mais je ne peux pas vraiment être objective sur ce point, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais votre avis à ce sujet.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lavi fronça les sourcils en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Aujourd'hui était enfin le jour du mariage – celui pour lequel Mme Weasley les avaient torturés pour qu'il soit parfait, et même s'il pouvait apprécier la cérémonie pour ce qu'elle était, il trouva qu'elle était beaucoup moins appréciable quand il était forcé de rester sous le soleil par la chaleur qu'il faisait.

Les Weasley avaient bien fait attention à le déguiser, et à vrai dire ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Il était content de ne pas avoir eu à boire la potion apparemment dégoûtante comme Harry. A la place, et seulement parce qu'il pouvait passer pour un lointain cousin des Weasley, il a eu une tonne de glamours de lancés sur lui.

Il était beaucoup plus petit maintenant – Allen n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter maintenant qu'il était plus grand, et lui lançait toujours le surnom pousse de soja. Il avait quelques taches de rousseurs en plus aussi, et dans son ennui il avait joué à relie-les-points avec celles de son bras droit. Ses cheveux étaient aussi plus courts, et d'un rouge moins vif. Le seul problème qu'ils avaient eu avait été pour déguiser son œil droit, ou plutôt le manque. Donc après avoir transformé l'autre pour qu'il soit marron, ils avaient gardés le cache-œil, mais avaient fait en sorte que ses cheveux en bataille le couvre majoritairement.

Et tous ces sorts ajoutés les uns sur les autres grattaient énormément.

Harry soupira à sa gauche, même s'il ressemblait à une toute autre personne après avoir bût une potion (avec un cheveu humain dedans – à quel point pouvaient-ils faire ça plus dégoûtant ?)

- Quand-est-ce qu'ils vont arriver ? Cette chaleur va me tuer à ce train-là, se plaint Lavi, tirant sur le collier de ses supposées robes 'haute couture' qu'il avait été forcé de porter. Elles étaient inconfortables, et c'était juste parce que c'était nécessaire qu'il restait là.

- Je suis d'accord. Agréa Harry avec un hochement de tête fatigué. – Ca ne devrait plus être long, probablement.

- Vous, les sorciers, êtes fous – qui voudrait avoir un mariage matrimoniale par un temps pareil ?

Son regard trouva les serveurs habillés de vestes dorées et de robes blanches sous un arbre pas très loin. La scène derrière Harry était magnifique, il supposa, avec des chaises dorées des deux côtés d'un tapis pourpre. Il y avait des fleurs blanches et dorées entrelacées avec les poutres principales, et des papillons volaient autour le tout paresseusement.

- Quand je me marierais, répliqua Fred en imitant ses propres actions, je ne m'embêterais pas avec tout ça. Tout le monde pourra porter ce qu'ils voudront, et je ferais en sorte que m'man ne puisse pas interférer avec un sort de paralysie jusqu'à que ce soit terminé.

- Ça allait ce matin. Je veux dire, elle a un peu pleurée puisque Percy n'est pas là, mais qui voudrait de lui ? Oh mince, préparez-vous ! S'exclama George, pointant à l'autre bout du jardin où des personnes apparaissaient de nulle part. – Les voilà.

- Oh joie. Maugréa Lavi en se demandant s'il devait maudire ses amis pour avoir échappés à ça, ou les féliciter d'y être arrivé. Au moins, cette situation lui permettait de calmer un peu sa curiosité. Il se demanda si le vieux avait déjà assisté à un mariage magique avant – il ne l'avait jamais mentionné, mais il était certain que le Bookman était au courant pour la communauté magique.

Les personnes étaient habillées de couleurs vives, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'elles arrivent, formant une procession.

- Oh, excellent, je crois avoir vu quelques cousines Veela. Sourit Fred, se tournant pour mieux voir. – Elles vont avoir besoin d'aide pour comprendre les coutumes anglaises, alors je vais juste leur proposer un peu d'aide …

- Pas si vite, rit George qui s'engagea vers le groupe de femme se dirigeant vers la procession. – Voudrais pas que tu perdes d'autres malheureux membres, non ? Puis, à une paire de filles particulièrement belles, il sourit et dit : -_ Permettez-moi d'assister vous_.

- Hmm ... je ne sais ce qu'est une Veela, mais mince ~ Lavi siffla après eux alors que George emmenait les filles, et elles pouffèrent. – Peut-être ça ne sera pas si mal après tout ...

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, rigola George. – Tu ne voudrais pas avoir le cœur brisé, dragueur.

- Qui, moi ? L'Exorciste donna un rictus diabolique au groupe de femmes d'âge mûr laissées derrière. – Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il haussa un sourcil à Harry et Ron, qui se tenaient tout deux sur le côté avec un sourire, avant d'approcher le groupe.

Harry regarda alors que l'autre leur faisait une révérence exagérée et parla d'un ton bas - ce qu'il dit fit sourire et même pouffer un peu les femmes. Il se dirigea vers les sièges avec une femme à chaque bras.

- ... Est-ce qu'il a fait ce que penses qu'il a fait ? George fit la moue. – Je crains que ce ne soit la guerre !

Le jumeau partit rapidement à la recherche d'autres Veela avec un éclat déterminé dans ses yeux. Harry secoua la tête avec un roulement des yeux.

Harry se retrouva seul pendant une minute ou deux quand Ron fut demandé par un vieux collègue de Mr Wealsey, Perkins. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il soit lui aussi occupé, et il alla montrer leur place à un couple relativement sourd.

Lavi regarda autour de lui aussi loin qu'il pouvait, espérant à moitié apercevoir Kanda ou Allen, mais ne fut pas surprit quand il n'y arriva pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux des femmes qu'il avait guidées à leurs sièges, et il leur fit un clin d'œil. Ou, du moins, ce qui était supposé en être un, mais c'était difficile à dire avec un seul œil. De toute manière, elles semblèrent comprendre, et une rougit même un petit peu.

Il fut capable de voir Harry quelques secondes plus tard, et il alla se placer aux côtés du garçon. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était de nouveau près de lui, là où il était censé se trouver en premier lieu. Avoir autant de personnes autour de lui le rendait tendu et nerveux. D'habitude il n'avait pas ce problème, après tout c'était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours, mais il détestait être au milieu un énorme groupe comme celui-ci qui pouvait faire quelque chose de puissant comme de la magie quand lui ne pouvait pas. C'était frustrant.

- - Peu de sorciers réalisent combien de choses l'un peut apprendre des petits gnomes. Ou, pour leur donner leur vrai nom, les _Gernumbli gardensi_.

Le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu était déjà en train de discuter avec un homme étrange, même pour son esprit ouvert. Des robes d'un jaune vif, un chapeau avec un gland, et un étrange pendentif qui ressemblait à un œil triangulaire.

- Les nôtres savent plein d'insultes impressionnantes, mais je pense que c'est Fred et George qui leur ont appris. Répliqua Ron avec un léger amusement, avant de disparaître quand un groupe d'anciens eu besoin de son aide. Lavi remarqua une fille qui avait des robes similaire s'élancer vers eux, surprenant Harry quand elle parla :

- Oh bonjour Harry, et l'ami d'Harry !

- Er – mon nom est Barny. Dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, une main lissant ses robes

- Oh, tu as changé ça aussi ?

- Comment … ?

- Juste ton expression. Elle leur lança un sourire éclatant. – Et qui est ton ami ?

- Oh, uh, c'est Larry. Larry, voici Luna. Le garçon hocha la tête un peu nerveusement, et Lavi retroussa son nez au faux nom avant de rendre le sourire.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, salua-t-il aussi poliment qu'il pouvait.

- Ravi aussi de te rencontrer, Larry. On s'entendrait bien, puisque nos noms commencent par la même lettre, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'utilise le passé ? Demanda Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Eh bien, parce que ce n'est pas son vrai nom, non ? A la surprise du rouquin, elle ajouta : - Oh, je ne dirais à personne, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ron revint à ce moment avec une sorcière âgée s'agrippant à son bras. Lavi fut rapide à conduire Luna et l'homme qu'il pensait était son père à leurs sièges. Il était un peu fasciné par les vues particulières que les deux semblaient partager, mais il retourna néanmoins où sa charge était. Là, il trouva que Ron était revenu avec une vieille sorcière à son bras.

- Uh, ouais, Tatie Muriel, c'est notre cousin Barny … et son frère Larry, présenta Ron avec la même histoire qu'ils avaient construite. En revanche, Lavi était vraiment agacé par le nom – c'était tellement peu original, et il était de l'avis que ça criait 'faux' !

- Encore d'autres Weasley ? Vous vous reproduisez comme des gnomes. Elle roula ses yeux. – N'avais-tu pas dit que tu étais ami avec Harry Potter, Ronald ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? J'avais espérée le rencontrer ici, mais la rumeur voudrait qu'il ait disparu.

Le visage de Ron se transforma en surprise :

- Disparu

- Mais oui, tu ne faisais pas attention ou quoi ? Vraiment, les enfants de nos jours ! Si paresseux et inculte ! Harry Potter a été déclaré disparu il y a plus d'une semaine ! Personne ne semble savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

- Eh bien, si personne ne sait, pourquoi je le saurais. Peut-être il est en vacance ou un truc dans le genre ?

Lavi pouffa doucement, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main.

- Ne soit pas ridicule ! Peut-être un peu de sens est rentré dans sa tête et il est partit. C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place. Maintenant, Ronald, trouve moi un bon siège – j'ai cent sept ans, je ne devrais pas être sur mes pieds si longtemps.

Ron partit pendant un moment après ça. Lavi resta aux côtés d'Harry tout ce temps, ou du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait juré avoir aperçu à un moment quelqu'un avec des cheveux long et noirs, ce qui était inhabituel dans ce groupe, et ça avait disparu trop rapidement pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il pensait même avoir vu un visage qui se mélangea au reste, et la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait remarquée était parce qu'il aurait juré que le visage avait une cicatrice sur lui – il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce que c'était et il eu la grande envie de se détourner et oublier, et c'était exactement pourquoi il était sûr que c'était Allen. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui et Kanda avait des charmes 'ne-me-voit-pas' sur eux à ce moment.

Après ce qui paraissait être des douzaines de personnes qu'ils ont aidées à placer, ils eurent enfin une pause et Ron réussi à les rejoindre de nouveau.

- Quel monde. Plaisanta Lavi en s'adossant à son siège.

- Sans blague. Marmonna Ron avec agacement, essuyant la sueur sur son front. – J'espèrerais presque que Fred et George fassent quelque chose. Je peux pas attendre que ça se termine.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça pourrait être pire. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. – Ca pourrait certainement être mieux, mais ça pourrait être pire.

- Je ne te prenais pas pour un optimiste, rit l'Exorciste. – Maintenant, je ne te prenais pas pour grand-chose.

- Oh, merci. Répliqua-t-il, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. – Je ne suis pas un optimiste, mais c'est énervant de _toujours_ penser que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires, surtout quand elles le pourraient. Je veux dire, des Mangemorts pourraient apparaître dans la fête ou quelque chose dans le style, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, alors les choses _pourraient_ être pires.

- Hey, siffla Ron. – Ne va pas nous porter la poisse, tu veux ?

La conversation fut coupée lorsqu'Hermione apparut et se dirigea vers eux.

- T'es ravissante ! Complimenta Ron en clignant des yeux.

- Strike ! S'exclama Lavi en levant les deux pouces. – Hey, pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas ces deux-là et dance avec moi ? Il faut être deux pour danser le tango, tu sais.

Elle rit, rougissant légèrement. Elle portait une robe lilas légère avec des hauts talons qui allaient avec, et ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillant. Elle resplendissait presque, pleine de joie et d'excitation.

- Merci. Grande Tante Muriel ne semble pas de cet avis. Je l'ai juste croisée en haut alors qu'elle donnait son cadeau à Fleur, un diadème, et elle a dit 'Oh seigneur, est-ce que c'est la née de moldu ? Puis, 'mauvaise posture et chevilles osseuse'.

- Ouais ben, de ce que j'ai pût voir, elle ne semble pas voir la bonne qualité quand elle la voit. Sourit Lavi en levant un sourcil de façon suggestive. – Nan vraiment, réserve une danse pour moi.

- Est-ce que tu me drague ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ignorant Ron qui faisait juste assez la tête pour le voir.

- Seulement si tu le veux. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle rit simplement. De sa droite vint une voix ennuyée et un pincement sur ses côtes.

- On ne peut même pas te laisser une minute tout seul ! Tu ne peux pas rester sage, juste cette fois ? Réprimanda Allen avec un regard exaspéré.

- Allen ! Mon vieux, vieux frère, comment tu vas ? Lavi lui lança un sourire trop large, tapant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

- Bien, répondit le blandinet, roulant des yeux avant de hocher la tête vers la fille. – Tu es ravissante, Mlle Granger.

- Je te l'ai dit, appelle-moi Hermione. Répliqua-t-elle, éclatante avec les compliments qu'elle recevait.

- Alors, où est Yuu ? Lavi scanna les alentours pour vérifier, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner complètement son cou, il manqua la figure sombre qui s'approcha et qui lui donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, gronda Kanda, une main rabattant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton prénom ? Demanda Harry avec un penchement de la tête sous la curiosité. Il se tendit quand le regard noir fut dirigé sur lui.

- C'est un truc japonais, répliqua Lavi avec un franc rictus alors qu'il frottait l'arrière de sa tête.

- Tu n'es pas supposé appeler quelqu'un par leur prénom à moins que tu ne le connaisses très bien, expliqua Allen.

- Mais Yuu est mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama le rouquin.

- C'est à sens unique, claqua Kanda, regardant autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcil. Il bougea légèrement, et Harry aurait pût jurer avoir vu pendant une seconde le contour d'une épée à travers la matière.

- Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas censés être à l'extérieur ou autre part, marmonna Ron.

- Oui – on est juste passé pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Allen regarda entre eux avec un regard concerné, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. – Lavi ne te harcèle pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi poussa un petit cri, prétendant d'être offensé.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle en riant. – Du moins autant que ça peut l'être, je suppose.

- Très bien, alors on va y aller. Allen les salua par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se tournait, et en quelques secondes ils l'avaient perdu de vue. Ils ne pouvaient voir Kanda nulle part lorsqu'ils le cherchèrent.

- J'aimerais savoir comment vous faîtes ça, se plaint Ron. – C'est comme si vous disparaissiez, et vous ne connaissez rien à la magie …

Lavi ne répondit rien, ses yeux trop occupés à surveiller une autre figure approchant leur petit groupe. Il n'était pas certain de qui c'était, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, mais il lui semblait sombre, et peut-être dangereux. L'autre marchait avec un pas certain quand il les rejoignit et tendit une invitation à Ron.

- Tu es radieuse !

- Viktor ! Cria presque Hermione, lâchant son petit sac à main et l'Exorciste était sûr qu'il sonnait beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne le paraissait. Elle se dépêcha de le ramasser, rougissant. – Je ne savais pas que tu – mon dieu – je suis ravie de te voir – comment vas-tu ?

Lavi haussa un sourcil par amusement, se demandant quel lien il y avait entre les deux. Il regarda les oreilles de Ron devenir rouges, et fut un peu surprit quand le Weasley lança un regard meurtrier à l'enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Fleur m'a invitée, répondit l'étranger alors qu'il serrait la main de Harry. C'était aussi difficile de ne pas remarquer les regards stupéfaits lancés vers eux.

Il ne suivit pas sa charge lorsqu'il alla montrer son siège à l'étranger, et à la place se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et c'est ... ?

- Viktor Krum. C'est un joueur très connu de Quidditch, répliqua-t-elle en suivant leur exemple et les suivant du regard.

- ... ? Il attendit qu'elle poursuive, et quand elle ne continua pas, Ron le fit à sa place.

- Elle est sortie avec lui, durant le tournoi où Harry a été forcé de participer.

Ca expliquait un peu les choses.

Fred se dépêcha de traverser l'allée à ce moment, leur disant qu'il était temps de prendre leurs places.

- A moins que vous vouliez vous faire marcher dessus par la mariée, ajouta-t-il.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement leur place, et Lavi regarda autour de lui par curiosité. Les gens continuaient de parler et chuchoter sous l'excitation, avant que le silence ne s'installe. Mr et Mme Weasley descendirent l'allée, souriant et saluant de la main de la famille. De la musique commença à être jouée par les ballons, ce qui le fascina sans fin. Il regarda autour, se demandant si les deux autres Exorcistes étaient aussi impressionnés que lui, mais il ne les vit nulle part.

Monsieur Delacour et Fleur apparurent ensuite, marchant avec élégance (ou dans le cas de Fleur, glissant comme si elle était sur l'air). La mariée était magnifique, même dans la simple robe blanche qu'elle portait. Aujourd'hui, à la place de stupéfier les autres par sa beauté, il semblait que sa présence hypnotisait tout le monde.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença un petit sorcier. – On est rassemblé aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de ces deux êtres …

Lavi écouta le discours habituel qu'il pouvait réciter lui-même s'il le voulait. Il essaya de rester aussi attentif aux alentour que possible, parce que le moment semblait idéal pour causer des problèmes, mais son attention continuait d'être dirigée autre part. Il commença à articuler silencieusement les mots, même si souvent il y avait des différences dans la version qu'il connaissait, et celle qui était lu. Quand Harry lui demanda dans un murmure bas, il murmura :

- J'ai assisté à un ou deux mariages par le passé.

- Juste un ou deux et tu peux réciter les mots ? Demanda Hermione avec incrédulité. Il sourit et tapa sa tempe.

- Mémoire photographique.

Elle sembla surprise, mais ils furent redirigés vers la scène qui se déroulait.

- Est-ce que vous, William Arthur, prenez Fleur Isabelle … ?

Les mères étaient en train de pleurer silencieusement au premier rang, et ce qui sembla être un son de trompette se fit entendre à l'arrière – il en savait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était Hagrid.

- ... je vous déclare alors unis par les liens du mariage.

Lavi observa des étoiles argentées tomber de la baguette de l'homme sur les figures enlacées. Les ballons éclatèrent, et des oiseaux de paradis ainsi que des petites clochettes dorées s'envolèrent et flottèrent au-dessus d'eux. Il espéra silencieusement que les oiseaux étaient soit des faux, ou avaient plus de place dans ces ballons qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Mesdames et Messieurs ! Si vous voulez bien vous lever !

Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, des murmures surprit se firent entendre à l'arrière. Tournant la tête, il eut du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il y avait plusieurs personnes derrières lui, et la majorité étaient plus grandes que sa forme plus petite. Il pouvait voir de sa périphérie Harry, Hermione et Ron essayer de vérifier eux-mêmes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, quand un frisson lui remonta le dos. Sentant la chair de poule le recouvrir, il décida de mettre les manières au placard et monta sur sa chaise. Ron et Harry hésitèrent à suivre son exemple et Hermione ralla après eux.

A l'arrière se tenait quelqu'un que Lavi finit par reconnaître vaguement. C'était le grand noir, Kingsley, qui avait fait partit du combat quand les Exorcistes avaient pour la première fois secourus Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda-t-il alors que Mr Weasley remontait l'allée et appelait Kingley. L'auror ne répondit pas, et à la place regarda autour de lui comme si fasciné par tout. Il se tenait debout avec les jambes écartées, et sa tête ne tournait jamais assez pour perdre de vue l'assemblée. Lavi reconnu les signes de quelqu'un prêt à prendre la fuite, et ça n'allait pas avec le caractère de l'homme.

Mr Weasley approcha avec un sourire, ignorant le groupe derrière lui.

- Tu es assez en retard, dit-il. – Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kingsley ne répondit pas, et Lavi sauta de sa chaise, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'allée et ne pas trop les perdre de vue. Puis Mr Weasley fit quelque chose de stupide. Il se tourna, laissant son dos à découvert, et ouvrit sa bouche pour appeler. Ce qu'il allait dire fut noyé quand, dans un flou argenté, Allen apparu avec son Innocence déjà activée.

A la même seconde, la face de Kingley se coupa en deux, sa peau se déchirant comme du papier, et quelqu'un cria de peur et de choc.

Lavi fut gelé instantanément. Si Allen était déjà là, alors il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il quitte son poste. Il fit de longues enjambées, ignorant le cri qu'il reconnut comme étant celui d'un Akuma, et tira Harry et les deux autres de leur chaise juste au moment où Kanda apparût. Une petite explosion résonna derrière eux.

- La pousse de soja a dit qu'il y a un groupe d'Akumas se dirigeant vers ici, et ils sont probablement accompagnés de sorciers.

- Impossible ! Siffla Hermione. – Le Ministère-

- Est inutile, interrompit l'épéiste. – Les boucliers autour de cet endroit vont tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Où est ton golem ?

- Eh bien, je l'ai, uh. Elle sortit son sac, et en quelques secondes tenait la créature ovale dans la paume de sa main. – Pourquoi ?

Il y eu une autre explosion qui fit trembler le sol puis tout se transforma en chaos. Les gens se mirent à courir partout, loin des Akumas, et Harry pouvait voir une boule de feu s'élever au-dessus du monde et sentit sa chaleur alors que le vent la rependait.

Puis ensuite il y avait au moins une douzaine d'Akumas de niveau un flottant dans les airs, et des Mangemorts s'élancèrent des arbres.

Harry sentit le tournis le prendre, désorienté. C'était comme un changement abrupt qui le laissait incertain. Hermione était en train de paniquer, tournant sur elle-même la baguette levée, et il l'attrapa pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Il la tira vers lui, et il était à moitié conscient que Lavi les traînait à moitié en sûreté. Un sort se dirigea vers eux, mais avant qu'il ait levé sa baguette, Kanda sembla se matérialiser devant eux et le sort fut projeté dans une autre direction après avoir frappé l'épée.

Quelqu'un les poussa violemment, et il trébucha sur Hermione, qui tomba sur Ron, et ils se démenèrent pour se remettre sur pieds dans la panique. Lavi agrippa ses épaules, le forçant debout.

- Écoute-moi, demanda l'Exorciste. – Apparaissez dans un endroit sûr. Restez-y. Ne le quittez pas, ne revenez pas, et n'essayez pas quelque chose d'héroïque. Restez-y jusqu'à qu'on vous contact. Comprit ?

Il voulait dire non, mais il entendit un cri derrière lui, et il sentit les doigts d'Hermione se resserrer sur son bras avant de se sentir tirer sèchement en arrière. Il eut la sensation de tomber, tomber loin du chaos, et peut-être de Voldemort lui-même.

Un profond sens d'inutilité le prit, et il pouvait juste se tenir alors qu'il était tiré à travers l'espace et le temps lui-même.

* * *

**Voila donc pour cette semaine. Laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre de cette semaine. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer, et je peux dire que ça va devenir plus intéressant. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

C'était un pur chaos, le type qui vous laisse désorienté et où vous vous débattez pour retrouver vos sens – pour ne pas y arriver. Les invités ne mirent pas longtemps à Transplanner par leur étrange moyen magique, et ceux qui restaient étaient les membres de l'Ordre. Les envahisseurs ne montraient aucune pitié, et il y avait un mixte entre humains et Akumas. Les niveaux un tiraient des balles qui paraissaient étranges pour la scène ; les belles décorations furent réduites à néant.

Allen évita un sort d'un rouge clair qui passa au-dessus de lui, quasiment certain que c'était une bonne chose car la moitié des rangées de chaises derrière lui explosa, envoyant une pluie de bois blanc brisé voler.

Il s'occupa des Akumas en premier – il y avait un large paquet de niveau un, et quand il s'élança dans les airs, il abattit son bras de type parasite vers le bas à travers un et empala un autre, atterrissant sur un troisième. Un autre sort fut lancé vers lui, et rebondit sur sa cape avec une facilité déconcertante. Il retint ce fait pour plus tard.

Il pouvait entendre Lavi crier, et quelques secondes plus tard un maillet énorme annihilait une grande quantité d'Akumas, s'abattant sur le sol un peu plus loin et laissant un énorme creux dans le sol comme une empreinte géante.

Il espéra silencieusement que les sorciers s'en tiraient bien, mais les Akumas étaient sa priorité. Une autre explosion retentit à sa droite quand ce qui apparut être des insectes d'un autre monde les traversèrent comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là. Il atterrit sur le sol et évita une autre lumière verte. Quelque chose de tiède se pressa contre son dos et il entendit Lavi crier à travers le bruit :

- Quelle façon de gâcher une fête !

Allen rit tout en se baissant sous une baguette et envoya un coup de poing direct dans l'estomac de quelqu'un l'homme s'effondra et ne se releva pas.

Kanda glissa dans son périmètre, son épée rengainée, alors qu'il délivrait un uppercut à une figure cagoulée qui avait essayée de le frapper. Il ne lui daigna pas un second regard alors qu'il passait par-dessus le corps et attrapait une autre de ces personnes par la capuche, la balançant vers le sol avec force qui la rendit inconsciente.

- Brutal ! Appela Lavi sans faire attention. – Rappelle-moi de ne jamais gâcher ton mariage, Yuu !

Le rouquin évita un corps volant vers lui avec une facilité surprenante, comme s'il avait prédit l'acte, et siffla lorsque le corps percuta et fit tomber deux autres Mangemorts.

- Joli ! Félicita-t-il. – Recommence !

Allen roula ses yeux et s'efforça de s'éloigner et mettre quelques personnes entre lui et Lavi. Il n'était pas d'humeur à contrer les actions violente venant de l'épéiste avec un tempérament de feu à ce moment alors qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de plus utile.

Le nombre d'ennemis diminua rapidement, et ça le surprit. Il était facile de contrer et combattre les ennemis sorciers, et il n'y avait que des Akumas de niveau un, pour autant qu'il ait vu. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ou peu importe leur nom, étaient formidables d'une certaine manière, sauf que si l'Innocence ne reflétait pas les sorts comme elle le faisait, le processus entier aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.

Ensuite ce fut juste lorsque le dernier Akuma fut détruit que les membres du Ministère apparurent, et ça n'aurait pas fait de différence pour les Exorcistes, mais Mr Weasley leur fit de rapide gestes secs qui leurs disaient d'arrêter et de faire profil bas.

Ce fut Ginny qui les rejoignit et les tira discrètement en retrait, avant même que le chaos ne se soit complètement calmé. Elle les emmena vers l'arrière, le long du chemin menant à la grange, où elle se tourna vers eux :

- C'est sûrement mieux que le ministère ne vous voit pas ici ... Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre eux, ses cheveux en désordre et ses habits salis. - … Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, discutant silencieusement tout en gardant une oreille libre dans le cas où quelqu'un approcherait ou un autre combat. Allen hocha doucement la tête, puis lui donna une esquisse de sourire.

- Ce pourquoi on est venu, j'imagine. Il se tourna un petit peu pour regarder dans les airs et appela : - Timcampy !

Le golem jaune vola à travers une fissure dans la porte et presque immédiatement voleta près de sa tête.

- Peux-tu te connecter au golem d'Harry, Timcampy ?

Il hocha sa tête dans les airs deux fois avant de s'immobiliser et ensuite cliquer trois fois. Le silence tomba, et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'un autre clic se fasse entendre, suivi par la voix incertaine d'Harry.

- -sait pas ce que c-

- Harry ? Appela Allen, et après un autre moment de silence, la voix d'Hermione appela avec inquiétude et une note d'excitation :

- Allen ? Est-ce que c'est toi, Allen ?

- Hermione ? Est-ce que mon frère est là ? Tout va bien ? Coupa Ginny, se déplaçant pour se tenir assez près du blandinet qui bougea un petit peu, inconfortable.

- Ginny ? Oui on va bien, comment va tout le monde de votre côté ? Demanda Ron avec anxiété.

- On va bien ! Le ministère est arrivé, et je ne peux pas être ici longtemps-

- Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Kanda impatiemment. Il tira sur son haut, qui avait été déchiré, le replaçant sur son épaule.

- On est dans un café sur le Chemin de la Cour de Tottenham. On est là que depuis quelques minutes, et on était en train de discuter où aller ensuite-

- Okay, coupa Allen. – Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous, juste un, peut venir rapidement ici et nous prendre ?

- ... Il n'y eu aucune réponse pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Hermione se porte volontaire, et après que Ginny ait dit un rapide au revoir, la connexion se coupa. Elle partit à ce moment, pour apparaître au moins un peu moins suspicieuse, et juste alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte de la grange, un grand 'pop' résonna et annonça l'arrivé d'Hermione. Kanda l'attira à l'intérieur immédiatement, et pendant un moment elle se débattit.

- Arrête ça, grogna-t-il, et elle stoppa immédiatement. Elle releva la tête, le vit, rougit légèrement, puis fit quelques pas en arrière. Il remit de nouveau sa manche déchirée en place.

- On doit faire vite, rappela Lavi

- Okay, alors juste ... Hermione leur tendit son bras, et une fois qu'ils étaient tous connectés, Allen ressentit l'horrible sensation qu'il avait appris à reconnaître étant celle du Transplannage.

Quand le monde sembla arrêter de tourner, il se trouva dans une allée sale et sombre. Il nota brièvement que le soleil était en train de se coucher, et l'obscurité naissante envoya un frisson descendre son dos.

- Par ici. Dit-elle en sortant de l'allée et sur la rue. Les Exorcistes la suivirent, et tout fut silencieux. Sur le chemin, un groupe de gars sur la rue d'en face se donnèrent des petits coups, pointant vers la sorcière qui marchait au milieu du groupe. L'un d'eux siffla et lui fit un signe de venir. Ils les ignorèrent et entrèrent dans le café.

Allen vit Ron instantanément, et fut surprit de ne voir Harry nulle part. Il ne dit rien, parce que même s'il y avait peu de gens dans la salle, ça pouvait toujours être des ennemis.

Hermione se glissa sur le banc où Ron était assis, et Lavi alla pour celui d'en face, mais fut surprit d'entendre un faible :

- Hey !

Lavi se déplaça sur le bord pour qu'il ne soit plus assis sur les genoux d'Harry, et sourit.

- Joli tour. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière. – Aurais dû savoir que vous seriez capable de faire quelque chose comme ça, ou autre chose …

Il ne regarda pas en direction d'Harry, mais se déplaça jusqu'à qu'il ait le garçon coincé contre le mur, et murmura sans bouger ses lèvres.

- On ne veut pas attirer l'attention, non ?

Allen essaya de s'asseoir sur le bord autant qu'il le pouvait sans paraître étrange, et Kanda s'adossa aux sièges avec ses bras croisés, gardant sa manche déchirée hors des regards.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Hermione avec anxiété. – On a besoin d'aller quelque part où on pourra se reposer et penser clairement, et se cacher de V-Voldemort.

- Pourquoi pas le Chaudron Baveur ? Ce n'est pas très loin, et on pourrait juste-

- Ron ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas ! Coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. – On ne peut pas aller là.

- C'était juste une suggestion, marmonna-t-il. – Et où alors ?

Ils se turent tous à cet instant, chacun pensant pour eux-mêmes. Ron, Hermione et Harry auraient manqués l'arrivé d'un groupe d'homme, tellement ils étaient pris par leurs pensées, si Allen ne leur avait pas donnés un léger coup de pied sous la table. Harry pouvait voir pourquoi.

Le groupe ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'un groupe d'hommes dur. Celui qui menait semblait être la chose la plus proche qu'ils avaient d'un chef, et il était sombre et débraillé. Quelque chose chez lui criait 'dangereux' et sauvage. Les autres étaient normaux et banals, et ils se parlaient avec des voix basses.

Ils entrèrent et apparurent ennuyés et non intéressés les yeux du chef trouvèrent le groupe d'Allen et pausèrent seulement un moment avec de reprendre leur chemin, mais aussitôt qu'ils se dirigèrent vers une table pas très loin de celle d'Allen, l'homme se figea et ses yeux se reposèrent sur eux, sa tête se penchant juste un petit peu, comme s'il avait senti quelque chose.

- Vous le reconnaissez ? Demanda Lavi, toujours sans bouger ses lèvres.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione comme s'ils étaient en plein milieux d'une conversation. – Et toi ?

- Nan, le rouquin haussa les épaules et s'adossa au siège. – Mais juste pour être clair, je ne suis pas un morceau de viande.

La dernière phrase fut dîtes un peu plus fortement, et l'homme au regard sauvage haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Siffla Allen avec agacement. – On essaye de rester incognito, tu te souviens ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Dit Lavi, croisant ses bras tandis que l'autre groupe prenait place quelques tables plus loin. Il souffla doucement.

L'autre groupe rit bruyamment, un d'eux frappant une chaise qui tomba. La serveuse hésita à y aller, et quand elle le fit, reçu des commentaires vaseux et une claque sur son derrière. Elle partit rageusement, son maquillage rendant son visage encore plus tordu.

- Quelle bande d'idiots. Dit Kanda en roulant des yeux.

Ils furent tous surprit quand le chef regarda vers eux et se leva. L'homme prit de longues enjambées grâce à ses jambes toutes aussi grandes, et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux.

- Je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'entendre- Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard incrédule. – que vous semblez avoir un problème avec notre présence.

Ron fronça des sourcils, ne voulant pas dire trop de choses à l'homme. Il sentit Hermione attraper son bras, et fut surprit quand Kanda répliqua avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Entendu ? Plutôt écouté ? Occupez-vous de vos affaires.

L'homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux brillèrent d'une sombre intention inconnue. Les hommes derrière lui se levèrent, des rictus sur leur visage.

- Et ton nom ?

- Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de te dire de te mêler de tes affaires ? Kanda se leva juste un peu des sièges contre lesquels il était adossé. Le changement entre s'adosser normalement et se tenir prêt était très subtil, mais Harry le remarqua.

- 'ey, il a pt'être b'soin d'quelqu' chose à boire ! S'exclama un des gars. – Ou pt'être il est aussi coincé qu'i' semble ?

- Hmm ... L'homme prétendit de réfléchir pendant que Lavi se frappait le visage avec la paume de sa main. – Tu as peut-être raison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'homme fut soulevé du sol complètement alors que Kanda agrippait le haut qu'il portait d'une main.

- Je dis que vous feriez mieux de déguerpir si vous voulez rester en vie.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu m'as juste tiré les mots de la bouche. Le visage de l'homme s'étira en une satisfaction monstrueuse qui obligea le japonais à le lâcher et à attraper son arme. – J'avais espéré attraper Harry Potter avant la nuit, mais il nous a filé entre les doigts au mariage.

- T'as aucune chance cont' Greyback ! L'un cria quand Allen et Lavi se levèrent, avec Lavi accroupit sur le siège en face d'Harry, qui lui-même était choqué d'un par le nom et de deux par le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu. Comment est-ce qu'il a pût oublier un instant à quoi Greyback, d'entre tous, ressemblait ? Même s'il semblait être un peu plus calme et moins sauvage aujourd'hui.

Au nom, la respiration d'Hermione se coinça e Ron cria :

- C'est un loup-garou !

Les Exorcistes sursautèrent, mais Greyback s'esclaffa et commença à changer alors que les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient des rues avoisinantes.

Le visage de Greyback commença à s'allonger, ses cheveux poussant et se rependant sur son corps. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière de son crane tandis que ses os se brisaient et se reformaient, poussant et se réarrangeant. Quand ses jambes craquèrent, se pliant vers l'arrière et s'étirant, il leva la tête en arrière et le loup hurla.

Allen devait admettre qu'il était horrifié par la scène, et il se leva, prêt pour une attaque qui ne saurait tarder. Une main se plaça sur son épaule et il savait sans le voir que c'était seulement Lavi il fut tiré en arrière jusqu'à qu'ils aient échangés de place, puis Lavi se déplaça jusqu'à couvrir partiellement Ron et Hermione en plus. La serveuse s'écrasa au sol sous le choc, s'évanouissant directement. Les rares autres clients présents s'enfuirent en criant.

Greyback grogna et resta là pendant une seconde, se remettant du changement, puis il balança son bras en arrière, envoyant Kanda s'écraser contre une table et sur le mur. Il tomba contre les débris de la table avec un grognement.

Allen activa son Innocence et se couvrit avec Harry de son manteau argenté quand des sorts fusèrent rapidement vers lui. Il pouvait les sentir rebondir et avec un peu de chance directement sur leurs assaillants. Il entendit Ron et Hermione crier des sorts de leur côté, et poussa Harry sous la table.

- Essaye de rester caché. Dit-il au jeune sorcier, et l'ignora quand le garçon essaya de parler.

Il nota en premier que le loup géant semblait avoir très peu de contrôle, ça ou il se fichait complètement de ses alliés – il les envoyait voler dans les airs quand ils s'approchaient de trop près. Ils auraient atterrit sur Allen s'il ne les avait pas attrapés, les incapacitant avant de les jeter sur le côté.

Harry avait envie de hurler alors qu'il envoyait sort après sort fendre l'air vers l'autre groupe, et continuait de se déplacer pour qu'ils ne puissent pas connaître sa position. Il se glissa de l'autre côté de l'alcôve où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione, et réussi à désarmer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? Cria Hermione paniquée, esquivant un Stupefy.

- Aucune idée, grogna Ron en retour à travers sa mâchoire serrée. – Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment ils ont fait si rapidement !

Le loup-garou envoya Lavi sur le côté et se jeta soudainement sur Harry juste au moment où il jetait un autre sort et à ce moment-là, tout sembla se figer. La magie qui était lancée à travers la salle était la dernière chose qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry, et il sentit une peur profonde et glaciale l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas du tout, et pendant un moment, il se souvint de l'attaque des Akumas sur sa maison où il avait été dans une situation similaire, sauf que ce cas-là semblait être à cause de la peur, plus qu'une espèce d'immobilisation magique.

Puis quelque chose de noir percuta le loup sur le côté et les deux percutèrent durement le sol.

Tout sembla reprendre son court, et il se dépêcha de réagir, des mots prêts à être lancés. Il y avait une boule de poils et de chaires pestant, roulant dans les débris de bois et de glace, et à peine fut-il assez près que quelqu'un le poussa à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Lavi, et il réalisa que son manteau ne le couvrait plus complètement et que seulement le bas de son corps était invisible.

Le loup hurla alors que des plaies apparaissaient sur son dos, et Hermione passa sa baguette vers un autre homme à la stature forte qui la regardait avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

La botte de Kanda trouva le torse du loup et il poussa. La bête fut envoyée en arrière avec force, son dos frappant le sol, et il hurla de douleur quand son épaule fut percée par un pied de table cassé. Kanda gronda, roulant ses épaules et dégainant son épée lentement.

Le loup sembla presque rire avant que l'épée ne perce son cerveau, puis il s'affaissa.

Allen réussi à envoyer les deux derniers dormir avec un double coup, et pendant un moment fut soulagé par le fait que ce soit fini, avant de se retourner et prendre note des blessures des autres.

Kanda se tenait au-dessus du loup et cracha sur le côté juste par dépit il semblait n'avoir que des égratignures, bien que ce soit difficile à dire sous cet angle. Lavi essuya son front avec le dos de sa main la coulée de sang sous ses cheveux semblait être la plus grave de ses blessures. Harry semblait perdu, tout comme Ron et Hermione, mais à part une profonde coupure sur la joue de Ron, ils semblaient aller bien eux aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Cria Hermione. – Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pût nous traquer si rapidement ?

- On ne pourra pas savoir tant qu'on ne part pas et voit s'ils peuvent de nouveau nous retrouver. Lui dit Allen alors qu'il désactivait son Innocence. – Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'effacer leurs mémoires et nettoyer l'endroit ?

- ... Je ne sais pas comment effacer les mémoires, répondit Harry avec une voix tremblante. Ron acquiesça, mais Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je connais la théorie, alors je pourrais ... ? Sa main trembla quand elle leva sa baguette.

Ils nettoyèrent rapidement avant qu'elle se tourne vers les hommes.

- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? Demanda-t-elle avec incertitude.

- Grimmauld, dit immédiatement Harry, puis ajouta à son air rebelle. – C'est le seul endroit où on doit aller – même si Snape peut être là, au moins ce sera un contre nous six.

Elle ne semblait pas du même avis et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais à la place regarda une autre fois en direction des hommes et de la serveuse et agita sa baguette :

- Obliviate.

Ils étaient partis avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Allen fut surprit de voir que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il n'y avait pas de 'numéro douze', les bâtiments larges et intimidants sautant complètement ce numéro. Il se dit que ça devait être un autre tour de magie, et il avait raison. Il ne vit même pas la porte avant qu'ils ne soient sur les marches.

A l'intérieur, il trouva que l'endroit était vieux et poussiéreux.

- Je crois que quelqu'un était là avant, chuchota Hermione, pointant vers un porte-parapluie qui était couché. Le 'shink' du métal résonna lorsque Kanda dégaina son épée avec un plissement des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que par le _diable_ sont ces choses ? S'exclama Lavi en pointant vers les têtes des Elfes de Maison sur le mur. Il balança ses bras de dégoût. – Je suis sérieux, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des Elfes de Maison. Expliqua Hermione en retroussant son nez. – Ce sont des têtes d'Elfes de Maison.

- Est-ce que c'est normal ? Demanda Allen avec une grimace.

- C'est écœurant. Se plaignit Lavi.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Kanda perdit sa patience et siffla :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Harry fut le premier à faire un pas en avant l'endroit était bondée avec eux six de toute manière. Il trembla légèrement, et attendit …. Puis une sensation passa entre eux tous. C'était comme si sa langue s'était repliée sur elle-même, l'empêchant de parler. Avant qu'il puisse sentir l'intérieur de sa bouche, la sensation disparut et il pouvait de nouveau parler.

- Ça devait être le sort posé contre Snape … Offrit Hermione.

- Espérons, maugréa Ron. Après un moment, Harry fit un nouveau pas en avant.

Une horrible figure se matérialisa au bout du couloir, fait de poussière argentée. C'était une figure qu'il connaissait bien, et alors qu'elle s'élançait vers eux, sa longue barbe rejetée en arrière, ses yeux rentrés dans sa tête, Hermione cria.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute ! S'exclama Harry sous la panique et les remords grandissant. – Je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait tué-

Au mot 'tué', la figure explosa. Le portrait de la mère de Sirius explosa d'une manière similaire avec bruit, Mme Black hurlant des insultes.

Puis, soudainement, un parapluie perça le portrait et resta coincé, vibrant sous la force du lancer. Avec un grand bruit, Harry força magiquement les rideaux à se fermer, une petite bosse du parapluie dans le tissu. Le silence régna quelques moments.

- ... Je dirais que je suis certain de mourir plus tôt si des choses comme ça continues d'arriver, sauf que je le savais déjà. Soupira Allen en se dépoussiérant.

- Ne soit pas si morbide, petit Allen. Rit Lavi, sauf que ça sortit en tremblant. – Personne ne va mourir avant longtemps.

Hermione eu une esquisse de sourire et les observa pendant un long moment.

- Dépêchons-nous et entrons, comme ça on pourra se reposer.

Tout le monde hésita à bouger de nouveau, mais finalement Allen passa devant eux, disparaissant dans la première salle qu'il vit sur sa droite. Il se trouva dans le salon, et s'arrêta, écoutant les autres le rejoindre.

Hermione était fatiguée, et alors qu'elle suivait Lavi avec prudence, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de penser rationnellement, mais son esprit ne voulait pas. Il refusait de fonctionner rapidement, et la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire était revivre les évènements des dernières heures. Rien ne se passa quand elle entra dans le salon, et elle se détendit juste un peu plus.

Elle soupira.

- Okay ... alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Lavi se laissa tomber dans un siège, envoyant de la poussière voler partout. Il toussa violemment quelques fois. – Cet endroit a besoin d'être remis à neuf quelque chose de bien.

- C'était la maison de mon parrain, leur dit doucement Harry. – Elle m'appartient maintenant. Je pense qu'on est en sécurité du moment que Snape ne revient pas.

Hermione écouta pendant qu'elle sortait son petit sac qu'elle avait fait attention de garder près d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit et farfouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes. Le bruit capta l'attention des autres, et elle rougit légèrement quand Allen demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

- J'ai rangée vos affaires juste hier, quand vous me les avez données, expliqua-t-elle. – Elles devraient être juste … là !

Elle retira ce qui apparut être une mini-valise, assez petite pour tenir entre ses doigts. Avec un mouvement de sa baguette, elle s'élargit et elle vit les yeux des garçons s'illuminer.

- Excellent ! Il la prit gentiment de ses mains et l'ouvrit. Elle était trop fatiguée pour être agacée par sa paranoïa, et retourna fouiller une fois de plus dans son sac. Ça lui prit quelques minutes, mais elle trouva le sac de Lavi puis réussi à retirer une valise similaire à celle d'Allen appartenant à Kanda.

Il approcha et la pris, agrippant la poignée avec un froncement de sourcils. Quand il se retourna, probablement pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle vit quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle réagit par instinct, l'appelant en lui disant d'attendre un instant, et alla pour attraper ce qu'elle avait vu. Son t-shirt était noir, alors elle fut surprise quand elle retira sa main de voir du sang sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle regarda choquée avant de sursauter d'horreur.

- Hey, 'Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron alarmé, se poussant sur le bord de son siège et regardant Kanda avec méfiance.

- Tu ... tu- tu. Elle avait du mal avec ce qu'elle voulait dire, horreur, incrédulité et appréhension tordant son estomac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Harry prit sa baguette, et l'épéiste la regarda avec agacement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle tende le bras soudainement et attrape le bord de son t-shirt dans ses mains en le remontant.

Elle recula de ce qu'elle vit, ignorant le regard meurtrier de l'autre.

- Hey, je ne te pensais pas être si directe. Essaya de plaisanter Lavi, regardant entre les deux avec un froncement de sourcils. – Je sais que Yuu et mignon mais-

- Il a été mordu ! S'écria Hermione, retombant sur son siège, couvrant son visage avec ses mains. Ron était immédiatement à ses côtés, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais elle continua de hoqueter, tandis que Lavi et Allen reculaient légèrement, incertain.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry avec choc, regardant vers l'épéiste qui ne semblait pas apprécier être le centre d'attention. – Sérieusement ?

- Attend attend attend, interrompit Lavi. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quel est le problème ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Cria-t-elle avec détresse. – Il va devenir un loup garou !

* * *

**Donc ... oui, Kanda va devenir un loup garou. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez, des problèmes dans la traduction et le sens des phrases qu'il peut y avoir ...**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre pour cette semaine ! Pas grand chose à dire, mis à part que je suis crevée à cause de mon stage et que, puisque j'ai enfin trouvée un travail qui commence début Janvier, il y a des chances qu'à partir de Janvier les chapitres soient postés tout les quinze jours ... mais c'est encore à voir puisque mes horaires seront un peu étranges ^^**

**Bref, je vous tiendrait au courant. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour Harry, l'atmosphère entre eux devint soudainement tendue et inconfortable. C'était comme si le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient envers les Exorcistes avait été balancée dans le noir – pas disparut, mais pas dans un endroit où elle pouvait être trouvée à ce moment non plus.

Personnellement, il ne voulait pas penser aux nouveaux retournements de situation. Le fait que l'épéiste ait attrapé un virus si grave en le défendant lui faisait presque mal physiquement. Il ne connaissait pas l'autre particulièrement bien, et l'appréciait probablement un peu moins, mais il l'avait tout de même fait pour sa propre sécurité. Il était aussi surprit. S'il ne savait pas que l'autre n'avait pas sût pour le virus, il aurait été encore plus choqué, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris l'autre pour un martyre.

Mais il devait toujours une énorme dette à Kanda.

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'Hermione pensait exactement. Elle regardait souvent au loin, et semblait toujours trouver une raison pour partir quand le japonais arrivait. Elle était triste, se sentait coupable et incertaine, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et Ron partageait son problème. Sauf que, quand Ron n'était pas en train d'éviter les Exorcistes, il leur lançait des regards noirs à la place. C'était comme s'il pensait que Kanda avait fait quelque chose d'horrible, une trahison déshonorable – ou allait le faire.

Kanda disparut pendant presque toute la journée, et quand il réapparut, semblait juste un peu plus irritable qu'à la normale. Il n'appréciait pas être fixé du regard, et s'engagea presque dans un combat verbal avec Ron. Allen lançait parfois des regards curieux et inquiets vers Kanda, mais c'était tout. Lavi était comme d'habitude, content.

L'atmosphère se leva un petit peu quand, la première nuit, le père de Ron leur envoya un message via son Patronus. Tout le monde allait bien, le ministère les surveillait, et de ne pas essayer de les contacter. Ce n'était rien d'autre que ce que les Exorcistes leurs avaient dit, mais l'entendre de Mr Weasley semblait le rendre officiel.

Harry découvrit par contre une chose – R.A.B, la personne qui avait pris le loquet avant lui, semblait être Regulus Arcturus Black, le frère de Sirius. L'espoir de retrouver l'original était par contre perdu quand Kreacher révéla que bien qu'il l'avait récupéré, Mundungus Fletcher l'avait volé à son tour. Harry ressentit une soudaine pointe de gentillesse quand il entendit l'histoire de l'Elf – que Kreacher avait été forcé de boire le poison qui se trouvait dans le bassin, où le loquet était placé, et laissé pour mort – et lui donna le faux. Le changement d'attitude fut impressionnant.

Après ça, il ordonna à Kreacher de trouver Mundungus et le ramener. L'Elf de Maison disparut et ne retourna pas de la nuit.

Peut-être la chose la plus amusante qui soit arrivée durant leur temps ici fut la première fois qu'il avait appelé Kreacher. Il n'avait jamais vu Lavi sursauter autant qu'il l'avait fait. C'était la première qu'il avait ri autant depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité mais c'était aussi révélateur. Que quelque chose comme un Elf de Maison était étrange et inconnu des Exorcistes, qu'il ne pouvait pas associer à des moldus, le ramenait en quelque sorte à la réalité.

Harry prit l'habitude de vagabonder. Il avait trouvé une lettre de sa mère à Sirius, et bien que ça le rende heureux, il restait extrêmement nerveux. Il s'excusa du groupe composé de lui-même, Ron, Hermione et Allen et alla à la cuisine. Il était certain que c'est là que Kreacher apparaîtra.

Pourtant, juste lorsqu'il arrivait dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte d'entrée, des coups, puis les serrures se déverrouiller. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un choc électrique. Il sortit sa baguette, son cœur battant la chamade, la pointant vers la porte.

L'intrus portait un manteau noir, et ses traits ne pouvaient pas être vus. L'intrus ferma doucement la porte, et quand le fantôme de Dumbledore apparut dans toute sa gloire glauque, dit calmement.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie tué, Albus.

Dumbledore se transforma en poussière et disparut. Il ne pouvait rien voir à travers le nuage de poussière qui en résultat et se prépara à crier un avertissement, quand soudain il entendit le son d'une épée être dégainée qu'il commençait à reconnaître.

- Ne bougez pas ! Cria-t-il. Il avait oublié le portrait de Mme Black, et les rideaux s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle criait avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant. Elle ne criait même plus des mots, les sons entres les cris ne pouvaient plus être reconnu comme étant de l'anglais. Allen, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers eux, baguettes prêtes, et se mirent à ses côtés. Hermione referma les rideaux avec un mouvement de sa baguette.

La poussière s'affaissa pour révéler la personne dissimulée qui avait une de ses mains levée en signe de défaite. A sa gorge il y avait l'épée de Kanda, Lavi se tenant derrière eux. Puis Lavi tordit le bras de l'intrus derrière son dos avec assez de force pour le forcer à s'agenouiller sous la douleur. Le rouquin regarda vers Harry, et pendant un moment, Harry se sentit en contrôle pour la première fois depuis deux ans, peut-être même plus longtemps.

C'est alors que l'intrus articula :

- Attendez ! C'est moi, Rémus !

Kanda arracha la capuche en arrière pour révéler le visage de Lupin, et Lavi lâcha le bras comme s'il avait tenu quelque chose de brûlant.

- Désolé pour ça. Il sourit avec honte, relevant l'homme par son épaule endolorie.

- Non, vous avez bien fait. A vrai dire, je suis surprit. Répliqua lentement Lupin en massant son épaule

- Prouvez-le, interrompit Harry, ayant besoin d'être sûr, secouant sa baguette dans un geste de menace. – Prouvez que vous êtes Rémus Lupin.

- Je suis un loup garou, répliqua l'autre avec confiance, comme s'il attendait la question. – Parfois connu sous le nom de Lunard, un des quatre créateurs de la carte de Maraudeurs, marié à Nymphadora, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Tonks, et je t'ai appris à lancer le Patronus, Harry, qui prend la forme d'un cerf.

- Oh, d'accord. Il abaissa sa baguette, puis la rangea. – Je devais vérifier, non ?

- En tant que ton ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Vous ne devriez pas baisser vos défenses si vie, Lupin dit à Ron, Hermione, et Lavi, qui souffla d'agacement.

- Sérieux ? C'est nul, murmura-t-il. – Maintenant je dois me méfier des Akumas _et_ de mages noirs déguisés ?

- Tch. Kanda roula des yeux, rangeant son épée qu'il avait seulement légèrement abaissé, avant de dépasser l'ex-professeur et se placer sur le côté.

- Aucun signe de Severus, alors ? Demanda Lupin.

- Non. Il y a quelques Mangemorts dehors, mais personne n'a essayé d'entrer ici. Dit Harry en secouant la tête, faisant un geste avec la cuisine.

- Oui j'ai remarqué. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir que vous êtes là pourtant, sinon il y en aurait certainement plus. Ils surveillent toutes les places qui ont une connexion avec toi, Harry, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, mais je veux d'abord savoir ce qui vous ait arrivés après avoir quittés le Burrow.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione alluma l'âtre avec sa baguette. Ils s'assirent, et ça aurait pût être confortable si ce n'était pas pour l'obscurité qui était trop sombre dans les coins.

- Je serais arrivé plus tôt, mais j'ai dût évincer les Mangemorts qui me poursuivaient. Expliqua Remus. – Donc vous êtes venus ici directement après le mariage ?

- Non, dit Harry. – On est venu là après être allés au Chemin de la Cour de Tottenham et on a eu quelques problèmes dans un café.

- Quoi ? Quel _genre_ de problème ?

- Il y avait des Mangemorts. Répliqua Ron avec une ombre de méprit. – Mais on va bien.

Pendant un moment le silence prit place pendant que Lupin digérait l'info. Hermione gigota nerveusement dans son siège, son visage se tordant en culpabilité et inquiétude. Alors que l'homme allait prendre la parole, elle ne tint plus.

- Greyback ! A son regard surprit elle reformula. – Greyback était là aussi. Il les menait.

Les yeux choqués de Lupin se tournèrent vers eux, passant sur chacun d'eux un œil critique, une terreur froide le remplissant. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle continua après seulement un moment d'hésitation.

- On va bien, Allen et Lavi et Kanda ont bloqués la majeur partie des sorts des Mangemorts mais …

- Mais quoi ? Aboya-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- ... Mais Kanda a été mordu. Ca sortit si rapidement, que ça prit un moment pour ceux qui savait de décortiquer la phrase, et une fois que Kanda l'eu fait, il lui lança un regard noir, se hérissant, puis quand ce fut le tour de Lupin, il se tourna pour le regarder.

Son regard dura plusieurs minutes, et Harry devait féliciter l'épéiste pour ne pas reculer et rencontrer le regard sans broncher tout ce temps, se tenant fier avec défi comme un guerrier qui était allé à l'encontre des règles et ne le regrettait pas du tout. Lupin se détourna lentement, sa main couvrant ses yeux.

- ... Je dois admettre que je n'attendais pas beaucoup de vous, murmura-t-il, semblant référer aux Exorciste. – Mais que quelque chose comme ça ...

- Monsieur. Parla Allen pour la première fois, semblant hésitant mais ferme. – Ce virus – est-ce qu'il est possible de ne pas le contracter ?

- Non. C'est dans la salive, et une fois que ça entre dans le système sanguin, il n'y a pas d'espoir.

- Eh bien ... Lavi se frotta le menton pensivement. – J'sais pas ... Je veux dire, Yuu a ce facteur de guérison génial ... il peut se remettre de nombreuses blessure en un tiers du temps que ça prendrait pour des gens normaux. Il est très étrange, mais je pense qu'il peut y avoir une chance ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de la magie ? Siffla l'homme. – Des maladies magiques ou des remèdes ? C'est incurable – peu importe la vitesse de guérison, rien n'arrête le processus. Vous ne comprenez pas ? A cause de votre ridicule, stupide mission, votre ami est condamné !

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, gronda Kanda. – Je suis toujours là, et bien en vie. Comprenez ceci – Ce qui m'a mordu, m'a mordu, et c'était pour sauver votre ridicule, stupide garçon ici. Et si vous vous épargniez votre salive, et à la place de faire tout un raffut là-dessus, soyez reconnaissant et oubliez le sujet ?

- Oublier ? Tu ne comprends rien ! Grogna Remus, se levant dans un bond, rapidement suivi d'Allen et Lavi, puis peut-être un peu plus lentement, d'Harry et Ron. – Tu vas te transformer toutes les nuits de pleine lune, tu n'auras pas le choix, et tu vas devenir une bête sauvage qui se moquera complètement de tes amis ou de qui que ce soit d'autre – tu les tueras si tu n'es pas prudent, et après quoi ? Tu seras comme ça pour le reste de tes jours !

- Au minimum. Rétorqua calmement l'Exorciste en posant sa main sur son épée. – Et si ils ne peuvent pas se défendre d'une 'bête sauvage', alors ils méritent de mourir.

Harry fut choqué par les mots, mais était plus concernés par les regards de ses amis, plein de rage et peine.

- Là, Remus, calme-toi. Dit-nous comment va tout le monde ?

Rémus ne semblait pas vouloir changer le sujet de conversation, mais il s'assit avec un soupir et secoua la tête. Ca prit quelques moments, mais il parla en choisissant ses mots.

- L'apparition de Kingsley et sa transformation à causée la panique chez tout le monde, mais presque tous ont réussis à s'en aller grâce à ça. Puis lorsque les ... Akumas ... ont été détruits, le ministère est arrivé, et ils ont interrogés tout le monde pendant des heures sur ta cachette. Ils ont fouillés le Terrier de fond en comble, et ont trouvés la goule, mais n'ont pas voulu trop s'en approcher. Au même moment, des Mangemorts ont débarqués dans toutes les maisons du pays appartenant à des personnes apparentées à l'Ordre. Il n'y a eu aucun mort, mais ils ont été violents. Ils ont brûlés la maison de Dedalus Diggle, et ont utilisés l'Endoloris sur la famille de Tonk, qui va bien.

- C'est horrible, chuchota Hermione.

- Les Mangemorts sont passés à travers tous ces sorts de protection ?

- Ce que vous devez comprendre c'est que les Mangemorts ont le ministère entier avec eux maintenant, Harry. Soupira Lupin en se massant les tempes.

- Personne ne nous a dit qu'on devait combattre un gouvernement entier, dit Lavi en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Vous pouvez partir si vous voulez. Répliqua Ron assez froidement, et reçu un coup dans les côtes.

- Désolé, mais ce ne sera pas si facile de se débarrasser de nous.

- Tenez, interrompit Lupin. – C'est comme ça qu'ils se couvrent. Vous l'auriez appris à un moment ou à un autre.

Le journal tendu à Harry lui donna un mauvais pressentiment, mais il l'ouvrit néanmoins. La première page montrait en titre bien visible 'Recherché pour interrogatoire sur la mort de Albus Dumbledore', juste au-dessus d'une photo de lui-même. Il le mit de côté parce qu'il n'était pas surprit, et de toute manière il savait déjà ce que l'article allait dire.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Lui dit Lupin en toute sincérité, ignorant le son de dédain de Kanda.

- Alors les Mangemorts se sont emparés du Daily Prophet maintenant ? Questionna Hermione avec fureur. Elle reçut un hochement de tête, et elle se frotta les yeux sous la frustration. Allen regarda par-dessus son épaule et demanda poliment s'il pouvait voir le journal. Elle le lui tendit immédiatement.

- Surement les gens se rendent compte de ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Tout a été fait doucement et presque silencieusement. La version officielle du meurtre de Scrimgeour est qu'il s'est retiré. Il a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, qui est sous l'Imperium.

Lavi siffla.

- Le monde est vraiment contre toi. Dit-il avec un rictus amusé et sérieux à la fois. – Ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

- Gee, merci, répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

- Il y a toujours ceux voulant protéger Harry, défendit Lupin. – Moins maintenant, je suppose, maintenant que le ministère a rendu tout le monde confus avec l'accusation du meurtre de Dumbledore, mais toujours. Ce n'est pas le monde entier. _Vous_ êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sans paraître rude. Allen tendit le papier au rouquin, qui le lit avec une intensité surprenante. – Mais on a juste été envoyés pour l'Innocence. Je ne pense pas que le Vatican aurait mis les pieds dedans sinon. Et ils sont toujours réticent – ils doivent savoir ce qui se passe, et pourtant il n'y a que nous trois … et on n'est pas trois de leurs personnes préférées. En plus, sans vouloir offenser, mais j'ai entendu de Komui que le Vatican n'apprécie pas beaucoup les sorciers.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, surprise. – Est-ce que vous avez des ennuis avec eux ?

- En général les gars tout en haut ne pensent pas grand-chose des Exorcistes. Répondit Lavi en haussant les épaules. – Bien sûr, tout le monde à la base est okay, et Komui est génial, mais tous ceux au-dessus sont assez impitoyables. Je dirais que c'est un peu comme entre les riches et les pauvres – ils pensent qu'on est en-dessous d'eux je pense.

- Mais Allen a parlé comme si c'était vous trois en particulier, accusa-t-elle.

- La pousse de soja s'est mis d'en d'assez gros problème. Lui dit Kanda avec un bref rictus.

- Et tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas si loyal que ça au Vatican ! Renvoya Allen.

- Toi non plus, dit Kanda avec un léger mouvement d'épaule. – tu te fiche de l'Ordre – la chose importante c'est les gens, et les Akumas. Si le Vatican venait à tomber, ça ne changerait rien, non ? Du moment qu'on peut continuer à détruire des Akumas, alors ça ne change rien.

Allen ne répliqua pas. Il fronça les sourcils, presque pensivement, et Lavi les coupa :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Vatican n'aime pas les sorciers parce que … voyons ! C'est le Vatican, les gens ! Au regard de Ron et d'Harry, il souffla dramatiquement et continua. – Le Pape ? Ils eurent un regard de compréhension. – Ouais. Donc, ils détestent la magie et les choses anormales. C'est probablement une autre raison pourquoi ils ne nous aiment pas nous les Exorcistes. Notre Innocence fonctionne un peu comme la magie je suppose.

- ... C'est logique ... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne vous aiment pas alors ? Allen et Kanda ... okay ... mais et toi ? S'enquit Hermione en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Moi ? Il se pointa du doigt et sourit. – Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, du moins je pense, mais je devais venir même s'ils n'aiment pas ça, c'est une mission vraiment importante, et je dois faire mon vrai travail.

- Ce qui est ? Lupin se recula dans son siège, tapant les bras.

- Secret. Lavi essaya de cligner de l'œil, et loupa, ignorant le regard noir suspicieux qu'il reçut.

- Peu importe. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose, Remus ? Harry se détourna, sentant qu'il fallait mieux retourner sur le sujet avant qu'il oublie complètement et manque quelque chose d'important.

Remus leur dit comment le ministère rendait la présence des élèves à Poudlard obligatoire pour tous les enfants magique, et aussi comment ils faisaient un registre pour tous les Né-de-Moldus. Apparemment, ils croient que si un Né-de-Moldu ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il avait un ancêtre sorcier, alors ils croient qu'il avait volé leur magie – et comment ils avaient réussi à le faire, Harry ne savait pas. Ca le rendit malade, et il se sentit mal pour les enfants qui entreraient à Poudlard, et ne verraient jamais la vraie école.

Puis, Lupin hésita.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas le confirmer, Harry, mais l'Ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'as laissé avec une mission.

- C'est le cas. Répondit Harry. – Ron et Hermione sont au courant et viennent avec moi … ainsi qu'Allen, Lavi et Kanda.

Les Exorcistes semblèrent surprit d'être inclus, et peut-être le fait qu'il ait accepté sans trop de difficulté. En toute honnêteté, il était forcé de penser de façon logique, et la logique lui disait que ce serait du suicide de refuser.

- Est-ce que tu peux me confier en quoi consiste cette mission ?

- Si Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, je ne pense pas pouvoir, Remus. Désolé.

- Je pensais que tu dirais ça. Lupin semblait visiblement désappointé, et il se sentit immédiatement coupable. – Mais je peux toujours vous aider. Tu me connais, Harry, et ce que je peux faire. Je pourrais t'aider. Avec la protection, - là il regarda vers les Exorcistes, qui ne paraissaient pas pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit, et pourtant il savait qu'ils pouvaient. – ou autre chose. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me dire ce que vous faites.

Harry était tenté. La protection n'était pas un bon argument en soi – il avait trois extrêmement talentueux Exorcistes avec lui. Mais Lupin avait la connaissance une connaissance que même Hermione n'avait pas. Il avait de l'expérience. Et plus que tout, Harry ne voulait pas le laisser derrière. Il voulait avoir l'homme à ses côtés, pour sa compagnie, pour lui rappeler ce qu'il faisait, pour quoi il se battait. Pourtant il hésitait, pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comment garder sa mission secrète au milieu de tout ça la seconde étant les Akumas. Avec trois Exorcistes et eux trois, c'était équilibré.

- Mais et Tonks ? Demanda Hermione, semblant surprise.

- Quoi elle ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes mariés ! Elle s'exclama avec un froncement de sourcil. – Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Tonks sera parfaitement en sécurité. Elle sera chez ses parents.

Le ton de Lupin était presque froid alors qu'il parlait. Harry connaissait Tonks – elle voudra être sur le champ de bataille avec tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, alors pourquoi serait-elle à la maison ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. – Tu sais ... avec ... ?

- Tout va bien, merci. Lui dit-il avec fermeté. Elle rougit d'embarra. Néanmoins, après quelques moments de silence, il parla, comme s'il se forçait : - Tonks va avoir un bébé.

- C'est merveilleux ! S'écria Hermione.

- Félicitation. Ajouta Harry tandis que Ron hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Harry pensa avoir vu Lavi et Allen échanger un regard le genre où ils savaient quelque chose que lui ne savait pas.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? vas-tu accepter mon offre ?

Harry hésita de nouveau.

- Juste pour être sûr : tu veux laisser Tonks chez ses parents et partir avec nous ?

- Elle sera en sécurité là-bas, ils veilleront sur elle. Je suis sûr que James aurait souhaité que je reste avec toi, Harry.

- Pas moi. A vrai dire je suis quasiment certain que mon père aurait voulu savoir pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec ton propre enfant. Contra-t-il froidement.

Lupin pâli. C'était comme si la température avait chutée. Ses amis regardèrent tout autour alarmés et inquiets.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Dit Lupin à la fin, ignorant le second son de dédain venant de Kanda.

- Explique.

- J'ai commis une grave erreur en mariant Tonks. Je l'ai fait contre mon meilleur jugement, et je l'ai regretté depuis.

- Je vois. Alors tu vas la laisser tomber elle et l'enfant et t'enfuir avec nous ?

Lupin sauta sur ses pieds, sa chaise se retournant, son regard le plus noir qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Pour la première fois, Harry vit le loup sur le visage de l'homme. Kanda fut immédiatement derrière le loup garou, mais Lupin ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- A chaque fois que tu m'as vu, c'était au sein de l'Ordre, ou Poudlard ! Tu n'as aucune idée de comment le monde sorcier voit les gens comme moi ! Quand ils ne savent pas ce que je suis, ils peuvent à peine m'adresser la parole ! Ses propres parents sont dégoûtés par notre mariage ! J'ai fait d'elle une pariât, et l'enfant-

Quand il agrippa ses propres cheveux, Lavi se leva et se plaça près de Ron et Hermione, qui semblèrent un peu rassurés par sa présence, mais toujours effrayés. Allen se tint en retrait, son visage soucieux mais en grande partie décontracté.

- Mon espèce ne se reproduit pas en général! Cria Lupin. – Il sera comme moi, je le sais, et comment est-ce que je dois me pardonner alors que je connaissais les risques mais l'ai quand même fait ? Et même si, par miracle, il n'est pas comme moi, il sera un million de fois mieux sans un père qui lui ferait honte !

- Comment un enfant pourrait avoir honte de toi, Remus ? Cria Hermione, des larmes montantes à ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, j'aurais assez honte. Répliqua Harry, ses yeux plissés. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était si en colère, seulement qu'il l'était, et qu'il était aussi debout maintenant. Le visage pâle de Lupin trahis son choc – on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait frappé.

- Mon père est mort en essayant de nous protéger ma mère et moi, et tu penses qu'il te dirait d'abandonner ton fils pour partir à l'aventure avec nous ?

- Comment oses-tu ? Remus trembla. – Ce n'est pas à propos de – à propos de gloire personnelle – comment peux-tu – comment oses-tu insinuer une chose pareil ?

- Vraiment ? Tu sais, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Détraqueurs – un lâche.

Harry ne savait pas que l'homme pouvait sortir sa baguette aussi rapidement, et elle était dehors avant qu'il ait pût même atteindre la sienne. Il vit une ombre noire, puis entendit un grand bruit avant qu'il fut rejeté en arrière dans une paire de bras solides. Il sût instinctivement que c'était Allen. L'Exorciste était le seul derrière lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entendit une bagarre, puis dans son oreille :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires, mais je pense que tu es allé trop loin. Chuchota Allen pour que lui seul entende.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Tança Harry alors qu'il était gentiment remis sur ses pieds. Puis, il vit que Kanda, qui tenait l'homme plus grand et plus âgé entre ses bras, retenait Remus.

- Laisse-le ! Cria Hermione. – Remus, je t'en prie !

Kanda laissa Lupin se libérer seulement quand il sentit que l'autre n'allait pas entrer dans une rage folle, puis le sorcier se retourna, rapprochant son visage de celui de Kanda et siffla :

- Regarde juste dans quoi tu t'es mis. C'est ce que tu seras un jour – et alors je paris que tu le regretteras.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Répliqua Kanda, ignorant l'homme quand Lupin sortit en trombe de la pièce.

- Harry ! Comment as-tu pût ? S'écria Hermione quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

- C'était facile. Lui lança Harry avec un léger regard noir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût dire tout ça à Lupin. Lui dit Ron.

- Il l'a vu venir. Des parents ne devraient jamais abandonner leurs enfants tout seul à moins – à moins qu'ils n'aient pas d'autres choix.

Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la mort de tous ceux qui sont morts autour de lui, et ça faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Il se perdit presque dans ces pensées et ces images quand Allen reprit la parole.

- Je suis d'accord. Hermione lui donna un regard de démon qu'il ignora. – Ils ne devraient pas. J'ai perdu mon père, Mana, et je sais ce que tu ressens. Lupin a été irresponsable et c'est une pensée cruelle.

Harry releva la tête et la tourna pour le regarder. Il était irrévocablement choqué. Après un moment, il réalisa que c'était parce que même s'il avait été en compagnie des exorcistes pour plus d'une semaine et demie, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que devait être leur vie – s'il avait même réalisé qu'ils en avaient une. Il n'avait jamais pensé à leur vie personnelle, à part lorsque Allen l'avait consolé, et admis avoir perdu son maître. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient une famille. C'était insensible de sa part.

- Mais, tu dois aussi t'imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. Il y a toujours au moins deux côtés dans une histoire. Rien n'est comme il parait en premier lieux. Et rien n'est jamais facile non plus. Je ne connais pas Lupin aussi bien que toi, alors je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je pense que tu le sais.

Il le savait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'admettre. Il fronça les sourcils, mais sa rage était passée.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dût l'appeler un lâche. Il lança un regard bref vers Hermione quand il le dit, puis à Allen, dans une excuse silencieuse. Le garçon lui sourit.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas dût. Acquiesça Ron.

- Mais il agit comme un.

- Ça ne change rien ... murmura Hermione, glissant un regard vers Allen, et Harry se demanda si elle était arrivée aux même réalisations que lui sur les Exorcistes.

- On devrait peut-être faire changer d'air et juste se reposer pendant un moment ? Suggéra Lavi en regardant Harry en particulier. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir se relaxer avant longtemps, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

Lavi annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche, et Kanda quitta la pièce sans un mot. Allen haussa les épaules, habitué, et dit qu'il allait explorer, comme il avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans le salon en silence. Quand ils l'atteignirent, ils s'assirent.

- Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de s'arrêter, juste pour un moment. Admis Hermione en lissant ses cheveux.

- Et où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver çà ? Se demanda Harry, sans malice. Ils furent tout deux surprit quand aucun troisième commentaire ne vint, et trouvèrent Ron perdu dans ses pensées.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ?

- Quoi ? Oh. Je réfléchissais juste. Ron cilla, retournant sur terre. Aux regards de reproche qu'il reçut il roula des yeux. – Je suis sérieux. Je pensais juste aux Exorcistes, c'est tout.

- Et ? Hermione se pencha en avant, étrangement intéressée.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils sont si mystérieux. C'est comme si ils nous disaient ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir sur les Akuma, mais réussissaient à garder plein de choses secrètes.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre de ça, Ron. Lui dit Harry avec une esquisse de soutire.

- Eh ben, ouais, mais ils sont louches. Leur Ordre aussi, et juste la façon qu'ils ont de tout faire. Comme, le 'vrai travail' de Lavi ? Et ce gars Kanda a dit qu'Allen se fourrait dans plein de problèmes. Mais en faisant quoi ? Et ils parlent comme s'ils se moquaient de leur espèce d'Ordre, ils l'ont même avoué, du moment qu'ils peuvent continuer à combattre les Akumas, et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous moquer de tout du moment que vous pouvez continuer de combattre ces monstres ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on doive. Marmonna Hermione. – Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je ne les comprends pas non plus. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose que seul un Exorciste peut comprendre.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour devenir si fort ? Continua Ron. – Ce n'est pas normal. Ils se déplacent comme des fantômes, et ils sont si rapides ! Vous avez vu à quelle vitesse Kanda a immobilisé Lupin ?

- Pas assez vite. Marmonna Harry, fixant le sol avec regret.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il leur ait arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est vraiment cette 'Innocence' ? C'est quoi l'Ordre Brun ?

- C'est l''Ordre Noir', Ron, corrigea la sorcière. – Et lister toutes les questions qu'on a ne va pas faire venir les réponses plus rapidement. On doit rester prudent, c'est tout, d'accord Harry ?

Quand il ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle le regarda.

- D'accord ?

- Ouais. D'accord.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec doute quand il entendit un cri venant de la cuisine.

- Hey Harry ! L'Elf est de retour ! Et- Le son d'une bagarre leur arriva, et ce qui ressembla à un sifflement de douleur. - -Et il a ramené de la compagnie !

Ils furent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, courant vers la voix d'Allen. Harry espéra silencieusement qu'ils seront un pas plus près d'atteindre leur but lorsque le lendemain arriverait.

* * *

**Purée c'est horrible de travailler sur une fic lorsqu'on a les yeux qui brûlent. Enfin bon, voila donc pour ce chapitre. Je n'étais pas certaine si Hermione tutoyait ou vouvoyait Remus, donc j'ai choisis le premier. Après tout, même s'il est son ancien professeur il est surtout un ami.**

**A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pour ceux qui lisent cette fanfic, vous avez de la chance, j'ai presque oubliée de poster le chapitre de cette semaine tellement je suis fatiguée. Heureusement après demain j'aurais jusqu'à Janvier de repos, donc ça veux dire que je pourrais vraiment travailler sur mes différents projets, autant en écriture qu'en dessin et peinture. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je vais essayer d'avancer un maximum.**

**Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry grogna lorsqu'il tomba durement au sol. Le bois était impardonnable, et il savait qu'il ressentirait les conséquences pendant un moment. Il prit un moment pour se remettre, roulant sur son dos pour haleter vers le plafond.

- C'était mieux, mais toujours pathétique. Il entendit Kanda lui dire avec une ombre d'agacement. Lui-même se sentait pareil. Ce qu'il se passait n'était même pas son idée, mais ça avait parût être une bonne sur le moment. Peut-être était-ce à cause de celui qui lui enseignait – l'épéiste ne faisait rien pour cacher ses opinions, et en général, elles n'étaient pas très bonnes.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas ... penser ... que je ... Harry avala une grande gorgée d'air pour aider ses poumons meurtris. – Tu ne pas penser que je _gagne_.

- Je ne l'ai pas une fois escompté – ça aurait été proche du suicide. Rétorqua Kanda, peut-être même avec amusement. – Mais j'avais espéré que tu fasses un peu mieux que ça.

Harry s'assis, massant ses épaules endolories, et roula ses yeux.

- Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? De plus, le monde magique regarde de haut la violence physique, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait ça avant.

Il pensa brièvement à son cousin et à toute les fois où il avait été frappé et tout le reste ses réflexes étaient bons, ou du moins il l'avait pensé. Au mieux ce qu'il avait gagné de ses duels et de son cousin qui aurait pût être considéré utile serait ses réflexes rapides, et même s'ils étaient félicités quand il jouait au Quidditch, ils ne servaient pas à grand choses ici. Pour tous les autres aspects, il était assez inutile.

- C'est ce que j'avais compris. Les yeux de Kanda s'assombrirent alors qu'il se rappelait sans aucun doute la crise qu'avait faite Hermione quand l'idée originelle de cette session avait été discutée. Il regarda le sorcier avec un froncement de sourcils. – Lève-toi. Recommence.

Harry grogna et se demanda ce que l'autre dirait s'il essayait de refuser ou de déclarer forfait. Aussi tentant que ce soit, il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sa santé lui était précieuse, merci bien.

- On va recommencer encore combien de fois ?

- Jusqu'à que tu réussisses.

Il soupira et maugréa dans un souffle alors qu'il se relevait : - Ce qui sera jamais.

- J'espère pour toi que non. Kanda lui lança un regard noir, changeant de jambes d'appuis d'une à l'autre.

Harry se tint droit, ramassant sa baguette et la tenant comme s'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort Kanda se tenait en face lui, l'observant simplement, l'air indifférent. L'Exorciste ne bougea pas, continuant de le regarder alors que des secondes puis des minutes passaient. Le sorciers devint vite impatient, fixant le cou de l'autre pour ne pas voir les yeux coléreux à la place, et gigota avec agitation. Juste alors qu'il contemplait bouger le premier, fatigué du silence et du manque d'action, l'autre s'élança droit vers lui.

Il ne reçut aucun avertissement, comme d'habitude. Kanda se déplaçait plus lentement que si la situation était réelle, passant en dessous du premier sort et tendant la main vers sa baguette. Il la tira en arrière, mais ses bras étaient longs, et il attrapa un poignet plus fin que le sien, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'autre. Harry tomba sur le ventre et sentit le poids pesant de l'autre alors que le japonais tirait son bras dans un angle douloureux, le forçant à lâcher sa baguette. Pendant un moment, seule sa respiration surprise pouvait être entendue, mais le poids disparut et un moment après il entendit :

Au moins tu as réussi à lancer quelque chose cette fois. Dit Kanda en croisant ses bras.

Harry se leva doucement, espérant silencieusement qu'il n'aurait pas à recommencer pour qui-sait-combien-de-fois. Il toussa légèrement, essayant d'alléger le poids sur ses poumons. Quand il leva les yeux, il trouva l'expression de l'autre surprenante elle était curieuse et légèrement réprobatrice. Puis l'expression disparût, remplacée par l'habituel regard neutre-mais-légèrement-agacé.

Venant du couloir il entendit le son de sorts s'activant, suivit de la voix d'Hermione. Immédiatement, son humeur s'éclaira. Il darda un regard rapide à son 'professeur' actuel, et Kanda fit un léger mouvement de la tête. Il fut un peu surprit pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa entre les meubles qu'ils avaient entassés contre les murs du mieux qu'ils avaient pût, le bois grondant sous son poids, et aperçut ses deux amis et Allen.

- Hey, Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron avec une expression concernée. – Tu parais ... comment dire, essoufflé ?

- J'irais bien dans une minute. Répliqua Harry, sa voix craquante toujours un peu. – Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Aussi bien que ça pouvait aller, je suppose.

- On n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles informations, mais on a confirmés une ou deux choses. Expliqua Hermione alors qu'ils se rendaient dans un des salons. – Et vous avez remarqué le nombre de Mangemorts dans le coin ces derniers jours ? Ils restent tous dans la rue, mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'on est là …

Kanda apparût sur le pas de la porte et échangea à peine un regard avec Allen avant qu'il continu son chemin. Harry cilla, puis posa son regard sur le plus jeune en penchant la tête.

- J'ai remarqué. Mais ils auraient envoyé Snape si ils savaient, alors on est en sécurité pour l'instant.

- Peut-être, parla Allen avec un ton curieux. – Où est Lavi ?

- Ouais, où est-il ? Demanda Ron. Hermione regarda autour de la salle comme si ça allait leur révéler l'Exorciste.

- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il y a environ deux heures, il a dit qu'il voulait faire quelques plats étrangers pour nous montrer. Kreacher n'est pas très content avec le fait qu'il lui a volé la cuisine, mais je crois que Lavi lui a dit qu'il lui apprendrait comment les faire aussi.

- Je ne savais pas que Lavi pouvait cuisiner. Dit Hermione avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas surprenant que les trois n'aient pas été au courant, mais c'était surprenant quand Allen ajouta :

- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait cuisiner non plus. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire ?

- Quand il dit étranger, il ne veut pas dire, par exemple, des sushis ou un truc dans le genre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron, son visage prenant une teinte vert pâle intéressante.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas le poisson cru. C'est dégoûtant, non ? Il regarda les autres pour se rassurer.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins mangé des sushis, Ronald ? Hermione fronça légèrement des sourcils dans une expression désapprobatrice, ses sourcils se levant sous la question.

- Ben, non ... mais c'est cru ! Ça ne peut pas être bon, je veux dire, allez !

- J'aime les sushis, pépia Allen avec un rictus. – Il n'y a rien de mauvais avec ça, je ne pense pas. Tu devrais essayer, tu pourrais aimer.

- Impossible. Du poisson cru ? Ron fit une grimace, montrant juste à quel point l'idée lui paraissait écœurante.

Puis, avec un 'pop', Kreacher apparut, habillé d'un tablier, les poils de ses oreilles propres et épais, et le loquet de Regulus bondissant sur son petit torse. Son apparence soudaine fit sursauter de surprise Allen. C'était la réaction habituelle à une telle apparition, du moins pour les Exorcistes, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'un jour ils s'y habitueraient assez pour ne pas être immédiatement sur leurs gardes.

- Le dîner est servi, maître Harry. Dit l'Elf, même si ce fut avec un vague agacement dissimulé.

- Est-ce que Lavi t'as posé des problèmes ? S'enquit Harry en cachant un sourire.

Comme si c'était exactement ce que l'Elf avait besoin d'entendre, il explosa : - Il refuse de quitter la cuisine ! Tout ce qu'il n'a pas fait c'est forcer Kreacher à partir, et il ne devrait pas, c'est Kreacher –

- C'était juste pour cette fois, ce n'est pas la peine de ... er ... déchirer ton tablier. S'exclama Lavi alors qu'il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. Allen leva le nez alors que l'odeur des plats arrivait dans la pièce.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner Lavi. Accusa-t-il, se levant et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- A vrai dire je n'ai jamais cuisiné avant. Répliqua le rouquin en leur montrant ses mains légèrement brûlées. – à part les choses habituelles, tu sais, quand je ne pouvais pas avoir de la nourriture décente pendant une mission. Mais je me souviens d'une ou deux recettes, et je voulais essayer d'en faire une.

Hermione lui lança un regard incrédule elle avait doutée de sa soi-disant mémoire photographique depuis qu'elle en avait entendue parler, même si elle savait qu'une telle chose existait. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire pour une fois, et à la place avança vers lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, les tournants quelques fois pour les examiner. Ses sourcils se levèrent, et il tourna la tête vers Allen, remuant les-dit sourcils avec un léger rictus. Le visage de Ron prit une couleur désagréable.

- Tu as dût être maladroit. Dit-elle avec une grimace, inconsciente. – C'est assez clair que tu n'es pas habitué à cuisiner.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Quelques moments plus tard, ses brûlures mineures étaient soignées. Allen s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, reculant lentement pour fixer la peau nette. Lavi siffla alors qu'il se frottait les mains entres elles.

- La peau est un peu tendue, mais qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir faire ça. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que je me suis brûlé.

Hermione sembla surprise alors qu'elle se demanda comment il pouvait avoir l'habitude de se brûler si ce n'était pas en cuisinant. Elle imagina vite fait un Akuma en train d'exploser et se demanda si c'était la cause principale, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas avoir eu de problème avec une telle chose jusque-là.

- Comme dans l'Arche. Il continua, partageant un sourire complice avec celui étonné d'Allen. – J'ai cru que j'allais brûler vivant. Je le sentais encore des semaines après.

- L'Arche ? Questionna Harry vers l'arrière. Kreacher se racla la gorge avec insistance, et ils comprirent le message ils se dirigèrent en groupe dans la cuisine.

- Ouais, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Lavi leva ses mains dans les airs. – Et énorme. Sérieux. C'est ... comme ... eh bien ... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, Allen ?

- C'est une bonne question. Personne ne sait vraiment. C'est comme ... une ville qui existe dans une autre dimension ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, portant l'expression qu'elle avait en général quand elle s'apprêtait à contredire une théorie ou une idée qu'elle trouvait grotesque, mais Lavi la coupa.

- De toute façon c'est pas important. Le point, c'est qu'il y a eu ce grand combat à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place, ignorant Kanda qui était déjà installé à table. – C'était entre moi, Allen, Yuu, nos deux amis Lenalee et Krory, et quelques Noahs.

La bouche de Ron bougea comme s'il essayait de prononcer le dernier nom, son étrangeté le rendant extrêmement difficile à faire.

- Vous n'avez jamais terminés votre histoire sur les Noahs. Il y en a combien ? Hermione ne regarda même pas la table, son intérêt pour le sujet attirant toute son attention comme à l'accoutumé.

- Il y en a treize, répliqua Allen en s'asseyant. – Mais on ne les a pas tous rencontrés. Il y en avait trois ... quatre ? A ce moment.

- Lequel, trois ou quatre ? Demanda Ron alors qu'il regardait la nourriture disposée devant lui. Il ne la reconnaissait certainement pas, mais ça ne semblait pas être du poisson cru non plus.

- C'est compliqué. Un d'eux ... était deux personnes, mais ils pouvaient fusionner en une seule … et donc, je vais juste les compter comme un.

- Et il en reste combien vivant ? Demanda sérieusement Hermione, surprenant ses amis le plus avec sa question soudaine et inattendue.

Lentement, Allen sépara ses deux baguettes pour manger. – Eh bien, tous les Exorcistes, mais c'était juste. Et l'autre qui était avec nous et qui a fini par devenir Exorciste après qu'on s'en soit sorti. Celui qui pouvait fusionner … on suppose qu'il est mort, puisqu'on ne pouvait le trouver nulle part, et il y a de grande chance qu'il n'ait pas pût partir. Krory était en très mauvais état après. Et Kanda a battu son opposant aussi, qui est aussi supposé être mort. Tyki a survécu, et Road aussi, apparemment.

- Tyki est celui que vous avez vu avant ?

- C'est lui. Lavi haussa les épaules et sépara ses propres baguettes.

Le silence tomba alors qu'Harry et ses amis absorbaient la nouvelle. En quelque sorte, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce que le combat avait dû être, à quoi les ennemis pouvaient ressembler. Peut-être était-ce en partie, pensa Harry, parce que c'était difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un pouvant égaliser l'étrange force des Exorcistes.

L'air était lourd, et Ron le coupa finalement par curiosité. – Alors, comment est-ce qu'on utilise des baguettes ? Et c'est quoi ce truc d'ailleurs ?

- Ça s'appelle Soba. Lavi se pencha sur la table pour séparer les baguettes de l'autre. – La préféré de Kanda. C'est la première chose qui m'est venu, et Allen n'est pas difficile, je ne pensais pas que ça importerait. C'est japonais, d'ailleurs. Ron regarda son plat avec suspicion. – j'ai appris la recette lors d'une mission que j'ai faite avec Yuu – cette vieille femme de l'auberge où on restait m'avait montrée comment faire.

- Et il n'y a pas de poisson cru ? Ron prit ses baguettes et les sépara.

- Pas de poisson cru. Confirma Lavi avec un sourire amusé. – Du moins, pas dans ce type.

Harry trouva qu'une fois qu'il avait compris comme se servir – Allen lui avait montré comment – il aimait assez. C'était un nouveau goût et c'était bon. Hermione savait déjà quoi faire, ce qui ne surprit personne, et elle semblait aimer. Ron eu un peu plus de difficulté. Lavi essaya de lui montrer comment faire, mais à chaque fois que le sorcier essayait d'attraper quelque chose, les baguettes se croisaient et ce qu'elles tenaient tombait.

- Au fait, à propos du Plan. Amorça Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Harry déplaça ses pâtes un peu avant d'essayer d'en prendre. Ça lui prit deux essais pour prendre une quantité suffisante, et quand il essaya de les prendre entre les baguettes, Lavi lui donna un léger mouvement négatif de la tête. Il n'était pas certain ce qui, exactement, n'allais pas avec cette méthode, mais il arrêta de l'essayer de toute manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle lui lança un regard noir. – On est supposé infiltrer le ministère et voler le loquet ! Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas inquiétant là-dedans ?!

La seule chose qu'ils avaient eue de Mundungus était qu'il avait donné le loquet d'après la description, ils n'avaient aucun doute que c'était à Ombrage. Cette pensée fit picoter les cicatrices sur la main d'Harry. Donc ils avaient commencés à glaner des informations, passant des heures à l'extérieur du ministère presque tous les jours. L'autre nouvelle qu'il avait eu, en revanche, était que Snape avait été placé directeur de Poudlard. Cette seule pensée lui retournait l'estomac.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu complique tout. Lavi sourit en balançant ses ustensiles. – Après tout, on peut toujours y aller, et vous vous pouvez, je ne sais pas, rester ici.

- Aucune chance que ça arrive. Répliqua instantanément Harry. C'était une chose qu'il ne changera pas si quelqu'un devait y aller, ce serait lui, et les autres seraient ceux qui resteraient en retrait. Mais, il avait noté le mur subtile qui s'élevait toujours entre eux – à chaque fois que les Exorcistes disaient 'nous', ce n'était jamais pour parler d'eux six, mais juste des Exorcistes. 'Vous' référait toujours à Harry et ses amis, et il avait remarqué que c'était une distinction que tout le monde semblait faire. C'était comme pour montrer à tous les grandes différences entre leurs deux groupes, et Harry était certain qu'Hermione n'avait pas seulement aussi remarquée, mais avait probablement été la première à le réaliser.

- En plus, vous vous perdriez, et qu'est-ce que vous ferez si vous avez besoin de la magie ? C'est une notion ridicule. Railla Hermione. – Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Une pure attaque frontale ?

Un large rictus tordu lui dit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir, et elle se retint à peine de lui jeter la salière à la figure. Voyant son regard sombre, il rit :

- Je plaisant 'Mione, je ne ferais pas ça ! Du moins, pas dans cette situation. Je suis plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait, tu sais.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. La tête de Ron se releva brutalement, sa réponse sarcastique oubliée tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte. Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec sa nourriture – Kreacher apparût immédiatement en demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais il congédia l'Elf.

- Quelque chose que j'ai dit ? S'enquit Lavi, regardant Allen avec confusion, avant de froncer les sourcils. – Attend ... Oh haha – si c'était un essai pour vous en prendre à ma merveilleuse personne, je vous ferais savoir –

- Non non ! Hermione secoua sauvagement sa tête, ses cheveux bondissant à chaque mouvement. – J'étais juste surprise.

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu l'as appelée 'Mione. Répondit Ron avant qu'elle ne puisse, mais quand il le fit ça sonna plus comme une accusation.

- ... et ? Lavi pencha sa tête sous la confusion et regarda autour de la table. – Est-ce que les surnoms sont rares ? Je n'aurais pas pensé, puisqu'Allen n'a jamais eu de problème avec eux …

- Ils ne sont pas rares. Harry lui donna un léger sourire. – C'est juste ... eh bien, c'est rien, vraiment. Oublie ça.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer leur surprise sans paraître … présomptueux. Il était habitué à l'appeler comme ça, et Ron aussi – le surnom n'avait rien de spécial, mais c'était en quelque sorte ... personnel ? Non, ce n'est pas le mot. Ca semblait juste un peu osé, il supposa. On aurait dit parfois que le 'subtile mur' n'était pas si compressant que ça.

Lavi se prépara à débattre, mais Hermione le coupa. – 'Puisqu'Allen' ? Es-tu anglais, Allen ?

- Oh, oui. Allen s'arrêta de remplir sa bouche pour avaler, surprit. – Je suppose que tu ne peux pas vraiment dire. Et juste pour que tu sache, Lavi, j'ai toujours eut un problème avec tes surnoms.

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment visible. Je veux dire, tes cheveux … et ta voix …. Lavi fit la moue lorsqu'Hermione parla encore une fois avant lui.

- Est-ce que tu te teins les cheveux ? Coupa Ron alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'attraper sa nourriture avec ses baguettes. – J'ai entendu dire que c'était populaire chez les Moldus.

- Mon accent a disparu il y a longtemps. Allen glissa un regard vers elle, le Weasley fronçant les sourcils, pensant qu'il avait été ignoré. – Mon maître m'a emmené dans beaucoup d'endroits. Avant de joindre l'Ordre Noir, on était en Afrique. Et non, je ne me teint pas les cheveux.

- Alors c'est naturel ?

- Nope.

- Alors pourquoi c'est blanc.

Allen gigota légèrement son visage était inconfortable, mais il était assez fermé. – Ça vient d'une malédiction placé sur moi il y a longtemps – j'ai reçu cette cicatrice, cet œil, en même temps.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Une malédiction ? Comment est-ce que l'autre a pût être maudit s'il n'a jamais été proche de la magie avant ? Il n'a en plus jamais entendu parler d'un sort pouvant affecter l'œil de quelqu'un comme ça, même si c'était probablement possible, mais pas un qui puisse aussi changer la couleur des cheveux. Il prit note d'en parler avec Hermione plus tard.

La discussion qui suivit fut assez vide c'était du bruit pour remplir le silence, rien de plus. Après, lorsque Ron abandonna les baguettes et utilisa une fourchette à la place, Kreacher commença à ramasser les plats. C'est là qu'Harry apprit quelque chose d'autre : les Exorcistes aimaient faire les choses eux-mêmes. Allen et Kanda ramassèrent derrière eux, ignorant Kreacher, et Lavi suivit leur exemple. Il pensa aussi que ça voulait dire que, en particulier pour les deux premier, ils n'aimaient probablement pas relier sur les autres. Ça allait certainement avec l'image qu'il avait d'eux.

Hermione fut rapide à aller dans sa chambre, lançant une excuse rapide en passant. Ron était curieux, mais il réalisa lui aussi le léger regard fou qu'elle avait à chaque qu'elle comptait aller dans la bibliothèque pour chercher une information. A la place, il se déplaça sur une autre table et commença à gribouiller des choses sur un papier. Quand il le questionna, il dit que c'était juste des petits détails qu'il avait remarqué lors de leur balade au ministère. Autant Harry savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'être bien informés, autant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'asseoir et parcourir tout ce qu'ils avaient emmagasiné après tout le temps qu'ils y avaient passé, ils avaient glanés une pile d'informations et de cartes.

Quand il sentit la douleur soudaine dans sa cicatrice, il se leva subitement de son siège. Ron lui lança un regard surprit.

- Toilette. Harry essaya de faire comme si c'était rien avec un haussement d'épaule, et son ami sembla prendre cette action comme de l'agitation. Il quitta la pièce, et dès qu'il fut en dehors du champ de vision des autres, accéléra le pas. Il dépassa un Allen surprit, qui se dirigeait dans le sens opposé. Il semblait avoir mal et s'était tourné pour dire quelque chose à Harry, mais il se dépêcha de continuer son chemin.

Harry aurait atteint les toilettes, il en était certain, si le jeune Exorciste n'avait pas attrapé son bras et arrêté sa course. Au touché, il sentit soudainement la douleur augmenter, suivit de la sensation de vertige et de tomber avant que la vision ne l'emporte.

Une fois de plus, il jouait le rôle de Voldemort. Il marchait entre des maisons qui lui rappelèrent vaguement des maisons en pain d'épices, et approcha une. Alors qu'il cognait sur la porte, il sentit l'excitation monter, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme dont le visage blêmit en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Gregorovitch ? La voix n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de Voldemort.

La femme secoua la tête, et ferma rapidement la porte. Il la laissa faire, agacé et ressentant presque un amusement morbide. A ses côté, il entendit un raclement de gorge.

- Permettez-moi. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de la personne. Alors que la tête de Voldermort se tournait, Harry vit un bel homme avec la peau grise regardant vers lui. Et l'homme ne se prosternait pas, n'employait pas de stupides compliments, ne semblait pas considérer le sorcier devant lui comme supérieur. Il ne portait pas de robes de Mangemorts, ou de 'robes' du tout, puisqu'il portait un costard moldu qui surprit Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Seigneur Noir tolèrerait l'habit, encore moins l'attitude nonchalante et supérieure que l'autre avait. Les deux choses semblaient en effet énerver le Seigneur Noir, mais son visage ne se crispait même pas un petit peu pour le révéler. A la place, il montra la porte de la main avec un sourire froid.

L'homme sembla tout simplement marcher droit à travers la porte, comme si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quelques moments plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait pour révéler l'homme conduisant la femme effrayée devant la porte. Quand elle aperçut de nouveau le Lord, elle commença à se débattre violemment, mais chaque coup qui aurait dût blesser l'homme inconnu le traversait. C'était comme s'il était un hologramme, l'invention moldu qu'Harry avait vu plusieurs fois par le passé dans les films de science-fiction.

- Je veux Gregorovitch. Parla Voldemort avec une voix aiguë et cruelle.

- Er wohnt hier nicht mehr ! Cria-t-elle. – Lui pas vivre ici! Lui pas vivre ici ! Moi connais lui pas !

Elle était maintenue fermement sur place par de longs doigts gris, qui se resserrèrent légèrement sur le dénie.

- Où est-il ?

- Das weiss ich nicht ! Il a déménagé ! Je sais pas, je sais pas !

Harry regarda alors que la main de l'homme traversait directement sa poitrine, et il se sentit horriblement fasciné, et il ne pût pas dire à qui ce sentiment appartenait. L'homme murmura quelque chose à son oreille, et elle pâlit jusqu'à un teint ivoire impossible. Puis sa main disparût complètement à la l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et elle commença soudainement à convulser.

- Tyki. Siffla doucement Voldemort. La femme tomba au sol, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur, pour ne jamais se fermer de nouveau. L'homme tenait un cœur humain dans sa main, son cœur. Deux enfants coururent dans le couloir, s'arrêtant quand ils virent le corps sans vie de leur mère. Avant qu'ils ne puissent crier, Voldemort avait sorti sa baguette, le sort perçant l'air comme de l'eau, la lumière verte brillante –

Harry ! _Harry_ !

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le plafond. Pendant un moment, il écouta seulement sa propre respiration, puis finalement regarda les visages inquiets de ses amis. Il savait qu'il avait crié, il le savait aussi bien qu'il savait qu'il venait d'avoir une autre vision. Allen était assis contre le mur, ses mains sur sa tête, et son visage entre ses genoux. Son dos s'élevait et tombait de façon erratique, sa respiration sèche et discontinue. Harry crût voir un léger tremblement secouer les mains de l'autre.

- Hey, Allen, ça va ? Lavi s'agenouilla près de son collègue, posant une main sur l'épaule plus fine que la sienne. Son inquiétude augmenta quand il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, mais la tête finit par donner un hochement. Le visage d'Allen se leva pour montrer une expression entre appréhension, fatigue et incertitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry avec fatigue, plus parce qu'il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'autre qu'à lui. Après tout, lui savait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait causé l'autre de sembler si horrible, ou si éreinté.

- Tu as eu une autre vision, n'est-ce pas ? Accusa Hermione avec colère. – Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu continu de faire ça Harry ! Il voulait que tu apprennes l'Occlumency ! C'est dangereux, il le pensait aussi, et ça n'aide pas, pas du tout !

- Ça aide à savoir ce qu'il fait. Il souffla doucement.

- Donc tu ne vas même pas _essayer_ de couper la connexion ?

Harry ne le ferait pas d'habitude, mais il l'ignora cette fois. Il était fatigué, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il venait juste de voir un autre meurtre, et quelque chose n'allait pas avec Allen. Il se rapprocha de là où les trois autres étaient. Même Kanda se tenait pas loin, ses yeux fixant Allen et son expression indéchiffrable.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec fatigue, ignorant toujours Hermione alors qu'elle criait d'une voix hystérique.

- Je crois. Allen lui donna une ombre de sourire. – Ou du moins, je le serais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espérais que tu me le dirais.

Il cilla. Lentement, il réévalua l'autre. La seule chose qui était arrivé à Harry était sa vision. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pût arriver à Allen – ça semblait impossible que ce soit lié à ladite vision, puisque lui-même était le seul relié à l'esprit de Voldemort.

- Je n'ai rien vu, autre que des choses floues. Insista Allen. – C'est juste, j'ai surtout ressentit les choses. Parfois j'ai crût avoir entendu quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre suffisamment. C'était comme si c'était les émotions d'un autre, je pense, parce que je suis certain que ce n'était pas les miennes ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- J'ai ... eu une vision. Hésita Harry, regardant le rouquin quand il lui parla. Sa connexion était la sienne, non ? Pourquoi est-ce l'autre, apparemment, serait affecté lorsque son esprit était attiré par celui du Seigneur Noir ? Une chose pareille devrait être impossible, non ?

- Comme, la vision du messie, ou une vision artistique ? Lavi fronça les sourcils et tapota son menton en pensant.

- Quelques fois j'ai des visions ... de Voldemort. Je ... _suis_ Voldemort alors. Je sens ce qu'il ressent, vois ce qu'il voit ...

- Un don spécial en quelque sorte ?

- Non ... enfin oui, je suppose. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. C'est ... compliqué. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que c'était compliqué, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir l'expliquer dans son intégralité sur le moment, pas complètement. Son esprit était toujours embrouillé, et c'était difficile de penser correctement. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir marcher en ligne droite.

- Peut-être tu ferais mieux de nous le dire quand même ... dans le salon, par exemple ?

Harry vit pour la première fois l'Exorciste chez Lavi – c'était une demande sérieuse, pas une question. Il hésita de nouveau, puis acquiesça. Il était d'accord seulement parce qu'il ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas l'être. Il regarda Allen avec inquiétude, mais surtout déconcerté. Comment est-ce que l'autre avait pût voir ou ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Il souhaita silencieusement, et pas pour la première fois, que Dumbledore soit encore vivant.

Il se leva sans un mot. Il tangua un petit peu, mais heureusement ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il avait pensé de se recomposer. Allen le suivit, retournant l'inquiétude de Lavi. Harry se demanda pour lui-même pourquoi il avait l'impression que c'était, en fait, quelque chose d'important. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Mais le monde continuait de tourner même si c'était comme s'il s'était arrêté.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite et les choses continues de s'accélérer.**

**Je vous souhaite aussi de bonne fêtes puisque je ne posterais pas avant lundi ... si on est encore vivant à ce moment là ^^**

**Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

Harry eut du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Ce n'était ni une surprise, ni bienvenue, et il continua de se remémorer la discussion qu'il avait eu avec les Exorcistes encore et encore, même après qu'il ait tout décortiqué et ressentit qu'il n'y avait de plus à gagner. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à dépouiller depuis le début.

Il leur avait dit ce qui était arrivé quand il était encore un bébé, où il avait gagné son titre de 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'. Ils n'avaient pas montrés beaucoup de surprise ou d'autres impressions, juste accepté ce qu'il disait pour fait réel. En fait, c'était plutôt lui qui avait eu une surprise : Lavi, en voyant l'atmosphère déprimante, avait essayé de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux – redonner le sourire à tout le monde. Il avait révélé qu'Harry et Allen étaient plus similaires qu'ils avaient pensés au début, parce qu'Allen aussi avait une prophétie sur lui. Ça avait intrigué Harry, l'avait rendu curieux. Sa première pensée était que l'autre avait été dit de 'sauver le monde' ou quelque chose de cet ordre. Au début, Lavi ne voulait pas lui dire ce que c'était, mais à force d'insistance, il lâcha.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un garçon comme Allen pouvait être appelé le 'Destructeur du Temps'. Ça ne sonnait pas particulièrement comme une fin heureuse, pour quiconque. Le fait qu'il soit le destructeur de quoi que ce soit ne collait même pas avec la personnalité du garçon.

Il s'endormi finalement sur cette pensée, et rêva d'un voile d'obscurité.

Le temps sembla passer lentement, et il se réveilla une ou deux fois, simplement pour changer de position et se rendormir. Il se réveillait toujours dans un type de fatigue agréable, paresseuse et confortable, alors c'était toujours facile de se rendormir. Il était à peine conscient de où il était, ou de qui était avec lui.

Il n'était pas certain du nombre de fois qu'il s'était réveillé, mais il était sûr qu'il devait être à sa deuxième main s'il comptait avec ses doigts quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre, mais à travers la fenêtre le ciel semblait être un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude – l'aube ne devait pas être loin. Il roula sur le dos, prêt à dormir encore un peu, et fut conscient d'entendre un cliquetis. Dans son état comateux, il essaya de l'ignorer, mais ça persista.

Quelque chose d'extrêmement dur percuta sa tête, et il sursauta sous la douleur et la frayeur.

Son golem demandait son attention avec fureur, volant sans cesse autour de sa tête. Son œil vert brillait, et il reconnut les signes qu'il avait vus dans le café des semaines plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce que Allen, ou Lavi, ou peu importe qui c'était, pouvait bien lui vouloir si tôt, mais il se dit que ça ne devait pas être trop important sinon un d'eux serait venu le chercher. Il tendit le bras pour attraper ses lunettes et maugréa avec fatigue :

- Connexion.

Trois clics passèrent avant que la douce voix d'Allen chuchote à travers le golem.

_- Harry _?

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en résistant l'envi de paraître agacé le chuchotement d'Allen était assez perturbant.

_- Ecoute-moi. Je pense que cette place va bientôt être compromise_.

- Quoi ?! Siffla doucement Harry, rejetant les draps et ignorant l'air froid qui servi à chasser les reste de sommeil qu'il lui restait en un instant. Il regarda autour de lui sous la panique, mais il trouva que Ron était là où il était supposé être. Il s'inquiéta pour Hermione, qui dormait dans une autre chambre.

_- Il y a un groupe de personnes habillées de noir dans la rue, et ils se rassemblent depuis à peu près dix minutes. Prends tes affaires d'urgence, juste au cas où, et réveille Ron_.

Harry avait déjà sauté dans une paire de pantalon aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il alla trop vite et glissa, sa tête cognant le matelas tandis que son dos rencontra le bois.

_- Harry_ ? Allen semblait alarmé et concerné, sa voix juste une octave plus haute.

- Bien, j'vais bien. Rassura Harry en se levant, boutonnant son pantalon. – Hermione ?

_- Lavi est partit la chercher il y a quelques minutes. Il passera par la chambre dans quelques minutes, ne part pas tant qu'il n'est pas là, s'il te plaît._

Ron ronfla légèrement, toujours endormit malgré le bruit qu'avait fait Harry en tombant. Il contrait tous ses efforts pour le réveiller, se roulant en boule et se transformant en un nœud de corps et de draps. Finalement Harry en eut marre et le poussa violemment. Ron, qui avait juste bougé pour changer de côté, disparut de l'autre côté du lit.

- Par l'enfer qu'est-ce que ?! La tête du Weasley réapparut, fatiguée et énervée. – Ca va pas la tête ?

- Ecoute Ron. Il se raidit, alarmé, à l'appréhension qu'il entendit dans la voix de son ami. – Allen vient juste de me contacter – on doit se préparer, il y a des chances qu'on ait besoin de partir.

- Maintenant ?! Ses yeux se plissèrent. – Ca a intérêt à être rien de moins que des Mangemorts, et pas une de leur stupide paranoïa.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Ron, _c'est_ des Mangemorts. Harry bougea, attrapant le sac magique qu'Hagrid lui avait donné. Il le passa autour de son cou, passant en revue dans sa tête tout ce qui pouvait mal se passer. Ce n'était pas difficile de perdre le fil de toutes les choses qu'il avait conjurées.

- Bon sang. Ron fut immédiatement en train de se changer, ne dérapant pas une fois, mais deux. Juste alors qu'il commençait pour la seconde fois à remonter son pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua contre le mur derrière.

Harry se retourna, sortant sa baguette à une vitesse qu'il pensait impossible, tous ses sens dirigés sur l'intrus, ses lèvres bougeant déjà – et Hermione hurla, retombant dans le couloir en couvrant son visage cramoisie.

- Vêtements ! Met des vêtements ! Cria-t-elle, disparaissant derrière la porte. Lavi passa sa tête à l'intérieur, surprit. Puis il ricana.

- C'est ce que j'appelle se faire prendre avec le pantalon baissé.

- Et à ton avis qu'est-ce que j'essayais de faire. Maugréa Ron sous l'embarra, rougissant, puis encore plus fort. – Il y a des personnes qui devraient cogner avant d'entrer !

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être rationnelle parce _qu'on est sur le point d'être attaqués_ en plein _milieu_ de la _nuit_, Ron. S'exclama-t-elle toujours en dehors de vue. – Et que Dieu me punisse si je _m'inquiète_ pour toi !

Son visage s'empourprant encore plus, il attrapa son t-shirt en maugréant :

- Même. Si ça avait été dans l'autre sens ...

- Je crains que les manières ne soient pas ma priorité en ce moment. Claqua Hermione alors qu'elle revenait dans la chambre, ses yeux évitant soigneusement les autres. Son visage restait rosi tandis qu'elle continuait de faire le tour, examinant la chambre pour toutes les choses autre que les vêtements qu'elle ramassait et fourraient dans son sac à mains. Lavi regardait avec un intérêt moyen.

Puis Kanda apparut sur le pas de la porte, la main sur son épée.

- Si il n'y a rien qui essaye de prendre votre vie, je vous conseille de ne plus hurler. Son regard se posa sur Hermione, ses doigts tapant contre le fourreau avec impatience.

- Hmm ? Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude que j'ai juste entendu ? Lavi émit un léger 'tsk'. – Attention, Yuu, ton côté humain se montre.

La seule fille s'arrêta, son nez se retroussant de confusion.

- On n'a pas toute la journée, ou toute la nuit plutôt. Tança l'épéiste, ignorant avec détermination l'autre exorciste. – Descendez.

Harry montrait le chemin derrière Lavi une fois qu'il eut attrapé sa cape, qui lui-même suivait Kanda. Il était tendu et anxieux – comment avaient-ils été retrouvés ? Il y avait récemment plus de Mangemorts dans la rue qu'à l'habitude, et il espérait que rien n'allait vraiment arriver mais encore, même un Mangemort de plus devait les inquiéter.

Dans sa nervosité, Hermione était bruyante et maladroite. Une fois elle manqua même de tomber dans les escaliers, et elle était tellement embarrassée par le froncement de sourcils dirigé vers elle par non seulement Kanda, mais aussi Lavi, qu'elle se concentra extra fort à rester silencieuse et attentive. Ron semblait vaguement amusé, et portait un léger sourire. Il disparut au moment où la fille marcha accidentellement sur son pied.

Allen les attendait dans le salon, agenouillé devant la fenêtre. Il ne quitta pas l'extérieur des yeux un seul instant il leur fit signe d'approcher et parla à voix basse. Harry se dit que ça devait être plus par habitude que par nécessité, puisqu'il était très probable que personne à l'extérieur ne puisse les entendre.

- Ils se regroupent depuis un moment déjà et je peux compter huit niveau un. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'ils préparent, mais ça ne peut pas être bon pour nous.

Les autres regardèrent aussi, et Hermione fut la première à pointer ce que les deux autres avaient remarqués :

- Snape n'est pas là.

- Est-ce que c'est important ? Demanda Lavi, sortant son bandana de sa poche et le glissant autour de son cou avant de le remonter – ses cheveux allèrent dans un style tellement antigravitationnel que Harry fut impressionné.

- Snape est le gardien du secret. Expliqua Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait avec un air pensif. – Donc personne ne devrait être capable d'entrer ici à moins qu'il leur montre l'endroit. Il ne peut pas le faire s'il n'est pas là. Ici.

- D'accord, gardien du secret. Acquiesça sagement Lavi. – Je vais faire comme si je comprenais ce que tu dis.

Hermione se prépara à entrer dans un discours sur les fondamentaux, mais Allen la coupa avec un geste sec de se taire.

- Un Akuma approche, chuchota-t-il. Le chuchotement sembla s'additionner à l'atmosphère tendue, créant une aura dangereuse dans l'air. Ils regardèrent tous l'Akuma – un homme dans la fin de la soixantaine qui ressemblait à un zombie – les approcher. C'était apparemment un membre du ministère, s'ils pouvaient se fier à ses robes, et il y en avait d'autres portants des robes similaires. Il ne s'arrêta pas, allant encore et encore plus loin jusqu'à qu'ils doivent se coller les uns aux autres de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour le voir. Il monta vers la porte d'entrée et Ron commença à jurer, Hermione tremblant violemment.

- Il est passé à travers les sorts, ça devrait être impossible, comment a-t-il bien pût- Commença-t-elle à marmonner dans une panique silencieuse. Ses cheveux touffus qui tenaient partout s'ajoutaient à son image légèrement folle.

- Les Akumas ont déjà prouvés que les sorts avaient très peu d'effets sur eux. Allen se leva, crispé. – Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Eh bien, elle avala sourdement alors que l'Akuma s'acharnait sur la poignée. – Il a montré l'entrée aux autres. Il n'est pas un gardien du secret, mais puisqu'il semble si déterminer à aller à l'encontre des lois de la magie, je suppose … qu'il a très bien pût nous révéler à tous ceux qui sont là.

La porte était verrouillée, et il semblait que l'Akuma n'avait pas les moyens pour les défaire, ce qui était un bref soulagement. Ce petit soulagement s'évapora quand la porte explosa vers l'intérieur, ne laissant que des morceaux de débris accrochés aux gonds.

Hermione retint à peine un cri en s'enfonçant presque le poing dans sa bouche. Kanda s'était déjà élancé vers le pas de la porte. Allen leur lança un sourire rassurant et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres Harry hocha la tête. L'obscurité de la pièce les couvrait bien – ça avait dissimulé leur présence juste assez longtemps pour que l'épée de Kanda empale l'Akuma aussitôt qu'il fut dans leur champs de vision.

Harry savait que jamais il n'oublierait avoir un jour vu ce qui paraissait être un vieil homme crier alors qu'une épée lui transperçait l'estomac Mais il se souviendra avoir vu le visage du 'vieil homme' se déchirer pour révéler l'horrible créature qu'il était encore plus clairement. Ce fut Ron qui murmura un rapide sort de silence autour de lui. Lavi donna une légère tape dans le dos du garçon pour sa rapidité, et Ron rougit sous une fierté réticente.

- Ça a très bien pût nous faire gagner quelques minutes, acquiesça aussi Allen. – Les autres n'entrent pas encore. Je pense qu'ils attendent un signal comme quoi soit il a trouvé quelqu'un, soit il a été détruit.

- Ce qu'on a besoin c'est un plan. Dit Lavi en se levant et en frottant ses genoux. – Est-ce qu'on fuit ou on les détruits ?

- Je préférerais laisser un maximum d'humain non blessé que possible. Allen fronça les sourcils et presque sans y réfléchir aida Hermione à se relever. – Mais les Akumas – on ne peut pas les laisser.

Harry écouta, mais une autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna légèrement et chuchota :

- Kreacher.

L'Elf de Maison apparut presque instantanément, et son apparence juste à côté de Lavi fit reculer celui-ci de surprise en maugréant : - je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour m'y habituer.

- Oui, maître Harry ? Kreacher se pencha en avant, fatigué mais attentif.

- Ecoute, Kreacher. Il y a des gens mauvais dehors – les mêmes personnes qui ont blessés Regulus. Il inspira sèchement, sautant en l'air pour regarder à travers la fenêtre avec tellement de haine, que çà surprit Harry. – Si ils entrent, si quelqu'un autre que nous entre, tu dois prétendre qu'on n'est jamais venu, que tu ne nous a pas vu. Tu dois être prudent, ils n'hésiteront pas à te faire du mal.

- Oui Monsieur, maître Harry monsieur. Et eux, qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr, admis Harry. – Surveille l'endroit autant que tu peux, mais surtout, vit, okay ?

Hermione lui lança un regard brillant et appréciateur. Kreacher hocha la tête, regarda les Exorcistes qui parlaient entre eux, puis de nouveau vers Harry.

- Est-ce que Kreacher peut faire autre chose pour vous ?

Il se retourna le cerveau pour penser à quelque chose qui pourrait alléger les épreuves qui allaient très certainement arriver, mais ne vint qu'à une chose. Hermione acquiesça immédiatement, tendant son sac à main à la petite créature pour la remplir de nourriture. Ca ne prit pas longtemps, et alors que Kreacher disparaissait après pour ce qui était peut-être la dernière fois, Harry se tourna vers la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui.

- - Stupide ! Disait Ron. – Complètement stupide !

- Oh allez, je pense que c'est brillant. Contra Lavi avec un rictus. – C'est le dernier endroit où ils nous chercheraient en ce moment.

- Où ? Demanda Harry, glissant un regard en arrière vers les figures immobiles dehors.

- Il veut aller au ministère ! S'exclama Ron en balançant ses mains en l'air. – Il veut qu'on applique le plan _maintenant_ de tous les moments.

- Quand arrivera une meilleure opportunité ? Renvoya l'autre.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, interrompit Harry. – on devrait le faire aujourd'hui, s'en débarrasser. Ils ne nous attendront pas quand on y sera, ils nous chercheront.

- Et si ils devinent que c'est notre plan quand ils ne nous trouveront pas ici ? S'enquit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Si on n'est pas attrapé, on n'est pas attrapé. Répliqua Lavi en secouant un doigt dans les airs.

- Stupide. Maugréa Ron de nouveau, mais avec résignation.

- Est-ce qu'on a tout alors ? Demanda Hermione en regardant tout le monde, fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus le temps, parla Allen. – Les voilà.

Lavi leur dit de se cacher, même si l'intelligente sorcière protesta, insistant qu'ils devraient partir immédiatement.

- En tant qu'Exorciste, c'est de notre devoir de les éliminer dès qu'ils se montrent. Alors asseyez-vous et appréciez le spectacle.

Ils se cachèrent derrière le canapé après l'avoir relevé un peu rapidement, Harry jetant la cape d'invisibilité sur eux seulement quelques moments avant que la première personne n'apparaisse sur le pas de la porte.

Le premier était un autre Akuma, du moins d'après Allen qui fit signe à Lavi et Kanda, et un membre du ministère comme avait été l'autre. Il périt sous le marteau de Lavi s'enfonçant dans ses côtes par le côté. Le second était humain, et il tenta de jeter sort après sort, qui rebondirent tous sur le marteau de Lavi que celui-ci avait élargi jusqu'à remplir l'espace en face d'eux et piéger les autres dans le couloir.

Un sorcier vola par-dessus un autre dans l'espace qui restait et paralysa le rouquin. Lavi tomba en arrière, son marteau rétrécissant, ses yeux fixant le plafond et sa bouche formant un 'o'. Pendant cet instant, un Akuma se transforma, et ses balles fusèrent à travers le fin couloir.

Kanda s'élança en avant, dégainant son épée pour faire en dévier autant qu'il pouvait, mais plusieurs passèrent sa défense, perçant sa peau. Il chancela soudainement, comme si désorienté, s'appuyant sur le mur dès que les balles stoppèrent.

- Kanda ? Cria Allen du salon où il avait tiré Lavi.

Le japonais parut ne pas avoir entendu – il leva le regard vers les autres qui avançaient avec des yeux plissés et un nez retroussé. Il commença à suer, son visage crispé.

Un sorcier envoya un serpent voler dans les airs, mais il n'alla pas loin. Kanda l'attrapa, le renvoya vers lui, puis attrapa les deux qui étaient le plus près de lui le tout dans le même mouvement. Un était un Akuma qui explosa quand il l'empala. L'autre semblait s'y connaître un petit peu dans ce qu'il fallait faire quand il était incapable de lancer un sort, puisqu'il alla pour les yeux de Kanda.

Allen retournait déjà vers lui quand il le vit – les yeux de Kanda semblèrent briller, plus sombres, changeant dans une multitude de couleurs si vite qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une veine apparût sur l'avant-bras de l'autre alors que Kanda grogna soudainement comme un animal. Le sorcier fut fracassé contre le mur, et le plâtre fin n'avait aucune chance. Le temps ralentit alors qu'il craquait et s'effondrait, les yeux du sorcier se dilatant. Puis le mur céda.

Harry et ses amis sursautèrent quand un homme atterrit à l'intérieur par le trou soudain dans le mur Son cœur tapant à un mille la minute, il demanda à Hermione ou à Ron de vérifier si l'homme était conscient, puis approcha Lavi. Ca ne prit qu'un sort pour réveiller l'autre, et Lavi s'assis en frottant son front.

- Immunisé mes fesses. Maugréa-t-il et se releva en chancelant un peu. – Je mérite des vacances.

Puis il sauta dans la masse qui était rapidement repoussée à l'extérieur.

Harry avait quitté sa cape quand il avait quitté ses amis, et maintenant il y retourna. Il ne se mit pas à l'abri immédiatement, pensant que les autres s'étaient déplacés à l'extérieur à ce moment et sentait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se dépêcher. Il vérifia l'état de santé de l'homme inconscient, et découvrit qu'il respirait à peine. Hermione chuchota près de son oreille :

- Ses côtes sont brisées, et d'après le son, je pense qu'une a dût percer un poumon.

- Bien. Ron apparût d'en dessous la cape et donc son hochement de tête fut visible. – Ce qui arrive, arrive.

Par contre, Harry avait commis une grave erreur, et il le réalisa quand il entendit la fenêtre voler en éclat. Il avait raison quand il avait pensé que les autres étaient maintenant à l'extérieur, mais il avait oublié que cet endroit n'était plus un secret – les fenêtres et tout ce qu'elles montraient était visible. Lui en particulier, qui n'était plus protégé par la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione hurla, et il se tourna instinctivement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait tendu sa main pour attraper la cape et non elle toutes les protections que ça pouvait offrir étaient inutiles face aux balles d'un Akuma.

Il se souvint brièvement des quelques films de guerre qu'il avait vu plusieurs années auparavant. Vernon les trouvait fascinant. Personnellement il ne les a jamais aimés. Mais il pouvait se rappeler le son d'un missile fusant dans les airs avant qu'il entre en contact avec quelque chose et explose. Il se rappela ce son maintenant, alors que la balle s'élançait vers ce qu'il assuma était son dos. Il souhaita pour lui-même être resté invisible, ou du moins s'être dépêché de retourner à l'abri.

Puis la cape toucha ses doigts et la balle vola à travers lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il avait fermés ses yeux par réflexe, mais quand les flammes brûlantes frappèrent son visage à la place de son dos, il ouvrit les yeux, perplexe.

Hermione avait été surtout sur le côté, sous la cape, et donc la balle l'avait manquée. Mais il savait qu'elle ne l'avait manquée lui. En fait, elle l'avait frappée juste en bas du dos. Pourtant, il y avait une tache noire directement devant lui qui n'aurait pas pût être sous cet angle à moins que ça vienne de derrière lui. La seule explication était qu'elle l'avait en effet traversé, mais ce n'était pas une explication du tout.

- Harry ? Harry ! C'était la voix de Ron, mais en regardant autour de lui il ne le vit nulle part. Il n'était pas sous la cape quand la fenêtre a explosée, mais Harry ne savait pas où il pouvait être à cet instant.

- Harry ?_ Ron_ ?! Résonna la voix paniquée d'Hermione. Harry la sentit bouger d'en-dessous de la cape puisqu'elle retomba mollement dans ses mains, et pourtant elle restait dissimulée à ses yeux. – Qu'est-ce qui se_ passe_ ?!

- Je suis là. Appela-t-il avant que l'un d'eux ne panique encore plus. – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qu'il_ se_ passe.

- Vieux, je crois que tu as fait quelque chose, parce que ce n'était certainement pas moi. Répliqua Ron, le son de ses pas se rapprochant avant de stopper. – Et les choses n'ont pas pour habitude de passer à travers moi, non plus.

Donc ça n'avait pas été son imagination.

- J'ai juste souhaité ne pas avoir bougé d'en-dessous la cape. Je pensais que j'étais fichu. Admis Harry. – Ca doit être la cape – je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre.

- Impossible. C'est juste une cape, Harry. Rétorqua Hermione. – Je l'admets, une très bonne cape, ne te méprend pas, mais cette cape ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pût faire ça si ce n'est pas nous ?

- Faire quoi ? S'enquit Lavi alors qu'il entrait dans la salle, sifflant et soignant une ecchymose avant de geler sur place. – Okay, où êtes-vous ?

Sa manche bougea et il sursauta.

- Je suis juste là. Annonça Hermione. Elle semblait anxieuse. Personne n'avait remarqué la fin du combat.

- Est-ce que c'est finit ? Demanda Ron de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Whoa. Est-ce que vous trois avez découvert un moyen pour être invisible sans cette superbe cape ? Parce que, vous savez, c'est un peu effrayant.

- C'est finit ? Redemanda Ron avec impatience.

- Ben, ouais, en grande partie. Lavi regarda autour de lui avec suspicion. – Il devait rester, peut-être, deux gars, et je me suis que ce serait bien de voir comment vous alliez.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui dit Harry. Il prit le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé en détails. Allen revint avec Kanda entre temps, portant quelques corps inconscient, et il recommença. Ca ne prit pas longtemps, mais il avait quand même l'impression de gaspiller du temps qu'ils n'avaient pas.

- ... Allen échangea un regard avec Lavi, tandis que Kanda le regardait d'un regard déconcerté.

- Ca ... sonne beaucoup comme une Innocence. Le plus jeune le regarda avec attention. – Où es-tu ? Fait du bruit s'il te plait.

Harry fit comme il lui demanda, et ils découvrirent que, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'Allen essayait de le toucher se révélait futile, et qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher non plus, Allen pouvait toujours entrer en contact avec Ron et Hermione.

- Si c'est une Innocence, et qu'elle a trouvé son Compatible, il semblerait que ce soit Harry. Réfléchit à haute voix Lavi. – Mais je pense que quelque chose ne colle pas, ou alors ce n'est pas vraiment un type combattant. L'Innocence est faîte pour détruire les Akumas, et pourtant tu ne peux rien toucher, pas même une balle d'Akuma. Ce serait peut-être différent pour un Akuma à proprement parler, mais je pense que ça ne changera rien.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hermione, et on aurait dit qu'elle martèlerait son pied en insistance.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Répliqua Allen en secouant la tête. – On doit se dépêcher, ou notre opportunité refermera ses portes. Il n'y a aucun doute que des passants ont remarqués le combat, et quelqu'un va apprendre que les Akumas ont été détruits.

Harry eu l'impression que l'autre n'évitait pas la question d'après l'excuse qu'il donna. Par contre, il sentait aussi qu'elle était tout de même adéquate, et il décida que le premier pas était d'inverser l'invisibilité.

Avec Allen et Lavi pour le guider, il découvrit que, même si c'était un peu frustrant, c'était possible. Ça lui donna un très léger mal de crâne qui disparût en quelques secondes, mais ça laissa un inconfort persistant. Baissant son regard sur ses mains de nouveau visibles, il regarda aussi sa cape. Elle était très, très vieille – Dumbledore avait admis qu'elle était beaucoup plus puissante que n'importe quelle cape que le vieil homme avait vu. Il espéra silencieusement, par contre, que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas être un Exorciste, et il se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avec les Exorcistes, sur le fait que les Exorcistes n'avaient pas le choix. Il s'en souvenait très clairement. Et il ne voulait certainement pas se séparer de sa cape, puisqu'elle appartenait à son père.

Ils se regroupèrent. Ron était celui qui transplanait cette fois, et tout le monde se mis en position. Harry eut la même désagréable sensation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il transplanait, sensation qui couvrait presque complètement celle persistante qu'il avait de son escapade invisible. Avant même qu'il le sache, il se tenait devant le Ministère de la Magie.

Ils échangèrent tous un dernier regard qui disait largement ce qu'ils pensaient.

'Soyez prudent.'

* * *

**Voila donc pour ce chapitre. Laissez un commentaire et à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tous le monde, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas directement entrer dans le Ministère – les employés ne commençaient pas à arriver avant au moins huit heures. Ils prirent donc le temps de revoir leur, presque inexistant, plan puisque leur ancien plan était probablement inutilisable.

Hermione pointa que puisqu'il y avait une chasse en court contre eux, le rythme des personnes pouvait très bien être différent voir étrange, et elle insista que le moindre petit changement pouvait leur être fatal en l'espace de quelques minutes. Sans compter que la partie sur incorporer les Exorcistes n'était pas idéale dès le début.

Donc, Lavi proposa à Harry d'expérimenter avec la cape. Ce qui irrita rapidement Harry, parce que ça commençait à lui donner la migraine, même s'il le garda pour lui-même. Ron était de l'avis qu'ils devraient utiliser la supposée nouvelle capacité d'Harry pour s'infiltrer, au cas où les effets du polynectar se dissiperaient ou au moins, l'utiliser pour dissimuler les Exorcistes. Allen n'aimait pas particulièrement cette idée, parce que si la cape _était_ une Innocence, alors ils n'avaient aucune idée de ses limites.

- Et si on redevient subitement visible en plein milieu d'un couloir ? Demanda-t-il, et Hermione devait bien être d'accord.

Puis, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un sorcier qu'ils ne reconnurent pas, et évitèrent de justesse de se faire remarquer.

- Vous voyez ! Siffla Hermione. – Il n'est même pas encore huit heures ! Ça ne va pas bien se passer, j'en suis sûre !

- On ne peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Répliqua Harry avec un haussement d'épaule qui cachait sa nervosité. – Tout ira bien au final, de quelle qu'autre façon.

Ça ne sembla pas la rassurer.

Heureusement, la première femme qu'ils attendaient apparut vers la même heure qu'ils espéraient, quoiqu'un peu plus tôt. Un sort de stupéfaction silencieux plus tard et elle était trop inconsciente pour sentir quand Hermione lui arracha un cheveu.

Lavi fit de bas sons de régurgitation dont elle ne pouvait pas dire s'ils étaient faux ou non, alors qu'Allen se couvrait la bouche et prenait un teint verdâtre. Kanda fit bien attention de regarder ailleurs, mais elle aurait pût jurer qu'il semblait lui aussi un peu vert.

- Les choses que vous les sorciers faîtes ... Lavi s'étouffa légèrement. – Qui a bien pût venir avec l'idée de mettre un _cheveu_ de quelqu'un dans leur potion et la _boire _?!

Harry décida de ne pas répondre, et les autres firent comme lui. Tous sauf Hermione se cachèrent une fois de plus, et la première chose suivante qu'ils virent, elle, en tant que Malfada Hopkirk, avait piégée l'homme suivant à manger un bonbon qui le rendit extrêmement malade. Le fait qu'il veuille continuer à travailler, malgré le vomi qui commençait à rapidement recouvrir l'allée, était admirable. Ce qu'il laissait derrière lui ne l'était pas.

Ron devint le dupliqué suivant, et il revêtit les robes bleu marine qu'ils avaient préparées. Il avait pris le déguisement d'un homme du nom de Reg Cattermole. Ensemble, les deux partirent et revinrent peu de temps après avec des cheveux d'un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour Harry.

A presque neuf heures, ils mirent leur plan à exécution.

Les Exorcistes restèrent derrière eux, invisible grâce à plusieurs sorts de désillusions et deux vieilles capes d'invisibilité qui, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que celle d'Harry, étaient plus que suffisantes pour les dissimuler en plus de la combinaison de sorts. Ils les avaient récupérés de la maison des Black, que Kreacher avait cachés mais qu'ils avaient trouvées.

En bas de la rue, il y avait deux escaliers, séparés pour les hommes et les femmes. Hermione était nerveuse, et Harry avait avec réticence accepté que ce soit Kanda qui aille avec elle – Kanda parce que ça allait de soi qu'avec l'œil d'Allen, Allen resterait avec Harry, et Lavi était trop puéril. Ca et Ron se sentait mieux lorsque son garde n'essayait pas de la draguer.

En bas des marches se révéla ce qui ressemblait à des toilettes publiques. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui était là, un homme dans des robes bleu marine, qui hocha la tête en direction d'Harry et Ron, avant d'entrer dans une cabine. Les deux restèrent là pendant un moment d'incertitude, mais ils pouvaient voir les pieds de l'homme disparaître alors qu'il montait dans la cuvette Lavi laissa échapper un son étranglé à la scène.

Le moment où Harry grimpa dans la cuvette, il sût qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Malgré le fait qu'il se tenait dans l'eau, il n'était pas du tout trempé. Il hésita quand rien n'arriva immédiatement, et se tourna vers son ami et son garde avec un léger sourire.

- Tire la chasse ? Dit Ron avec un rire, mais ça ne sonna que vaguement amusé.

Harry tira la chasse d'eau, et se retrouva immédiatement en train de tomber dans un tube étroit, pour émerger d'une des cheminé de Ministère de la Magie. Il fut un peu troublé pendant un moment puisque son corps actuel était beaucoup plus large, et plus grand, que ce qu'il était habitué. Il était conscient que l'endroit était assez vide, parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Occasionnellement une autre personne émergeait d'une des cheminé disséminées dans la salle, mais elles ne perdaient pas de temps à continuer leur chemin.

Il découvrit que ça avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. L'ancienne fontaine dorée avait été remplacée par d'imposantes sculptures en pierre noire d'un homme et d'une femme assis sur un trône, regardant de haut autour d'eux. En dessous étaient gravés les mots : 'La Magie est le Pouvoir'

Il fut rapide à aller là où ses amis se trouvaient, leur faisant signe. Hermione était juste un peu paniquée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il quand il approcha, mais il n'avait pas besoin, car il vit immédiatement ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Les Exorcistes portaient toujours les capes, mais il semblait que les sorts avaient étés enlevés par un moyen ou par un autre. Ils n'étaient plus complètement invisibles, et à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient, il était clair qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ à cet endroit.

- Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, chuchota furieusement Hermione. – Evidemment ils ont au moins quelques sorts de protection activés ! Des faibles sorts de désillusions comme ceux-là ne servent à rien !

- Alors on n'a pas le choix. Murmura Harry en sortant la cape de sous ses robes. – Mais je ne sais pas si ça va bien le faire.

Il avait découvert qu'il avait besoin d'un contact physique avec la cape pour maintenir l'invisibilité sur quelqu'un. Il plia soigneusement la cape avant de la coincer entre son flan et son t-shirt, placée aussi un peu dans son pantalon. Il sentit l'inconfort qu'il commençait à rapidement détester se répandre en lui, et les formes floues disparurent complètement.

- On a de la chance que personne n'ait vue. Commenta Ron. – Ca semble étrangement vide, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- J'imagine, puisqu'il y a une chasse à l'homme contre_ nous_ en ce moment, répliqua Harry.

La salle suivante contenait plus de monde, patientant pour l'ascenseur qui devait les amener là où ils devaient aller. Il semblait que les choses devaient être rendues difficiles pour eux, parce que Ron se fit appelé par un homme du nom de Yaxley. Yaxley semblait un peu échevelé, mais il réussit néanmoins à insulter l'homme que Ron prétendait être, révélant que la femme de l'homme devait être interrogée pour suspicion d'avoir volé la magie. Yaxley exigea ensuite que Ron aille arranger son bureau, où apparemment il pleuvait.

Personne ne les suivit dans l'ascenseur après ça.

Hermione fut rapide à donner des instructions à Ron pour faire son travail, mais son étage arriva, et elle le poussa à l'extérieur. Juste au moment où elle commençait à douter de l'intelligence de ce geste, clamant que peut-être elle aurait dût le suivre, l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau et qui apparût si ce n'était Ombrage elle-même ?

Puis Ombrage prit en charge Hermione, décidant qu'elle 'fera l'affaire' pour quelques prises de notes. Ensuite, Harry se retrouva, seul, à cet étage. Ou peut-être pas, sachant qu'il avait trois personnes invisibles qui étaient supposées le suivre. Le Ministre, qui était avec Ombrage mais n'était pas entré dans l'ascenseur, le salua.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Runcorn ?

- J'ai besoin d'un mot avec ... Arthur Weasley. Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il était au premier niveau. Répliqua Harry, espérant silencieusement que sa courte pause n'avait pas été remarquée. Apparemment pas.

- Ah. Est-ce qu'il a été vu en contact d'un Indésirable ?

- Non, rien de ça. Il essaya d'avaler, mais sa gorge était mystérieusement sèche.

- Ah, bon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Thicknesse, le Ministre, répondit. – Si on me demandait, les traitres à leur sang sont comme les Sang de bourbe. Bonne journée, Runcorn.

- Bonne journée, Mr le Ministre.

Si il tendait l'oreille, il aurait presque pût imaginer qu'il pouvait entendre le son de quelqu'un qui n'était pas le Ministre s'écarter. Aussitôt que le Ministre fut en dehors de son champ de vision, il tira sur la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il la mit, même s'il devait plier ses jambes pour couvrir ses pieds, il sentit la sensation de gêne augmenter et il aperçut un point où l'air se distordait quelques pas plus loin.

- Um ... Lequel ... ? Il ne continua pas, ne voulant pas offenser mais ne sachant pas quel Exorcistes était avec lui. Une voix chuchota à son oreille :

- Juste moi, Harry. C'était donc Allen. – Kanda est encore allé avec Hermione, et Lavi a suivit Ron.

Harry se demanda comment Allen pouvait savoir alors que ses amis n'étaient pas visibles, mais ne s'embarrassa pas de demander. Il avait besoin de faire le moins de bruits possible.

Alors qu'il descendait le couloir, passant porte après porte, chacune accompagnée d'une plaque avec un nom et une occupation, et se sentit presque paniquer. Tous les plans qu'ils avaient faits pour s'infiltrer dans le complexe et presque impénétrable bâtiment semblait si enfantin maintenant. Le fait qu'il soit venu ici sous une pulsion même après que son plan ait été pratiquement détruit avait été stupide. Ils n'avaient jamais pensés à ce qu'il devait faire s'ils étaient séparés, sauf qu'il se sentait un tout petit peu mieux en sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était seul.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant que Ron était occupé à faire de la magie probablement trop compliquée pour lui, et qu'Hermione était à la cour en train de prendre des notes, ce qui pouvait durer des heures ? Et il se tenait là, se baladant alors qu'il savait que sa cible venait juste de passer à côté de lui et avait pris l'ascenseur.

Le silence commençait à l'oppresser, et il se sentit prendre une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de garder la tête froide. Il avait besoin de garder son esprit sur sa tâche. Un pas à chaque fois.

Devinant que le bureau d'Ombrage se trouvait à cet étage, il décida que, malgré que les chances soient infimes, il devrait vérifier le bureau pour le loquet. Il commença à porter attention aux plaques, les passant une par une.

Après le virage, il trouva une grande salle où se trouvait beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières debouts, balançant leur baguette dans le même geste. Il crût entendre Allen murmurer quelque chose comme quoi c'était un peu déroutant, même si lui-même ne le pensait pas. Il y aurait été plus attentif, parce que c'était vraiment intéressant, mais il sentit quelque chose tirer sur la cape, suivit d'une voix, très près et très basse, chuchoter :

- Regarde – à gauche – cette porte. Allen se déplaça en guidant le regard de l'autre.

Quand il vit la porte, Harry ne pensa à presque rien dans sa colère. La porte en acajou tenait, à la place d'un œillet, un œil magique qu'il reconnaissait très bien. Il se sentit aussi confus, et douteux, parce qu'il avait vu Maugrey disparaître en poussière en ne laissant rien d'autre derrière que ses habits. Est-ce que l'œil était aussi tombé et Harry ne l'avait juste pas vu ?

Mais il savait que l'œil était exactement ce qu'il était il pourrait le reconnaître n'importe où. L'œil ne bougea pas lorsqu'il l'approcha. La plaque située en-dessous portait le nom 'Dolores Ombrage, Sous-secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre', et encore en-dessous, 'Chef de la Commission de Registre des Nés-de-Moldu'.

Il utilisa un leurre explosif pour détourner l'attention des autres dans la pièce – après tout, ils remarqueraient sûrement une porte s'ouvrant et se fermant toute seule. Aussitôt que l'objet explosa dans un coin, causant plusieurs de sursauter en alarme, il se glissa à l'intérieur, laissant la porte ouverte pour Allen. La porte se referma quelques secondes après.

- C'est ... déplaisant. Commenta lentement Allen tandis qu'Harry restait nostalgique. La pièce était exactement comme celle qu'Ombrage avait eue quand elle était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pleine de dentelles et mièvreries.

- Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses. Murmura Harry alors que son regard faisait le tour de la pièce rose. – Ecœurant, n'est-ce pas ?

- La couleur par elle-même serait beaucoup moins écœurante si elle n'était pas utilisée si … abondement. Répondit Allen en touchant la nappe fleurie qui recouvrait le bureau. – Je pense que c'est un peu trop.

- Juste un peu ? Harry fouilla le tiroir qui renfermait les documents, en profitant pour en lire quelques-uns, celui d'Arthur en particulier, et sentit la colère monter quand il remarqua le poster de lui sur le mur.

- C'est une bonne chose que Kanda ne soit pas là. Disait toujours Allen. – Je me demande s'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque ? Hmm.

Il prétendit réfléchir à l'idée, fredonnant doucement, avant de remarquer qu'il avait l'attention de l'autre. Il rit doucement.

- Si quelqu'un avait un poster de moi accroché sur leur mur, je pense que je serais un peu effrayé. Dit-il en triturant la petite note épinglée qui disait 'Doit être puni'. – En plus, il semblerait qu'ils te veulent vraiment. Le titre d'Indésirable Numéro Un est en quelque sorte contradictoire, non ?

- Eh bien, le Ministère n'est pas connu pour son intelligence. Harry se tourna, et commença à chercher activement la pièce après que son premier accio n'ait rien montré. Avec l'aide d'Allen, il fut capable de voir que le loquet n'était pas là – pas dans les placards, pas sous quelque chose, ni au fond d'un des vases. Il soupira de mécontentement, mais il n'était pas surprit.

- Donc nous devons trouver la femme, vrai ?

- Je suppose, en effet. Tu te souviens celle qu'on a passée en quittant l'ascenseur ? Celle qui ressemblait à un crapaud ?

- Er, oui. Allen rougit légèrement, ayant pensé pareil de la femme mais trop poli pour le dire à haute voix.

- C'était elle. C'était Ombrage.

- Oh ? Il haussa les sourcils puis les fronça. – Tu aurais dût le dire. Kanda aurait sût à quoi s'en tenir.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Harry paniqua presque, ayant dût dissiper les effets que la cape lui donnait, puisque sinon il ne pouvait rien toucher. Si l'homme n'avait pas été en train de regarder par-dessus son épaule, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de balancer sa cape sur ses épaules à temps. Dans sa précipitation, il était sûr que le Ministre, qui était entré, avait vu un mouvement, mais l'autre sembla l'ignorer.

Il recula très lentement, conscient qu'il pouvait voir le léger flou qu'était Allen, qu'il fut seulement capable de voir lorsque lui-même devint invisible et fit la même chose. Les travailleurs dehors se remettaient tous de l'excitation récente. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Il était conscient qu'alors qu'il faisait ça, son mal de tête commençait à lui déchirer la tête, et ce fut à ce point qu'il ne pouvait plus juste l'ignorer. Agacé, il massa ses tempes en marchant.

- Où sont tes pensées maintenant ? Il entendit Allen demander, et il fut légèrement reconnaissant que l'autre parle si bas. La migraine faisait partie des persistante qu'il avait rapidement réalisé étaient dût à la cape.

- On doit ... trouver les autres. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on puisse tirer Hermione de la cour, on doit alors trouver un moyen sûr pour sortir. Répondit-il, se sentant encore plus désappointé par ce qu'il savait était un échec. Il y eu un silence pendant quelques moments.

- ... Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, parce que normalement je le serais, mais je ne crois pas qu'on aura une deuxième chance pour le faire. Souffla doucement Allen avec fatigue. – Le loquet pourrait changer de main entre temps, ou une autre possibilité pourrait arriver. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'est important, mais si on est passé au travers d'autant de problèmes, c'est que ça doit être important, non ?

Harry hésita. C'était important, il pouvait le dire facilement, mais il ne savait pas à quel point Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse confiance aux Exorcistes. Il ne savait même pas ce que les autres savaient de sa mission c'était, il réalisa, assez perspicace. Qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient, et ne mentionnaient pas ?

- C'est un Horcrux. Il décida de dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas le dire à quelqu'un qui ne le savait pas déjà, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix dans ce cas. Il essaya de mesurer la réaction de l'autre au mot. C'était particulièrement difficile lorsqu'il n'avait que la voix pour ça. Heureusement, l'autre lui facilita la tâche.

- Oh ! Oh, eh bien, je reste sur ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Il devait admettre qu'il était surprit que l'Exorciste sache ce qu'était un Horcrux. – Tu devrais peut-être sécuriser une route de sortie, et peut-être que deux d'entre nous resterons derrière … ?

- Non. Vous ne sauriez pas ressortir. Répliqua-t-il fermement, ignorant le son que fit Allen et qui disait qu'il n'était pas d'accord. – En plus, comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcrux ?

Ils atteignirent l'ascenseur, et il fut rassurer de le voir vide. Il monta dedans, et quand il fut certain que l'autre l'avait suivi, il l'envoya vers sa destination.

- Ah, Dumbledore nous a laissé toutes les choses dont nous avions besoin de savoir. En gros, il nous a laissé une liste de choses à rechercher, ainsi qu'où chercher et les moyens à utiliser. Il était quelqu'un de mystérieux, j'imagine, et il semblait vouloir qu'on atteigne notre propre conclusion.

Harry avala douloureusement à l'utilisation du passé, retirant la cape et la replaçant contre son flan.

- Est-ce que tu l'avais rencontré ? Demanda-t-il, honnêtement curieux.

- Brièvement. Tous les trois, ainsi que deux de nos amis.

Il se demanda ce que Dumbledore avait bien pût penser quand il avait rencontré les Exorcistes chez eux. Est-ce qu'il avait eu pitié des enfants qui devait combattre le monde, comme lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il avait souri de façon rassurante, fier que ces mêmes enfants avaient revêtit le poids que personne d'autre ne pouvait ? Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était beaucoup plus similaire aux Exorcistes qu'il n'avait pensé.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Ron apparût.

- Bon-bonjour. Bégaya Ron alors que l'ascenseur reprenait sa course.

- Quelle tête en l'air, Ronnie. Vint la voix de Lavi, et Harry leva un sourcil au nom. – Que tu puisses oublier … oh, en fait, non, je suppose que je ne peux pas t'accuser pour avoir oublié son_ nouveau_ visage, au moins.

- Oh ! Whoops ! Ron souri vaguement. – J'ai en effet oublié. Où est Hermione ?

- Elle a dût aller à la cour avec Ombrage, et elle ne pouvait pas refuser-

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant entrer Mr Weasley et une autre sorcière dont les cheveux ressemblaient à une fourmilière. Le voyage fut inconfortable. Combiné au fait que les deux Exorcistes essayaient de se presser contre les murs pour éviter d'être trouvé ainsi que les sorciers voulant parler à l'homme, Harry semblait être dans un déguisement qu'Arthur semblait particulièrement détester.

Il était de nouveau conscient de sa migraine, et son but semblait être de l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement. Il remarqua à peine lorsque Percy Weasley monta et Ron disparut pour trouver quelqu'un parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à stopper la pluie dans le bureau. Il avait essayé de le suivre, mais bon, ça n'avait pas très bien réussi.

Quand il réussit à descendre à l'étage où il savait il devait être, il se trouva dans un couloir fait de pierre. Il frissonna légèrement, et il fit un grand détour pour éviter la porte noire au loin qui marquait l'entrée du Département des Mystères.

Il commença à avancer, revêtant une fois de plus la cape. Il essaya de penser aux possibilités d'extraire Hermione de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais sa liste était dangereusement courte. Il ne savait même pas si Runcorn était assez important pour réquisitionner 'Malfada', et si il l'était, il y avait une grande possibilité que sa disparition prolongée éveille des soupçons et une recherche. Est-ce qu'il devait causer une diversion ? Mais dans ce cas, sa disparition serait un peu plus suspicieuse, et reconnaîtrait-elle le signe pour réagir ? Il ignora un lancement particulièrement puissant dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de penser.

- Harry. La voix d'Allen le fit sursauter. – Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry se tourna pour regarder avant de se souvenir que même si l'autre pointait, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait le voir, mais ça lui permit d'être conscient d'une chose. L'air dégageait une lourde aura froide, et alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, la fraicheur s'intensifia jusqu'à qu'il soit presque en train de trembler de froid.

- Des Détraqueurs. Murmura-t-il, même si ce n'était pas pour le fait de rester silencieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à son compagnon, ses pensées plus centrées sur ce qui les attendaient devant.

Puis ils prirent le virage et découvrirent le long couloir rempli de Détraqueurs. Allen haleta doucement. Ces créatures étaient une différente sorte d'horreur qu'un Akuma. Le genre qui faisait remonter ces peurs enfantines que l'on pensait avoir oubliées.

Il y avait des moldus ici, attendant, assis parmi les bancs de bois. Beaucoup tenaient leur tête entre leurs mains, ou encore protégeaient leur visage. Les Détraqueurs passaient et repassaient parmi eux, volant leurs émotions positives, ne laissant rien derrière à part un cruel désespoir et la peur. Ca le prit immédiatement, et l'effet était presque écrasant. Il se dit de combattre, pensant à tous ses amis et tous ceux qui avaient besoin de lui.

- Harry. La voix d'Allen était crispée et silencieuse. Puis, d'un coup, Harry se souvint que l'autre était un Exorciste. Un combattant. Quelqu'un qui avait vu la mort de nombreuses fois, et probablement de la douleur aussi. Harry était certain qu'Allen avait un passé assez lourd, l'apparence du garçon le criait, et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point les Détraqueurs pouvaient ou affecteraient l'autre. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer.

- Bats-toi. Chuchota-t-il en retour. – Pense à des choses heureuses.

Son choix de réplique était assez limité – ils pouvaient être attrapés à n'importe quel moment et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il voulait pourtant tendre le bras et peut-être toucher Allen, juste pour que l'autre sache qu'il n'était pas seul, pour offrir n'importe quelle force qu'il pouvait offrir, mais il ne pouvait même pas faire ça. Puis les portes du donjon s'ouvrirent et il entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur :

- Non, non, je suis un sang-mêlée, je suis un sang-mêlée, je vous dis ! Mon père était un sorcier, il l'était, vérifiez, Arkie Alderton, il est un fabriquant de balais bien connu, vérifiez, je vous le dit – enlevez vos pattes, enlevez vos pattes-

- C'est votre dernier avertissement. Si vous continuez de vous débattre, vous serez sujet au Baiser du Détraqueur. C'était la voix d'Ombrage qui flotta en dehors de la pièce, amplifiée pour être entendue par-dessus les cries désespérés que l'homme à l'intérieur faisait. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre, sa migraine augmenter, et elle ne se calma pas même lorsque les cris s'atténuèrent en sanglots.

- Emmenez-le. Commanda Ombrage.

Alors que deux Détraqueurs portaient un sorcier presque inconscient hors de vue, il se rendit compte de la respiration légèrement saccadée d'Allen. Il craignit que l'autre s'évanouisse, comme il l'avait fait à leur première rencontre.

- Tient bon, Allen. Murmura-t-il, et au son de son nom, le souffle d'Allen se calma légèrement. – Tu dois penser à des choses heureuses. Encore un peu, et on sera à l'abri. Tu as des amis, n'est-ce pas Allen ?

- ... Bien sûr que j'en ai. Allen réussi à mettre un peu d'offense dans sa voix malgré la bataille qu'il menait.

- Chez toi, est-ce que tu en as beaucoup ?

- Certainement. Sa respiration ne semblait plus si bruyante maintenant, et Harry fut surprit que ses pensées pour ses autres amis étaient aussi puissantes.

- Suivante – Mary Cattermole. Appela Ombrage.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'éloigner l'autre des Détraqueurs, et il devait se dépêcher. Mais quand il vit la petite femme se diriger vers la porte, il ne pût supporter la vision. Il n'avait pas de plan. Il la suivit simplement dans la salle de la cour. Allen suivit de très près.

Il y avait plus de Détraqueurs à l'intérieur. Ombrage, Yaxley, et Hermione se trouvaient sur une plateforme surélevée où un patronus chat argenté patrouillait, les protégeant du désespoir des Détraqueurs.

- Prenez place. Dit doucement Ombrage alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la plateforme. Aussitôt que l'accusée s'assis, des chaines émergèrent de la chaise où elle se tenait et l'enchaînèrent.

L'air derrière le patronus était notablement plus doux, et il sentit le poids des créatures se lever. La présence d'Allen disparut de nouveau, s'étant remis de son dilemme interne. Ils écoutèrent alors qu'Ombrage s'adressait à la femme devant elle, et Harry montra le chemin, se glissant derrière les trois. Il s'assit derrière Hermione, se demandant comment il allait faire pour la prévenir de sa présence. C'est alors que sa manche bougea – juste un peu, presque invisiblement, et elle tourna la tête juste un petit peu. Un autre tire, et elle se tendit légèrement. Elle s'adossa contre son siège, et leva la main pour remettre une mèche en place. Elle sembla se relaxer.

- -Dîtes-nous de quel sorcière ou sorcier vous avez pris cette baguette ? Disait Ombrage. Mme Cattermole sanglotait alors qu'elle déniait avoir volée sa baguette d'un autre pour elle-même. La sorcière pour laquelle Harry était venu se pencha en avant et émit un rire de fillette, quelque chose tombant de son haut. Un loquet doré. Celui-là même qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Personne ne remarqua Hermione couiner, et il sentit ses mains commencer à transpirer.

- Non. Non, je ne pense pas, Mme Cattermole. Les baguettes choisissent seulement des sorciers ou des sorcières. Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. J'ai vu vos réponses au questionnaire qui vous a été envoyé – Mafalda, passez les moi.

Hermione, autant choquée qu'elle était, fouilla dans les documents un moment. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle tendait les feuilles qu'elle cherchait. Puis, pointant vers le loquet, elle dit :

- C'est – c'est ravissant, Dolores.

- Pardon ? Oh oui – un vieil objet de famille. Répondit Ombrage en tapotant le loquet. – Le S vient de Selwyn, … Je suis reliée aux Selwyn … En effet, il y a peu de familles de sang pur où je ne suis pas affiliée. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant pour vous. Termina-t-elle en passant ses mains à travers les papiers, faisant un geste vers la femme en bas. – 'métiers des parents : épiciers'.

Yaxley rit, et le son était plus insultant pour Harry à ce moment qu'il l'aurait été d'habitude. Il sentit la rage envahir son esprit au fait qu'elle utilisait le loquet qu'elle avait pris en gage d'un criminel pour augmenter son statut social. Il vit presque rouge, comme ils disent, et sa migraine sembla battre au même rythme que son cœur. L'instant suivant, il jetait la prudence au vent, et il sortit sa baguette de sous la cape, sifflant un stupefix.

Dolores tomba comme une pierre, se cognant la tête en même temps. Son Patronus disparu, causant l'air froid de pénétrer comme une vague et les frapper en pleine face. Yaxley chercha immédiatement pour le problème, alarmé, mais il fut lui aussi immobilisé.

- Harry !

Il se dépêcha de se défendre, parce qu'il aurait fait la même chose une seconde fois, mais il fut interrompu :

- Harry, Mme Cattermole !

La cape d'invisibilité glissa de ses épaules et il courut vers le bas, bien décider à protéger la femme des Détraqueurs qui se rapprochaient soudainement. Il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi les créatures perdaient soudainement leur contrôle, mais il devina que c'était parce que plus personne n'était là pour les contrôler. Il aperçu les deux Exorcistes du coin des yeux. Allen semblait perdu, ses yeux fixant un point lointain, tandis que Kanda titubait dangereusement d'une côté puis d'un autre. Tous deux étaient clairement visibles.

- Expecto Patronum !

Son cerf s'élança de sa baguette, faisant immédiatement reculer les Détraqueurs. Il trotta autour de la salle, la remplissant de chaleur.

Hermione se dépêcha d'aller ramasser l'Horcrux pendant qu'Allen attrapait la cape d'invisibilité sur le sol, le garçon semblant encore un peu mal.

- Vous ? Parla Mme Cattermole alors qu'Harry approchait. – Mais … mais Reg a dit que vous étiez celui qui avait placé mon nom pour le questionnaire !

Il décida de ne pas répondre, essayant à la place de la libérer.

Allen était en train d'essayer de refouler la complète désolation qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'était un effet de ces Détraqueurs, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était plus facile à supporter. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille auparavant. Il pouvait voir que Kanda semblait avoir eu le même problème, et c'était étrange de voir l'habituel froid épéiste avec un tel regard incertain et portant d'autres émotions qu'il n'eut pas le temps de placer.

Allen était conscient du cerf argenté qui galopait dans la salle. Il semblait être la source de chaleur. Puis il vit Harry se diriger vers la porte, et il se dépêcha de le suivre.

A l'extérieur se trouvait des familles effrayées. Ca le blessait de voir les expressions de peur, surtout quand ils craignaient leur propre peuple, leur propre gouvernement. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille Harry qui donnait des instructions. Il fut le premier à aller vers la porte, et il était en tête jusqu'à que Harry le rejoigne. Ils continuèrent sans problème à remonter le couloir de pierre. C'était juste lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'ascenseur que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Ron et Lavi, tous deux paniqués.

- Hey, hey, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais sérieusement ? Grosse erreur. Lavi parlait rapidement, secouant sa tête ainsi que ses cheveux légèrement trempés. – Est-ce que vous avez vraiment pensé que c'était judicieux de retirer soudainement la cape, quand j'étais en _plein milieu d'un groupe de personne_ ?!

Harry jura. Il n'avait pas pensé à Lavi, ou le fait que quand il avait levé l'invisibilité pour eux, il l'avait aussi fait pour Lavi.

- Reg ! Cria Mme Cattermole, se jetant dans les bras de Ron, qui l'attrapa avec un clignement des yeux surprit. Il l'écouta déblatérer des propos presque hystériques, et la coupa subitement.

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas votre mari. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Ecoute. Dit Ron à Harry alors qu'il s'écartait de la femme. – Je ne sais pas ce qui vous ait arrivé, mais ils suspectent déjà des intrus, une histoire de trou dans la porte du bureau d'Ombrage. Puis l'effet sur Lavi disparaît, et l'endroit est en effervescence. J'ai essayé d'immobiliser l'ascenseur, mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer longtemps-

Puis l'ascenseur commença à bouger, et Hermione donna un petit cri :

- On va être piégés ici ! Couina-t-elle, faisant un pas en arrière tandis que son Patronus s'évaporait.

Harry se tourna vers le groupe effrayé d'accusés-moldus, se tenant imposant – ce qui n'était pas difficile avec la grandeur de Runcorn – et parla fortement :

- Retournez dans la salle !

Ils le firent. Trébuchant presque les uns sur les autres, le groupe couru vers la salle d'où ils venaient. Les Détraqueurs étaient sorti, et Harry et Ron utilisèrent leur Patronus pour les pousser contre les murs alors qu'ils s'entassaient dans les portes du donjon qu'Harry avait quitté seulement quelques instants plus tôt.

Il entendit des cris, et il se tourna juste à temps pour voir le début d'un groupe courant vers lui avant que les portes se referment. Il commença à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait penser pour sceller les portes, et il entendit les deux autres faire de même. Il y avait des personnes sanglotant derrière eux, et Harry tenta d'ignorer sa propre panique naissante.

Il se sentait piégé, et ils l'étaient. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. C'était une voix sans issue. Fin de la partie. Le Transplanage était hors de question, et la seule issue avait le ministère entier de l'autre côté. Il se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour penser pouvoir réussir – infiltrer le ministère et s'en sortir indemne. Est-ce qu'il va être la cause de la mort de toutes ces personnes, et ses amis ? Son mal de tête était presque partit maintenant, mais il pouvait sentir qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à revenir s'il continuait de penser comme cela.

- Harry, on est bloqué. Dit Ron avec les yeux écarquillés. – On ne peut pas sortir.

Quelque chose d'énorme sembla percuter la porte, et tout le monde à l'intérieur se figea.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir ? Demanda Allen, étonnement serein, mais déterminé. – Aucun ? Pas de Transplanage ? Rien ?

- Le ministère à prit des mesures pour empêcher le Transplanage. Répliqua Hermione, ses yeux brillant. – Si seulement on avait agi un peu plus vite !

Quelqu'un sanglota fortement. Harry eu l'impression de se noyer dans sa détresse à cet instant et il n'y avait même pas de Détraqueurs autour de lui. Son Patronus disparut avec un 'pop'. Les gens autour de lui étaient pâles et tremblant. Il devait y avoir un moyen …

La porte trembla et s'ouvrit presque, mais Hermione cria un sort qu'il ne reconnut pas et elle se ferma de nouveau.

Harry vit Allen se frayer un chemin vers la plateforme aussi poliment qu'il pouvait, où Ombrage et Yaxley gisaient toujours inconscients, sauf qu'ils commençaient à se réveiller.

- Maintenez la porte ! Dit-il à un Ron pâle et transpirant ainsi qu'un autre sorcier qui avait commencé à se rendre utile. Il s'élança en avant, Hermione sur ses talons.

Alors qu'il atteignait le haut de la plateforme, il immobilisa de nouveau les deux rapidement, puis se tourna vers l'Exorciste :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici. Répliqua doucement Allen. – Mais je me demandais si tu pouvais faire en sorte que ces deux-là nous soient un peu utiles. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de, peut-être, les incriminer ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise. Elle sursauta quand un autre bang résonna de la porte, et elle se força à se concentrer.

- Ils sont trop connus pour que quiconque croie qu'ils aient subitement changé de côté. Je ne peux pas penser à un mensonge valable …

- Ça n'a pas besoin de couvrir nos traces ou un truc dans le genre. Parla Lavi alors que lui et Kanda se plaçaient près d'eux. – Juste causer des problèmes. Vous comprenez ? Quelque chose d'assez valable pour poser des problèmes une fois qu'on sera partit.

Elle continua de réfléchir, mais il était apparent que rien ne venait. Il finirent par faire croire à Ombrage qu'elle avait vu trois jeunes inconnus, de jeunes adultes, et qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à Harry Potter ou aucun de ses amis, à leur connaissance. C'était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, vous savez, puisque de l'autre côté de la porte … Harry ne termina pas, son regard se posant une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Il y avait maintenant une énorme entaille la traversant. Puis il regarda vers Allen, espérant que l'autre avait dit la vérité quand il avait parlé d'un moyen pour s'échapper.

Allen se mit un peu à l'écart, et pendant quelques long moments, se tint juste là sans bouger avec les yeux fermés. Le sol sous ses pieds commença à briller, et un vent invisible ébouriffa ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements. Puis la lumière s'étendit, jusqu'à ce que se dresse devant eux une très grande, très brillante et très étrangement formée porte de lumière avec le chiffre 42 marqué sur le haut.

Aussi ébahi qu'Harry était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner l'impression d'être un poisson hors de l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis Allen prit le commandement, et il vit le chef dans le jeune garçon qu'il paraissait être beaucoup plus habitué à donner des ordres qu'Harry l'était.

- Tout le monde, passez par là. Allez à travers la porte, mais pas trop loin de l'autre côté. Alors qu'ils hésitaient avant d'approcher, il ajouta : - Attendez une fois à l'intérieur.

La première personne à disparaître à l'intérieur était le sorcier qui avait eu assez de cran et de présence d'esprit pour les aider à protéger la porte. Quand rien de catastrophique n'arriva immédiatement après, les personnes commencèrent à se précipiter vers la lumière, vers leur seul espoir. Harry ressentit de l'espoir aussi, une fois de plus, et ça s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que les gens disparaissaient de la salle.

Puis la porte fut propulser vers l'intérieur et il fut rappelé à ce qu'il se passait à cet instant.

Le choc envoya Ron dans les airs, et Lavi et Kanda passèrent rapidement devant lui, assez vite pour ébouriffer ses vêtements. Kanda couvrit Ron, qui était roulé en boule autour de son bras sous la douleur. Lavi faisait tourner son marteau dans les airs alors qu'il grandissait, jusqu'à qu'il fut obligé de l'utiliser pour bloquer les sort fusant. Hermione cria de nom de Ron, l'appelant dans un cri, mais le Weasley ne parut pas l'entendre à travers le chaos qui se propageait, chaos qui conduisit les personnes restantes à se frayer un chemin vers la porte.

Harry plongea pour rejoindre Ron. La première chose qu'il vit fut rouge, littéralement, et alors qu'il approchait, il craint le pire. Un sort verts s'élança vers son torse, et ses réflexes le sauvèrent, l'envoyant glisser sur ses genoux vers Ron alors qu'il lançait un sort de désarmement qui percuta le sorcier dans l'estomac.

Il retourna Ron, et découvrit que l'autre avait un bras tordu, cassé au coude avec peut-être plus, ainsi qu'une large entaille qui faisait rapidement couler du sang à une vitesse alarmante. Il s'assit là, écoutant sa respiration lourde et celle saccadée et douloureuse de son ami.

- Harry ! Il leva les yeux pour voir Allen qui le rejoignit en quelques secondes. Allen regarda la blessure avec des yeux inquiets. – On doit le sortir d'ici. Je vais le porter.

Se sentant soudainement protecteur, Harry voulu arguer, voulant être celui qui porterait son ami en sûreté. Mais Ron fut soulevé, couvert par un manteau argenté, et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que se suivre. Il lançait sort après sort, frappant une sorcière ou un sorcier ennemi presque chaque fois.

L'entrée de la porte était libre, et il plongea vers elle quand il entendit une explosion. Se tournant, il fut tout à coup stupéfait quand il vit un énorme dragon de feu faisant reculer les membres du ministère. A sa base se trouvait Lavi, qui se tourna rapidement et leur fit signe de courir. Il sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement serré attraper son avant-bras avant que ses yeux soient éblouis par la lumière.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, et la première chose qu'il vit ensuite, fut ce qui semblait être une ville agréable, remplie de bâtiments blancs de toute forme et taille. Le ciel était clair. La ville semblait vide – il n'entendait rien à part les murmures effrayés du groupe de sorciers qu'ils avaient conduits ici. Ils le virent, et haletèrent.

Il les ignora, et alla pour s'écarter de l'entrée quand quelque chose frappa son dos. Il fut envoyé en avant, un poids lourd sur son dos, et pendant une seconde il crût qu'il était attaqué. Puis il entendit Lavi crier dans ses oreilles :

- J'ai dit courez, pas restez là comme un idiot ! Puis quelqu'un d'autre avait dût passer à travers la porte, et ils trébuchèrent rapidement sur les deux sur le sol, tombant sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Grogna Kanda, poussant pour se remettre debout. Il fut presque immédiatement renvoyé sur eux, le poids poussant l'air en dehors des poumons d'Harry.

La porte se referma dans un claquement alors qu'un dernier sort se glissa à travers et frappa le mur juste au-dessus de la tête de Kanda.

Tout fut silencieux pendant de longs moments.

- Um ... je ne peux pas ... respirer. Expira Harry.

- Oh ! Pardon. S'exclama Lavi en se relevant trop rapidement, et cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le visage de Kanda. Le Japonais laissa échapper plusieurs jurons colorés. – Désolé Yuu !

Lavi expérimenta son visage frappant la pierre près de la tête d'Harry l'instant d'après avec un grondé :

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Les sorcières et sorciers reculèrent rapidement à cet échange, et Harry pris le temps de retrouver sa respiration quand il remarqua quelque chose d'important. Le premier indice qu'il eu fut que quand il vit Hermione … il vit Hermione, pas Mafalda. Surprit, il regarda vers le bas et découvrit qu'il était aussi de retour à la normale, mais ce n'était pas logique. La potion n'aurait pas dût se dissiper complètement si tôt.

- On doit continuer. Dit Allen, supportant toujours Ron, et Hermione haleta. – Je suppose qu'aucun de vous peu transplaner d'ici ?

Beaucoup essayèrent, mais aucun ne réussit.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Suivez-moi.

Ils furent conduit un peu plus loin, quelques rues à vrai dire, et Harry se souvint à quel point l'endroit était étrange.

Allen s'arrêta devant une autre porte, laquelle il ouvrit et fit signe autant qu'il pouvait avec ses bras occupés. – Passez par là, vous trouverez ce qui ressemblera à une salle détruite. Transplanez chez vous de là, puis occupez-vous de vos affaires.

- Vous devriez quitter le pays. Parla Harry, sauf que sa voix n'était plus forte et imposante. – Vous pouvez voir que vous n'aurez pas un procès juste de la part du Ministère.

Les personnes sortirent, et Lavi se plaça à côté de son cadet :

- Alors, tu les as envoyés où ?

- L'ancienne tour.

- Attend. Tu ne veux pas dire la vieille tour de la Congrégation ? L'œil de Lavi se plissa.

- A vrai dire, si.

- Tu vas déjà avoir qui sait combien de problèmes pour avoir utilisé l'Arche, et maintenant tu les as conduit au vieux quartier général. Il siffla, sauf que ça semblait être loin d'être un compliment. – Tu sais vraiment comment attiser les choses, Allen.

La dernière personne sortit, et Allen suivit. Curieux, Harry passa aussi sa tête à l'extérieur.

Ce qu'il trouva fut une salle, une pièce si complètement détruite qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quoi elle devait ressembler avant. Ça devait être une sorte de tour, parce que lorsqu'il leva la tête, il pouvait voir un trou énorme dans le plafond, et le plafond suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il perde le compte des étages. Il y avait des débris partout, et il vit Allen contempler la destruction avec un air mélancolique sur son visage. La dernière personne transplana, et l'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc retourna dans l'Arche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Harry une fois que tout le monde était retourné à l'intérieur et que la porte fut refermée.

- Le Comte nous a attaqués. Répliqua Allen, à sa surprise. – Pas lui-même, évidemment, c'est le résultat de beaucoup d'Akumas et d'un Noah.

- Et ce n'était même pas beaucoup d'Akuma. Ajouta Lavi qui tenait maintenant doucement Ron. – Vraiment, tous ces dégâts ont été faits par un seul Akuma. Un niveau quatre. Je pensais qu'on allait tous mourir à ce moment-là. C'est vraiment passé de près.

Harry voulait en savoir plus, et il le dit.

- Une autre fois. Dit Allen avec un sourire. – Maintenant, Ron a besoin d'aide.

Et donc Harry souffla, sentant qu'une fois encore, des informations importantes lui étaient cachées.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fois ci. A la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde ! Voila la suite ! Je tiens à vous préciser qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, puisque je commence à travailler, je risque de mettre plus longtemps à poster les chapitres suivants, mais ça ne devrait pas dépasser les deux semaines. J'aurais gardée le rythme si je travaillais de jour, mais il se trouve que je travaille de nuit, et des nuits de 12 heures.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

Allen aida un Ron pâle à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Ses branches étaient basses, et ses feuilles commençaient à se colorer alors que les saisons progressaient. Beaucoup des arbres autour d'eux étaient pareils, et le ciel les surplombait dans un gris menaçant. Le vent était glacial, mais la température n'était pas la priorité dans leur esprit.

- Comment te sens-tu Ron ? Demanda Hermione avec anxiété en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté du garçon.

- A ton avis ? Maugréa-t-il. – Horrible.

- Ton bras va devoir être replacé. Annonça Allen en examinant le bras ensanglanté. – Puis traité autant que possible. Je ne pense pas que vous avez beaucoup de choses en ce qui concerne le médicale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, non, pas grand-chose. Je n'avais pas envisagée-. Elle montra la blessure en semblant un peu malade. – Que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. Mais, j'ai quelque chose pour arrêter les saignements.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pendant quelques moments avant de retirer un petit flacon mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir, Allen lui fit signe d'attendre.

- Alors, on est où ? Demanda Ron en regardant avec fatigue autour de lui, voyant qu'Harry le regardait avec inquiétude de sa place près de Lavi quelques pas plus loin, tandis que Kanda faisait face à l'autre direction. Il semblait un peu instable et inconfortable. Ses mains, serrées si fermement que ses phalanges étaient blanches, étaient le plus gros signe que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

- On est dans une forêt en Allemagne. Répondit Allen alors qu'il tenait doucement le bras de l'autre.

- Allemagne ?! Répéta Hermione en cillant, surprise.

- Je suis allé sur une mission ici une fois. Lui expliqua-t-il avec un bref sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. – Ce fut la première fois que je rencontrais un Noah. On a gagné un autre Exorciste à la fin.

- Oh ! Celle avec Lenalee, quand tu as eu le- Lavi montra son propre œil. – Celle où on s'est rencontré juste après ?

- Oui, celle-là.

- Eu le quoi ? Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil, son regard passant entre les deux. – Quand tu as reçu ta cicatrice ?

- Non ! Allen secoua sa tête. – J'ai reçu cette cicatrice quand j'étais jeune. Pendant la mission en Allemagne, j'ai rencontré le Noah qui s'appelle Road. Elle n'était … pas très gentille.

- Elle a empalée son œil avec une bougie. Ajouta Lavi avec un hochement de tête, ignorant le halètement résultant. – Puis on s'est rencontré, et j'ai dût enseigner à jeune Allen une leçon sur l'exorcisme.

- Une petite leç- Ow ! Ron émit un halètement douloureux, sa tête jetée en arrière assez durement sous le coup de la douleur qu'elle se cogna contre l'arbre. Il resta là à respirer durement, ses yeux fermés. – Un petit avertissement la prochaine fois, vieux ?

- Avec un peu de chance il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Allen fit un geste vers Hermione, qui se pencha vers eux pour laisser deux gouttes de la potion couler sur la blessure qui s'était remise à saignée après qu'il ait remis l'os en place. Ca s'arrêta presque immédiatement, de la peau nouvelle poussant, et elle apparût en un instant comme étant vieille de plusieurs jours. Il cligna des yeux, impressionné.

- De l'essence de Dittany. Dit-elle en refermant de nouveau le flacon. – Maintenant on … le bande ?

- Non. Il y a un kit de premier secours dans ma valise. Est-ce que tu peux le prendre, s'il te plaît ?

C'est ce qu'elle fit, sortant la valise miniature et lui redonnant sa taille. Allen l'ouvrit et en sortit un kit de premier secours de taille moyenne qu'il posa sur sa valise.

- Est-ce qu'on va être en sécurité ici ? On ne devrait pas bouger ? Se demanda Harry alors qu'il se plaçait en face de Ron.

- Pour aller où ? Si tu n'as pas remarqué, votre gouvernement est en train de se battre pour vous capturer. Dit Lavi en s'adossant contre un arbre avec un haussement des épaules. – On est autant en sécurité ici que l'on peut l'être autre part.

- Dans ce cas on devrait poser des sorts de protections. Hermione se leva, se dépoussiérant, avant de marcher en cercle. Elle murmura des sorts les uns après les autres, sa baguette fendant l'air dans un mouvement constant. – Et tu devrais installer la tente, Harry.

- La tente ?

- Dans le sac !

Derrière elle, ils étaient presque tous en train de la regarder avec un léger air incrédule. Harry alla prendre le sac et réussi à trouver la tente après quelques moments. C'était assez facile à reconnaître sous ses doigts, avec les petits trous et le tissu rugueux. Un mouvement de la baguette d'Hermione, et elle s'assembla. Il y avait juste assez de place entre les arbres pour qu'il puisse la mettre entre eux, même si c'était juste. Lavi émit un sifflement appréciateur.

- C'est comme si à chaque tournant, il y avait une surprise !

- Où est-ce que vous dormez pendant vos missions ? Dans une auberge ? S'enquit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, retournant auprès de son ami blessé. Ron siffla lorsqu'Allen appliqua une boule de coton humide, imbibée de solution désinfectante, sur sa blessure.

- En général. Ou, si on n'a pas de chance, sur le sol. Comme des gens normaux, non magique. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas se balader avec une tente à l'intérieur d'un sac à main minuscule.

- Le sol ? S'exclama faiblement Ron, ouvrant ses yeux pour la première fois. – Comme, sur la terre ?

- Comme, sur la terre. Confirma Lavi. – Vous en avez de la chance vous les sorciers …

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs moments. Harry, se souvenant d'un seul coup, sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le tint dans ses mains avec un air presque stupéfié. Un œil d'un bleu clair le regardait d'un air neutre. Lavi fut le premier à le remarquer, sachant qu'il était le plus près.

- Est-ce que c'est ... ce que je pense que c'est ? Il secoua sa tête. – Dis-moi que tu ne tiens pas un œil humain dans tes mains, Harry.

Kanda se tourna avec les sourcils froncés, clairement curieux. Hermione haleta soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas ?!

- Je suis sûr que ça l'est. Acquiesça Harry, et au regard inquisiteur de Ron, le leva pour que l'autre le voit. - C'était dans la porte d'Ombrage, et c'est probablement pour ça qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il y avait des intrus.

- Oh ! En parlant du Ministère ! Elle chercha dans sa poche, de laquelle elle retira un loquet doré qui sembla presque briller de malveillance.

- Vous l'avez ?! Ron s'assis plus droit, seulement pour retomber en arrière sous la douleur quand il bougea accidentellement son bras. – Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Personne ne me dit jamais rien !

- On était un peu occupé sur le moment, tu ne crois pas ? Elle le lui tendit avec un roulement des yeux. Il commença à le tourner dans sa main valide avec fascination, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hey ... vous pouvez le sentir ... n'est-ce pas ? Il le tendit à Harry avec des yeux encore plus larges, qui le prit avec un froncement de sourcils. En effet, quand il tomba dans la paume de sa main, Harry pouvait le sentir pulser légèrement. C'était comme si à l'intérieur, il y avait un petit cœur qui battait fortement. Mais c'était mauvais, malicieux, et il était presque stupéfait que dans ses mains, il tenait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Une ombre tomba sur lui, et il trouva Lavi et Kanda regardant le loquet avec appréhension.

- Est-ce que vous voulez le voir ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Uh, non merci. Rit nerveusement Lavi. – Je préfère le garder aussi loin de moi que possible, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Peur ? Se moqua Ron, ignorant la réplique agacée d'Hermione.

- Un peu. Les autres le regardèrent avec surprise. – C'est juste, mal, vous voyez ? Mauvais. Enervé. Puissant. Corrompu. Je ne veux simplement pas le toucher.

Les yeux de Kanda tombèrent sur le loquet qui se balançait et pour lequel ils avaient presque tout perdu. Son regard était intense, et Harry se trouva à le tenir lever jusqu'à que l'autre se détourne. Il le regarda lui-même pendant un long moment, et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à qu'Allen commence à parler.

- Là. Maintient-le comme ça, et n'essaye surtout pas de le bouger.

Le bras de Ron était maintenant fermement bandé, recouvrant l'attelle que l'Exorciste avait utilisée, et maintenu avec une bandoulière improvisée. Il changea rapidement de position pour être plus confortable avant de soupirer de résignation.

Ils surveillèrent les alentours chacun à leur tour – ils étaient six, largement assez pour le faire et avoir du temps pour eux. Malgré le fait que Harry ait protesté, les Exorcistes avaient des rondes plus longues, ainsi que celles de nuit, qu'ils avaient décidés à l'avance. Lavi et Allen étaient vraiment impressionnés par l'intérieur de la tente – ils avaient pensés trouver l'intérieur d'une tente _normale_, et trouvèrent à la place ce qui semblait être une sorte de petit appartement. Il y avait assez de place pour eux tous, même si c'était un peu serré, ainsi qu'une cuisine, pour laquelle Lavi s'émerveilla.

Harry garda l'Horcrux autour de son cou. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il se retrouva avec rien à faire à part penser. Ce qui n'était pas agréable tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était la justesse avec laquelle ils s'en étaient sorti aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire pour le futur ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réussir ? Il n'avait pas de plan génial. Pas de connaissances secrètes. Il n'avait rien. Il avait même perdu. Bien qu'ils aient réussi à avoir le loquet, ça avait presque été le premier, et dernier, Horcrux qu'ils avaient eu. Ils auraient pût se faire tuer. Ils _ont_ presque été tués. Ron était blessé, et ils étaient tous ébranlé par l'après-coup.

Et puis, s'il réussissait à réaliser un miracle et à tous les détruire, qu'est-ce qu'il en viendrait de Voldemort ? Il n'avait rien à utiliser contre l'autre. Il n'avait pas d'arme secrète, et il n'en n'était certainement pas une. Voldemort était plus âgé, plus fort, plus expérimenté.

Son esprit se dirigea aussi en ce qui concernait les Exorcistes. Il les connaissait depuis à peu près deux mois maintenant – il les connaissait un peu mieux, certainement, mais il n'avait fait que passer sur la surface de ses mystérieux gardes. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était l'Innocence. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore leur avait promis ? Ils clamaient que son ancien mentor leur avait aussi laissé des informations sur d'autres objets, et il se demanda subitement si sa cape en faisait partie.

- Harry ? Il sursauta violemment, profondément perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué Allen s'approcher. – Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oh. Il essaya de sourire, mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace. – Je suppose. Et toi ?

- Je tiens le coup. Dit-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de lui avec un léger sourire. – Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y parait, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Etre un héros.

- Je ne ... suis pas un héros. Harry tourna la tête sur le côté. – Je fais juste le travail que Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire.

- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas quelqu'un d'autre le faire ? Demanda-t-il, et l'autre cilla.

- Eh bien, je- Dit-il. – Je suis le seul- Il essaya de défendre ce qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Que lui.

- Tu vois ? Sourit Allen. – Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione a préparé le dîner. Ça te dit ?

D'une certaine manière, ce sourire semblait être à l'opposé de ce que c'était supposé être. Ce n'était pas calme ou rassurant. C'était … c'était presque comme si l'autre comprenait _ce qui allait venir_. Ce qui se cachait derrière l'horizon. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'y trouvait. Il ne voulait pas marcher sur ce chemin lourd et sombre.

- Harry ?

Il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre. Il se demanda combien de gens les Exorcistes avaient perdus ? Combien il perdrait à la fin de tout ça ? Ou, est-ce qu'il sera même encore en vie pour savoir ce qu'il aura perdu ?

- Harry !

Sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement, et il eut l'impression que c'était amplifié par ses pensées, mais elles continuaient de venir. Il ne pouvait pas les mettre de côté avec les faibles réassurances qu'il avait toujours utilisées. Puis il ne pouvait plus penser du tout, le noir l'enveloppant, il tombait …

- Remet-la moi, Gregorovitch.

Il était de nouveau Voldemort. Il tenait sa baguette levée – devant lui se trouvait un autre sorcier, maintenu la tête en bas par un lien invisible.

- Moi pas avoir, moi plus avoir ! C'était, plusieurs années avant, volée !

- Ne ment pas au Seigneur Voldemort, Gregorovitch. Il sait … Il sait toujours.

Les pupilles dilatées de l'Homme semblèrent s'élargir encore plus durant les secondes qui suivirent, comme si elles allaient avaler Harry en entier.

Puis, Harry était Gregorovitch, courant dans un couloir avec une lanterne. Il pénétra dans une pièce, et là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, était assis un jeune homme avec des cheveux dorés. Le jeune homme rit, évitant un sort et glissant derrière la fenêtre comme une ombre. La scène s'effaça.

_- Qui était le voleur_, Gregorovitch ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était de nouveau Voldemort.

- Moi pas savoir, jamais sût, un jeune homme – non – pitié – PITIE !

Il vit un flash de lumière verte avant de voir qu'il était de nouveau lui-même, sa tête le cognant douloureusement. Il se sentit désorienté pendant plusieurs moments, puis il réalisa que quelqu'un lui parlait.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit Lavi avec un visage inquiet.

- Rêve. Murmura Harry en se massant les tempes.

- Ne ment pas ! S'écria Hermione. – Je sais que c'était ta cicatrice, Harry ! Tu regardais encore, n'est-ce pas ?! Dans Voldem-

- Ne le dit pas ! Cria Ron de l'intérieur de la tente. Ne le dit pas !

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! S'exclama avec colère Harry. – Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes rêves, non ? Quand je vois ces visions de Voldem-

- Non ! Cria de nouveau Ron, avec colère cette fois. – Ne dit pas son nom !

- Arrête d'être ridicule ! Pour la première fois, Harry vit que Kanda était au côté d'Allen quelques pas plus loin. Il pensa que c'était étrange – il pensa que l'autre était plus tendu qu'à son habitude sous son inquiétude, d'entre toute les choses … Puis il _vit_.

- Allen ?

Le plus jeune était assis, la respiration saccadée et il tenait son visage comme s'il avait été blessé. Kanda semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à paraître inquiet pour l'autre, et pourtant c'était évident qu'il l'était. Allen secoua une main, révélant son œil droit qui semblait fatigué et plein de douleur.

- Je survivrais, je pense. Puis il toussa, et Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu le sang. Kanda attrapa la main et la tira sèchement pour révéler l'œil du garçon. Hermione stoppa dans son ire pour haleter d'horreur.

L'œil d'Allen était activé, et les rouages tournaient sauvagement, brillant presque dans leurs mouvements. C'était hors de contrôle, presque, mais ce qui capta l'attention des autres était le sang qui s'écoulait des coins de son œil – c'était comme s'il pleurait des larmes de sang. Sa cicatrice, tout en haut, près de son œil, semblait avoir été complètement déchirée …

- Que – Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Harry était ... étrange. Dit Allen en retirant son bras de la prise. – J'ai voulu m'approcher pour être sûr qu'il allait bien quand il ne m'avait pas répondu. Puis … puis je l'ai vu.

- Vu quoi ? Demanda Harry, même s'il craignait de déjà savoir.

- Ta vision. Je suppose que c'était votre Seigneur Noir – il interrogeait un homme, puis il a fait quelque chose, et soudainement l'autre homme courait dans un couloir. Quelque chose lui a été volé.

- Impossible. Murmura-t-il, sauf que la preuve était là il n'avait pas dit un seul mot de ce qu'il avait vu dans la vision, et l'autre l'avait racontée à la perfection. Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pût causer cette étrange connexion ? Depuis que les Exorcistes étaient arrivés, Allen avait été capable de voir les deux visions qu'Harry avait eues, même si la première n'avait pas été claire. Comment l'autre était-il capable d'espionner une connexion d'âme ?

- Allez. Kanda tira l'autre Exorciste debout avec une gentillesse surprenante. – Va enlever le sang. Allonge-toi.

Allen disparu dans la tente avec, ce qui était étrange, aucune plainte. Harry eu l'impression que l'autre était honteux, si la tête baissée et les pas trainant étaient un indice, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi.

- Harry. Il se tourna pour voir une Hermione sérieuse le fixer. – Tes visions. Tu dois les empêcher !

Il sentit sa colère remonter. Il se leva, ignorant les pulsations continues dans sa tête.

- Ecoute, Hermione, quand je vois dans l'esprit de Volde-

Ron émit un son de l'intérieur, une toux colérique, et Harry se sentit grandement agacé. Il n'allait pas commencer à avoir peur du nom quand il ne l'a jamais été. Alors, plus fort, il continua.

- L'esprit de Voldemort, elles viennent juste comme ça ! Je ne peux pas les arrêter ! Il ignora la sensation soudaine d'appréhension. Elle le regarda pendant de longs moments avant de se détourner froidement.

- Le dîner est prêt.

Puis elle partit dans la tente. Il pensa avoir entendu une faible, mais tendue dispute entre ses deux amis à l'intérieur, mais elle stoppa rapidement. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage, puis sursauta violemment quand Lavi parla de derrière lui. Il se maudit pour avoir oublié la présence de quelqu'un pour la seconde fois dans la même heure.

- Pas facile, hein ?

Il se tourna et trouva l'autre avec une expression sombre, puis il hocha la tête.

- Tu as quelque chose sur la conscience ? Demanda Lavi alors qu'il se plaçait à côté du sorcier et levait les yeux vers le ciel couvert. Il répondit presque avec sarcasmes.

- Rien de plus que d'habitude. Tu sais, comment je vais faire pour réussir ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que je vais être capable de le faire à la fin ? Ce genre de trucs.

Il ria sèchement, mais s'arrêta et soupira. Le silence tomba de nouveau, et il eu soudain l'impression qu'il n'aurait pas dût dire ça. Mais il se trouva en train d'ajouter froidement :

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas le moment où tu me dis de faire de mon mieux, ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?

Lavi sourit tristement.

- Ton mieux pourrait ne pas être suffisant. A l'expression surprise de l'autre, il élabora : - D'habitude, cette phrase est utilisée quand quelqu'un a échoué. 'Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais la nation a été détruite. Désolé.'

Un silence surprit passa, et le rouquin haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde échoue quelques fois, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas ce loisir. Tu dois essayer de faire mieux que ton mieux – te donner à deux-cent pour cent.

- Gee, merci. Maugréa Harry, se sentant encore plus lourd qu'avant.

- Tu sais, une fois j'ai lu cette phrase d'un de mes livres. Ses sourcils se levèrent, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit l'autre pour le type studieux. –'Des personnes sont des héros, et d'autre applaudissent seulement lorsque le héros passe'. Je me demande, lequel, es-tu ? J'ai l'impression quelques fois que ce dont tu as vraiment peur est la responsabilité – tu continus de t'inquiéter sur ce qui se passera si tu échoue, et je pense que tu as perdu de vu ce que tu essayes de sauver.

Il regarda le ciel avec mélancolie, en paix en quelque sorte, mais il savait que ça allait vite passer. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune réponse pour son camarade. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer se tenir sur le côté en train d'applaudir quelqu'un. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer descendre une rue, non plus, alors que des personnes l'applaudissaient.

- Je sais ce que j'essaye de sauver.

Ça, il le savait, mais quand l'Exorciste le regardait comme ça, ça le rendait incertain. Un autre de ses regards qui disaient 'je-sais-quelque-chose-que-tu-ne-sais-pas'.

- Très bien, alors que suppose qu'on peut aller manger si tu es si sûr. Sourit soudainement Lavi, et un vrai sourire. – Personnellement, je suis affamé. Pas toi ?

Le dîner était une sombre affaire. Hermione avait rationnée la nourriture qui leur restait avec précaution. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Allen ne pouvait pas manger autant qu'il le voulait, ou avait besoin. Lavi avait été le seul concerné à ce propos, mais n'avait pas prit la peine de le faire savoir car ils ne pouvaient rien y faire sur le moment.

Ron fut de mauvaise humeur tout le temps, et c'était clairement visible sur son visage. Hermione n'était pas mieux, mais son attitude était surtout envers Harry. Que ses amis soient dans une humeur aussi maussade rabaissait celle d'Harry. Il essaya d'ignorer l'atmosphère lourde en parlant avec Lavi, puisqu'il était le seul disponible. Allen s'invitait dans la conversation de temps en temps, mais il était en général silencieux son œil était de retour à la normale, mais le haut de sa cicatrice était plus rouge et plus sensible que d'habitude. Kanda … eh bien, il était plus hargneux que d'habitude. Il n'arrêtait pas de serrer et desserrer ses mâchoires presque inconsciemment. Il brisa un verre vers le milieu du repas, et Harry pouvait voir que c'était vraiment par accident. Mais ça sembla rendre l'autre encore plus tendu qu'avant.

Harry fut soulagé quand le repas fut terminé. Le temps qu'il le soit, le soleil avait déjà commencé à se coucher, et le ciel de nuit n'était pas loin. Par contre, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé. Il se sentait seulement en sécurité dans la tente, et même là, c'était loin d'être confortable.

Durant son tour de garde, la sensation persista. C'était déstabilisant. Puis, même pas dix minutes durant sa garde après le dîner, il entendit une branche craquer. Ca le surprit, mais il réussit à ne pas sursauter, comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il se dit que ça devait être un animal – qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Mais la sensation ne s'effaça jamais, faisant les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser. Juste alors qu'il considérait l'idée de mentionner de se déplacer à un autre endroit il l'entendit – un puissant crack de mauvais augure qui perça l'air.

Soudain, il y avait des figures dans la périphérie de sa vision.

Allen, Lavi et Kanda se tenait immédiatement dehors, suivit par Hermione un moment après.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-elle. – Les protections viennent de tomber, et – oh !

A cet instant quelqu'un s'avança dans la clairière, et la lumière révéla qui d'autre que le Mangemort, Yaxley.

- Eh bien eh bien. Les lèvres de Yaxley s'étirèrent dans un sourire mauvais. – Je l'admets, je ne pensais pas vous retrouver en Allemagne, de tous les endroits. Mais ce n'est plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il fit un geste vers quelque part derrière lui avec un rictus vraiment horrible dirigé vers l'expression hostile d'Harry.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te combattre, Potter, aussi excitant que ça puisse paraître. En fait, on m'a ordonné de vous laisser un cadeau.

Des arbres émergèrent plusieurs Mangemorts encapuchonnés qui maintenaient un sort de lévitation sur un objet qu'ils mirent à la lumière. La respiration de Lavi se coinça à sa vue. Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il ressentait de l'appréhension, et même de la peur.

Voyant des réactions si extrêmes, Harry regarda l'objet de près. Il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était – on aurait dit une sorte de statue qui était presque aussi haute que les arbres. Ca représentait une sorte de créature, penchée légèrement en arrière, son estomac large comme si elle était enceinte.

- Ecoutez. Siffla rapidement Allen. – Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Si vous libérez cette chose, elle vous tuera tous aussi !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, effrayée, sa main tremblante alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la statue avec peur. Lavi recula lentement, le visage pâle, jusqu'à qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il murmura de rapides instructions de tout ramasser et se préparer à fuir.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Répondit Yaxley d'une manière presque ennuyée. – Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, sentant ses mains commencer à rapidement devenir moites – qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire, de toutes les personnes, pâlir les Exorcistes? Dans tous les cas, ça devrait être l'inverse. Ce sont les autres qui devraient pâlir et trembler à la mention des Exorcistes, et pourtant c'était comme si ils allaient voir un monstre qu'eux même redoutaient. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas voir quelque chose qui _les_ effrayaient.

- Voyons, c'est un œuf, Potter. Le second de son espèce, en fait. J'ai entendu dire que le blandinet devrait savoir – on m'a dit qu'il était là pour voir le premier.

En effet, Allen paraissait le reconnaître. Mais, Lavi et Kanda aussi.

- Relâchez-le. L'ordre fut presque perdu dans le cri qu'Allen donna juste avant qu'il s'élance, plongeant vers le sorcier avec un regard sombre déterminé. Lavi entra en action immédiatement, utilisant son marteau pour balayer plusieurs attaquants dans l'inconscience alors qu'ils s'élançaient de derrière les arbres. Heureusement, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

Harry, incertain et un petit peu effrayé, regarda pour voir Kanda sur ses genoux. Il ne vit pas de sang, mais ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de s'arrêter sous la peur. Il se glissa vers l'autre, touchant légèrement son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Il attendit, mais ne reçut aucune réponse autre que la respiration lourde de l'épéiste. – Kanda ?

Quand il ne reçut toujours pas de réponse, il bougea sa tête pour regarder le visage de l'autre. Pendant un moment, il resta assis sous l'incompréhension, mais la réalité le réveilla. Il ne pouvait appeler l'un des autres – le seul qui ne faisait rien était lui.

Le regard de Kanda était vide alors qu'il fixait le sol, presque comme s'il avait été stupéfié. Mais ses irises d'habitude bleu nuit étaient devenues d'un doré brillant. Le blanc de ses yeux commençait à foncer sur les bords en noir, s'immisçant des coins comme une maladie.

Harry regarda autour de lui, espérant que quelqu'un soit là, quelqu'un pour aider, et il trouva Hermione. Elle remarqua immédiatement son visage paniqué, et elle lâcha presque Ron, qui était livide et posait presque tout son poids sur elle. Le temps qu'ils l'atteignent, les yeux de Kanda avaient presque complètement changés. Quand la sorcière vit ce qui avait rendu Harry dans cet état, elle _lâcha_ Ron. Il tomba avec un grognement, mais elle était trop occupée à tenir sa bouche sous le choc et l'horreur. Kanda sembla convulser. Puis, l'air autour d'eux bougea, donnant un pouls comme une vague sur l'eau, et sa tête se leva avec un air de prédateur.

Hermione cria.

* * *

**Voila pour celui-là. A la prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre pour cette fois ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Allen s'élança vers Yaxley dans l'intention claire de le blesser – tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les empêcher de relâcher un autre niveau quatre qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de détruire cette fois-ci. Celui qu'il avait combattu la dernière fois avait été le premier enregistré, et il n'avait aucune idée si les niveaux quatre étaient différents les uns des autres. Et même si celui-là était exactement pareil, il avait à peine survécu la dernière fois, et ça avait été grâce à l'Innocence évoluée de Lenalee. Lenalee qui n'était pas là.

Il évita une lumière éblouissante qui passa si près de son visage qu'elle brula sa rétine. Ignorant les points rouges qui passaient devant ses yeux, il appela Clown Crown Belt de long rubans argentés s'envolèrent immédiatement pout attraper l'ennemi sorcier, le balançant sur le côté comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Il atteignit les deux qui s'occupaient de faire léviter l'œuf en quelques secondes, et quelques secondes plus tard leur avait fait perdre conscience. Se sentant toujours appréhensif, il fit à peine attention quand un marteau familier apparu dans sa vision. Il se demanda vaguement où était Kanda – d'habitude l'épéiste était toujours près. Il esquiva un autre sort et perdu presque l'équilibre quand un cri perça l'air.

Il tourna sur ses talons, s'attendant et redoutant à moitié à voir quelqu'un avec une horrible blessure. Ce qu'il trouva fut une vision très inattendue, et il espéra presque, presque, que quelqu'un avait été blessé à la place.

Kanda était sur le sol, sur ses genoux, ce qui était une vision assez étrange par elle-même, agrippant fermement ses épaules. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Allen, brillant comme de l'or en fusion, et ils ne se détournèrent pas. Allen fut capable de voir la mâchoire de l'autre se resserrer, ses yeux se plisser, ses sourcils sursauter, et des petits signes qu'il avait appris à reconnaître et qui voulait dire que l'autre avait mal. Il regarda son visage se transformer, jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus humain, jusqu'à qu'il semble piégé en plein milieux de cette horrible transformation. Pendant un moment, il craignit que Kanda reste coincé en plein milieux de cette mutation effrayante.

Le japonais rejeta sa tête en arrière, ne laissant jamais échapper un seul son, comme si s'il le faisait était une erreur et une honte. Il enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules alors que son corps commençait à convulser, les griffes qui poussaient déchirant la chemise blanche. Allen pouvait entendre le bruit qu'il avait appris à reconnaître – le son des os se cassant et se brisant. Il l'avait entendu assez de fois pour savoir ce que le bruit était, et il regarda avec une fascination morbide la fourrure pousser sur son collègue. De quelque part à côté de lui, il entendit un Mangemort pleurer de terreur.

- Personne ne nous a parlé d'un loup garou ! Je – Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ! Avec un 'pop', l'homme avait disparu.

Quand la transformation stoppa, tout n'était que silence. Pas le type de silence où personne ne parlait, mais où il y avait le vent, ou les animaux ou le reste en fond. C'était un véritable silence. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux, pas de vent, pas une seule chose bougeait. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la clairière avaient toutes arrêtées de respirer sous l'horreur et la peur. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la grande boule de fourrure qui se tenait à quelques pas de la tente. Le silence se serait probablement éternisé si un crack de mauvais augure ne l'avait pas brisé. Pendant un moment, personne ne sembla réaliser ce que, exactement, avait créé le son, mais la réalisation frappa Allen comme une tonne de brique.

Il se tourna très lentement, comme si allait permettre à la chose de disparaître. Comme si aller lentement arrêterait ce qu'il savait il savait il allait voir. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et alors il se tourna, et là il trouva l'œuf d'Akuma avec une large et profonde entaille traçant le centre.

- Oh ... oh merd- L'exclamation de Lavi fut noyée quand le devant de l'œuf explosa vers l'extérieur, suivit par une vague d'énergie malveillante. Des doigts apparurent, agrippant les bords irréguliers et tirant une vue familière des profondeurs de sa prison.

Un niveau quatre toucha le sol, identique à son prédécesseur, et sans aucun doute tout aussi puissant. La peur d'Allen était complètement avalée par son dégoût et son horreur alors que son œil s'activant avec fureur. Ca faisait mal, la cicatrice étant sensible après l'étrange épisode un peu plus tôt, mais la douleur fut ignorée. Il sentit le besoin de vider son estomac, exactement comme la toute première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'une de ces créatures.

- Salut.

Hermione était pétrifiée, pensant que l'expression 'coincé entre un rocher et une surface dure' était horriblement inadéquat pour ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle était effrayée. Apeurée ne semblait pas rendre justice à la chose. La créature qui se tenait devant elle et qui avait rendu les Exorcistes si tendus. Elle donnait une vague constante de pouvoir – pouvoir qu'elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose, mais elle le sentait parfaitement. Sur son visage, dans sa poitrine, dans ses os et son sang et son cœur. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la simple menace de cette chose puisse faire trembler la voix de Lavi lorsqu'il lui avait dit de tout ranger et de se préparer à fuir.

Ca tête se tourna pour faire face à la personne la plus proche d'elle, qui était un Mangemort qui semblait assez jeune, et qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Elle disparut de sa vue comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Elle réapparut derrière le Mangemort si rapidement que pendant un moment ça ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait été là l'instant d'avant.

- J'ai dit salut. Dit-elle avec une voix d'enfant. Sa cible ne bougea pas, ses yeux regardant droits devant lui dans une peur et un choc absolus. Quand il ne répondit pas, Hermione regarda alors que le niveau quatre semblait poser une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, juste pour qu'il soit propulsé en avant, percutant un arbre. Il le frappa avec un craquement nauséeux et tomba lourdement sur le sol, allongé dans un angle si étrange qu'elle était positive qu'il était mort. L'arbre tanga dangereusement avant de tomber en arrière, son propre atterrissage faisant trembler le sol.

Ses propres genoux tremblant ne purent plus la supporter et elle tomba sur l'herbe. Ron était là, à côté d'elle, et elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait tellement qu'elle pouvait à peine voir clairement.

- Oh ! L'Akuma se tourna pour regarder tous les autres en souriant. – J'avais oublié à quel point les humains étaient faibles. Ils sont si fragiles ! Mais le Comte a dit que ce serait amusant de jouer avec les Exorcistes.

Il disparut de nouveau, réapparaissant à côté de Lavi.

- Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Désolé. Sa voix tremblait encore légèrement, mais même maintenant il gardait sa personnalité. – Je crains aimer vivre un peu trop pour vouloir jouer avec toi.

D'un côté, Hermione admira l'autre pour être toujours capable de garder ses manières de franchise, mais d'un autre, elle était horrifiée. Comment pouvait-il se comporter aussi librement ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas voir sa vie défilée devant ses yeux ou quelque chose dans le même style ? Elle pouvait se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à l'ancienne base de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, et ce même si elle n'avait pas vraiment regardée quand ils l'avaient visitée rapidement des heures auparavant. Elle ne connaissait pas l'étendue des dégâts, mais si c'était assez pour la rendre inutilisable, elle devait être presque démolie. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir courir ou crier, peu importe à quel point elle le voulait. Par quel _fichu_s moyen les Exorcistes étaient supposés combattre ça ?

Non loin d'elle, elle entendit Harry vomir. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder, ayant trop peur de quitter des yeux le monstre devant elle.

- Tu n'es pas marrant. Dit l'Akuma, son ton devenant neutre.

- Pas pour toi, mais en général je suis un gars plutôt amusant. Acquiesça Lavi. Il balança son marteau autour de lui, mettant toute sa force dans le mouvement et sa puissance pour le percuter dans son visage. Il fit un pas surprit en arrière avant d'attraper le long manche.

Hermione vit sa grimace quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit envoyé dans les airs.

- Lavi ! Cria-t-elle, sauf qu'en toute honnêteté ça sortit plus comme un murmure aigu, craignant de voir son corps se briser et mourir comme celui de l'autre homme. Il était seulement humain, peu importe à quel point l'autre semblant appartenir à un autre monde, il devait l'être.

Les yeux de l'Akuma trouvèrent les siens, et elle oublia comment respirer.

Soudain le corps d'Allen rentra dans son côté, et c'était comme si c'était le signe que c'était le moment de paniquer. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à transplaner, disparaissant les uns après les autres. Seuls quelques-uns restèrent, et Yaxley était parmi eux. Ils semblaient tous horrifiés, mais ils avaient aussi une ferme détermination en eux. Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, et elle sût immédiatement quel était leur plan.

- Hermione. Harry se glissa à ses côtés, et il tremblait presque autant qu'elle.

- Harry, regarde ! Chuchota-t-elle avec urgence. – Les Mangemorts, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent venir après nous maintenant !

- Et ils peuvent. Grimaça-t-il, sortant sa baguette alors que le groupe s'avançait très prudemment vers eux.

- Fichu ruse. Siffla Ron en tenant son bras. – Distraire les Exorcistes comme ça.

- Ce serait bien pensé, répliqua Harry, si ils ne risquaient pas de faire eux-mêmes tuer.

Il lança un Protego juste au moment où les premiers sorts étaient jetés. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, là soulevant en même temps que lui. Elle se pencha, se dépêchant de relever Ron par son bras valide et ignorant son visage pâle alors qu'elle se retournait le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire. En revanche, son esprit ne voulait pas travailler sous autant de stress. Elle avait un niveau quatre dans une main, et des Mangemorts dans l'autre …

Elle haleta.

Elle se retourna, se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle avait bien pût oublier quelque chose d'aussi _important_ pour lui _tourner le_ _dos_.

Kanda était toujours là, toujours couché, mais maintenant sa tête était posée sur le sol c'était comme si il était épuisé. Ses yeux dorés étaient lointain. Il se mélangeait avec la nuit si bien qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de le distinguer si ce n'était pour son dos imposant qui bougeait à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Ca rendait ses yeux encore plus intimidants – deux yeux sauvages qui perçaient l'obscurité.

Une explosion fit trembler le sol, la faisant tomber de nouveau. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit que le loup aille l'attaquer, et pourtant il n'y avait pas du tout de changement dans son expression ou le langage de son corps. Harry criait des sorts derrière elle, et Ron en lançait aussi quelques-uns, mais elle ne pouvait pas se pousser à se retourner. C'était comme si elle était fascinée. C'était parce qu'elle regardait qu'elle vit les yeux du loup se focaliser soudainement et son corps s'élancer en avant.

Elle cria quand il bondit.

A son étonnement, Kanda ne l'attaqua pas, mais à la place sauta juste au-dessus de sa tête. Le temps sembla ralentir à cet instant, et elle vit le corps de fourrure noire et imposant passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait jurée qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder avec agacement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut de l'incompréhension, comme si il savait à peine ce qu'il faisait.

Puis le temps reprit de nouveau son court normal et elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Kanda avait sauté par-dessus sa tête et sur le niveau quatre qui se trouvait là. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été là, et elle eut la chair de poule rien qu'à penser à quel point il avait été proche d'elle _sans qu'elle ne le sache_. Il était énorme en tant que loup – s'ils devaient se tenir côte à côte, avec lui à quatre pattes, elle était certaine qu'il atteindrait ses hanches, au moins. Ses muscles puissants glissèrent sous sa peau alors qu'il essayait de déchiqueter l'Akuma.

L'Akuma cria, même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit de douleur, de colère, ou d'autre chose. Son poing percuta le côté de la tête de Kanda, mais le loup ne laissa échapper qu'un aboiement-grognement, ses jambes arrière creusant dans son ventre. Il poussa, tirant sa tête en arrière au même moment, et il y eut un crissement sourd, comme des ongles sur un tableau, avant qu'un coup ne soit asséné sur son côté et qu'il soit envoyé en arrière.

Elle fut atterrée de voir qu'il n'y avait même pas une seule égratignure sur l'Akuma, même après tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es, stupide ?! S'écria Lavi en émergeant de derrière quelques arbres, une feinte lignée de sang glissant sur sa joue et partant de sous ses cheveux. – Tu ne peux pas le battre comme ça !

Hermione eut l'envie de lui crier dessus pour sa propre stupidité – bien sûr que Kanda ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était un loup garou, il ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot qu'ils disaient à moins que ce soit un cri ! La majorité fut avalée par un soulagement écrasant sur le fait qu'il soit encore en vie, à peu près sain, même si elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible sur le moment.

- Lavi ! Cria Allen en lui lançant un petit maillet qui avait rétrécit. L'Exorciste roux l'attrapa avec un rictus sec.

- Hermione ! Chuchota Harry avec empressement. Elle se tourna pour voir son propre visage pâle regarder sur le côté, et elle suivit son regard pour voir ce qu'il avait vu d'urgent.

Le reste des Mangemorts essayaient de se rapprocher de Kanda, qui se relevait très lentement. Yaxley leva sa baguette, son visage terrifié, et commença à prononcer à sort.

_- Protego_ !

Le sort rebondit pour toucher un autre sorcier, qui tomba au sol, mort de l'horrible entaille qui apparut sur son torse, ayant fait exploser sa cage thoracique. Les yeux de Kanda se posèrent sur ses attaquants, et il grogna. Ils reculèrent lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'Akuma, mais étrangement, il trébucha légèrement quand il fit un pas en avant.

Hermione retint sa respiration quand elle vit un signe bref apparaître sur le torse de fourrure. Il s'éclaira plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne brille lentement mais sûrement. Elle ne reconnue pas le symbole, puisque c'est ce que c'était, mais il brilla incandescent à peine quelques centimètres par-dessus sa poitrine. Il flotta juste là, et pourtant il bougea en même temps que lui, ne bougeant jamais de sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'exclama Ron.

- Je- Je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-elle. – Ce n'est pas normal. Ca ne vient pas de la morsure du loup garou, alors ça doit être quelque chose qui était déjà là.

- Mais qu'es-

Allen passa près d'eux alors qu'il était projeté dans les airs dans un mouvement argenté, et à la place de percuter un arbre et de tomber au sol, il fut envoyé à travers plusieurs. Arbres après arbres furent détruits et tombèrent, et elle haleta d'inquiétude. C'était, elle savait, un fait qu'une personne normale passant par ce type de traitement aurait un corps brisé. Tous trois ce tournèrent pour voir la bataille juste au moment où Kanda passait à côté d'eux, s'élançant non pas pour l'Akuma mais pour un point quelques pas plus loin.

Lavi bondit en dehors de l'atteinte de la créature et soudain des symboles lumineux apparurent tout autour de lui et l'entourèrent. Tout ce qu'elle reconnue était que c'était du japonais.

- Hi ban ! Cria-t-il, et son marteau s'abattit sur l'un des symboles géants. Le Trio d'Or regarda avec merveille alors qu'un dragon de feu géant s'élançait du marteau, rugissant et ondulant dans l'air avant de se diriger droit sur l'Akuma. Elle le reconnu comme étant celui qu'elle avait entrevue au Ministère, mais en beaucoup plus gros. La chaleur était intense, et elle n'avait jamais vue de magie qui y ressemblait.

- Ha ha ha ! Il rit, sa voix aiguë, avant d'esquiver le brasier. Le dragon se tordit en arrière et s'élança de nouveau.

Hermione sursauta quand une main agrippa son épaule, mais c'était seulement Allen. Il leur sourit :

- Vous devez vous mettre à couvert. Il se redressa. – Un endroit sûr.

- Comme où ? Demanda Ron. – Il n'y a nulle part !

- Des sorts de protections alors. Répliqua Allen avec impatience. – Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester juste là, sinon vous serez mêlés au combat. S'il vous plait ?

- On pourrait peut-être transplaner ? Proposa-t-elle nerveusement, avec espoir. – Je peux tous nous emmener quelque part loin d'ici, et puis-

- Hermione. Allen lui sourit, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle le décevait. – Il y a une ville à même pas dix minutes d'ici. Où crois-tu qu'il va aller en premier ?

Harry se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés :

- Hey, est-ce que c'est-

- Dépêchez-vous. Interrompit le blandinet. Il passa devant eux, et alors qu'il le faisait, il agrippa son bras gauche alors qu'il brillait. Hermione regarda alors qu'il semblait agripper son poignet – puis il tira jusqu'à que son bras gauche se transforme en lumière et se reforme. En quelques secondes, il tenait une épée trop large dans sa main droite, et son bras gauche était complètement partit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Se demanda Ron en regardant l'Exorciste replonger dans la bataille.

- Allez, des sorts, des sorts ! Murmura-t-elle, se retournant le cerveau pour retrouver tous les sorts de protections qu'elle connaissait. Elle commença à les lancer, les uns après les autres, après qu'ils se soient mis à l'abri parmi les arbres quelques mètres plus loin. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant le combat autant qu'elle pouvait.

Kanda fut projeté en arrière, atterrissant bizarrement. Elle n'entendit pas le crac, mais quand il se leva, la patte avant droite formait un angle impossible. Horrifiée, elle secoua la tête. Plus elle regardait ce combat impossible, et plus elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était même pas juste le pouvoir impossible derrière – c'était aussi que qu'ils attendaient, les responsabilités, les vies qui pesaient dans la chose. Combien d'années doit être nécessaire pour pouvoir combattre et réagir comme ils le faisaient ? Combien de personnes ont-ils vu mourir ? Combien d'Akumas se trouvaient dans la nature, et à quoi devait ressembler les personnes qui les créaient ?

L'Akuma rit de nouveau, se penchant en arrière et soudainement son bras se transforma en ce qui ressemblait une arme à feu – les Exorcistes évitèrent de justesse la première vague de balles. Il se retourna, visant Allen, qui se couvrit immédiatement aussi bien qu'il pouvait, et quand il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas passer l'armure du corps aussi facilement, il changea de cible pour Lavi.

L'œil du roux se plissa alors qu'il le fixait, et était juste conscient qu'une énorme forme noire le tirait soudainement plus loin. Aussitôt qu'il eut atterrit sur le sol dur, il regarda derrière lui. Le loup ne semblait toujours pas avoir recouvert toute sa lucidité, mais il avait pris plusieurs balles pour lui. Kanda devait être quelque part là.

Un cri d'avertissement assourdissant le fit se regarder de nouveau devant lui.

Le niveau quatre était en train d'emmagasiner son énergie, et il se rappelait clairement ce qui allait arriver ensuite. L'énergie se condensa, et il cria lui-même un avertissement qui fut noyé par le bang supersonique qui explosa. C'était comme une bombe nucléaire – silencieuse pendant une seconde, suivit d'un bruit d'une telle proportion qu'il pensa qu'il avait peut-être perdu son ouïe pour une oreille. Puis, le chaos.

Le vent souffla entre les arbres, envoyant des débris volé partout. De petites brindilles devinrent des dagues volantes. Des pierres eurent en un instant la force d'une petite balle. Les arbres se déracinèrent, s'envolant vers d'autres arbres et les envoyant eux aussi dans les airs. Et plus que tout, le son d'une créature folle riant de satisfaction.

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle trouva qu'elle avait une migraine perçante. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur le côté de celle-ci, comme une personne normale ferait quand elle avait mal là, et la retira de surprise quand elle trouva du sang sur ses doigts. Elle avait une coupure le long de sa tempe, s'étendant jusque dans ses cheveux et qui avait la taille de son index. Elle saignait beaucoup, et elle pouvait sentir son poult battre au travers.

Elle regarda autour après avoir vérifiée qu'elle n'avait pas d'os brisés, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé à travers le chaos avant qu'elle perde brièvement connaissance, et haleta.

Elle se trouvait sur les bordures d'une zone ravagée – mais autour de l'Akuma, il y avait à peu près un cercle de neuf mètres de diamètre où il n'y avait rien à part de la poussière. C'était un cratère maintenant, tous les arbres et l'herbe et les plantes avaient été détruits par l'explosion. Elle se tenait contre un arbre, et il y avait un autre arbre qui était tombé en arrière et se trouvait contre celui juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait été presque écrasée. En fait, c'était probablement les petits sorts de protection qui l'avaient sauvée, un ou un autre, avait qu'ils ne soient démolis. Regardant autour d'elle elle trouva un chaos semblable, des arbres amassés partout, et elle ne pouvait voir personne. Harry et Ron n'étaient plus à ses côtés, et sans un arbre directement derrière eux comme elle avait, ils avaient probablement été propulsés en arrière. Elle espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas été écrasés à mort, et eu peur à cette pensée.

L'Akuma rit, comme s'il trouvait la destruction horriblement amusante.

- C'était amusant de jouer avec toi, Al-len Wal-ker. Taquina-t-il. Quand il fit un pas sur le côté, elle retint à peine un hoquet. Allen était là, étendu contre le bord du cratère, face contre terre et à peine conscient. Son épée se trouvait plusieurs pas plus loin avec Akuma entre eux.

Il le leva par le cou, portant toujours ce sourire glauque.

- Le Comte sera content que tu sois partit. Je serais peut-être même récompensé ?

Allen sembla presque sourire, même si c'était de douleur et fatigué.

- Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant. J'ai fait une promesse. Il leva la main, et Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit l'épée bouger sur le sol. L'Akuma ne remarqua rien.

- Une promesse ? Demanda-t-il. – C'est si dommage … à tes amis Exorcistes ? Alors, tu pourras leur dire à quel point tu es désolé dans une autre vie.

- A mes amis. Répliqua Allen. – A Mana. Aux Akumas. Et aussi à Harry et à ses amis. J'ai dit que les protègerait des Akumas comme toi, et c'est ce que je vais faire.

L'épée se souleva du sol et vola vers le duo, s'enfonçant dans le dos de l'Akuma et l'estomac d'Allen.

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux bruler. Elle pouvait à peine le croire – il venait juste de s'empaler ? Quel genre de résolution et de détermination pouvait causer un garçon si jeune à faire quelque chose d'aussi sacrifiant sans même une seconde d'hésitation ? Elle s'était toujours sentit mal à l'aise envers les Exorcistes parce qu'elle ne semblait jamais pouvoir se décider sur quoi en penser. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulue leur mort. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre en quoi être un Exorciste consistait, mais elle eut l'impression que c'en était une très grande part.

- C'est stupide ! Cria l'Akuma, sa douleur visible. – Tu gaspille ta vie, tu t'es aussi empalé !

- Pas vraiment. Sourit un peu plus Allen, à sa plus grande confusion. – C'est une épée d'Exorciste. Elle est sans danger pour les humains normaux, parce qu'elle est juste capable de blesser et purger les Akumas et les Noahs.

Pendant un moment elle se sentit soulagée. Elle se détendit immédiatement, juste un petit peu, et se sentit presque victorieuse malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas elle qui ait donnée le coup final. L'autre survivrait, et c'était tout ce qui importait pendant ces quelques précieuses secondes. Mais les deux sentiments commencèrent à se dissiper quand quelque chose sur le visage de l'Exorciste changea. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à le voir, parce que sa vue était partiellement bloquée et que c'était à une bonne distance, mais elle comprit que l'expression sur son visage se changea en horreur, confusion et douleur.

Puis, il commença à crier.

Jamais par le passé elle n'avait entendu un humain être dans une telle douleur. Elle avait entendu des personnes sujettes au Doloris avant, l'a elle-même enduré, et pourtant il semblait que c'était rien comparé à cette torture. Combiné à l'admiration silencieuse qu'elle avait ressenti pour le garçon qui se battait dans une guerre comme la leur, et ce depuis longtemps, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir un jour effacer ce sentiment d'horreur et d'impuissance.

Elle paniqua. Elle souhaitait qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir autant si il _doit_ abandonner sa vie, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être en paix ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit que ça ne devait rien faire aux personnes normales ? Il avait dit que ça ne devait blesser que les Akumas ou les Noahs. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui le pousserait à mentir, surtout si il savait que ça allait arriver, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait _pas_. Mais alors, il n'était pas un Akuma – elle a vue et entendu suffisamment pour le savoir après avoir été avec lui aussi longtemps.

Des larmes glissèrent tandis que le cri douloureux continuait, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il n'y avait aucune arme qu'elle pouvait utiliser, aucune qui lui infligerait des dégâts. Et, même si elle en avait, qu'est-ce que ça apporterait ? Ce n'était pas l'Akuma qui lui causait cette douleur. C'était si bruyant, si blessé. Elle pensa qu'elle pouvait entendre sa gorge se déchirer, sa voix craquer, son dos s'arquant contre l'épée comme s'il inconsciemment il essayait de la retirer. Ses mains agrippaient sa tête, et elle crût voir du sang glisser sur ses doigts. Ca faisait mal de l'écouter, et ça faisait encore plus mal de savoir que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Soudain le cri stoppa c'était si soudain qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que c'était de nouveau silencieux. Elle essuya ses larmes pour voir ce qui se passait, craignant ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas un corps sans vie qu'elle verrait, même si c'était la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensée quand elle se demanda la raison du silence soudain. C'était comme si le son avait été coupé, comme s'il n'avait pas pût continuer.

Allen était toujours en vie, mais diriger son regard sur lui lui donna la chair de poule, et les cheveux sur sa nuque de se lever. Quelque chose en lui lui criait 'dangereux' presque aussi fort que le cri quelques moments auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui causait cette peur. C'était comme regarder un dragon de face, et pourtant elle pensa qu'elle aurait préféré prendre le dragon à la place.

Ses mains se posèrent des deux côtés de la tête de l'Akuma. Ses cheveux emmêlés couvraient ses yeux, mais elle vit sa bouche bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui était dit, elle ne pouvait que regarder et essayer de lire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pût rien déchiffrer à part que ce qui était dit était trois syllabes. Puis l'Akuma cria.

- Tu- Noa-

Il semblait horrifié, énervé, effrayé, mais il fut coupé par une longue épée sortant de son épaule. L'épée s'enfonça d'elle-même dans la terre juste à côté de la tête d'Allen, à travers l'omoplate de l'Akuma. Allen passa le bras autour de l'Akuma, agrippant le manche de sa propre épée, et la retira. Il la balança sur le côté, et l'Akuma hurla de douleur alors qu'il était presque coupé en deux. Kanda émergea des arbres, tombant sur ses quatre pattes, avant de s'écrouler.

Le niveau quatre explosa juste avant qu'il touche le sol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila la suite !**

* * *

Tout était noir autour de lui, et ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua, et il se trouva de nouveau conscient, même si il faisait tellement sombre qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ses yeux étaient ouverts. Puis, lentement, il pût voir le clair de lune à travers les espaces au-dessus de lui, et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'il était coincé.

Bouger était douloureux, et il s'inquiéta d'avoir cassé quelque chose. Sa main était léthargique, sa tête le lançait, et il était un peu effrayé. La dernière dont il se souvenait était d'être projeté en arrière, assez littéralement, et il était entouré d'arbres et de débris. Il hésita à bouger quoi que ce soit, mais alors que les secondes passaient, son impatience augmenta.

Harry poussa contre l'un des arbres sur le dessus qu'il pouvait atteindre à travers les fissures, et fut soulagé quand il trouva que ce n'était qu'une large branche. Il la poussa sur le côté avec quelques petites difficultés et essaya de se frayer un chemin à travers, poussant tout le reste en dehors de son chemin du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Au final, il réussit à avoir sa tête et une grande partie de ses épaules à l'air frais, mais se trouva coincé. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, et ça faisait mal quand il essayait. Ses mains, qui avaient été jusque-là engourdies et lourdes, voulaient attraper sa baguette, mais il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Elle n'était pas dans sa poche, et si elle était près, il ne pouvait certainement pas la voir, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de sa prison.

De quelque part à sa droite vint le bruit de quelque chose de lourd étant déplacé d'en dessous le désordre de nature. Quelques secondes plus tard, un arbre épais qu'il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir agripper avec ses deux bras était envoyé sur le côté, le bruit de son atterrissage assourdissant dans la nuit calme. Lavi sortit sa tête, son marteau géant rétrécissant et son expression confuse.

La tête rousse l'aperçu avec une vitesse surprenante, et lui donna un sourire paresseux.

- Oi, coucou à toi aussi, Harry. Dit Lavi en se poussant de son petit coin et se levant sur un autre arbre. – Ou est-ce que tu es juste coincé ?

- Parce que je resterais assis là si je ne l'étais pas. Répliqua Harry, dissimulant son agacement sous son sarcasme.

- Touché, touché. L'Exorciste commença à sauter d'un arbre à un autre jusqu'à qu'il atteigne le sorcier. – Ne bouge pas, je m'en occupe.

Lavi dût pousser avec pas mal de force pour dégager l'arbre qui se trouvait au sommet et qui maintenait ceux en-dessous. Harry s'inquiéta pour l'autre – il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les blessures, mais il ne serait pas surprit si l'autre avait une sorte de contusion en voyant le bref regard vide et étourdit qu'il reçut. Travailler durement ne lui ferait pas de bien, mais puisqu'il devait sortir et ne pouvait rien faire, il ne dit rien. Il avait juste été très chanceux qu'aucun arbre ne soit tombé dur lui, ou qu'il y ai eu beaucoup de poids mis sur lui.

Quand il réussit finalement à retirer les débris, il prit une profonde inspiration malgré la douleur que ça causa dans ses côtes. Il savait pas la sensation qu'il devait être pas mal amoché et alors qu'il commença à se lever avec difficulté, il vit sa main. Sa main gauche, qui avait ses deux derniers doigts pliés dans un angle bizarre. Comme s'ils attendaient d'être remarqués, des doigts déboités donnèrent plusieurs pulsions de douleurs, et il se sentait malade rien qu'en regardant.

- Oh. Il leva la tête et trouva l'autre en train de regarder lui aussi. – Eh bien, ce n'est pas bon. Uh, là.

Quand il lui fit signe de lui donner sa main, il hésita, et avant qu'il n'ait une chance de se préparer, ils avaient été remis en place. Un cri de douleur et d'incrédulité lui échappa, et les mis contre sa poitrine.

- Désolé vieux, mais ça devait être fait. Dit Lavi en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'excuses. – Sinon, plus longtemps du attends, pire ça devient. Prend trop de temps, et ils ne fonctionneront plus jamais comme avant.

- Quand même, un avertissement. Siffla-t-il, se sentant soudain compréhensif pour Ron, quand son bras avait eu besoin d'être remis en place plus tôt. – Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ?

- Mais c'est comme un pansement. Fait le lentement et ça fait plus mal. Fait le rapidement, sans regarder, et ça ne fait pas aussi mal.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à imaginer Lavi avec un pansement et grimaçant lorsqu'il devait l'enlever. Mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui paraissait logique, jusqu'à qu'il soit positif qu'au fond, Lavi était juste un grand bébé.

- Autre chose ? Parce qu'on devrait trouver les autres.

- Je ne pense pas. Maugréa-t-il, lançant un regard noir avant de regarder autour de lui. – Ron et Hermione étaient justes à côté de moi, ils ne devraient pas être loin.

L'anxiété et l'inquiétude le prenant soudainement, il fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, espérant que ses amis allaient bien. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir correctement. Et si un d'eux n'avait pas eu autant de chance et avait, en fait, été écrasé par le poids d'un arbres ou plus ?

- On doit les trouver.

- 'Sûr. Aqcuiesça Lavi avant de se figer et pâlir un petit peu, sauf que c'était difficile à dire avec seulement la lumière de la lune. – A moins que, tu sais, on n'soit sur eux ?

Cette pensée fit paniquer Harry intérieurement, et il commença à chercher autour de lui pour un endroit sûr où se placer. Malheureusement, le seul terrain qui était à même le sol était assez loin, et alors qu'il sautait dessus, il pria qu'il n'était pas en train de sauter sur ses amis. Alors juste qu'il atteignait le dernier point, quelque chose en dessous de lui donna un craquement, et il se dépêcha de sauter autre part, regardant derrière lui dans un état proche de la panique.

Il y avait une main qui sortait de la pile de débris d'où il venait de sauter, et il avait marché sur une branche qui avait écrasée le poignet de l'autre. La main ne bougea pas ni ne donna signes de vie, et il se trouva à la fixer, attendant qu'elle bouge. Quand Lavi atterrit près de lui, il la pointa en tremblant légèrement.

Lavi alla immédiatement à l'endroit, et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry commença à l'aider à déplacer les branches et tout ce qui était dans le chemin du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré ses doigts qui le lançait horriblement. Quand il trouva finalement un visage, le clair de lune brilla dessus et révéla que ce n'était ni Ron ni Hermione, mais Yaxley. Le visage du Mangemort était pâle et le côté de sa tête était enfoncé. Il pouvait voir le blanc de son crâne à travers le sang qui soudain parût être partout, et ses étaient écarquillés et positionnés juste comme il fallait, pour que même à travers la mort, Harry jurerait qu'il était maudit.

Il s'écarta et commença immédiatement à vomir, vidant son estomac pas loin. L'odeur était horrible et le processus dégoûtant, et même après qu'il ait tout rejeté, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir dans sa tête était le gore derrière lui. Lavi se plaça derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule. L'Exorciste ne dit pas un mot, que soit pour consoler ou insulter, et massa simplement son dos jusqu'à qu'il soit assez calme pour s'asseoir sans vomir. Il respirait durement et crache plusieurs fois sur le côté pour enlever le goût horrible de sa bouche. C'était un effort assez inutile.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs moments avant qu'il ne parle, sa voix rauque et lourde.

- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas ... Et le niveau quatre ? Il fut embarrasser de noter que sa voix craqua.

- Il a été détruit. Répliqua Lavi, puis élabora au regard suppliant : - Tout est silencieux. Tu vois, il n'y a pas de destruction ? J'espère assez qu'Allen et Kanda sont toujours en vie, et il ne partirait pas tant qu'ils sont encore vivants. C'est possible que l'un d'eux a réussi à en terminer avec lui. Et si non, eh bien, il est inutile de se précipiter vers notre mort.

Parce que sa tête pulsait et qu'il se sentait encore mal, Harry décida de ne pas réfléchir et de simplement profiter de l'air frais sur son visage. Quand ils entendirent une voix les appeler, même si elle était très couverte, Lavi sauta vers le son après avoir fait plusieurs gestes de couper vers lui.

Le moment était tendu alors qu'Harry attendait de voir si c'était un de ses amis ou un Mangemort. Quand la tête de Ron émergea, haletant et respirant profondément, il ne pouvait pas dénier le minuscule sourire soulagé qui étira ses lèvres.

Lavi aida l'autre à se mettre debout et à se dégager, même s'il portait presque le sorcier à cause des blessures de l'autre et de son bras cassé. Leur chemin vers lui fut un peu cahoteux, et ils manquèrent presque de glisser à deux reprises, mais ils se tinrent finalement devant lui, Ron remarqua la flaque de vomi plus loin et se tourna vers son ami.

- Ça va, Harry ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler, alors Harry hocha simplement la tête. Quand il vit le regard de son ami se diriger dangereusement vers l'endroit où se trouvait le corps mort, il se força à se lever et à parler :

- Allons-y et voyons si les autres sont retournés près de la tente.

- Et Hermione ? Demanda Ron en regardant avec inquiétude autour d'eux. – Elle doit être quelque part ici. Et si elle est blessée ?

- Elle n'a peut-être pas été projetée loin. Proposa Lavi. – Juste, rassemblons tout le monde au même endroit, voir qui manque, et progresser de là.

Au début le Weasley sembla vouloir protester, mais il grimaça et acquiesça avec réticence. Les trois marchèrent près les uns des autres, voyageant à travers le chemin dégagé et grimpant seulement lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. C'était fatigant, et à l'heure tardive ce n'était pas une promenade plaisante. Quand finalement ils atteignirent l'ère où ils avaient précédemment dressés le camp, les sorciers furent surprit de voir un cratère. Au centre se trouvait se qui semblait être un Allen inconscient, Kanda était plus loin, et Hermione se tenait debout sur le côté en pleine panique.

- Hermione ! Cria Ron, se qui causa les deux autres de grimacer au volume. La sorcière se tourna et sembla au bord des larmes.

- Ron ! Harry, Lavi ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle courait vers eux. – Vous allez bien !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lavi en désignant la scène, ignorant son premier instinct qui lui disait de commencer à jurer et à courir en cercle sous la panique. Il se tint le dos droit et sembla retomber de nouveau dans le 'mode sérieux'.

- Je- Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait presque honteuse, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. – J'ai- J'ai vue Allen empaler l'Akuma avec son épée, mais elle l'a transpercée en même temps, et est-ce que ça ne devrait pas ne pas le blesser ?

Harry cligna des yeux. La réponse lui semblait pourtant évidente, puisque empaler quelqu'un avec quoi que ce soit résulterait en une blessure, mais Lavi secoua la tête.

- Non. Son épée est spéciale, elle est faite pour purger les Akumas. Elle ne peut que les blesser et ça passe juste au travers, aucune blessure. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux. – Quand il les empala tous les deux, il a dit que ça ne le blesserait pas … mais ça l'a fait.

Harry n'était pas sûr de quoi est-ce qu'elle était en train de parler, même si ses mots étaient clairs. Il se sentait perdu et fatigué, et son estomac était toujours noué. Il comprenait la partie sur l'épée qui ne devait que purger les Akumas, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne blesserait pas Allen ? Puis il eut l'impression, en regardant les yeux fatigués de Lavi se focaliser, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dont il n'était pas au courant.

- Quoi ? Aboya Lavi, sa voix faisant sursauter la fille. – Elle l'a blessé ?

- O-oui ! Il, il allait bien au début, puis d'un seul coup, il a commencé à crier. Elle était misérable, apparaissant comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde. – C'était horrible, je n'oublierais jamais. C'était pire que ce j'ai jamais entendue de ma vie !

- Et après ?

- Après ... Je ne sais pas. Il s'est arrêté de crier, et c'était comme si d'un seul coup il n'avait plus mal. Il a juste ... retiré l'épée de l'Akuma et puis l'épée de Kanda l'a transpercé et elle l'avait coupé et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

- Mais il est mort maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron nerveusement alors qu'il surveillait la zone. – Mort et disparut ?

- Oui. Son ton était abattu et éreinté. – Il est partit, je l'ai vu exploser. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment se fait-il que l'épée ait blessée Allen ?

Lavi ne répondit pas alors qu'il fixait le sol avec un regard que personne ne lui avait jamais vu. Harry le reconnu. Il l'avait déjà vu sur le visage de plusieurs Serpentard. C'était l'expression de quelqu'un qui calculait si froidement qu'il en perdit sa respiration. De toutes les expressions qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'était celle qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir sur le visage de l'autre. Quand il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs moments, Hermione reprit la parole, faiblement :

- Noah. A son regard perçant, elle demanda. – Est-ce qu'elle peut blesser un Noah ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Demanda Lavi, les yeux plissés. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'Exorciste facile à vivre et dont il était amusant de rester avec.

- Eh bien, l'Akuma, avant qu'il n'explose, on aurait dit qu'il voulait dire ça. Elle hésita avant que sa voix ne se fasse plus déterminée alors qu'elle continuait. – Est-ce que c'est pourquoi le Vatican n'aime pas Allen ? Est-ce qu'il est relié aux Noahs, ou quelque chose dans ce style ? Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ?

- Dangereux ? Il rit, mais ça sonna forcé. – Allen ? Ce gamin ?

Ses yeux gagnèrent un regard lointain comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Puis il sourit légèrement.

-A vrai dire, c'est l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses que je connaisse. Irréellement fort, celui-là. Mais il ne vous ferait pas de mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Maintenant excusez-moi pendant que je vais voir ce qu'il s'est infligé cette fois.

Lavi s'éloigna rapidement, laissant les trois autres le suivre du regard. Après un moment, Hermione chuchota :

- Il n'a jamais répondu à ma question.

Personne n'avait quelque chose à dire, donc ils restèrent là, se sentant perdu et seuls et effrayés du fait que le monde voulait tellement les voir morts. Ils n'avaient qu'eux, ils n'avaient personne d'autre. Personne à part les Exorcistes. Pour quelque raison, cette pensée était presque un réconfort pour Harry, et éventuellement il fut le premier à bouger. Il hésita à aller où se trouvait Kanda, la respiration du loup distordue et saccadée. Il s'en inquiéta, mais il ne voulait pas devenir involontairement une cible. Il ne savait toujours pas à quel point Kanda était conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Ses amis le suivirent où Lavi était agenouillé près d'Allen, vérifiant le poult du garçon et d'autres petites choses comme d'éventuelles contusions.

- Notre tente a été détruite. Murmura Hermione, sauf que sa voix parut beaucoup plus forte dans le calme et le silence relatif. – Tout ce qu'on a sont les choses que j'ai gardée dans mon sac, et même si vos affaires sont dedans … qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Harry et Ron tout deux regardèrent autour d'eux sous la surprise et trouvèrent que leur tente avait vraiment été détruite elle était couchée dans un tas parmi les arbres, ses piquets cassés et le tissu déchiré.

- Faire comme les soldats. Rien de nouveau pour nous, même si on a toujours dormi dans des sacs de couchage avant. On va rester ici jusqu'au matin, vérifier qu'on a tout, puis on avancera. Dit-il, et avant que la fille ait eu le temps de commenter, Lavi continua avec ce qui semblait être une bonne humeur forcée : - On décidera le moment venu, 'Mione.

- Ma baguette aussi. Admis doucement Harry. – Je ne pouvais pas la trouver. Je pense qu'elle est parmi les arbres où j'étais coincé.

Ron, comme si frappé par la possibilité, commença immédiatement à chercher sa propre baguette, et quand il la trouva, souffla de soulagement. Il la sortit et lança un Lumos, et le bout s'illumina instantanément pour donner assez de lumière dans la nuit. Hermione suivit son exemple avec agitation. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose saute à leur gorge.

- Très bien. Toi et moi on s'occupe de ça. Est-ce que tu peux emprunter la baguette de quelqu'un en attendant, pour la lumière ? Lavi les regarda, et nota l'hésitation. – Ou est-ce que c'est impossible ?

- Les baguettes ne fonctionnent pas bien pour les autres, mais c'est possible. Expliqua Hermione. – Tient. Prend en soin.

Elle présenta la sienne à Harry, qui la prit avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas venir aussi ? Ce serait plus simple avec nous tous. Proposa Ron. Harry, en revanche, revit dans sa tête le visage de Yaxley à moitié écrasé, et refusa violemment que ses amis en fassent l'expérience.

- Non, c'est bon. En plus, vous devez veiller sur Allen et Kanda. Dit-il en secouant la tête. – De toute façon ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Hermione lui lança un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Une baguette pouvait facilement être confondue avec une branche cassée, que ça pourrait prendre pas mal de temps. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, et à la place hocha sèchement la tête.

- Viens. Dit Lavi en lui faisait signe de se dépêcher. – Et, laissez Allen tranquille pour le moment, je veux vérifier si tout va bien avant que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce que c'était l'imagination d'Harry, ou est-ce qu'elle semblait presque _soulagée_ ? Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, et son visage se détendit. Elle semblait contente de rester là où elle était, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Lavi montra le chemin non pas vers là d'où ils venaient, mais vers Kanda à la place. Alors qu'ils approchaient, les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent et les regardèrent avec méfiance. Lavi s'agenouilla près de son ami, sa main restant sur la fourrure noire :

- On revient bientôt, d'accord Yuu ? Juste, tiens bon. Le loup noir grogna doucement et le rouquin sourit. – Même en tant que loup tu es grincheux. Repose-toi. On revient.

Puis Harry suivit l'autre à travers les arbres jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent la zone où il avait été ensevelit.

Ils travaillèrent silencieusement, et la recherche fut assez gore. Harry trouva un autre corps à un moment, d'un autre jeune homme dont la tête avait presque été sectionnée. Il avait presque recommencé à vomir à cette vue, et quand il se remit au travail, de nouveau déterminé à ce que ça soit rapide, il appréhendait chaque morceau d'arbres qu'il déplaçait. Il ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait trouver. Il ne savait pas combien, si il y en avait, de corps Lavi avait trouvé mais l'autre ne fit jamais de sons suspicieux. Il suspecta que l'autre avait pourtant trouvé, en fait, un ou deux. L'Exorciste était pâle et il y avait une grimace presque constante sur son visage durant tout ce temps.

Heureusement, ça ne prit pas moins d'une demi-heure, et pas plus d'une heure, pour trouver sa baguette. Il avait de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas été écrasée ou brisée. Quand il la prit de nouveau dans sa main, il se sentit beaucoup mieux, et il annonça sa découverte à son partenaire qui apparut extrêmement soulagé.

- Oh, parfait. Expira Lavi. – Okay. Ouais. Ugh.

- Ça va ? Questionna Harry avec inquiétude en regardant la respiration et les mouvements difficiles de l'autre.

-Non. Vint la réponse gémissante du roux. – Je veux m'allonger. Maintenant.

Alarmé que l'autre admette que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'avança vers lui. Il supporta l'Exorciste sur tout le trajet du retour, même s'ils glissèrent une fois et Harry jura qu'il s'était tordu la cheville.

Leur retour fut silencieux, et quand ils atteignirent la clairière, Hermione remarqua presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle les aida à rejoindre Allen, où ils déposèrent Lavi pour qu'il s'allonge près de son ami. Elle semblait toujours éviter d'être proche d'Allen. Le garçon était presque inconscient, et respirait difficilement. Son visage portait une grimace perpétuelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Je ne sais pas. On a trouvé ma baguette, et il semblait … Je ne sais pas. Harry essayait de trouver les mots justes pour décrire l'autre. – Il souffrait, je suppose, et quand je lui aie demandé s'il allait bien, il m'a dit non. Je l'ai aidé à revenir mais ça sembla empirer.

Ron, qui était presque endormi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, se rapprocha et fronça les sourcils de fatigue :

- Sans blague. Renifla-t-il. – Il vient juste de se battre pour sa survie, il ne doit pas péter la forme.

C'est là qu'Hermione et Harry se figèrent sous la réalisation. Bien sûr, pensa Harry avec agacement, _bien sûr_. Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Lavi se faire projeter contre des _arbres_ et autres ? Par la créature qui avait propulsé un Mangemort avec assez de force pour déraciner un arbre, en posant juste doucement sa main sur son épaule, rien de plus.

- Je dois vérifier s'il va bien. Murmura doucement Hermione en passant son regard sur le corps avec une expression inquiète. – Il a dit d'attendre pour s'occuper d'Allen, mais je ne pense qu'il soit en condition de le faire.

Elle tendit la main vers le T-shirt de l'autre et hésita. Elle rougit et Ron tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, soudain plus si fatigué que ça, et Harry demanda :

- Est-ce que tu veux que je le fasse ?

- S'il te plait ? Elle le regarda à travers ses cils. Amusé en quelque sorte, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu défit le haut de style Chinois et, avec l'aide d'Hermione, réussi à le retirer du corps immobile qui le portait. Alors qu'ils rallongeaient l'autre, Hermione inspira sèchement.

Les côtes de Lavi étaient noires et bleues, des hématomes les plus foncés qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Il y avait plein de petites égratignures, mais il y avait aussi quelques entailles. Une était de la taille de son avant-bras, juste en-dessous de ses côtes sur son côté droit. Sa clavicule gauche était cassée, puisqu'il y avait une bosse et une horrible marque. Ses bras étaient remplis de griffures et il avait son bras gauche dans une telle position qu'Harry devina qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ça. Les mains de l'Exorciste étaient aussi coupées – mais ça, il était conscient que c'était sûrement de quand il l'avait aidé à chercher sa baguette.

- Et il est allé soulever des arbres comme ça ?! Siffla Ron, ses yeux alternant entre le visage ensanglanté et le torse abimé.

- Pas étonnant qu'il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Harry serra les dents, essayant d'ignorant l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pût voir que l'autre était blessé, considérant toute l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité qu'il avait exprimé quand il avait vu l'autre se faire tabasser, seulement pour se relever encore ? Juste parce qu'il s'était relevé ne voulait pas dire que c'était sans dégâts.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça s'il était blessé ? Chuchota doucement Hermione. – Il devrait à peine pouvoir bouger sous la douleur si il a des côtes cassées, et une clavicule cassée rend presque impossible le fait de pouvoir bouger le bras auquel elle est rattachée … et pourtant …

Soudain Lavi laissa échapper un rire soufflé, ouvrant légèrement son œil valide qui avait un sourcil fendu :

- Ne faites pas des têtes pareilles. Aussi flaté que je soit, je survivrais, ne vous en faite pas.

- Tu aurais pût d'épargné la contrainte. Répliqua Harry. – Nous laisser la chercher ou autre chose.

Lavi fut silencieux pendant un moment, le regardant, avant qu'il ne referme son œil et dise :

- Quand je n'ai pas mon marteau, mon Innocence, je me sens ... Eh bien, je me sens assez anxieux et peut-être un peu effrayé aussi. Sans elle, je ne peux pas me défendre contre les Akumas. Quand le niveau quatre avait attaqué le quartier général, je ne l'avais pas. Je me sentais horrible. Il ouvrit de nouveau son œil, lui donnant un sourire crispé. – Je suppose que vos baguettes sont pratiquement la même chose pour vous que mon marteau pour moi. Et je n'allais pas te laisser aller la chercher tout seul au cas où un Akuma ou autre chose se montrerait. Ces Mangemorts auraient pût revenir pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

Le silence tomba, et Harry se complu dans cette satisfaction et cette soudaine familiarité qu'il ressentit. Puis il ressentit une connexion, et même de la tendresse. Ces sentiments se mélangèrent dans sa poitrine et restèrent là. Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir. Elle aida avec hésitation l'autre à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse commencer à bander ses blessures du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Quand le silence ne réussit pas à couvrir la respiration difficile de l'autre et qu'elle ne pût plus le supporter, elle essaya de commencer une conversation :

- Alors ... pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas ton Innocence quand le niveau quatre vous avait attaqué avant ?

- Hein ? Il cilla. – Parce qu'elle avait été cassée lors du combat dans l'Arche dont je vous aie parlé avant. Celle de Yuu aussi, nos Innocences étaient différentes avant qu'elles soient réparées et améliorées. A ce moment elles devaient encore être réparées.

- L'Innocence peut être cassée ? Elle fronça les sourcils sous la concentration alors qu'elle terminait de bander son torse. Puis elle commença à nettoyer son visage, et ignora le regard suggestif qu'il lui lança.

- Bien sûr. Dit-il finalement quand elle continua de l'ignorer. – Les Noahs et les Akumas ont quelque chose appelé Matière Noire. C'est l'opposé de l'Innocence. C'est la seule chose qui peut la détruire, et inversement. Les Noahs sont décidés à partir à le rechercher du certaine Innocence et … eh bien, à vrai dire, ils détruisent tous les morceaux qu'ils trouvent. Ils ont tués beaucoup d'Exorcistes, et comme vous savez, on n'a jamais été nombreux pour commencer.

Hermione termina se s'occuper de son visage et hésita. Elle était très intelligente, la plus brillante des sorcières de sa génération, mais l'attention médicale n'était pas quelque chose dans lequel elle excellait. Il lui fit signe d'arrêter et pointa vers Allen à la place. Elle hocha la tête et alla vers le plus jeune, retirant gentiment son haut, puisqu'il était déjà en ruine. Quand elle vit les dommages, elle dût fermer ses yeux et respirer profondément. Elle prétendit que le léger tremblement dans ses mains était dût à l'horreur qu'elle ressentait aux blessures, et pas parce qu'elle avait peur d'être si près de lui. Ce ne faisait aucun sens pour elle – elle venait juste d'être désespérée à propos de sa possible mort peu de temps auparavant, non ? Mais le cri, et puis le changement d'attitude …

Allen avait clairement des côtes cassées, une d'entre elles faisait même une bosse apparente, et l'os de sa poitrine semblait aussi abimé. Entailles, coupures, et des hématomes le recouvraient. Ses lèvres étaient fendues en trois endroits différents et son œil gauche était enflé d'une coupure qui a manqué de peu de le rendre aveugle. La lumière révéla les dégâts faits à sa jambe, et après avoir déchirée la patte du pantalon, ils découvrirent une rotule brisée.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le genou à part mettre une attelle. Pire, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire pour ses blessures en dehors des entailles. Elle se sentit mal en voyant l'état du garçon devant elle. Elle pensa à Kanda, et craignit ce qu'elle verrait quand elle s'occuperait de lui. Qu'elle ait peur d'Allen ou non, elle ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ faire ce que ses faibles connaissances en médecine lui permettaient.

Après, il n'y avait rien à faire à part se reposer. Lavi n'était pas capable de rester éveillé et allait et venait dans le sommeil. Ron dormit comme une souche, bougeant et se tournant comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Hermione fit de son mieux pour rester réveillée. Elle resta entre ses deux patients au cas où l'un aurait besoin de son aide, mais elle finit par s'endormir assez profondément pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas en sursaut toutes les deux minutes. Harry lui-même était éreinté, mais il était hanté par les choses qui s'étaient passées durant la journée.

En premier, l'horrible visite au Ministère, puis l'attaque du niveau quatre et la transformation de Kanda, le tout dans le même jour. C'était fatigant physiquement et émotionnellement, mais il ne dormit qu'occasionnellement, déterminé à être un meilleur chef et détecter n'importe quel danger avant qu'il ne les trouve. Sans compter le fait que si ils venaient, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire.

L'aube était la chose la plus bienvenue depuis longtemps. Quand le soleil pointa vers l'horizon, Kanda commença à reprendre sa forme humaine. Il était allongé sur son côté, légèrement replié sur lui-même, et ses longs cheveux étaient détachés, se soulevant à chaque fois que le vent soufflait. Harry se sentait presque amusé. Il se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient vu de l'extérieur. Un groupe d'enfants qui étaient à peine adultes, blessés et inconscients parmi le chaos du champ de bataille. Ca faisait une sacrée image dans sa tête. A un moment, il pensa avoir vu quelque chose parmi les arbres, mais rien n'apparut et ça finit par quitter son esprit.

Lavi se força debout quand le soleil fut à peine au-dessus des arbres. Il semblait toujours épuisé, et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, mais il se leva quand même. Avec fatigue, il s'accroupit à côté d'Harry et murmura :

- Est-ce que tu peux prendre la valise de Kanda du sac d'Hermione ? J'en ai besoin.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot, même s'il se sentit un peu nerveux quand l'autre commença à fouiller à l'intérieur. Quelques moments plus tard, il lui était redonné, et il le remis dans le petit sac à mains d'Hermione.

Lavi prit les vêtements qu'il avait attrapé et passa au-dessus de Ron, qui devant encore se réveiller complètement. Il atteignit Kanda et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Allez Yuu. Murmura-t-il. – Je sais que tu ne veux pas te lever, mais tu devrais mettre ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me tue si je te déplace alors que t'es à moitié nu.

Kanda s'étira et frappa faiblement l'autre. Un moment plus tard et il se glissait dans le pantalon qui lui était donné, et quand il atteignit aussi haut qu'il pouvait, il déchira le reste de son ancienne paire de ses hanches. Il ignora toutes les tentatives de Lavi pour qu'il mette un haut, et le roux réalisa rapidement pourquoi.

Alors qu'il soulevait l'autre, Lavi grimaça à l'entaille sur le torse de l'autre. Elle était longue et inégale, et mettrait probablement un homme normal dans une chambre de soins pour états critiques pendant plusieurs mois. Il ignora le sang qui s'étala sur lui quand il releva l'autre, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant le bras autour de son cou. Quand il atteignit le groupe, Hermione était déjà debout et elle pâlit au nouveau-loup garou torse nu et blessé.

- Est-ce qu'il est ... cette blessure ... Elle ferma les yeux et prit une expression contrit. – Est-ce qu'il est ... ?

- Il ira mieux. Assura Lavi malgré son visage incrédule. – On doit continuer, bouger à un autre endroit.

Il alla vers Allen et l'appela. Le blandinet n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais il grommela une faible remarque.

- Hey, Allen, on va bouger, okay ? Il hocha la tête vers Hermione, qui commença à s'agenouiller. – Alors si tu te sens inconfortable, essaye de te détendre.

Allen marmonna quelque chose et une de ses mains sursauta violemment. En fait, il commença à chantonner, et ses deux mains bougèrent encore. La sorcière regarda avec inquiétude. Puis la porte de l'Arche apparut et fit sursauter un Ron aigrit. Il les mena parmi les rues et il commença à marcher. Allen était lévité parmi eux, et Hermione faisait très attention à lui.

Après une pause à une intersection, il bougea vers la droite, et finit par s'arrêter en face d'une autre porte qui semblait vaguement familière.

- Je ne connais pas trop le chemin de cet endroit. Je connais juste les endroits que deux portes conduit. Il laissa Harry ouvrir la porte et continua : - C'est le seul endroit relativement sûr que je connaisse. On aurait peut-être même dût rester ici avant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des idées.

Harry fut le premier à entrer, et il se retrouva dans la même scène de destruction d'une tour oubliée. Il entendit ses amis le suivre, et Hermione trébucha de surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

- Où on est ?

- Ici ? Lavi apparut derrière elle, réussissant à fermer la porte et la lumière blanche disparut. – Bienvenue à l'ancien quartier général de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, à la prochaine !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde ! Voila la suite pour cette fois, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! Et, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait et si vous le pouvez, allez lire la version originale qui restera toujours mieux !**

* * *

Harry regarda autour de lui avec garde. Il faisait froid, puisque l'hiver n'était pas si loin, et il était assis sur une pierre, emmitouflé dans une couverture. De petites lampes avaient été disposées autour de la zone – pour autant que la pièce soit détruite, il faisait encore sombre à l'intérieur.

Ca faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'ancienne base de l'Ordre Noir. C'était impressionnant, même en morceaux. Ni lui, ni ses amis, n'avaient osés explorer trop loin ils ne voulaient pas que quelque chose s'effondre ou ne cause plus de dégâts ou de problèmes. Ron et Hermione étaient partit en ce moment, puisqu'ils avaient décidés de ne jamais s'aventurer seul, et ils cherchaient des vivres autre part. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, mais ils avaient désespérément besoin d'outils médicaux, et ils pourraient en trouver, et leurs autres vivres commençaient aussi à s'amoindrirent.

Les Exorcistes avaient été inconscients pendant tout ce temps. Le moment où Lavi avait pût se détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il s'était endormi. Ni lui, ni Kanda, ne s'étaient réveillés une seule fois. Il fallait aussi bien dire, leurs blessures étaient importantes. Le type qui les mettrait au lit pendant un bon moment. C'était frustrant d'avoir à rester là alors que ces trois-là souffraient pour lui et ses amis. Son golem, aussi, était de nouveau apparut. Il l'avait presque oublié, puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître. Il trouva qu'il se cachait dans sa capuche, et maintenant il s'était fait un coin confortable entre ses vêtements et le reste de ses affaires.

Allen s'étira près de lui, sa tête basculant sur le côté. Le plus jeune avait tendance à se réveiller par moment, mais à chaque fois, il hallucinait toujours. Ses blessures, en particulier sa rotule détruite, lui avait donnée une forte fièvre qui avait refusée de baisser. Et même en hallucinant, il ne se plaignait jamais de la douleur.

Harry bougea avec précaution, se déplaçant jusqu'à qu'il soit aux côtés de l'autre. Il retourna le tissu mouillé qui se trouvait sur son front. Deux orbes gris-bleu s'ouvrirent, regardant derrière le sorcier avec une intensité qu'il ne savait pas était possible sous ces conditions. Sentant les cheveux sur sa nuque se dresser, il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui, mais ne trouva rien d'intérêt. Les lampes créaient des ombres sur les murs, et il se sentait assez paranoïaque pour se placer de l'autre côté de l'Exorciste.

- Allen. Appela-t-il doucement alors qu'il s'asseyait. – Est-ce que tu m'entends, Allen ?

Le blandinet murmura quelque chose, et il se rapprocha pour entendre. Cependant même avec son oreille si près, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Allen ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau. – Regarde-moi. Reste avec moi, tu peux le faire.

Les yeux d'Allen se concentrèrent sur lui seulement pour un moment avant de redevenir distraits et vagues. Après un moment, il répliqua, sa voix rauque et lourde :

- De l'eau ?

Harry courra, enfin capable de faire quelque chose d'utile. Il trouva leur bouteille d'eau et essaya doucement d'en donner à Allen. A vrai dire, pas mal loupa la cible, mais l'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer. Après, il se redressa et attendit de voir si peut-être sa lucidité avait été un coup de chance. Des secondes de combats intérieurs passèrent avant que l'autre ne parle de nouveau :

- A quel point ... mauvais ? Craqua la voix d'Allen, et pendant un moment, Harry craignit que la douleur était encore plus importante qu'il avait pensé. Bien sûr la gorge de l'autre serait douloureuse, mais quelques jours sans être utilisée ne semblaient pas excuser la douleur que l'autre semblait ressentir quand il essayait de parler.

- ... C'est ... C'est assez mauvais. Harry n'était pas sûr s'il devait amoindrir l'importance des blessures ou non, mais il pensait que c'était nécessaire pour un combattant de savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps. – Le pire est ton genou. Je pense ... on pense qu'il a été brisé. L'os.

- Non ... pas d'os. Répliqua Allen avec difficulté. – Dans le genou. Seulement ... cartilage.

- Est-ce que tu veux plus d'eau ?

Il secoua la tête et la tourna sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il cracha, et le sorcier fut alarmé de voir du sang. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il aida l'autre à se remettre sur son dos.

- Du sang ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est ... une hémorragie interne ?

Allen secoua la tête, arrêta, puis haussa les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, mais il fut coupé :

- Arrête de parler si ça fait trop mal, Allen. Dit Harry, puis il hésita : - Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé ... pour ce qui est arrivé.

Une main se posa sur son genou, et il leva les yeux pour voir un froncement de sourcils. L'autre garçon avait penché sa tête sur le côté, et c'était assez amusant à voir.

- Merci. Ajouta-t-il. - ... Tu ... Merci. Et tu devrais te reposer. Tout va bien.

Il reçut un sourire éclatant et une tape sur la jambe avant que la main ne tombe et les yeux gris-bleus se referment. Après un moment ou deux, la respiration de l'autre se calma et devint plus douce.

Il se sentait un peu seul maintenant. L'air froid, même s'il était en grande partie bloqué, sembla devenir un peu plus froid, et il frissonna. Sentant son énergie diminuer, il passa son regard sur les deux autres.

Lavi respirait doucement, et il était aussi allongé sur son dos. Son haut avait été enlevé, mais Ron et Harry avaient réussis à au moins lui mettre une chemise. Vrai, c'était loin d'être suffisant, alors le sac de couchage de Ron avait été défait et posé sur lui. Il portait une expression tranquille.

Kanda était allongé non loin, aussi sur son dos. Ses respirations étaient courtes, très silencieuses, et des fois Harry devait regarder pendant quelques minutes pour pouvoir voir le mouvement de son torse à travers le sac de couchage d'Hermione. Il semblait tranquille lui aussi, malgré la pile de bandages près de sa tête.

Il regarda de nouveau Allen, et il vit que l'autre portait une grimace à chaque fois qu'il inspirait. Il était en partie couvert par le sac de couchage d'Harry, mais ses jambes avaient été bandées et des attelles avaient été mises. Harry fronça les sourcils, fixant la gorge du garçon. Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose – Hermione avait mentionnée entendre le garçon crier. Sûrement ça abimerait la gorge de quelqu'un, mais est-ce que c'était assez pour, peut-être, déchirer l'intérieur de la gorge ?

'Si il cri suffisamment' pensa-t-il sombrement. Se sentant encore plus mal, il alla trouver ses affaires. Après un moment, il trouva une autre de ses écharpes, une que Mme Weasley lui avait faite. Il retourna à sa place, faisant attention de ne pas empêcher l'autre de respirer, et l'enroula autour du cou du garçon. Il savait d'expérience que l'air froid sur une gorge déchirée était douloureux, alors il bloqua le froid de mieux qu'il pût. La respiration du garçon sembla se calmer et son visage se détendit, ne laissant qu'une très légère grimace.

Il commença à jouer avec sa propre écharpe, nouant sans y penser les fils qui pendaient aux bords, essayant d'enlever les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait. Il ne portait même pas l'Horcrux ! Il redoutait de devoir le remettre, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir conserver sa volonté qui s'effritait s'il devait s'occuper des émotions négatives que ça engendrait. C'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient remarqués le lendemain de leur arrivée – l'Horcrux amplifies les mauvaises émotions, rendant la personne qui le portait plus agressive, moins patiente. Alors ils avaient décidés de le porter à tour de rôle, et c'était toujours un soulagement quand ils devaient de passer à un autre, mais c'était horrible quand, éventuellement, ils devaient le reprendre. A ce moment, c'était Ron qui le portait, et ça l'inquiétait. Ron devenait beaucoup plus énervé et irraisonnable quand il le portait. Hermione devenait en général plus sèche, et sa voix claquait souvent. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en débarrasser pour même un moment, et il se tenait au-dessus d'eux comme un nuage sombre qui refusait de se dissiper.

Il n'était pas sûr combien de temps il avait passé à rester là, perdu dans ses propres pensées, et il pensa qu'il s'était peut-être un peu endormi à un moment. Il avait à peine dormi ces derniers temps, hanté par ses échecs et le manque d'informations. Il s'est trouvé perdre peu à peu foi en Dumbledore. Il avait pensé que le vieux sorcier savait ce qu'il faisait, savait comment gagner, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Cette simple pensée lui faisait mal pour la simple et bonne raison que Dumbledore avait pût savoir … et n'avait rien dit à Harry. En fait, il n'avait confié grand-chose à Harry. Harry avait glané quelques petites choses sur le passé de Dumbldore ces derniers temps, à travers les rumeurs et les nouvelles du nouveau livre de Rita Skeeter. Il ne savait pas grand-chose lui-même sur Dumbledore, sur quoi faire, sur comment rester en vie. Où devait-il aller ? Voldemort à pût cacher ses Horcrux n'importe où ! Comment est-ce qu'il devait les trouver ?

Il secoua sa tête, se disant de faire comme Lavi et prendre les choses pas à pas. Un premier pas, et ce pas restait dissimulé et inconnu le temps que les Exorcistes se remettent. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Des voix coupèrent sa concentration, et il recula jusqu'à être dissimulé. Il y avait seulement quelques portes d'intactes, et une était ouverte. Il entendait deux personnes parler doucement, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les reconnaître. Pourtant, il resta caché, se sentant étrangement anxieux même si ce n'était que ses amis.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui était dit, mais quand ils passèrent les pierres où il était dissimulé, il dût écraser la sensation ridicule qu'il avait été surprit à faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas l'envie de se cacher, malgré tout, ne disparut pas. C'était une sensation assez ridicule – pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise à leur égard d'un seul coup ? Eh bien, peut-être c'était d'un seul coup, mais il se sentait tout de même ridicule.

Ron et Hermione le virent immédiatement, et les deux sursautèrent, Hermione se couvrant la bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise :

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, se calmant juste un peu. – Je ... tu ...

- Tu es là. Coupa Ron, sa question sonnant comme une affirmation. Harry leur donna un regard très étrange.

- Où est-ce que je devrais être ? Demanda-t-il calmement. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard pendant une seconde avant de détourner le regard.

- Je ne sais pas. Maugréa Ron, et Harry se leva lentement, ses yeux se plissant.

- Est-ce que tu pensais que je partirais ? Il cacha à peine son incrédulité, choisissant l'agacement à la place.

- Non ! ... Non. Dit Hermione en secouant un peu trop la tête. – Pas du tout, bien sûr que non Harry ! Viens, sort de là.

Son comportement légèrement nerveux le fit froncer les sourcils : - Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, hésita-t-elle, tu … ça me rend juste mal à l'aise, toi te tenant dans l'ombre comme ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, penchant sa tête sur le côté, ne réalisant même pas qu'il imitait le geste d'Allen du moment d'avant.

- Ce sont juste des ombres, Hermione. Dit-il, mais il avança néanmoins. Il s'occupa à peine d'elle quand elle commença à enlever la poussière de ses vêtements pour faire quelque chose de ses mains. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son autre ami le feu rendait le visage de Ron étrange et étranger. C'était intimidant, pour dire la vérité, mais il dissimula son inconfort en lui rendant le regard.

- Comment vont les Exorcistes ? Demanda Hermione en levant son regard vers lui. – Est-ce que l'un d'eux …

- Ils vont bien. Répondit-il simplement. Ron renifla doucement.

- Bien ? Répéta-t-il, sa voix légèrement moqueuse. Hermione cligna des yeux, se tournant légèrement alarmée.

- Allen s'est réveillé. Continua Harry. – Il semblait me reconnaître. On a discuté, pendant peut-être quelques minutes avant que je lui dise de se reposer. Je pense que sa gorge est déchirée.

Il ne manqua pas comment elle regarda nerveusement Allen, ou lorsqu'elle avala difficilement. Suivant son regard, Ron regarda aussi le blandinet, mais quand il vit l'écharpe que sa mère avait faite, il se figea.

- Oui ... bien. Hermione toussa légèrement. – Je ... Je ne serais pas surprise. On n'a pas vraiment réussi à récupérer beaucoup.

Il l'entendit à peine à travers le regard noir que le Weasley lui lança soudainement. Elle parlait toujours, mais il continua de l'ignorer jusqu'à qu'il interrompe la liste des choses qu'ils avaient trouvées.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ron ? Demanda-t-il. Il enleva de sa voix tout ce qu'il était moqueur, provocateur, mais il sembla que l'autre se sentit offensé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas commencer quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait supporter la façon dont l'autre continuait de le regarder, lui et les Exorcistes.

- Tu sembles être assez ... proche ... avec les Exorcistes. Dit Ron, sa voix légèrement accusatrice alors qu'il faisait un geste vers les membres blessés de leur groupe.

- En quoi c'est mal ? Répliqua froidement Harry, mais l'autre ne parut pas l'entendre.

- Je croyais qu'on devait les laisser venir, mais de ne pas leur faire confiance ?

- Ron, ils ont sauvés nos vies. _Regarde-les_. Demanda-t-il. Mais l'autre ne bougea pas, refusant de détourner le regard.

- Ce sont des Exorcistes. Contra Ron, et Hermione les regarda avec inquiétude. – Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables. Tu as toi-même entendu que leur organisation ne nous aime même pas. Qu'est-ce qui les empêche de nous trahir le moment où ils réalisent ce qu'est leur fichu Innocence ?

Harry savait que Ron disait probablement tout ça sous l'influence de l'Horcrux. Il le savait. Mais pour quelques raisons, il se sentit insulté, profondément offensé.

- Ce sont des _humains_. Siffla-t-il. – Ils ne nous ont pas donné une seule raison de ne pas leur faire confiance. Aucune. On serait tous mort en ce moment, le monde perdu, si ce n'était pas pour eux. Bon sang, je serais mort depuis _des mois_, s'ils n'avaient pas été là !

- Ron, tu devrais peut-être me donner l'Horcrux maintenant. Chuchota rapidement Hermione. – Tu deviens irraisonnable.

- Irraisonnable ? Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Le visage de Ron montrait de la trahison, et tous deux furent surprit quand elle s'exclama :

- Je ne suis du côté de_ personne_ ! C'est juste ... on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver ! On doit rester fort, on ne peut pas laisser l'Horcrux nous conduire à ça !

Elle les regarda d'un air suppliant, et Ron sembla se mordre la langue dans le but de retenir sa première réponse. Après un moment, il retira la chaine d'autour de son cou et la lança vers elle, avant de s'éloigner, toujours en vue, mais assez loin pour ne plus les entendre.

- Je ... je pense qu'on devrait le mettre de côté pendant un moment. Murmura-t-elle avec incertitude. – Juste ... se reposer.

Harry ne répliqua pas, à la place alla s'asseoir près des trois autres. Vraiment, il était un peu blessé qu'elle ne soit pas de son côté – pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile de voir les Exorcistes comme des personnes ? Vrai, il avait lui-même commencé pas longtemps auparavant, mais il apprenait. Il essayait de s'adapter, parce que ce serait sa mort s'il ne le faisait pas, mais ses amis semblaient têtu à garder une vue différente. Il se demanda, alors, si peut-être c'était pareil pour eux est-ce que ce serait leur mort s'ils refusaient de changer leur façon de voir les choses ?

Le silence était assourdissant, et alors qu'Hermione plaçait le loquet dans son sac, elle essaya d'être discrète quand elle alla se placer un peu plus loin. Elle regarda plusieurs fois vers Allen alors qu'elle s'occupait à sortir un livre de son sac.

Ron ne les rejoignit pas pendant un long moment, mais quand il revint, il avait ce regard contemplatif et coupable sur son visage. Pourtant il ne s'excusa pas, alors il resta assez isolé.

Avec ennui, Harry fit des étincelles sortir de sa baguette, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être embrouillé avec ses amis, qui ont été avec lui depuis le début, mais il refusait de s'admettre vaincu sur ce point. Il a presque demandé à Hermione quel était son problème avec Allen, mais à la fin il ne le fit pas. Il se dit qu'il le ferait plus tard, quand peut-être l'air ne serait pas aussi lourd.

Il commença silencieusement à aider Hermione à faire un feu quand elle commença à en faire un. Ils utilisèrent de petits trucs pour le faire prendre, puis elle l'alluma avec un petit sort. Quand il prit bien, elle sortit un peu de pâtes restantes de Kreacher avait fait et qu'ils avaient préservés. Elle fit très attention quand elle les réchauffa.

En revanche, Harry n'en mangea qu'un tout petit peu. Il n'avait pas faim, et il présentait qu'il fallait mieux en garder le plus possible de toutes manière. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas non plus être d'humeur à manger, et il resta presque la moitié lorsqu'ils eurent terminés.

Quand il y eu du mouvement sur le côté, ils se tournèrent comme un seul, pas certain de ce qu'ils verraient. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas pensé voir Kanda s'asseoir et regarder autour de lui avec un visage étrangement neutre. Quand son regard passa sur les sorciers, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de réalisation. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler, mais il la referma brutalement.

- De l'eau ? Demanda doucement Harry alors qu'il se levait. Il attrapa sa propre bouteille ainsi que le reste de son repas, faisant attention où il marchait, avant de s'agenouiller près du japonais. Il tendit les deux au même moment, et la première chose que l'autre prit fut l'eau. Après un moment, il la lui rendit, puis il commença à se lever. Hermione s'écria, surprise et aussi un peu énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rallonges-toi, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures !

Il l'ignora tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, regardant autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Grogna-t-il, sa voix rauque.

- Allen a insisté qu'on utilise l'Arche pour quitter l'endroit où on était avant. Lavi nous a conduit là, et on resté ici. Harry ne dit rien lorsque l'autre bougea, sachant bien que si quelqu'un savait si l'autre pouvait bouger, c'était lui. Sauf qu'il surveilla tout de même l'autre comme un rapace, juste au cas où, puisqu'il se souvenait de la détermination de Lavi pour l'aider malgré ses blessures.

- Combien de temps ?

- Trois jours, coupa Hermione. – Maintenant rallonges-toi ! Tu ne vas qu'aggraver tes blessures ! Tu ne devrais pas être capable de tenir debout, et ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

- Je vais bien. Il était étonnement poli, calme et presque patient.

- Tu ne vas pas bien ! Ces blessures … Elle s'arrêta et frissonna. – Ces blessures sont graves, alors assis-toi avant que … avant que …

Elle hésita légèrement.

- Avant que je ne t'y oblige. Sa voix sortit comme un couinement, et ce n'était pas du tout intimidant. Particulièrement comparé au regard noir qui fut dirigé vers elle. Harry aurait été amusé si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

Kanda commença à défaire les bandages qui le recouvraient sans un mot, et personne ne parla alors qu'ils attendaient de voir ce qu'il faisait. Harry fut le premier à le voir, et il fut surprit par ce qu'il vit.

Le torse de Kanda n'avait aucune blessures, pas même une cicatrice ne restait. C'était comme si ça n'avait jamais été là en premier lieux. Mais une chose qu'il remarqua était le tatouage sur le côté gauche de la poitrine de l'homme. Harry ne reconnaissait pas du tout le symbole, et il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione le reconnaisse non plus. De petites marques s'étendaient du symbole, et à première vue c'était intéressant et presque beau. Mais plus il le regardait, plus ça lui faisait penser à une maladie, infectant lentement de reste du corps. Les marques partaient dans toutes les directions, et elles étaient partiellement étendues sur le cou de l'autre. Harry savait que si ça avait été là avant, il l'aurait remarqué, puisqu'il avait vu l'autre porter une chemise juste avant la bataille avec le niveau quatre. C'était impossible qu'il l'ait manquée, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était apparu à un moment ces trois derniers jours ?

- C'est ... Hermione s'approcha, cherchant la moindre marque. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle fixait le torse d'un homme, sa face devint rouge écrevisse et elle recula. – C'est ... impressionnant.

Ron se demanda si elle parlait du manque de blessure, et il se renfrogna. La lèvre de Kanda tressauta d'amusement et il alla au côté de Lavi. Il passa son regard sur l'autre lentement, prenant note de toutes les blessures qu'il pouvait voir avant de demander la liste. Alors qu'Harry énonçait toutes les blessures visibles de Lavi dont il se souvenait, il balaya son propre regard sur Kanda. Il ne pouvait toujours rien trouver, rien de visible. Après un moment, il demanda :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

L'épéiste lui glissa un regard avant de se détourner.

- Bien. Répliqua-t-il succinctement alors qu'il se redressait et marchait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Allen.

Harry ne força pas et regarda le visage de l'autre alors qu'il regardait son collègue. Il vit les yeux de l'autre se plisser en voyant le genou brisé, et il dit :

- On est presque sûr que c'est cassé. Est-ce qu'il va pouvoir guérir complètement ?

Pendant de longs moments, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse, mais il finit par parler :

- Probablement.

- Probablement ? Couina Hermione.

- En tant que type Parasite, il guérit plus vite que les personnes normales. Mais e ne sais pas à quel point il va soigner une blessure comme ça sans un docteur.

- Est-ce qu'on doit en trouver un ? Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux écarquillés. – Je veux dire, ça pourrait causer beaucoup de problème, mais s'il n'est pas correctement soigné, il pourrait ne plus jamais pouvoir utiliser sa jambe correctement !

Harry se sentit silencieusement soulagé. Au moins elle semblait s'inquiéter, malgré le problème quelle semblait avoir avec le garçon ces derniers temps. En revanche, Kanda sembla avoir utilisé tous ses points social pour la journée, parce qu'il l'ignora et commença à regarder autour de lui. Après de longs moments, Harry alla vers ses affaires et retira l'épée qu'il lui tendit sans un mot. Elle lui fut presque arrachée des mains, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surprit.

Il regarda l'autre prendre place près d'où il avait laissé la nourriture et commencer à manger. Le silence tomba de nouveau. Une demi-heure passa avant qu'un autre ne commence à s'étirer.

Lavi ne s'assis pas, et il cligna paresseusement des yeux. Il avait mal – tout lui faisait mal, de ses pieds à son crâne. Vraiment, tout ce qu'il voulait était encore dormir, mais il y avait cette délicieuse odeur qui lui chatouillait les narines, et c'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Son estomac gronda son accord, et il souffla doucement.

Quand un visage apparut au-dessus de lui, il ne pût retenir son sursaut de surprise, et il grogna sous la douleur que ça provoqua.

- Désolé. S'excusa Harry avec un sourire. – Comment tu te sens, Lavi ?

- Comme si un train m'avait percuté. Un très gros train. Répliqua Lavi, réussissant à produire un rictus. – Comment vont les autres ?

Il entendu du mouvement un peu plus loin, puis un autre visage passa dans son champ de vision.

- Oh, hey, Yuu ! S'exclama-t-il. – Content que tu sois de retour à la normal !

- Juste parce que tu es blessé ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas te frapper. Prévint Kanda à travers ses yeux plissés. – Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

Est-ce que c'était lui, ou Kanda semblait presque ... calme ? Patient ? Ça devait être la fièvre qui parlait, il décida.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Lavi aurait balancé sa main dans les airs, mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas il essaya de mettre toutes ses émotions dans sa voix. Il cria faiblement quand on lui tira vicieusement les cheveux. – Hey mon vieux, attention ! Je ne veux pas devenir chauve prématurément comme le vieux Panda !

Ah. Le vieux Panda. Il n'était qu'en partie surpris de voir que le vieil homme lui manquait. Que l'Ordre entier lui manque, en fait. Il soupira doucement. C'était vraiment agréable de savoir qu'il y avait un endroit où il pouvait retourner ... Mais il était conscient de combien ça pouvait être dangereux de s'y attacher.

- Lavi ? Harry le regardait avec inquiétude, et il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Comment va la pousse de soja ?

Harry regarda sur le côté, et il grimaça quand il força son cou à tourner. Quand il vit son ami, et sentit l'air dans ses poumons le quitter, comme s'il avait été frappé. Il vit la jambe du garçon et sût qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en occupent rapidement, ou les dégâts seront presque irréparables.

- Ah. Fut tout ce qu'il pût dire.

Maintenant Harry semblait coupable, et Lavi ne se considérait le type à rassurer, mais puisque Kanda était encore pire, il offrit un sourire encourageant :

- Relève le menton, maintenant. Tu dois rester fort.

Le sorcier lui donna un faible sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je suis content que vous soyez réveillé. Admit-il, lançant un regard vers Kanda. – Avec un peu de chance Allen se réveillera aussi bientôt.

- Ouais.

C'est à ce moment que Lavi remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vu les deux autres magiciens de leur groupe. Il se força à regarder autour, et finit par les trouver en train de les regarder. Il eut la sensation que quelque chose s'était passé. Peut-être un conflit, réfléchit-il, ou peut-être autre chose. Il essaya de les saluer de la main. Quand ils virent sa pathétique tentative, Hermione se leva et se rapproche. Elle s'agenouilla près d'Harry, son visage inquiet et coupable.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. – Et ... Et merci ... beaucoup ... pour ce que tu as fait.

- C'pourquoi on est là. Lui rappela Lavi. – On ne mentait pas quand on vous a dit qu'on était là pour vous aider contre les Akumas.

- Je ... Je sais. Murmura-t-elle, mais sa voix coupable lui disait que non, elle ne savait pas. Il sourit, légèrement, et leva le bras pour tirer ses cheveux.

- Hey, j'ai dit que j'irais bien, non ? Nous tous, on s'en sort toujours. Ca sembla empirer les choses, alors il ajouta. – Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris.

- Je ne peux pas voir comment tu peux plaisanter comme ça. Dit-elle en montrant son corps battu avec détresse. Il cilla.

- Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si la possibilité ne lui avait jamais traversée l'esprit.

- Er ... eh bien ... Je veux dire. Tout de même.

- Ce serait bien si tu pouvais parler français, ou un langage que je connais. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, et il nota distraitement que Ron lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Il décida de descendre d'un cran, et dit : - Quoi qu'il en soit, est-ce que c'était de la nourriture que je sentais tout à l'heure, ou est-ce que c'était la fièvre ? Je suis affamé, et je pense pouvoir manger n'importe quoi.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il se leva et s'avança vers le petit feu qu'ils avaient allumés, où Ron fixait les flammes avec un profond froncement de sourcils.

C'était difficile pour Lavi de manger quand il pouvait à peine bouger ses bras, mais quand il le faisait, ça lui faisait de toute façon toujours mal. Kanda refusait de l'aider, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner la sorcière en lui demandant de le nourrir. Il était sûr que tout le monde était surpris quand elle le fit, malgré son rougissement. Même s'il savait que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait été blessé en la défendant, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

Il se fatigua rapidement, et avant qu'il le sache, il était prêt à retourner dans l'inconscience. Les autres semblèrent comprendre, et quand il referma finalement ses yeux, tout ce qui lui restait était ce mal du pays qu'il avait gardé.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je viens juste de remarquer que j'aurais dût poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière ... donc, désolée pour l'attente et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Deux nuits plus tard, Harry était profondément endormi. Sa journée avait été longue, et même la plus petite période de détente était la bienvenue. Il y avait eu une atmosphère pesante autour de tout le monde durant toute la journée, remplie non-dits, et de choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites. Ron était resté seul, parlant peu, et Hermione avait pris l'habitude de rester occupée. Lavi était capable de s'asseoir et de bouger un peu, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se lever. Allen s'était réveillé une nouvelle fois, mais il n'avait pas vraiment été conscient de ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il pensait être autre part.

Harry n'était pas seulement inquiet pour les Exorcistes, ou de leur situation et de leur manque de plan. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu ses deux amis discuter de temps en temps. Au début, il avait été soulagé que les choses avancent et redeviennent comme avant – mais, aussitôt qu'il approchait, ils arrêtaient de parler, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus. Leur couverture était bonne, et il se dit qu'il devait s'imaginer des choses, mais ils parlaient toujours à voix basse quand ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était là. C'était alarmant, décevant, et il avait quelques suggestion de sur quoi ils discutaient, et ils pensaient que c'était une des choses qui flottaient au-dessus de leur tête et dont ils devaient parler.

Mais personne n'en parla.

Ca, pensait-il, était pire que s'ils avaient directement discutés de ce qu'ils chuchotaient.

Il se tourna dans son sommeil, changeant de nouveau de position presque immédiatement quand un caillou pointu s'enfonça dans ses côtes. C'était si difficile d'être confortable. Son lit lui manquait grandement, sommier dur et tout le reste.

Un bruit le coupa de son sommeil, faible et pas assez alarmant pour le réveiller. Il se tourna de nouveau, loin du son. Etrangement, ce fut lorsque le bruit stoppa qu'il se réveilla, et quand ça reprit, il était trop réveillé pour se rendormir.

Il s'assit, frottant sa main contre ses yeux et tendant l'autre pour trouver ses lunettes. Elles avaient manquées de peu d'être écrasées par son propre poids, et il les mit rapidement.

Il faisait très sombre, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, mais ça envoya des frissons dans ses bras qui n'étaient pas dût au froid. Il y avait une lampe posée près d'une des portes dans le but de donner au moins un peu de lumière, et aussi pour révéler d'éventuels intrus avant qu'eux ne soient repérés. Sous la lumière tamisée, il regarda autour de lui et au début de vit rien d'étrange. Pourtant, le bruit persista, et il ne pouvait pas dire ce que c'était.

Ron était allongé un peu plus loin, étendu dans sa position habituelle. Lavi et Allen étaient côte à côte, là où Lavi était resté après que son ami se soit réveillé après lui. Kanda était contre une grande pierre, épée contre son torse et ses yeux, supposés, fermés. Il chercha le dernier membre de leur groupe, et la trouva non loin de lui. Ce qui l'inquiéta, en revanche, était que ses épaules tremblaient visiblement, et il réalisa d'un coup que le bruit qu'il entendait était elle en train de _pleurer_.

Au début il hésita. Hermione était une personne forte, en grand partie, et elle n'aimait jamais pleurer. Elle ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un la voie. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait, maintenant, quand tout le monde était endormi ? Après un moment, il se décida et l'appela doucement.

Sa respiration changea à peine, et elle ne s'arrêta certainement pas de pleurer. Il attrapa sa baguette, lançant un sort sur eux pour que personne d'autre ne soit réveillé, avant qu'il n'aille à côté d'elle. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal et il avait une crampe à la jambe, et il souhaita encore avoir un lit, ou la tente qui avait été détruite.

Il vit que la sorcière était encore endormie, et même là elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots autant qu'elle pouvait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle, elle balança ses bras soudainement et cria, rendue silencieuse par le sort jeté sur elle. Son cœur commença à se briser en la voyant, et il attrapa son épaule. Elle sursauta au contact, se débattant comme si elle essayait de se défaire de la prise de quelqu'un.

Serrant les dents, il agrippa des deux épaules et essaya de nouveau de l'appeler. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, le visage pâle.

- Hermione. Chuchota-t-il, sa voix craquant. – Hermione, c'est moi. Regarde-moi.

Elle le regarda, mais la panique ne quitta pas son regard. Elle sembla s'arrêter de respirer pendant un moment, puis elle laissa échapper un sanglot qui aurait réveillé tout le monde s'il n'y avait pas eu le sort. Elle se jeta sur lui, passant ses deux bras autour de son cou, ses cheveux épais allant sur son visage. Ses bras l'encerclèrent lentement, et il ne dit rien alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Il massa son dos, les changeant de position pour qu'ils soient plus confortables, et décida d'attendre, son cœur se serrant de plus en plus au fil des minutes.

Elle cria pendant longtemps, et quand elle s'arrêta, elle continua à trembler violemment comme un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Quand elle se calma, le côté gauche de son haut collait à sa peau, et elle s'endormie en s'appuyant sur lui. Il ne vit pas l'échange de regards derrière lui, entre une paire d'yeux verts et une autre noire.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal alors qu'il la déplaçait pour l'allonger sur son dos. Ses mains tremblèrent même un petit peu, et il sursauta quand soudainement elle agrippa son bras, ses yeux toujours clos, et peu importait à quel point il tirait, elle refusait de le lâcher. Ses tentatives n'étaient pas sérieuses de toute manière, et il s'allongea lentement à côté d'elle. Il ferma ses yeux, et il retomba dans le sommeil.

Il rêva qu'il était de nouveau à l'extérieur de la maison des Weasley. Instinctivement, il savait, autant qu'il était sûr au fond de sa tête qu'il était en train de rêver, qu'il en avait finit avec la mission qui lui avait été donnée, et que Voldemort était mort. Quand il avait de nouveau vu la maison, il avait été rempli de soulagement et de paix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé le monde sans s'arrêter, et voyait seulement ses amis depuis très, très longtemps. Il n'était même pas certain de combien re temps est-ce que cela faisait, mais il savait aussi que tout le monde était à l'intérieur, l'attendant.

Ouvrir la porte révéla l'odeur du pain fraîchement cuit, et c'était délicieux. Il avait au début pensé que c'était étrange que personne ne soit là – est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir quelqu'un pour l'accueillir ? Il avait été absent pendant longtemps après tout. Mais c'est à ce moment que Mme Weasley apparut, le poussant avec enthousiasme dans le salon. Tout le monde était, en effet, là. Son cœur se réchauffa aux sourires fiers qu'il vit, et il vit même ses parents. Quand il les vit, il sentit quelque chose au fond de son esprit, un avertissement peut-être, il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

La chaleur et la joie ne dura pas longtemps – avant qu'il ne le sache, les visages se transformaient en monstres, en des créatures qu'il avait vu et qu'il avait commencé à haïr. L'un après l'autre, et ils criaient tous son nom, l'appelaient à l'aide. Ils pleuraient des larmes de sang, et enfin il vit des pistolets pointés vers sa tête.

Il se réveilla le moment où il entendit les coups de feu, et pendant un moment il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou non. Quand il se calma, il vit le visage de Ron qui le regardait avec une expression soigneusement neutre. Il y eu un silence pendant plus longs moments.

- Je ... désolé ... T'avais besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda lentement Harry, essayant d'essuyer son front transpirant. Il trouva son arme piégé dans une forte prise, et il tourna la tête pour voir qu'Hermione le tenait toujours. Ron suivit son regard, et son regard s'assombrit.

- J'essayais de te réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais je suppose que je devrais vous laisser seuls.

- Quoi ? Cilla Harry, surprit. – Nous laisser ... ? C'est ... ! Ron, je suis juste là parce que-

- Je m'en fiche. Répliqua froidement son ami. – Ça ne me concerne pas.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je te jure-

- Tu as raison. Je pensais que c'était le cas, mais je suppose que je ne comprends pas.

Abasourdit, il regarda le rouquin s'en aller. Avec incrédulité il secoua sa tête lentement, se repassant la discussion et se trouvant tout aussi confus. La frustration le gagna rapidement, mais elle s'effaça quand la jeune femme commença à s'étirer. Hermione s'asseya lentement, apparaissant comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormie.

- Que ? Je croyais avoir entendue des voix ... ?

- ... C'était juste moi et Ron. Répliqua-t-il, en faisant une note comme quoi il devait parler à l'autre plus tard. – Rien d'important. Comment tu te sens ?

- ... me sens ? Ses yeux se baissèrent vers leurs bras et elle sembla surprise. – Je vais bien, je suppose ... Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Rien. Vraisemblablement, elle ne se souvenait de rien, et il était déchiré entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Il se leva et s'étira, son corps endolori. Elle se leva elle aussi, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité.

Lavi était assis près de l'endroit où ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire le feu, et il leur sourit quand il capta leurs regards :

- Hey, 'jour. Bien dormi ?

Harry se sentait grincheux et irraisonnable, mais il haussa les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda Hermione. – Vous autres, je vous jure, vous allez juste rendre les choses plus compliquées !

- Aussi flatté que je sois que tu ais apparemment des sentiments pour moi, sourit Lavi, ignorant son regard noir agacé et surprit, je crains avoir toujours été un bon soigneur, alors, malheureusement, je ne serais plus sous ton aile pour longtemps.

- Ne soit pas un idiot macho ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant. – Même si tu guéris rapidement, il y a de bonnes chances que tu ais une infection, et ça pourrais te tuer, Exorciste ou non !

- Relax. Il lui lança un sourire en coin alors qu'il allait chercher un peu de bois qu'ils avaient ramenés en une petite pile nette pour le feu. – J'ai été blessé plusieurs fois, ces blessures ne sont pas trop graves.

A l'admission d'avoir été blessé plusieurs fois, elle hésita. Incertaine, sa fière détermination sembla fondre, ne la laissant qu'effrayée et choquée. Harry était surprit à quel point ses émotions étaient révélées sur son visage. Il avait été un peu surprit au ton nonchalant que l'autre avait utilisé, mais sa réaction semblait trop sérieuse. Faisant un peu plus attention, il s'avança vers le feu.

- Oh ... vrai. Elle se remit assez bien, portant un sourire tremblant. – Pardon.

Juste par son ton, Lavi pouvait entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il leva les yeux, cillant, mais fut incapable de jauger son regard puisqu'elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers son sac. Il regarda vers Harry, confus, qui haussa des épaules. Harry était tout aussi perdu, sauf que c'était peut-être à cause de son cauchemar.

Le petit déjeuné était une sombre affaire puisqu'ils mangèrent le reste de leurs provisions. A vrai dire, ils en avaient à peine assez, et Harry s'inquiétait pour lorsque Allen se réveillerait, voyant à quel point l'autre pouvait manger habituellement. En fait, le jeune garçon avait été inconscient pendant plusieurs jours, et n'avait rien avalé. Alors qu'il continuait de le fixer, Hermione le remarqua et parla doucement :

- Allen n'a pas mangé depuis un moment ... Je sais qu'il doit se reposer, mais je pense qu'on devrait essayer de le réveiller pour le faire manger. Sinon, il pourrait y avoir plus que ses blessures comme problèmes.

- Je pensais juste la même chose. Acquiesça Lavi en pointant vers l'autre garçon. – Surtout puisque c'est Allen, et qu'il a besoin de manger plus que les autres. Mais il ne nous reste pas assez de vivres. On devrait peut-être aller en ville aujourd'hui, Yuu, et prendre ce qu'on peut. On pourra essayer de réveiller la pousse de soja ce midi.

- 'A besoin' ? Ron haussa un sourcil. – Tu veux dire qu'il n'_aime_ pas simplement manger beaucoup ?

- Nah ! Rit l'autre rouquin. – Allen est un type Parasite, et ça veut dire que son corps dépense plus qu'habituellement. Alors il a besoin de manger beaucoup pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner, juste comme toi.

- Type Parasite ? Il y a plusieurs types ? Hermione, dans son intérêt à pouvoir apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, se pencha vers l'autre, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Er ... ouais. Parasite, Equipement, et récemment on a découvert un autre type appelé Cristal. Dit Lavi en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. – Mais on ne connaît qu'un seul porteur du type Cristal, et c'est un de nos amis à la Base. On ne connaît pas encore très bien ce type.

- Et quelles sont les différences entre elles ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant, ne remarquant pas le regard mécontent de Ron.

-Eh bien ... Il lança un regard à son seul ami conscient, qui se dépêcha de l'ignorer. – Bien ... Yuu et moi sommes des types Equipements – notre Innocence prend la forme d'une arme qu'on utilise, comme la Mugen de Kanda, ou mon maillet.

- Mugen ? Harry haussa un sourcil, se penchant en arrière et s'étirant de nouveau.

- Son épée.

- Il a nommé son épée ? Ricana Ron, sauf qu'il gela soudainement quand celui dont ils parlaient lui envoya un regard noir qui surpassait tous ceux de Snape. Il retourna dans son comportement agacé et mécontent.

- Toutes nos Innocences ont des noms. Répliqua Lavi. – Celle d'Allen est Crown Clown. Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen est un type Parasite, c'est quand notre Innocence devient une part de notre corps. Le bras gauche d'Allen est une Innocence. En général, les types Parasite meurent plus tôt que les personnes normales à cause du poids que ça cause à leur corps, mais ils sont aussi en général plus puissants. En plus, ils sont immunisés contre l'empoisonnement des Akumas.

- Ils ... meurent plus tôt ? Hermione pâlie légèrement alors qu'elle regardait le garçon. – Et ... à propos du type Cristal que tu as mentionné ?

- On sait presque rien. Lenalee est la seule à l'avoir. Avant, la sienne était de type Equipement, une paire de bottes, mais durant l'attaque contre l'ancienne base … cette base … elles ont évoluées. Elles ne sont plus conformes aux deux types, alors on les a renommées dans le type Cristal. On ne connaît pas vraiment les différences ou le reste. Expliqua Lavi en haussant les épaules.

- Une paire de bottes ? Harry ne pût dissimuler son amusement et sont étonnement. – Comment est-ce qu'elles fonctionnent ?

- Oh, ça peut paraître étrange, mais tu devrais les voir en pleine action !

- Je suppose que les Innocences apparaissent sous toutes les formes, huh ?

- Définitivement. C'pas si différent des personnes sur cet aspect.

Harry fit un son au fond de sa gorge en agrément. Quand le silence tomba, il pensa que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour parler de ce qui le tracassait ces derniers temps.

- Alors ... Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement, et il retint un rougissement. – Je me demandais ... on n'a pas vraiment de plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était dans ses mots et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, mais Ron et Hermione échangèrent un de ces regards qu'il commençait vraiment à détester. Il les ignora et se tourna vers Lavi et Kanda.

- ... Maintenant que tu le dis, non. Pas un seul. Dit Lavi en tapant son menton pensivement. – Voyons. Toute cette mission est pour battre votre vilain Seigneur Noir, non ?

Ron grimaça un peu, mais hocha la tête avec ses amis.

- D'accord, donc comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ? En détruisant les Horcrux. La première chose à faire est d'obtenir les objets. Alors – le plan est de trouver et de détruire les Horcruxs.

Harry fronça les sourcils au ton nonchalant de l'autre, ouvrant sa bouche pour pointer … eh bien, il n'était pas sûr, mais c'était sur le bout de sa langue. Pourtant, Hermione le pointa en premier.

- Ce n'est pas un bon plan du tout, si on peut appeler ça un ! S'exclama-t-elle. – En plus, on ne sait même pas où chercher ! Et on ne s'est même pas débarrassé de celui qu'on a !

- Ce qui me fait penser, d'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'on s'y prend ? demanda Lavi en croisant les bras. – J'imagine que ça doit être détruit par la magie, mais puisqu'on ne l'a pas encore fait, je suppose qu'on a besoin de quelque chose qu'on a pas encore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la figure inconsciente un peu plus loin Ils n'étaient pas trop près qu'ils réveilleraient l'autre par accident. Il crut voir du mouvement du coin de l'œil, mais alors qu'il regardait, il ne pouvait rien voir qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il continua de regarder, les sourcils froncés, et ce fut grâce à ça qu'il pût voir Timcampy apparaître d'en dessous le sac de couchage. Il se demanda comment la créature avait pût aller là en premier lieu. Il supposa que les golems étaient naturellement doués pour se cacher.

Il regardait toujours l'endroit quand il vit du mouvement. Après un moment, il se leva, ignorant les questions que les autres lui dirigeaient. Il alla vers l'endroit où se trouvait Allen, et s'assis lentement près de lui. L'Exorciste aux cheveux blanc bougea, mais il semblait que seul Harry l'avait vu.

- -est l'objet alors ? Il entendit Lavi demander faiblement. – Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser autre chose qui, vous savez, ne semble pas si dangereux à aller chercher ?

- Ce n'est bien sûr pas la seule chose dans le monde qui fonctionne. Répliqua Hermione dans un souffle. – Mais c'est la seule que je connaisse bien et qui vaudrait le coup d'être trouvée. Elle était gardée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais on ne peut pas savoir si elle est encore là.

- C'est juste _parfait_. Grommela Lavi. – Hey Yuu, est-ce que le vieux avait mentionné une épée durant une de ses visites ? Tu te souviens ?

- Est-ce que tu ne fais jamais attention ? Claqua Kanda. – Où est passée ta mémoire photographique ?

- Elle est toujours là, ne te méprend pas, mais j'ai loupée un des visites du vieil homme, tu te souviens ? Le Vieux Panda voulait que je fasse autre chose, je crois qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que je ne sois pas embarqué là dedans.

- Clairement, il n'a pas vraiment réussi. Marmonna Ron. – Complètement cinglés.

Allen bougea de nouveau, et Harry pensa voir un sourcil tressauter.

- Enfin, l'un de vous trois dit quelque chose de sensé. Railla Kanda.

Allen tressauta de nouveau, et Harry fut plus qu'un peu surprit quand le garçon tendit le bras sur le côté, attrapa une pierre qui faisait la taille de son poing, et la lança en direction de l'épéiste. Ses yeux la suivirent du mieux qu'il pût, et il vit Kanda attraper le bout de terre dans une main et se tourner avec un air menaçant.

- Tu peux être un vrai salaud, Kanda. Accusa Allen en s'asseyant avec une grimace. – Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pût te faire ?

- Allen ! S'exclama Lavi, bougeant plus rapidement qu'une personne si blessée devrait pouvoir. – Tu es réveillé !

- En toute évidence. Dit Allen en souriant légèrement, tapant avec gêne le dos l'autre Exorciste quand il le prit dans ses bras. – Je suis aussi content de te voir Lavi.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! Les sanglots de Lavi étaient si hystériques qu'Harry était certain qu'ils étaient faux. – Je suis si content~ !

Allen grimaça légèrement, écartant les cheveux de ses yeux.

- Oh ! Je te fais mal ?! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa Lavi en se plaçant rapidement sur le côté. – Comment tu te sens ?

- Affamé.

Harry vit le rouquin pâlir au ton neutre, et du coin de l'œil il vit Kanda tressaillir.

- Prétendons pour un moment que tu as déjà mangé. Comment tu te sens ?

- Toujours affamé ... Puis Allen souffla en voyant de visage de ses amis. – Et à part les membres un peu douloureux, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Harry, ses yeux allant vers la jambe de l'autre. – Tu es sûr ? Tu étais dans un piteux état …

L'Exorciste cligna des yeux, et baissa aussi son regard. Ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise quand il vit les dégâts de sa jambe.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je ne sens pas trop ma jambe.

Hermione haleta et se leva brusquement avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Ne peut pas la sentir ? Est-ce que c'est engourdi ? Ou tu ne peux vraiment rien sentir ? Oh non, je savais que quelque chose allait arriver si on ne trouvait pas un docteur !

- Calme-toi. Dit-il avec un sourire. – Je pense qu'elle est juste engourdie, comme lorsque la circulation est coupée ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr du degré de dégâts, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi sérieux que tu le pense.

Hermione sembla vouloir arguer, assez violemment en plus, mais Lavi la coupa.

- De toute manière, Yuu et moi allons en ville tout à l'heure pour voir si on peut trouver de quoi manger, d'accord ?

- Trouver ? Tu ne veux pas dire ... voler, n'est-ce pas Lavi ?

- Ben, si. Après tout, je ne suis pas riche, pire je n'ai même pas une pièce sur moi ! Les autres non plus, et je sais déjà que Yuu n'en a pas.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? Grogna Kanda, se plaçant derrière le rouquin avec un regard menaçant.

- Oh, uh, er ... Bon, j'ferais mieux d'y aller ! Dit Lavi avec un sourire nerveux, essayant de s'échapper mais il fut attrapé par l'arrière de son haut. – Ecoute, je n'ai rien fait, vraiment !

- Ça ne me surprend pas. Souffla Allen en secouant sa tête d'une manière moqueuse-déçue. – C'est d'idiot qu'est Kanda Yuu dont on parle. Je pari qu'il est radin.

- Surveille ton langage, Pousse de soja.

- Sinon quoi ? Sourit-il innocemment. – En plus, c'est moi qui a le plus de chance de ramener de l'argent. J'irais avec Lavi, et tu peux rester ici.

- Quoi ?! Siffla Hermione. – Tu ne vas nulle part ! Kanda est peut-être soigné, assez étrangement, et Lavi est assez têtu. Mais toi, Allen, tu dois te rendre compte que tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit !

Allen se regarda avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Il leva son regard vers elle. – Mais je suis le seul, je pari, qui peut gagner de l'argent légalement.

- Et comment tu ferais ? Demanda Ron de sa place un peu plus loin, sa curiosité ne lui permettant plus de rester silencieux.

L'Exorciste sourit, et Harry pensa avoir vu Satan dans ce sourire. C'était une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le garçon d'habitude poli, et il se figea de surprise. C'était comme si ça ne devait pas être là.

- Oh mince. Murmura Lavi en dissimulant un roulement des yeux, se penchant pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille : - Black Allen est effrayant. Ne jamais se mettre Black Allen à dos.

- Black Allen ? Chuchota-t-il en retour. – Quoi, comme une double personnalité ?

- Un truc dans le genre.

- Ce sera facile. Parla de nouveau Allen. – Lavi aurait peut-être besoin de me donner un coup de main, mais ce n'est pas difficile, je le jure.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? Répéta Ron avec agacement.

- Oh, eh bien, je suis assez doué avec les jeux de cartes.

- Cartes ? S'exclama Harry avec incrédulité. – Tu veux parier ?!

Il ne l'avait _pas_ vu venir.

- Il triche comme un pro. La voix de Lavi était accusatrice. – C'est, il ne perd jamais ! Vraiment, pour tout !

- C'est déjà assez que tu veuille parier, mais tu veux tricher en plus ?! Siffla Hermione. – Et si tu perds ? Où est-ce que t'as appris ça de toute manière ?! Et ce n'est _pas_ légal !

L'expression d'Allen se figea, avant de se transformer en horreur. Lavi se déplaça aux côtés de la jeune fille et plaça une main sur son épaule.

- C'est mieux de ne rien dire. Mauvais souvenirs. Il tapa sa tempe, et elle se retourna avec un regard si furibond qu'il retira lentement sa main et qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière, ses mains se levant dans le signe universel d'abandon.

- Je m'en moque ! S'exclama-t-elle. – Je me fiche que vous soyez tous des idiots machos qui pensent qu'ils doivent tout faire par eux-mêmes !

Les sourcils de Lavi se haussèrent sous la surprise, et Kanda cilla. Allen pencha la tête sue le côté, confus quand à la cause de sa soudaine expression désespérée.

- Vous avez presque été tués ! Je ... Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, mais vous êtes toujours blessés ! Vous n'irez nulle part, même si je dois vous jeter un sort pour vous immobiliser !

- Uh ... si tu le prends comme ça ... Dit-il nerveusement en regardant les autres.

- Ça l'est. Répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. – Peut-être si vous allez mieux demain, mais on peut se débrouiller nous-même. C'est ce qu'on a fait pendant que vous étiez inconscient, et on peut continuer encore un peu. Juste … promettez-moi de vous reposer.

Les Exorcistes échangèrent des regards. Personnellement, après avoir connu les autres si longtemps, Harry pouvait reconnaître les signes de stress. Il pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait en effet de la santé des Exorcistes, même si elle était toujours nerveuse et effrayée. Mais elle n'avait été douée avec le stress, contrairement à lui ou à Ron. Il s'inquiétait. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient à ça. Qui sait combien de temps encore ça leur prendra avant que ce ne soit fini ? Il n'était plus si sûr que ses amis puissent le supporter. A l'origine, ça avait été un poids, mais il avait vraiment apprécié la chance d'avoir de la compagnie pour une mission qui s'annonçait déjà si longue et solitaire.

Mais il n'en plus certain.

- D'accord. On va se reposer. Sourit effrontément Lavi. – Hey, Allen et Yuu, ce n'est pas si différents de lorsqu'on est à l'Ordre, vous ne trouvez pas ? L'infirmière non plus ne nous laisse jamais sortir, sauf qu'elle juste un peu plus violente et effrayante.

- Ça sonne comme notre infirmière à Poudlard. Répliqua faiblement Harry, le mal du pays le prenant subitement.

Harry alla avec Ron en ville peu de temps après. Il était un peu surprit, parce que d'habitude c'était soit Ron soit Hermione qui y allait. Pas que l'idée ne lui plaise pas, mais les deux avaient moins de risques de se faire attraper que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il était que peu importe ce qu'il se passait, les deux autres étaient ensemble dans ce coup.

Le voyage se fit dans la nervosité, et ils réussirent à prendre assez de fruits pour pouvoir facilement les nourrir. Ça ne rassasiera pas forcément Allen, mais ils devront faire avec, et c'est tout ce qu'ils ont réussi à attraper sans se faire prendre. Sans le fait qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables de voler, même si c'était juste pour survivre.

Ils furent capable de créer une balance entre eux deux, et ils ont en quelque sorte fait la paix. Les problèmes s'évaporèrent, et il avait presque oublié les regards et les fois où ils avaient trouvé ses deux amis en train de chuchoter, même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il savait.

C'était amusant. Il était surprit à quel point ça l'était. Allen était un gars brillant, et il portait toujours un sourire. Il avait de l'inspiration, comme Harry l'avait découvert à force de l'observer. Lavi était toujours en train de plaisanter, toujours sourire. Les deux réussirent à faire en sorte que ce qui aurait dû être une nuit froide, oppressante et solitaire comme une nuit passée dans un camp en début hiver. Des fois Lavi grimaçait, ou Allen se mordait la lèvre de douleur. Et même la présence de Kanda était réconfortante. Elle les recouvrait, et même si ses commentaires étaient souvent secs et clairement détestables (et peut-être que l'homme les détestaient vraiment autant qu'il le montrait, c'était si difficile à dire) il les surveillait néanmoins.

Une fois, Harry avait vu Lavi retenir sa respiration comme si ça lui faisait mal, et Kanda s'était subitement levé de sa chaise pour se placer autre part. Lavi avait légèrement sourit et s'était assis sur le siège libre, mais il sembla qu'Harry fut le seul à avoir remarqué. En tout cas, la présence de l'épéiste était, certes, pesante, mais aussi réconfortante.

Harry eu plusieurs discutions tranquilles avec Ron ce jour-là. Hermione se détendit, sourit et ne remarqua à peine lorsqu'elle pris place près d'Allen. Qu'importe le problème qu'elle avait, elle semblait l'avoir oublié, même si c'était pendant seulement un moment.

Cette nuit-là, Harry était en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Dans cet état d'esprit, il était capable de penser librement à tout. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé. Il réfléchit sur tous les points pour lesquels il s'était trompés, toutes les choses qu'il aurait pût mieux faire, et essaya d'apprendre de ses erreurs.

Puis vint le problème qu'il avait trouvé dernièrement.

Il était content que ses amis aient voulu le suivre. Content qu'ils l'aient convaincu. Il était content d'avoir leurs soutient et leurs encouragement, même si parfois les choses étaient étranges. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Mais, c'était avant. Et maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment du regret qu'il ressentait, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir sa réponse tôt ou tard. La mission avait déjà fait ses effets sur Hermione, et même si elle pouvait s'en remettre maintenant, pouvait facilement de reconstruire, tout pouvait arriver dans le futur. _Tout_. Et de toutes les choses qu'il voulait sauver, ils étaient en haut de la liste. Il ne serait jamais satisfait si il sauvait le monde pour revenir chez lui, ses amis plus jamais comme ils étaient autrefois. Il l'aurait probablement fait remarquer s'il n'y avait pas eu les Akumas. Il avait besoin de l'aide de ses amis.

Malheureusement, il trouva que bientôt, la décision lui serait arrachée des mains.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fois. A la prochaine !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Voila, cette fois je n'ai pas oubliée de poster ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry tomba en arrière et atterri sur son postérieur avec un grognement. Massant ses fesses, il lança un regard noir vers Kanda qui … s'apprêtait à lui couper la tête ?

Les yeux écarquillés, il évita le coup et roula vers l'endroit où sa baguette était tombée, ignorant les mèches de cheveux qui tombèrent sur le sol. Il l'agrippa fermement et se retourna. Il comptait la pointer en direction de l'autre, et un sort de désarmement était déjà sur le bout de sa langue, mais ses plans furent coupés court, presque littéralement, le moment même où il se retourna.

Avant, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver à baisser les yeux sur les bords aiguisés d'une épée.

Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son visage, manquant de justesse son œil, et tomba sur l'Innocence sans un son. Sa respiration saccadée troublait l'air, son torse se soulevant, et il fut agacé de voir que la respiration de l'épéiste était à peine différente que d'habitude. Sa main voulait tout de même jeter le sort, malgré sa situation périlleuse. Voir les yeux de l'autre, plein de sombre triomphe, l'agaça encore plus – il était fatigué de perdre à quelque chose où il était censé être doué.

C'était probablement parce qu'il savait que l'autre ne le tuerait pas vraiment qu'il prit la peine de balancer son poignet vers le haut et siffler le sort, l'anxiété le prenant alors qu'il en profitait pour rouler en arrière et sur le côté. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait apprit à un moment donné durant ces longs entraînements n'assume jamais que c'est finit. Être toujours prêt, et en tant de sorcier, essayer de bouger autant que possible pour que l'ennemi ait moins de chance de t'attraper par surprise.

Par contre, son expérience ne vaudra jamais celle de l'autre, et il sentit quelque chose de dur venir frapper sa main avec suffisamment de force pour lui faire relâcher sa prise et envoyer sa baguette voler dans les airs loin de lui. Il vit le pied de l'autre pendant juste un instant. Son dos percuta durement le sol, coupant l'air de ses poumons comme ça lui était si souvent arrivé. Une autre chose qu'il avait apprit – quand en manque d'air, ne t'arrête jamais de bouger. Aussi difficile que ce soit, il essaya juste de retenir sa respiration le temps que ses poumons se décontractent et roula de nouveau. Il réussit à trouver sa baguette, qui se trouvait bien plus loin que son bras, mais il plongea tout de même. Il avait à peine fait un mètre que quelque chose le percuta sur son côté, et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se rouler en boule et essayer au maximum de respirer.

Il oublia complètement l'Exorciste alors que son esprit paniquait intérieurement dût au manque d'oxygène, ses membres devenant de plus en plus lourd et sa poitrine lui faisant mal. C'était juste alors qu'il commençait à voir apparaître des taches noires dans sa vision périphérique qu'il sentit quelque chose le frapper de nouveau, mais moins fort et quelque part vers la base de son cou. De l'air entra dans ses poumons, et il passa plusieurs minutes à juste haleter et calmer sa respiration.

Même après qu'il ait eu reprit sa respiration, il resta allongé. Il avait mal partout, en particulier sa mâchoire et ses côtes. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à 's'entraîner' comme disait Kanda. Habituellement, c'était juste sa baguette contre les mains de Kanda, et il pensa que c'était particulièrement embarrassant qu'il ne puisse pas toucher juste une personne non armée. Peu importe que l'expérience du combat ou que la vitesse de cette personne soit beaucoup plus grande que la sienne.

Il roula sur son dos pour voir que Kanda l'étudiait derrière ses cheveux. Harry pouvait dire qu'il avait au moins réussi à surprendre l'épéiste, et il en fut fier pendant un court instant. Il s'attendait assez à ce que l'autre fasse un commentaire désinvolte pour écraser sa, en quelque sorte – bonne humeur, mais à la place Kanda fit un son de dédain.

- C'était imprudent. Railla-t-il. – Si j'avais voulu te tuer, j'aurais pût le faire pendant ce petit manège.

- Ouais, eh bien, sourit légèrement Harry, la douleur dans sa poitrine se dissipant, si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait bien avant ça.

Les sourcils du japonais se levèrent, puis un rictus apparut sur son visage.

- Donc il te reste un peu de sens finalement.

Harry rit, même si c'était un peu douloureux :

- Peut-être, mais tu as probablement réussi à m'enlever tout le reste.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne humeur. Il s'était réveillé, deux jours après que tout ait _semblé _s'arranger (sauf qu'il avait vu à quel point il s'était trompé le jour d'après, quand les choses étaient retournées à ce qu'elles étaient après qu'il se soit un peu disputé avec Ron pour une chose stupide). La matinée avait été maussade, comme si c'était une prévision pour la journée, et son humeur l'avait été tout autant. Ron avait été étrangement silencieux, presque pensif. Hermione était irritable comme elle l'était en général quand c'était son tour de porter le collier. A la fin, ça avait Kanda qui, d'entre tous, l'avait sauvé de l'ennui et de l'anxiété. Vraiment il avait seulement accepté, au début, parce que Kanda allait dans une des salles d'entrainement qui apparemment d'après lui était toujours intact. Il voulait voir plus de l'endroit.

Kanda était un peu plus agréable en privé, où Lavi n'était pas hyperactif et inconscient, et qu'Allen n'était pas là. Il trouva qu'il pouvait faire en sorte que l'autre soit une compagnie assez agréable (bien que ça le surprenait) du moment qu'il ne parlait pas trop, ne posait pas de questions stupides (ce qui était difficile, parce qu'il semblait que l'autre considérait beaucoup de choses comme étant stupides), et était un peu respectueux. Il avait fait des pas de géant aujourd'hui en ce qui concernait apprendre l'art de Lire Kanda. Ce qui était amusant car malgré ce qu'il apprenait, il ne savait quasiment rien dans la sphère des choses.

Il s'assit, massant ses côtés et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était presque intact comparé à la destruction qui avait ravagée le reste. C'était une salle très simple, avec un sort matelassé et un large espace ouvert. C'était … étrange, savoir qu'avant l'attaque les Exorcistes s'entraînaient toujours ici. C'était comme partager la chambre d'une personne. Comme montrer un album photo à un étranger. Il ne comprenait même pas ses propres analogies, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres salles d'entraînement comme celle-ci ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et le vit rouler des yeux

- Quelques-unes. Fut tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Il décida de ne pas demander quels autres types de salle il y avait comme il voulait le faire. Il était tenté de demander à quel point c'était grand, mais la question semblait trop curieuse à cet instant, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi. Ça devait probablement à voir avec l'étrange sensation qu'ils étaient des intrus ici, puisque cette tour avait été le sanctuaire des personnes participantes à cette guerre. C'était, il pensa soudainement, très similaire à Poudlard. Il se demanda comment il se sentirait maintenant si leur position était inversée et que cette tour était Poudlard.

Il se leva très lentement, laissant son corps s'habituer à bouger de nouveau. Il passa ses mains sur lui et laissa la poussière voler dans l'air après tout l'endroit n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain temps, et la poussière s'était accumulée dans tous les recoins. Il regarda l'Exorcitste se déplacer quelques mètres plus loin, et se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Encore.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être agacé ou neutre. L'entraînement était … eh bien ça pourrait être utile un jour. Il n'était pas sûr comment. Après tout, s'il affrontait un Mangemort, les chances étaient que si il était battu, ce serait parce qu'il aurait été frappé par le sort de mort. Sauf que la partit esquive et tout ce qui y ressemblait pourrait être utile.

Il alla ramasser sa baguette silencieusement. Il avait aussi appris à ne pas se plaindre. Se plaindre énervait l'autre et quand Kanda était énervé, il perdait le semblant de gentillesse qu'il avait. Quelque part. Quelque part enfoui bien, bien profondément.

Harry lui fit face, sa seule arme levée devant lui dans la position typique des duels. Le silence s'installa alors qu'il voyait l'autre froncer des sourcils et le regarder en retour. Après un moment, au lieu d'attaquer, l'autre commença à s'avancer, faisait un geste vague de la main lui disant de ne pas bouger. Gêné, il resta immobile, mais il ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

- Quoi ?

Kanda ne répondit pas, se plaçant à la place devant lui en regardant pensivement sa baguette. Il commença à tourner autour du sorcier.

- Cette position. Où est-ce que tu l'as apprise ?

- Où ... uh ? A Poudlard, bien sûr. Il grimaça, mais l'autre ne sembla pas remarquer le léger agacement d'Harry. – C'est appris à tout le monde.

- Donc cette position est le point de départ pour tous les sorciers ?

- Autant que je sache. C'est comment on apprend dans mon collège, et je n'ai jamais quelqu'un en utiliser une autre. Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais alors que l'autre disparaissait de son champ de vision derrière lui, il sentit quelque chose pousser contre l'arrière de son pied. Surprit, il déplaça ce pied en avant puis il sentit un doigt pousser sèchement ses épaules. Il les redressa. Un moment plus tard, et une main toucha son épaule, la pressant vers le bas avec assez de pression pour le faire plier un peu plus ses jambes. Son pied fut de nouveau poussé en avant, et son autre pied poussé en arrière. L'Exorciste revint dans son champs de vision, attrapant son bras qui tenait la baguette avec une main pendant que l'autre pliait son coude, le dépliait, puis le repliait jusqu'à que l'autre soit satisfait. Son autre bras, qui était en général inutile et était dans une position pliée, fut déplacé jusqu'à former un angle de quatre-vingt-dix degré.

- Il y a plusieurs styles différents d'Arts Martiaux. Commença lentement Kanda. – Et ils ont tous leurs points forts ainsi que leurs faiblesses, mais ils ont une chose en commun.

- Curieux d'où il voulait en venir, Harry fredonna pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

- Ils ont tous des postures pour l'attaque et la défense. Continua l'autre alors qu'il s'arrêtait, fixant Harry de sa position devant lui. – Je ne sais pas quels étaient les avantages de ta position, mais je pense que tu devrais peut-être trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être insulté que l'autre insulte sans le faire exprès les enseignements de ses professeurs, ou reconnaissant que l'homme stoïque lui donne de tels conseils sans les remarques désobligeantes. Comme si l'épéiste venait de réaliser qu'il se comportait civilement, il eut un rictus et se retourna.

- Sauf que je ne serais pas surpris si tu empirais les choses.

Harry roula des yeux mais pris connaissance de cette nouvelle position avec curiosité. C'était étrange de commencer par quelque chose différent de ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était mieux ou pire, mais il la retint du mieux qu'il pût.

Kanda repris sa position d'avant, avant de se tourner vers lui et lui faire signe qu'il était prêt. Se sentant aventureux, Harry commença dès que le signal fut donné.

- Expelliarmus ! Kanda l'évita facilement sans avancer pour autant, lui donnant une autre chance. Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent alors qu'il lançait un sort d'immobilisation, un peu surprit lorsque l'autre changea soudainement ses habitudes et plongea vers lui, un poing positionné en arrière pour frapper.

Il ne voulait pas être encore frappé, car il avait appris la première fois que c'était douloureux. Très. Inspirant, il mit tout son poids en arrière, un peu surprit par le fait que ce soit un peu plus facile.

- Stupefy ! Le sort toucha presque l'autre, mais il l'évita à la dernière seconde dans un mouvement rapide. Il trébucha en arrière, passant en-dessous du poing qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il était certain que l'autre ne le ménageait pas plus que d'habitude, et pourtant le coup lui semblait être un peu plus lent que le flou qu'il voyait d'habitude. Mais, aussi surprit qu'il soit par cette observation, il fut distrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa baguette lui fut sèchement arrachée de ses mains.

Il savait s'expérience que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas en le désarmant simplement, et donc il savait qu'il ne devait pas geler sur place ou même s'arrêter. Il réussit de justesse à bouger sa tête pour esquiver un coude qui le frappa presque dans l'œil, et, désespéré, il balança son poing vers l'Exorciste.

Kanda cilla, surprit que le sorcier utilise la violence physique que l'autre détestait tellement. Il eut un rictus, tapant facilement le poing sur le côté et le bloquant en même temps.

Harry grimaça et laissa son élan le porter en avant comme s'il était surprit d'avoir manqué évidemment, c'était faux, mais ça lui donnait une seconde ou deux en plus pour aller en direction de sa baguette. Ses mains transpiraient, son cœur battait à milles battements par minute, et il n'avait aucune idée de s'il allait recevoir un coup par derrière ou non. Il plongea vers sa baguette, et il vit une jambe se diriger vers sa tête. Il attrapa le morceau de bois et balança son bras derrière lui autant qu'il pût avant qu'il ne puisse tourner la tête.

Le sort le manqua de justesse, et pourtant il avait été si près qu'il avait cru avoir gagné. Mais l'instant d'après il était immobilisé douloureusement et la réalité de la chose lui apparut.

Rien ne bougea pendant un moment. Puis, lentement, la poigne fut relâchée et il commença à respirer profondément pour reprendre sa respiration. Il toussa quelques fois et se massa doucement la gorge.

- ... C'est tout. Dit Kanda, son ton étrangement satisfait. - ... Pour le moment.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et il hésita à se lever si il n'avait pas besoin. A la place, il regarda l'autre et calma sa respiration, massant sa poitrine meurtrie.

- ... Uh, okay. Merci. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il remerciait l'autre, mais ça lui échappa tout de même.

- Che.

Le silence n'était pas aussi inconfortable qu'il aurait pensé. Quand il pensa qu'il s'était assez reposé, il se leva et se dépoussiéra de nouveau

- On devrait retourner là-bas. Dit-il. - ... Les autres auront peut-être trouvé quelque chose de bon à manger pendant qu'on était partit ?

Avec un peu de chance. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à manger ces derniers temps. Allen revenait toujours avec quelque chose, et il se sacrifiait suffisamment en ne disant rien sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas avoir plus que les autres. Mais c'était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait de nourrir six personnes avec de l'argent venant de paris. Ron, dans un moment de bonne humeur, avait été vraiment excité d'expliqué chaque détail de leur première sortie durant laquelle Allen avait joué. Apparemment, il avait immédiatement dépouillé quelques personnes, et n'avait jamais perdu. Malheureusement, il vint un moment où seuls les voyageurs pariaient contre l'Exorciste car il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les autres apprennent à l'éviter.

- Je ne pense pas. Dit Kanda, révélant ses propres pensées. – Et même si c'était le cas, la Pousse de soja aura tout nettoyé le temps qu'on les rejoigne.

Harry haussa des épaules. Peut-être, peut-être pas, il ne savait pas. Mais il était affamé, et fatigué. Il était rempli d'une espèce de sérénité. Il suivit l'autre vers la porte, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui parce qu'elle était comme ça quand ils étaient arrivés. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout sur le chemin du retour, mais il était presque sûr qu'ils prenaient un chemin différent cette fois. Ca le surprit un peu, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. S'il ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit que l'autre le menait sur une route différente juste pour qu'il visite plus l'endroit, comme il voulait le faire en premier lieux.

Les couloirs étaient complètement silencieux, et normalement ça l'aurait effrayé, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre il ne pouvait par l'être. Ils passèrent par plusieurs portes avant qu'ils n'atteignent les escaliers. D'en bas, ils montèrent et montèrent, et à un moment ils passèrent devant la salle à manger. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

C'était une salle immense, avec des tables de bois et des bancs, et ça lui fit penser à une base militaire. De l'autre côté de la salle il pouvait voir une espèce de fenêtre utilisée pour passer les commandes, et il devina que c'était là que tout le monde prenait leurs plats.

- Tout le monde mangeait là ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

- A moins qu'ils ne mangent autre part. Répliqua Kanda avec une voix étrangement tolérante.

- Il y a tellement de pièces. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Une pensée le traversa, et il ajouta : - Cette endroit beaucoup plus grand que ce que j'ai vu.

Kanda fit un son au fond de sa gorge et Harry devina que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait. Après un moment passé à regarder, il commença de nouveau à marcher.

- Allen a dit qu'il y avait très peu d'Exorcistes. Il n'eut pas grand-chose comme réponse, donc il se dit que l'information devait être correcte. – Si c'est le cas, qui était là pour qu'il y ait autant de places.

- Des Scientifiques et des Traqueurs. Répliqua l'Exorciste avec un froncement des sourcils agacé. – Et avant que tu poses la question, un Traqueur est quelqu'un qui est trop faible pour être un Exorciste. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas choisi. Ils cherchent les Innocences pour qu'on n'ait pas à perdre notre temps sur chaque rumeur de faits étranges.

La bouche d'Harry se referma avec un clic. Il avait une autre question, mais il n'osa pas la poser. Visiblement, l'autre avait commencé à perdre sa tolérance, et poser plus de question ne ferait que l'agacer encore plus. Harry fit donc un petit son d'acceptation et continua.

Tout le monde était déjà dans le camp lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. En revanche, tout était relativement calme, et pourtant Lavi jeta sa main dans les airs et commença à la balancer vivement quand il les vit. Quand ils approchèrent, le rouquin se pencha en avant avec un grand sourire.

- Oi, vous avez enfin décidés de nous rejoindre ? Il secoua ses sourcils. – Je commençais à me poser des questions.

- A propos de quoi ? Grogna Kanda, un regard sombre sur son visage. Le sourire de Lavi s'effaça.

- Uh, rien de particulier, Yuu.

Quand Mugen commença à être lentement dégainée, il se recula et ajouta nerveusement : - C'est, je veux dire, uh, Kanda.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, se demandant si peut-être l'autre était prêt à se détendre. Pourtant, Ron avait le regard levé vers le toit détruit avec une expression neutre, et il ne paraissait pas approchable. Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, ne semblait pas faire attention à autre chose que le livre qu'elle lisait, sauf que parfois c'était comme si elle était fixée sur quelque chose au-delà du livre. Donc à la place, il prit place à côté d'Allen, un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de Ron.

- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda-t-il au plus jeune. Il nota le froncement des sourcils soudain chez Ron du coin de l'œil.

- Oh ! Bien mieux aujourd'hui, merci de le demander. Répliqua poliment Allen. – Je pense que ça pourrait se guérir tout seul.

Il bougea sa jambe blessée comme pour le prouver. Elle était lourdement bandée, et une béquille qui avait été transformée à partir de bois était couchée à côté de lui.

- C'est bien. Dit Harry en hochant la tête, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- J'espère que Kanda n'a pas été trop dur avec toi. Continua Allen. – Je sais qu'il peut … en faire un peu trop.

- Un peu trop ? Au contraire, l'autre avait été en parfait contrôle de chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, ainsi que de sa force. – Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai mal partout, mais ce n'est pas surprenant. Heureusement qu'il y avait des tapis.

- Oui, mais. Même tapissé, tu peux être blessé. Laisse-moi savoir s'il va trop loin. Le regard d'Allen changea et devint celui qu'Harry commençait à attribuer à 'Black Allen'. – Je serais ravi de … rectifier ce problème.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire ? Coupa Kanda. – Me jeter une béquille ?

- Whoa whoa, du calme les garçons ! S'exclama Lavi en riant légèrement. – Allez, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter quelqu'un qui ne guérit pas aussi vite que toi, Yuu.

- Je le pourrais. Dit Allen en ignorant le rouquin. – Ou, je pourrais te jeter des choses toute la journée à la place. De préférence de petites choses, pointues, aiguisées.

Harry dissimula un léger rictus. Il, prit dans son amusement, lança un regard à ses amis comme il le faisait toujours à des moments comme ceux-là. Il cilla, surprit, son sourire disparaissant quand il vit le regard noir que lui donnait Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sous la confusion. Il n'était pas sûr – est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Quoi ? Imita Ron, et tout bruit cessa. – Est-ce que tu parles à cette pauvre petite personne que je suis ?

- Quoi ? Harry n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passait, et c'était le seul mot qui lui venait pour décrire ses pensées. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant.

- Oh, ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je ne veux pas ruiner ton amusement.

Toujours confus, Harry regarda Hermione, qui venait juste de lever ses yeux de son livre avec un petit froncement des sourcils. Elle ne donna pas de signe de savoir pourquoi il était attaqué non plus, mais il n'en n'était pas certain à ce moment. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'interposait pour défendre Harry, qui ne comprenait pas, comme elle le faisait d'habitude quand ce que disait Ron n'avait aucun sens.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Questionna-t-il, ses sourcils se reliant, et il savait que les bruits dans l'arrière-plan avaient complètement disparut et qu'Allen et Lavi les regardaient avec inquiétude.

- ... Problème ? Est-ce qu'il y a un_ problème _? Il semblait que Ron allait éclater de rire à n'importe quel moment. – On est là en plein milieux du quartier général d'une organisation qui se moque si on vit ou si on meurt, à moitié affamé, gelé, et loin d'avoir terminé cette foutue_ mission _qu'on a commencé, et il demande s'il y _a un problème _?

Harry jeta un regard vers Allen, qui haussa des épaules, puis à Lavi, qui secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de cette colère soudaine et venante de nulle part, et l'autre ne portait même pas le loquet ! Il sentit de l'irritation gronder à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il répliquait : - Est-ce que tu pensais que ce serait différent ? Est-ce que tu pensais que ce serait finit en une semaine ou deux, avant Noël ?

- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Ron avec colère. – Mais ce n'est pas comme si on avançait dans ce qu'on essayait de faire ! Ni aujourd'hui, ni hier, ni demain ! On a un Horcrux, et pourtant on n'a rien pour le détruire ! La seule chose que tu penses peut la détruire est on ne sait où, et c'est juste une autre chose que l'on doit trouver ! Sans indices, sans nourriture, sans rien !

Harry ressentit de l'effroi, mais aussi son irritation se transformer en colère. Ron ne portait pas le loquet – tout ce qu'il disait venait complètement de lui, tout ce qu'il disait était ce qu'il pensait et ressentait véritablement. Et ça … ça il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

- Est-ce que tu pensais que ce serait facile ? Cracha-t-il en retour, son dos tendu et sa bonne humeur partit. – Qu'est-ce que tu pensais Ron, quelle part est différente de ce que tu imaginais ?

- On pensait que tu savais ce que tu faisais ! Ron criait maintenant, se levant sous le coup de la colère, et ses mots étaient comme des pierres s'enfonçant dans l'esprit d'Harry. – On pensait que Dumbledore t'avais dit ce qu'il fallait faire, on pensait que tu avais un plan !

- Un plan ? Il se leva aussi, ignorant le fait que leur forme semblait dominer les autres soudainement. – Je vous aie dit tout ce que je savais depuis le départ. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous. Je vous ai toujours tout dit – mais apparemment ce n'est pas votre cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était conscient qu'Hermione avait mis son livre de côté, et que ses yeux brillaient avec quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais elle ne se levait pas, ne disait rien, ne leur disait pas de se calmer, et il savait qu'elle aussi avait quelque chose à dire. Elle n'était même pas effrayée, ou en colère, comme elle devrait l'être.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Siffla Ron, mais Harry l'entendit.

- Tu penses que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Vous étiez loin d'être discret. Vous deux en train de chuchoter derrière mon dos, mais jamais vous ne m'avez rien dit. Est-ce que tu pensais que je ne devinerais pas que vous disiez des choses comme _celles-ci_ ?

- On ne- Commença Hermione, entrant pour la première fois dans la conversation alors qu'elle se levait lentement pour compléter leur trio. – Pas comme ça-

- Ne ment pas ! Lui cria Ron. – Tu l'as dit aussi ! Que tu étais déçue, que tu pensais qu'il aurait sût quoi faire, qu'il avait un_ indice_-

- Si vous êtes tellement déçus par moi, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Accusa Harry, regardant les deux autres lui lancer un regard noir, à eux, au monde.

- On a dit qu'on- Commença Hermione, mais Ron la coupa :

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est la première chose sensée que tu as dite. Je ne sais pas.

- Alors rentre chez toi. Dit Harry d'un ton acerbe. – Rentre. Rentre ta petite maison à l'abri, laisse ta maman te nourrir et tu pourras dormir dans un lit confortable et au chaud, et tu pourras parler avec tes amis, et rire et jouer, et te _moquer_ complètement de ce qu'on est en train d'essayer de faire !

- Et depuis quand est-ce qu'on essaye de faire quelque chose ?! Quand on dormait ? Quand on essayait de trouver assez de nourriture pour survivre ? On est allé au Ministère, et on a été presque tué ! C'est tout ce qu'on a fait, et c'est quasiment rien, on n'a pas fait un seul pas en avant !

- Et c'est peut-être ce que je vais faire ! Continua Ron, hurlant et s'avançant. – On n'est même pas en sécurité ici, tu te souviens, ça a déjà été attaqué une fois ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais crois qu'ils vont bien maintenant, quand ils ont le Ministère à leur cou et des choses stupides comme des Akumas se baladant dans la nature !? Mais tu t'en fiche, n'est-ce pas, Harry J'ai-déjà-vu-pire Potter s'en fout parce que ce qu'il fait est beaucoup plus important-

- 'Beaucoup plus important' ?! Interrompit avec colère Harry. – Est-ce que tu as oublié ce qu'on fait ?! _C'est_ plus important-

- Bien sûr que tu dis ça. Interrompit Ron à son tour. – Après tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta famille, tu n'en a pas, huh ? Alors ça ne te dérange pas que ma propre famille puisse mourir, parce que tu l'as déjà vécu, hein ?!

Harry se figea. Peu importe les disputes qu'ils avaient eu ils n'avaient jamais … Ron n'avait jamais franchi cette ligne. Il remarqua vaguement qu'Hermionne avait aussi réalisée que la ligne avait été brutalement franchie, car elle se tourna pour lancer un regard assassin à Ron. Mais Harry s'en fichait, ça ne lui importait pas, car tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était cette sensation de tomber.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors peut-être tu _devrais juste __**partir**_! Réussi-t-il finalement à hurler. Son cri, après le court moment de silence, semblait encore plus élevé, plus intimidant, qu'avant. – Vous deux, puisque vous semblez être du même avis-

L'attention d'Hermione rebascula sur lui, surprise mais ne faisant rien pour le nier. Son regard légèrement blessé fut probablement ce qui fit craquer Ron.

Le Weasley alla pour prendre sa baguette, son visage se tordant de colère, et Harry fit de même. C'était ironique, car ce fut grâce aux leçons de Kanda qu'il réussit à éviter assez rapidement le premier sort dont il avait loupé le nom. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire de même, Hermione se plaça entre eux deux.

_- Protego _!

Le sort arrêta celui qu'Harry avait à peine réussi à lancer, et il força aussi Hermione à reculer. Harry ne fit que regarder pendant de longues secondes, écoutant intérieurement à ce qui semblait être du verre se brisant. Pièce après pièces tombant pour se transformer en d'autres pièces.

- Partez. Dit-il simplement, incapable de les regarder face à face plus longtemps.

- Bien. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux plissés. – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu restes ou non ?

Hermione hésita, son expression incertaine.

- On a dit qu'on- Sa faible phrase fut coupée.

- Pour quoi faire ? Il a de nouveaux amis maintenant. Il lança un regard noir vers les Exorcistes avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, mais Hermione hésita encore et il ajouta. – Après tout, on est juste une gêne maintenant, non ?

Harry vit le changement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il savait que la sorcière loyale et posée était changée par l'Horcrux, mais il pensa à ce moment que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il se demandait i peine quelques jours si ça avait été judicieux que ses amis soient là, et il les regarda donc longuement et durement. Ca ne changeait rien. Quelque chose c'était brisé entre eux, et même si c'était réparable, maintenant n'était pas le moment.

- Laissez l'Horcrux. Dit-il calmement, et la fille le fixa.

Il ne voulait pas les voir partir. Donc il se tourna et partit, le son de ses pas provoquant un léger écho. Il partit, toujours plus loin, et au fond de lui il espérait à moitié entendre quelqu'un courir après lui.

Mais personne ne le fit.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir quelconque qu'il avait passé juste un moment auparavant. Son dos frappa le mur et il serra les dents de colère. Il sentit sa frustration augmenter, le vide dans sa poitrine, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à qu'il soit assis sur le sol.

Qu'allait-il trouver quand il y retournerait ? Est-ce qu'ils seront toujours là ? Est-ce que Hermione, au moins, serait encore là ? Si ils partaient, est-ce que leur vie serait épargnée ? Il avait tellement de questions qu'il pourrait probablement écrire un livre avec. Il resta assis là pendant un long moment, comme si il se noyait vraiment dans ces sentiments de dépression et de colère contre lui-même, d'inutilité, d'échec. Quel était le but de tout ça ? Sans compter que certaines des choses que Ron avait dit étaient vraies.

Le temps qu'il retourne au camp, il était fatigué et il était certain que ça faisait un moment. Il était étourdit lorsqu'il l'atteignit, et Allen se leva alors qu'il approchait. L'Exorciste attendit qu'il soit plus près avant de lui tendre le loquet. Alors qu'il se balançait, il brilla de malice.

- Ils sont partit. Murmura-t-il doucement, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas.

La dernière pièce tomba et se brisa, et il se retrouva finalement seul.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fois, à la prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et voila le chapitre pour cette semaine, qui se trouve être un tournant de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne revinrent cette nuit-là, ou la nuit d'après. Il espérait les revoirs la troisième nuit, puisqu'ils avaient eu du temps, mais ils restèrent introuvables. A la quatrième nuit Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient partit, et que, malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps à se morfondre.

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui-même puisque les Exorcistes faisaient bien attention à lui laisser du temps seul, ce qui était difficile à avoir quand vous être le Survivant et coincé dans une cachette. Il était venu à une conclusion : c'était mieux ainsi. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas forcément hors de danger, mais ils étaient un peu plus en sécurité. De plus, ils pouvaient chercher des informations et prévenir les autres de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. En revanche, savoir que c'était mieux ainsi ne voulait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Car c'était le cas, et même avec toutes les fois où il se disait que c'était pour le mieux, ses sentiments ne changeaient pas.

Toute sa frustration fut rejetée sur Kanda, qui avait, sans l'avoir proposé, commencé à l'entraîner tous les jours pendant de courtes séances d'entraînement. Il avait été tellement furieux la première nuit qu'il n'avait même pas attrapé sa baguette et avait juste balancé ses poings autant qu'il pouvait juste pour _frapper_ quelque chose. Ça avait été étrangement rafraichissant, les bleus en valaient même le coup. Il s'était aussi entraîné avec Lavi, après une courte dispute sur la santé du rouquin, et il avait été assez en colère pour accepter la déclaration de Lavi comme quoi ses blessures pourraient même égaliser leurs forces. Ca n'avait pas été le cas, mais ça avait été un peu mieux de combattre quelqu'un d'un peu moins violent que Kanda. Il ne pouvait même pas être agacé de ne pas pouvoir se défendre même contre quelqu'un sérieusement blessé. L'extraordinaire force des Exorcistes avait été depuis longtemps établie et acceptée.

Allen avait guérie correctement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait, mais la connaissance d'Harry sur ce sujet était tellement limitée qu'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. L'autre ne pouvait toujours pas marché sur ce genou, évidemment, et mettre n'importe quel poids dessus était extrêmement douloureux mais possible.

La cinquième nuit, Harry retourna au camp en se sentant un peu mieux. Enfin, il se sentait émotionnellement physiquement, c'était autre chose. Il s'était blessé au poing droit aujourd'hui, ayant pour la première fois réussi à toucher Kanda. Il avait été choqué à ce moment, et s'était aussi sentit coupable parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé réussir, et il s'était en partie figé et avait reçu un uppercut. Qui le lançait toujours, et il avait manqué de justesse de se mordre la langue, mais c'était comme si il avait enfin réussi à faire _quelque chose_.

Au camp, Allen et Lavi étaient en train de parler doucement, ce qui commençait à rapidement devenir une des choses qu'Harry détestait. Ils étaient assis près l'un de l'autre, et avaient des expressions tellement sérieuses, qu'il craignait que quelque chose de mauvais se soit passé durant les deux heures qu'il était absent. S'approchant, ils ne se turent pas immédiatement ni ne s'immobilisèrent-ils. Ils n'essayèrent pas non plus de plaquer des faux sourires sur leur visage, et à la place lui fit signe d'approcher. Surprit, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla près d'Allen, mais c'était surtout pour examiner les mouvements du garçon.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il lentement. Une partie de lui espérait toujours recevoir le même traitement qu'il avait eu de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas que ça ne va pas, à proprement parler. Répliqua Lavi en faisant signe à Kanda de venir aussi. – Mais, on a réfléchis, et Allen a levé à un bon point.

- J'en doute. Renifla Kanda alors qu'il s'asseyait lui aussi. – Les bonnes idées de la Pousse de soja sont juste un mythe.

- Si seulement je pouvais dire la même chose de ton existence. Dit Allen en retroussant son nez et en lui lançant un regard noir. – Idiot de BaKanda.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de quel genre d'insulte pouvait bien être 'BaKanda', donc il l'ignora juste comme il avait appris à faire dans ces moments-là.

- Quel genre de point ? Il bougea pour s'asseoir les jambes croisées parce qu'être agenouillé lui faisait mal avec ses genoux déjà douloureux. Il tira sur la manche d'Allen pour avoir son attention, et le garçon lança un dernier regard noir au japonais avant de donner un sourire poli au sorcier.

- Eh bien, tu vois, on ne peut pas rester toujours ici, non ? Dit Lavi en hochant la tête, comme si il répondait pour lui-même. – Evidemment, on est resté là pour nous remettre de nos blessures avant de passer à l'étape suivant. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de passer en revu nos autres options.

- Et quelles sont ces options ? Demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils, posant son menton sur la paume de sa main alors qu'il posait son coude sur sa jambe. – Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on en a beaucoup. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer, plus maintenant …

Il se mordit la lèvre, et il y eut un silence inconfortable avant qu'Allen annonce : - Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de retourner au QG.

Harry releva la tête tellement subitement que son cou craqua.

- On n'y est pas allé en premier lieu parce qu'on n'était pas censé t'y amener tant que ce n'était pas en urgence. Se dépêcha d'expliquer Lavi. – Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment une urgence, mais c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

- En quoi y aller me serait utile ? Demanda Harry alors que son expression s'assombrissait. – Et je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que beaucoup de personnes sachent où je suis.

- Vrai ! S'exclama le rouquin en levant le doigt dans les airs. – Mais ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur le fait d'être vendu. Tout le monde est extrêmement loyal, et de toute manière on sera toujours là. Si on rentre, on aura de quoi manger, des lits, et on ne gèlera pas.

- L'Ordre possède une librairie. Continua Allen. – Tu peux y chercher des indices, et tu serais en sécurité. Mais ce ne sera pas comme si tu seras enfermé – si tu as une piste, on iras la vérifier. Ce sera juste un endroit pour se reposer et où retourner.

Harry hésita. Il n'était pas certain pourquoi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter l'endroit – même si l'endroit était intéressant, il n'était vraiment pas confortable. Les gens ... eh bien, ça le rendait mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire hésiter.

- Quelles sont les autres options ?

Les Exorcistes s'échangèrent des regards.

- Soit on reste ici. Ou on peut aller de villes en villes, rester dans des auberges.

Aucune des deux options ne lui plaisaient vraiment. Il fredonna pensivement, mais il ne trouva pas beaucoup de raisons de ne pas aller à ce Quartier Général dont ils parlaient. Rester dans une auberge n'était même pas une véritable option pour commencer, puisqu'il refusa immédiatement, et rester ici ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Surtout s'ils avaient une option plus confortable et utile.

- Je suppose ... Je suppose que l'Ordre est le meilleur choix. Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est … ?

Il ne savait pas quoi mettre. Sauf ? Okay ? Judicieux ?

- Parfait ! Sourit Lavi avec enthousiasme. – Tu vas adorer être là-bas, je te promets. Je propose qu'on parte dans la matinée, ça vous va ?

Allen acquiesça, tandis que Kanda haussa simplement les épaules. Harry hocha aussi la tête, même s'il était un peu incertain.

Ils ne mangèrent pas grand-chose ce soir-là. Trouver le sommeil fut difficile, et Harry n'arrêta pas de bouger et de se retourner jusqu'à qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Et quand finalement il y arriva, il était toujours troublé, et non reposant. Il ne rêva pas, et il se réveillait au moindre bruit qu'il entendait à travers la nuit.

Le matin était dépressif parce qu'il était tellement fatigué, et ce même s'il avait continué de dormir un peu plus longtemps. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se souvenait même pas que ce matin là était différent des autres. Il se sentit un peu perdu quand il les vit ranger leurs affaires, puis il se rappela.

- Pas de petit déjeuné ? Il questionna, même s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit de toute manière.

- On le prendra en ville. Expliqua Allen alors qu'il fouillait dans sa valise. Il leva brièvement les yeux et ajouta : - Tu devrais t'habiller chaudement. Il fait assez froid aujourd'hui.

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose en ce qui concernait les vêtements chauds. Une grande partie avait été laissée derrière dans la tente, et tout ce qui lui restait de convenable pour ce temps était deux écharpes, et de pulls. Il attrapa un de ses pulls, ainsi qu'un pantalon dont il ne savait pas s'il était propre ou non, et alla derrière des rochers qui leur servaient d'endroit pour se changer. Il se changea rapidement, l'air froid étant mordant. Quand il eut fini, il retourna là où il avait dormit, prit sa couverture et la mit avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il leva les yeux quand il vit Lavi et Kanda approcher, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu leurs uniformes avant – la première fois, il faisait trop sombre, et après ils étaient en piteux état, déchirés, et caché en dessous des manteaux. Maintenant il pouvait les voir, noirs et rouges, ressemblant des uniformes militaires mais plus personnalisés. Franchement, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait trouver un mot pour les décrire.

Celui de Lavi était vraiment fait pour lui, et la présence de l'écharpe était surprenante mais c'était comme si elle appartenait là. L'uniforme long de Kanda était parfait pour lui, et il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait en robes de sorciers.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Lavi alors qu'il approchait. – Prêt à partir ?

- Je vais bien, je suppose. Fatigué, je n'ai pas très bien dormit. Répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. – Aussi prêt que je peux l'être. Ce sont vos uniformes ?

- Oh ouais ! Sourit largement le rouquin, tirant du le bas de son manteau. – Cool, huh ? Et ils sont tous différents.

- En parlant d'uniforme. Annonça Allen en se levant, bougeant doucement avec sa béquille. – Je vais mettre le miens et on pourra aller en ville.

- A quoi ça nous servirait d'aller en ville ? Argua Kanda.

- La nourriture, évidemment. De l'air frais. Du temps pour contacter Komui aussi.

- On peut manger au QG. Il insista. – Et tu aurais dût contacter l'autre complexé hier, idiot Pousse de soja.

Avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate, Lavi balança ses bras dans les airs en secouant légèrement sa tête.

- Là, là, du calme les enfants, il n'y a pas de raison de s'énerver ! Dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. – C'est mieux comme ça. Komui n'aura pas le temps de dire non, ou de contacter qui que ce soit, mais assez de temps pour tout préparer.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, si ça lui cause des problèmes. Dit pensivement Harry. – On devrait peut-être attendre un peu ?

- Nah, ça va aller. Répliqua Lavi, son sourire ne disparaissant jamais. – Attends et tu verras.

De l'endroit où se trouvait Allen derrière les rochers, sa béquille tomba bruyamment, et ils entendirent un petit son de surprise.

- T'as besoin d'aide ? Appela Lavi avec amusement. – C'est comme si tu-

- Ferme-là ! S'exclama Allen en réapparaissant alors qu'il boutonnait encore son manteau. – Stupide Lavi.

- Hey. L'autre fit la moue. – C'est blessant.

- Qui s'en soucie ? Claqua la voix de Kanda. – Dépêchez-vous.

Harry haussa un sourcil alors que le blandinet approchait en s'appuyant sur sa béquille, passant son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il lui lança un petit sourire qui lui fut rendu.

- La sortie est toujours intacte, non ? Demanda Allen en tirant sur son col pour le remettre en place. – La souterraine ?

- Aucune idée. Répondit Lavi avec un haussement d'épaules. – On est tous partit en utilisant l'Arche, mais j'imagine qu'elle était entière quand on est partit. Les Traqueurs qui étaient dehors avaient dût revenir pour être eux aussi transportés, pour qu'ils sachent où était la nouvelle.

- Mais beaucoup de choses ont pût arriver depuis qu'on est partit. Murmura pensivement l'autre garçon. – Et aucun d'entre nous ne veut aller escalader la montagne

- Montagne ? Harry cilla plusieurs fois. – On est au sommet d'une montagne ?

- Ouais. Une très, très grande montagne. Allen le sait, puisqu'il l'a grimpée la première fois qu'il est venu, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

- Je ne savais pas ! S'exclama l'autre. – Mon Maître ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il y avait une autre entrée au sol !

- Quoi, tu pensais que toutes les personnes qui allaient et venaient la grimpait ? Renifla Kanda. – Tu es encore plus stupide que je pensais.

- Tu- ! Bakanda !

Harry les ignora, et à la place se pencha pour prendre ses affaires. Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur, vérifiant mentalement s'il avait tout. Vers le fond, il trouva son golem, ses ailes enroulées autour de lui. Il le sortit, se souvenant vaguement qu'il était en mode veille, et il le vérifia aussi. Il s'élança dans les airs au moment où il le tourna dans ses mains, le regardant avec son regard fixe.

- Okay, tout le monde est prêt ? Interrompit Lavi. – Alors allons-y.

Harry se leva, offrant son sac au golem pour qu'il dorme plus, mais il cliqua juste une ou deux fois avant de se poser sur son épaule. Il haussa presque des épaules, mais s'arrêta avant qu'il ne fasse tomber l'étrange créature. Refermant son sac, il le jeta sur son autre épaule et se tourna vers le reste du groupe. C'était une bonne chose qu'Hermione ait laissée leurs affaires derrière elle, sinon les choses auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles.

Lavi mena le chemin, pendant que Kanda fermait la marche. Harry restait à côté d'Allen, qui tapota sur Timcampy quand le golem commença à mâchouiller sa béquille. Ils marchèrent à travers plusieurs longs couloirs, évitant soigneusement les piles de rochers et les zones que Lavi pointa et qui étaient probablement fragiles.

Harry n'était pas aussi nerveux en traversant un bâtiment si délabré qu'il avait pensé l'être, mais il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, même si la plupart du temps il n'y avait rien à voir. Ils passèrent de nouveau la cafétéria, à laquelle Allen lança un long regard d'envie, ainsi que les quartiers résidentiels qui furent montrés à un Harry curieux.

Ils passèrent par un long couloir qui semblait avoir été magnifique à une époque. Tout semblait avoir été blancs, et les murs gravés étaient en grande partie érodés ou détruits. Ils finirent éventuellement à atteindre la sortie/entrée souterraine, et Harry continua de descendre le long escalier, se demandant à quel point l'endroit était grand.

Ils atteignirent un canal vers la fin de l'escalier, mais il n'y avait pas de bateaux près pour eux. Heureusement, il y avait un autre chemin qui pouvait être prit à pied, chemin qu'ils prirent à la place.

A l'extérieur se trouvait une forêt, mais on lui avait dit que la ville n'était pas loin. Il s'inquiétait silencieusement pour Allen, mais le garçon n'avait pas de problèmes avec sa béquille, et il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Une fois dehors, il prit la peine de regarder en arrière par curiosité, seulement pour trouver la plus haute montagne qu'il ait vue depuis longtemps. Pourtant le temps qu'ils avaient passés à la descendre n'avait pas semblé si long. Tout en haut se trouvait une tour qui était plusieurs fois plus haute que Poudlard, même si certaines parties avaient été détruites ou étaient en piteux état. Elle paraissait inquiétante. Pas du tout accueillante ou comme devrait être le quartier général d'une organisation qui combattait des créatures maléfiques. Pas non plus comme le sanctuaire qu'il avait imaginé.

La route menant à la ville était en effet courte.

La ville n'était pas très grande, et elle semblait assez ancienne pour Harry. Personne ne leur lança des regards étranges lorsqu'ils sortirent des arbres pour rejoindre les personnes déjà dans la rue de bon matin. Les gens n'étaient en général pas intéressés par aucun d'entre eux, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Sans compter le fait qu'il était habitué à être fixé et tout ce qui suivait, les Exorcistes étaient une vue étrange par elle-même.

Allen lui donna un léger coup de coude, lui demandant faiblement si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ne va pas ? Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. C'est juste étrange que personne ne trouve qu'on est … étrange …

- Les gens d'ici sont habitués à voir d'étranges visiteurs aller et venir. Expliqua Lavi. – Ils sont donc tellement habitués à nous voir pour que ce ne soit pas si étrange que ça.

Harry fredonna un petit peu du fond de sa gorge avant que l'autre ne continu :

- Et si tu partais devant avec Allen pour gagner un peu d'argent, pendant que Yuu et moi appelons Komui. Proposa Lavi.

- Ça me semble une bonne idée. Sourit Allen, des ombres commençant à prendre son visage. – On ne sera pas long.

Et ils ne furent en effet pas longs du tout. Harry était impressionné de voir à quel point l'autre pouvait tricher. Même en sachant ce que l'autre faisait, il ne pouvait pas voir le moindre signe que l'autre jouait ainsi. Ses opposants étaient complètement dépassés et aussi des mauvais perdant. Ils leur donnaient l'argent qu'ils avaient perdu seulement après un peu de persuasion de la part de l'Exorciste.

Harry retrouva les deux autres après, assis sur un banc dans un petit parc. Quand ils s'approchèrent, Lavi se leva avec un petit sourire.

- Oi, comment c'était ?

Allen montra ses gains sans un mot, et le rouquin siffla.

-Pas mal !

- Est-ce que vous avez parlé à vôtre supérieur ? Demanda Harry, paranoïaque et regardant autour de lui toutes les deux minutes. Les autres ne semblaient pas partager ses suspicions, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de presque escompter qu'un Mangemort allait sauter sur eux d'un moment à un autre.

- Ouais. Ça ne dérange pas vraiment Komui, ce qui est surprenant, mais il a dit qu'on devait y aller à l'ancienne.

- C'est-à-dire ... ?

- C'est-à-dire, sans l'Arche. Soupira doucement Lavi. – Apparemment, Allen va avoir des problèmes pour l'avoir utilisée avant, et puisque ce n'est pas une urgence, il nous demande de ne plus l'utiliser.

- Peu importe. On devra juste être prudent et faire attention à ce qui nous entoure. Ca ne semblait pas du tout déranger Allen d'apprendre qu'il avait des problèmes. Harry fronça des sourcils, n'aimant pas les possibilités qui pouvaient prendre place

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, Allen dépensant tout ce qu'ils avaient, considérant la quantité que l'autre mangeait. Après, Harry s'inquiéta sur comment ils allaient rejoindre le Quartier Général sans argent, mais il découvrit que l'Ordre Noir avait apparemment des contacts partout dans le monde. Ils montèrent dans le train gratuitement, et eurent même un compartiment pour eux-mêmes. Le train se fut pas détruit ni déraillé comme Harry avait pensé qu'il serait, et le voyage fut même au contraire confortable.

Ils descendirent du train qu'ils avaient pris durant presque toute la journée, seulement pour monter dans un autre directement après. Ils passèrent le temps dans celui-ci à dormir. Les sièges rembourrés n'étaient pas vraiment confortables, et pourtant c'était une merveille comparé à lorsqu'ils avaient dormit sur le sol caillouteux.

Le train suivant arriva après quelques heures passées à attendre que l'autre train n'arrive. Harry s'était ennuyé, et il avait été courbaturé après être resté assis à rien faire. Lavi lui avait proposé d'aller se balader, et il avait été de l'avis que c'était une bonne idée, mais il avait voulu passer un moment ou deux seul, donc il avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il voulait y aller seul. Heureusement, aucun des Exorcistes ne l'avaient suivi.

Les gens étaient en grande partie silencieuse et se mêlait de leurs affaires, contrairement à ce qu'Harry était habitué. Ils pouvaient même être gentils, mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à engager une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. La gare était l'endroit le plus grand de la ville, donc il avait pas mal de choses à explorer et voir. Bien sûr, il gardait toujours un œil ouvert pour n'importe quel étrange comportement ou quelqu'un qui pouvait le suivre. Une main était toujours sur sa baguette.

Alors qu'il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, il rentra accidentellement dans quelqu'un. Surprit, il recula, réussissant à rester debout, mais l'autre personne ne fut pas si chanceuse.

C'était une fille qui devait avoir plusieurs années de moins que lui. Elle était tombée en arrière avec un _oomph_ surprit, une grimace sur son visage.

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-il. – Je ne faisais pas attention où je marchais.

Et ça devait vraiment être le cas, car il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un se trouvait sur son chemin plusieurs secondes avant la collision. La fille releva la tête et sa grimace fut remplacée par un grand sourire.

- C'est pas grave, ça m'arrive tout le temps ! Elle tendit sa main, et il cilla avant de se maudire intérieurement pour ne pas lui avoir proposé sa main avant. Il prit sa main, la tirant peut-être un peu trop fort quand elle fut en effet relevée assez vite qu'elle se cogna contre sa poitrine. Elle était vraiment petite, une petite fille qui le regarda en clignant des yeux comme une chouette.

- Pardon ! Il rougit, non surprit que la fille pouvait être soulevée si facilement. Il fut surprit quand elle lui sourit et s'exclama :

- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu es assez mignon.

Ses sourcils se levèrent et il se demanda vaguement si il devait rougir quand une fille visiblement jeune complimentait son apparence.

- Er, merci. Je suppose.

- Aucun problème ! Elle recula d'un pas et il pût mieux la voir. Elle était plus petite que lui d'une bonne tête ou deux, avec des cheveux foncés et en pointes. Sa main était pâle alors qu'elle la lui tendait de nouveau. – Je m'appelle Road.

- Oh, uh. Il hésita à donner son nom. Il secoua sa main, mal à l'aise, avant de sortir : - Barny.

Il s'insulta intérieurement. Il avait détesté ce nom quand il l'avait utilisé au mariage chez les Weasley, et il le détestait encore plus maintenant. Il ne ressemblait même pas à un Barny !

Les yeux de la fillette brillèrent de surprise, et il se demanda bien pourquoi, puis son sourire s'élargie encore plus si c'était possible et elle hocha la tête. Gentiment, elle demanda :

- Je suis un peu perdue, Barny, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Je suis venue avec mon oncle, mais je l'ai perdue de vue !

Sa moue était adorable, mais quelque chose à propos d'elle clochait. Se sentant encore plus parano en parlant à quelqu'un autre que les Exorciste dans sa situation déjà précaire, il ressentit le besoin de retourner rapidement près d'eux. Pourtant, il ne pût s'empêcher d'être un peu agacé pour lui-même, parce qu'il ressentait ça juste à cause qu'une fille plus jeune que lui, qui n'avait rien fait de mal et qui semblait gentille.

- Pardon, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici. J'attends juste le prochain train.

- Dommage. Dit-elle, sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement déçue ou énervée. – Je pensais avoir enfin trouvée quelqu'un pour jouer avec moi.

Il cilla. Road semblait jeune, c'était vrai, mais ça façon de parler correspondait à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune. Jouer avec … ? Ça ne collait pas.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que quelqu'un t'aides à retrouver ton oncle ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, se demandant s'il allait être chanceux et si Lavi allait venir le chercher.

- Mais je m'ennuie tellement ! Insista la fille. – Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un peu de temps ?

- Pas vraiment, je devrais y retourner. Il fit un pas. – Désolé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi ces dernier temps.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle se retournait, mais quand elle parla sa voix était plus profonde, et avait en quelque sorte quelque chose de sadique :

- Ce n'est pas que tu n'en a pas beaucoup. Bientôt, tu n'en aura plus du tout.

Surprit, il la regarda s'éloigner en sautillant parmi la foule. Sa silhouette disparut en quelques secondes, et ce même s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça. Il fut perdu dans ce sentiment d'étrangeté pendant seulement un moment avant qu'il commence à retourner vers les autres à grands pas. Il avait stupidement peur que les autres soient partis, le laissant seul derrière comme ses amis l'avaient fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais, quand il prit le virage, sa poitrine serrée, il rentra dans quelqu'un. Etrangement, il reconnut le torse qu'il avait frappé presque immédiatement, ayant passé de longs moments à proximité de lui. Faisant un pas en arrière, il trouva Kanda qui lui lançait un regard noir.

- Pardon. Il rouspéta mentalement pour être rentré dans quelqu'un à deux reprises en l'espace de dix minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends à revenir en courant ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix rauque. Harry chercha frénétiquement une réponse qui ne sonnerait pas ridicule.

- Je ne courais pas. Se défendit-il. – Où est-ce que _tu _allais ?

La tentative pour changer le sujet de la conversation était plutôt faible, mais heureusement l'autre n'insista pas.

- Le stupide lapin commençait à s'inquiéter, et je ne supportais plus de le voir faire les cents pas.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas été long.

- 'ne pas être long' est souvent égal à 'peut-être mort'.

Ça ne surprenait pas Harry, mais il se sentait mieux en sachant que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Par contre, il se demanda si c'était sincère ou non. L'autre se retourna brusquement et le conduisit là où les autres les attendaient. Il le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas être laissé derrière. Quand ils approchèrent, Lavi sourit de soulagement.

- Ah, désolé pour ça, je pensais qu'une balade serait bon pour nous tous, mais ça m'a juste rendu plus nerveux.

- Apparemment ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Acquiesça Harry.

Le train n'arriva que dix minutes après, mais cette fois Harry était content de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Quand le train arriva finalement, ils eurent de nouveau un compartiment pour eux tout seuls. Il passa son temps à penser et à dormir, discutant par moment avec les autres. En général il dormait simplement.

Ce qui le gêna fut le rêve qu'il fit. Il était content que ce ne soit pas un cauchemars, ou pire, une vision, mais il semblait irréel, étrange.

Au début il était de retour dans le dortoir des Griffondors, assis sur le bord de son lit. A cet instant, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de sa position, ou ce qui concernait les Akumas et les Exorcistes. Il avait la vague impression que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, ce sentiment qui le prenait et qui lui disait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Il l'avait ressenti plusieurs fois juste avant que ses rêves ne se transforment en cauchemars, mais il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite.

Personne n'était là, et il pensa que peut-être ça signifiait que personne n'était dans le château. Il sentait que si il quittait le dortoir, la salle commune allait elle aussi être vide, et il ne voulait pas sortir. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à la fenêtre, qui était étrangement couverte. Le rideau qui la recouvrait avait un étrange symbole dessus – une croix élégante dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Gravées grossièrement dans la pierre, se trouvait trois autres croix de chaque côté, sauf qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus simples.

Il tira le rideau, l'ignorant quand il se décrocha. Il le laissa flotter jusqu'au sol, son regard dirigé vers l'extérieur. Il y avait des Akumas partout, flottant au loin. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne trouvait pas ça étrange du tout. Leurs balles pleuvaient autour d'eux, détruisant tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Une voix parla juste derrière lui.

- N'est-ce pas simplement magnifique ?

Il se retourna, ne se sentant pas alarmé contrairement à ce qu'il devrait être, et il trouva la fille, Road, de la gare. Derrière elle, près de la porte du dortoir, se trouvait une autre porte qui n'était pas là avant. Elle était large, et ornée, et il n'avait jamais vu une telle porte auparavant.

- N'est-ce pas Har~ry ?

- Non. Lâcha-il, sa tête tournant et l'empêchant de penser clairement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de sourire.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu es assez intéressant.

- Je ne veux pas être intéressant. Il répliqua, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il admettait une chose aussi futile.

- Non ? Mais Harry, tu es connu !

- Arrête de dire mon nom. Dit-il, se sentant agacé et pour une raison ou pour une autre victorieux. Road ricana, sortant une sucette de quelque part et la léchant.

- Tu es vraiment intéressant. Même si je préférerais que ce soit Al~len qui rêve de moi …

C'était comme s'il savait de quoi elle parlait, ne se souvenant d'aucun Allen, puis le sentiment disparut et il tout ce qu'il resta fut de la confusion.

- Tant pis. Elle soupira dramatiquement. – C'est prendre ce que tu as d'offert, je suppose. Dit, Harry, tu aimes voler, non ?

Ce fut la première fois qu'il accepta ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas répondu, fronçant des sourcils et essayant de reprendre ses esprits, sans pour autant réussir.

Puis, soudainement, sa main était posée sur sa poitrine, et le temps sembla ralentir. Tout était clair, comme si il était réveillé, puis elle poussa. Il tomba par la fenêtre, sa tête dirigée vers le sol. Alors qu'il regarda vers le haut, sa tête et sa poitrine serrée, il vit que le ciel était rouge sang, et la tour était trop haute pour voir son visage. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il était subitement reflété par la lune, le regardant. Elle ria, et c'était presque comme si elle était à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as presque plus de temps, Har~ry.

Puis le sol s'ouvrit et il fut engloutit.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry soupira doucement alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec attention. Il était nerveux – après qu'ils aient voyagés dans plusieurs trains, ils avaient quittés la dernière ville et avaient commencés à marcher. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une forêt, et ça paraissait ridicule qu'ils aient marchés aussi longtemps au milieu de nulle part. En plus, ils étaient perdus. Complètement, irrévocablement perdus.

Et par-dessus tout, il gelait.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il les plaça sous ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Il tremblait, et il serrait tellement ses dents pour les empêcher de claquer que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal.

- C'est stupide. Gronda violemment Kanda en envoyant voler une branche cassée. – Comment est-ce que tu as pût nous paumer, espèce de stupide lapin ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on était perdus ! Insista Lavi, suivant son - plus petit - collègue parmi les arbres. – C'est juste que, eh bien, on vient toujours par l'Arche, non ? Alors ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu la chance de me familiariser avec cet endroit – je connais l'endroit où est la base, et je pensais qu'elle serait simple à trouver.

Une branche fila en arrière, et il l'évita de justesse. Levant un regard blessé vers Allen, il fit la moue.

- Admet-le. Répliqua calmement Allen. – Tu n'as aucune idée d'où nous sommes. De plus, si elle était 'simple à trouver', tu ne penses pas que le Comte l'aurait découverte depuis longtemps ?

Lavi ouvrit sa bouche et la referma, sa moue se prononçant. Harry roula des yeux. Il avait essayé un enchantement des Quatre-Points des heures auparavant, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner, et il avait deviné qu'il devait y avoir des interférences, ou des protections magiques autour de la base.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un moyen de la traquer ? Ça va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner, et ce rythme on va déambuler pendant des journées !

Il essaya de dissimuler son amertume, mais elle sonna quand même comme de l'agacement. Il ne pouvait même plus sentir ses pieds ! Kanda renifla, ses sourcils tiquant sporadiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses on essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? Claqua la voix de Kanda, plus irritable qu'à l'habitude. – Alors ferme-là.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent – son humeur se détériorait tellement vite qu'il était presque tenté de faire une idiotie et arguer avec l'épéiste. Ses pieds lui faisant mal, il se demanda ce qui arriverait si il demandait à faire une pause ou quelque chose du même style, mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pût décider.

- Mais c'est inhabituel – elle ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver. Pensa Allen à haute voix. – Je veux dire, j'ai fait le chemin avant en bateau pour pouvoir installer le portail avant que tout le monde ne vienne, mais c'était par la mer, alors ça ne m'aide pas.

- Inutile. Maugréa Kanda, ignorant l'autre quand il tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir.

- Hey attendez ! S'exclama soudainement Lavi. – Shh ! … Vous avez entendu ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Restant parfaitement immobiles, ils écoutèrent. Pendant un moment, il n'y avait que le silence. Harry fronça des sourcils quand il pensa avoir entendu quelque chose, comme si quelque chose coupait autre chose. Des secondes passèrent avant que subitement, une figure file au-dessus des arbres, beaucoup trop rapidement pour pouvoir la distinguer correctement.

Son premier instinct lui disait que c'était des Mangemorts, et il plongea presque sur le sol de la forêt sous la panique, mais Lavi agrippa son épaule et lui donna un large sourire. Surprit, il fronça ses sourcils, le questionnant silencieusement, puis la figure réapparut au-dessus des arbres et s'arrêta juste au-dessus d'eux.

- Lenalee ! S'exclama bruyamment Allen. Quelques moments plus tard, la personne tombait avec grâce et atterrissait parmi eux. Elle se redressa, et Harry eu la surprise de sa vie.

Si il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait une fille – et elle portait un uniforme qui, même s'il était bien différent de ceux des trois autres, était celui d'un Exorciste. Elle était aussi extrêmement belle – magnifique même. Elle fronça des sourcils :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Vous avez prévu de vagabonder toute la journée ?

- Lenalee ! Lavi se jeta sur elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et pleurnichant piteusement. – Oh, mon sauveur, je ne douterais plus jamais de toi !

- Tu savais qu'on était perdus ? Demanda Allen malgré les étoiles dans ses yeux qu'Harry aurait juré avoir vu.

- Eh bien oui. Elle cilla, tapotant la tête rousse avec un léger sourire, déplaçant ce qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. – On a des caméras de sécurité placées un peu partout dans le coin. Mon frère et quelques autres se donnaient à cœur joie de vous regarder.

- Ce stupide complexé ! Grogna Kanda. – Je vais-

- Là là, Kanda. Réprimanda-t-elle. – Ne soit pas si caractériel.

- Toi essaye de rester coincé avec ces idiots des semaines durant. Claqua-t-il.

Harry pencha la tête lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Elle cilla, puis lui sourit si gentiment qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se défit des bras qui l'emprisonnaient et s'avança vers lui, et alors qu'elle approchait, il remarqua que non seulement elle était sans doute plus jeune que lui, mais qu'elle était aussi chinoise. Il cilla lui aussi, surprit, et ça lui rappela Cho Chang, mais cette pensée le quitta lorsqu'elle lui tendit une main :

- Bonjour. Je suis Lenalee Lee, une Exorciste. Tu dois être Harry Potter – j'ai entendue parler de toi.

- Er, ouais. Il secoua sa main avec enthousiasme, agacé sur le fait qu'il semble que tout le monde aient entendus parler de lui avant même qu'il ne les rencontre. – Enchanté.

Elle tourna autour de lui quand il la lâcha, et il fut surprit quand elle défit ce qu'elle tenait dans l'autre et le posa sur ses épaules – c'était un manteau très similaire à ceux que les Exorcistes portaient. Il trouva qu'en effet, ils tenaient plus chaud qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Ça a dû être difficile, devoir supporter ces andouilles. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. – Dépêchons-nous et rentrons.

- Merci. Dit-il, et le pensait.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres avec un regard terne.

- Mon frère m'a demandé de vous dire que l'infirmerie a été préparée spécialement pour vous – l'infirmière en chef va vous donner à tous un check up, puis vous irez le voir.

Lavi et Allen gémirent doucement, tandis que Kanda se considérait au-dessus d'une telle chose même si Harry avait vu un tic d'appréhension.

Lenalee montra le chemin, et il se réchauffait rapidement. Vrai, ses pieds étaient toujours gelés, il avait toujours mal partout, et il commençait à avoir relativement faim, mais il commençait à voir le bout du chemin. Bientôt il sera dans un endroit chaud et en sécurité. Bientôt, il sera au Quartier Général.

Même s'il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment s'en réjouir ou non.

Ça ne leur prit même pas tant de temps que ça pour atteindre l'endroit. Si il n'avait pas été à Poudlard pendant tellement d'années, il aurait été subjugué. Et encore, il était tout de même impressionné. C'était énorme, un château à part entière, mais il était d'un blanc pur il semblait presque briller au soleil. Alors que Poudlard était impressionnant grâce à son aura d'ancienneté, cet endroit semblait sacré – puissant. Ce n'était pas d'un ancien mythique, mais il tenait une toute autre intimidation.

Lenalee le vit le fixer et elle sourit de nouveau, mentionnant simplement d'entrer le premier. Il le fit, et il marcha avec les autres vers le portail, parce que le terme de 'porte' paraissant beaucoup trop petit. Il s'ouvrit lentement, et il pensa qu'il devait être fait de quelque chose de très lourd, probablement un type de pierre. Ce fut Kanda qui prit les devants, les menant à l'intérieur.

Le couloir d'entrée était fait de marbre blanc, et il trouvait que c'était le plus impressionnant. Sur certains piliers, il pouvait voir des gravures qui semblaient parfaites, une œuvre d'art. Il y avait aussi d'autres pièces d'arts sur les murs, allant de tapisseries à des gravures, de peintures à des armures qui étaient alignées contre les murs comme dans son ancienne école.

Ils marchèrent à travers quelques couloirs, chacun aussi beau que le précédent, et Harry pouvait à peine payer attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce qui incluait la conversation que les Exorcistes avaient. A un moment ils entrèrent dans une salle énorme, une pièce qui pouvait être appelée 'la Grande Salle', et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

Ils étaient sur une sorte de balcon, surveillant la totalité de la chose. Sans compter les murs, ke sol et le plafond d'un blanc immaculés, il y avait plus d'armures. Il y avait un très grand chandelier fait d'une sorte de cristal qui pendait du plafond. Il aspirait la lumière et la redonnait sous tout type de couleur, envoyant des arc-en-ciel se propager dans la pièce et la rendant encore plus mystérieuse. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait une croix géante, gravée délicatement. Il y avait des millions de petits détails dessus, sur ce point il était sûr. Mais au-dessus de la croix se trouvait une immense fenêtre de verre – il en avait déjà vu, mais pas aussi détaillée que celle-ci. C'était magnifique. La lumière tombait sur la croix, sur les personnes qui s'agenouillaient, probablement en train de prier. La douce lumière était de toutes les couleurs, et combinée avec les lumières multicolores que le chandelier propageait, ça rendait la salle à couper le souffle.

- ALLEN !

Le cri était si puissant comparé au silence qui l'avait englobé que son cœur sembla bondir dans sa gorge. Sa tête se tourna, allant déjà pour sa baguette, et fixa ce qu'il trouva.

C'était juste un autre homme, ou plutôt garçon, il ne pouvait pas dire mais il semblait jeune. Il portait les lunettes les plus étranges – avec des spirales dessus. Il portait aussi une blouse de laboratoire. Il plongea, serrant fortement Allen et les envoyant presque tous les deux au sol. Son cœur battant toujours la chamade, Harry souffla. Il remarqua que les gens d'en bas les regardaient, mais les Exorcistes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, prit dans leur petite réunion. Regardant avec attention, il remarqua à quel point les Exorcistes sortaient du lot. Ils portaient du noir et du rouge, et ça semblait si étranger parmi tout ce blanc et les couleurs pures qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

- Allen, Lavi ! Rit le garçon, serrant le rouquin à son tour. – Et Kanda ! C'est bon de vous revoir !

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait des personnes dans leur Ordre qui s'inquiétaient pour eux et qu'ils leurs manquaient autant, et maintenant ça semblait une idée stupide. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il vit que c'était Lenalee. Elle le tira en avant, et il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas interrompre, mais elle insista.

- J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter ! disait le garçon. – Vous avez manqués plein de choses ! Mais oh ! Allen, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Kanda renifla, secouant la tête avant de partir. Ça n'étonnait plus vraiment Harry, regardant le japonais s'éloigner, probablement vers l'infirmerie. Lavi souriait alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

- Aller bien ? Est-ce que tu douterais de nous ?

- On va bien. Rassura Allen. – Ou du moins on ira bien bientôt. Et toi ?

- Autant que possible, Komui a vraiment pousser les Scientifiques ces derniers temps, alors même que lui ne fait jamais rien ! Ils rirent tous ensemble, et le garçon ajouta : - Je m'apprêtais à retourner à la section Scientifique. Est-ce que vous viendrez à l'occasion ?

- Bien sûr ! Sourit Lavi. – Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous, hein ? Admet-le !

- Vous nous avez manqué les gars. Admit le garçon, un scientifique apparemment, avec une expression sincère sur son visage. – Tout le monde espérait vous voir revenir sains et saufs, et on commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Alors vous avez intérêt à venir nous voir rapidement, ou toute la section Scientifique viendra à l'infirmerie !

Même les Exorcistes paraissaient surprit par l'admission sincère. Touchés, aussi, si la façon dont ils avaient de sourire disait quelque chose, pensa Harry. Se sentant encore plus mal, et se battant avec plein de choses frappant l'arrière de son cerveau, il essaya de détourner les yeux comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à un tel moment. Pourtant, Lenalee le poussa de nouveau soudainement en avant, se tenant derrière lui avec un sourire. Le garçon le remarqua pour la première fois, et sursauta, se frottant les yeux. Harry fut choqué de voir que l'autre allait presque pleurer, et il essaya d'écraser la culpabilité et le malaise qui lui retournait l'estomac.

- Oh, je suis désolé ! Rit le garçon pour lui-même. – Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer. Je m'appelle Johnny !

Harry regarda la main qui lui était présentée et la prit avec malaise :

- Harry Potter. Répliqua-t-il, et ne reçus pas de regard surprit ou de coup d'œil. A la place, Johnny sourit chaleureusement en hochant la tête.

- Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer. Dit-il, et il semblait complètement honnête en disant cela. – Je me doute que tout doit être étrange pour toi, mais ne t'en fait pas ! On va tout faire de notre mieux pour t'aider !

- ... Merci. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre à une attitude si positive.

- Yep ! Johnny hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de s'adresser à eux tous. – Bon, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps, alors dépêchez-vous d'aller à l'infirmerie, okay ? Et n'oubliez pas de venir nous voir !

- On le fera ! Sourit doucement Allen, et Harry pouvait que les sentiments entre les deux étaient sincères. Alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, Harry fut surprit quand le garçon l'appela. S'arrêtant, il se tourna légèrement.

- J'ai oublié de le dire – Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre !

Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi ça le toucha autant. C'était juste un acceuil, juste quelques mots polis – mais maintenant, il n'en recevait pas énormément ces derniers temps. Il commençait à devenir un peu émotionnel, donc il sourit simplement.

- Merci. Il retourna le mouvement de bras et suivit les autres vers leur destination d'origine.

Le chemin n'était pas trop long, mais assez long pour qu'Harry regagne le control de ses émotions. Malgré tout, et ce pendant tout le chemin, ils continuèrent de saluer d'autres personnes, comme si ils se connaissaient tous. C'était peut-être le cas, il n'en savait rien, mais il commençait rapidement à devenir d'humeur sombre et sentimental.

La porte de l'infirmerie était fermée, et ce fut Lenalee qui cogna avec hésitation. Il n'y eu pas de réponse pendant un moment, et Harry proposa :

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas là ?

- Nah, il y a toujours quelqu'un de présent. Répliqua Lavi, posant son poids sur son épaule avec un sourire paresseux. – En général les portes ne sont fermées que lorsqu'il y a quelque chose comme une opération.

Harry espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait quelque chose comme ça à l'intérieur, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volé. C'était juste Kanda, qui roulait des yeux dans sa direction. Il retourna dans la pièce.

L'intérieur était très semblable à celle de Poudlard, avec ses lits blancs de chaque côtés de la pièce. La salle par elle-même était grande, mais elle avait une atmosphère un peu plus chaleureuse contrairement à une pièce pour les malades. Il vit en premier Kanda qui était allé parler à voix basse avec un autre homme qui était assis sur le bord d'un des lits au fond à gauche. Une femme plus âgée se tenait debout devant lui, bloquant leur vu.

- Miranda est placée là – je vais la voir, d'accord ? Murmura doucement Lenalee.

- Okay. Je vais avec toi. Agréa Allen, s'arrêtant pour lancer un regard vers l'homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas avant de se tourner vers le sorcier et demander : - est-ce que tu veux venir ? Miranda est une autre Exorciste, une amie à nous.

- Bien sûr. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et il ne voulait rester là tout seul. Ils allèrent tous vers le côté droit de la pièce. Un des lits était isolé des autres, et alors qu'ils approchèrent, Lenalee parla :

- Miranda ? Tu es réveillée ?

Le silence lui répondit avant que quelque chose ne bouge et une voix fatiguée réponde :

- Oui, je suis réveillé.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir.

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez.

Elle poussa les rideaux blancs sur le côté, et se faufila à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une femme plus âgée qui était lourdement bandée. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, et des cercles noirs en-dessous de ses yeux. Elle paraissait absolument choquée quand elle vit Allen et Lavi, et elle commença à pleurer et à essayer de s'asseoir.

- Miranda ! Miranda, c'est bon, reste allongée ! Allen se dépêcha de prendre un siège près d'elle, et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Allen ! Oh, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle, lui donnant un sourire humide. – On était tellement inquiet, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant alors qu'il mettait sa béquille de côté. Elle la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, mais il posa sa main sur la sienne et attira son attention. – On a entendu que vous avez eu des problèmes avec un niveau quatre. Est-ce que _tu _vas bien ?

Ça semblait être la mauvaise chose à dire, parce que son visage se décomposa, et Lenalee grimaça alors qu'elle pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver.

- C'est comme tu l'as dit ! Miranda ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes. – J'étais complètement inutile ! Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé quelque chose que je pouvais faire, en tant qu'Exorciste, mais je n'ai servie à rien ! Je ne mérite pas d'en être un, je devrais juste-

- Miranda ! Le ton d'Allen était très ferme. – Ne parle pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu as été d'une grande aide, tu ne sais juste pas la différence que ta présence à faite. Tu n'es _pas _inutile.

- Ouais. Lavi s'assis sur le rebord du lit avec un sourire alors qu'il tapotait ses jambes. – Juste parce que tu n'es pas aussi fort et énergique que nous ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas puissante aussi. Relax.

- Relax ? Elle inspira profondément dans un effort visible de se calmer. – Parce que je n'étais pas assez forte, une jeune femme est morte !

- Les gens meurent, Miranda. Murmura Lenalee, debout de l'autre côté de la femme. – Tu as fait de ton mieux.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry eu une épiphanie. Il pouvait se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lavi deux semaines auparavant :

_Est-ce que ce n'est pas là où tu me dit de faire de mon mieux, ou quelque chose dans le même style ?_

_Lavi sourit tristement._

_Ton mieux pourrait ne pas suffire En voyant l'expression surprise de l'autre, il élabora : - En général, ce terme est utilisé quand quelqu'un échou. 'Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais la nation a été détruite. Désolé.'_

Il serra les poings. Il pouvait très facilement s'imaginer sur ce lit, pleurant parce que faire de son mieux n'avait pas été suffisant. En fait, c'était tellement possible que ça le terrifiait. A part que, si il échouait, il ne serait pas vivant pour avoir des remords – ou peut-être qu'il le serait, mais que ce serait une existence encore pire.

Il regarda les Exorcistes se conforter les uns des autres et fut gelé par la réalisation d'à quel point c'était important. Ce n'était pas un jeu, il y avait des vies dans ses mains. Comme les Exorcistes, il avait son propre poids important à porter, et il admirait vraiment à quel point ils se serraient les coudes. Il ne savait pas quel âge avait Miranda, mais elle devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui, ou que les trois autres. Et pourtant ils étaient si proches – Allen était un garçon, et pourtant s'entendait bien avec Miranda et était un collègue important pour elle, une adulte plus âgée. Il y avait des gens de tout âge et de tout type, engagés dans cette guerre, et des choses comme ça arrivaient tout le temps – même si c'était à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Hey Miranda, on veut te présenter un ami à nous. La voix de Lavi coupa ses pensées, et il leva les yeux avec quelque chose proche de l'horreur ce n'était pas le moment pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Mais la femme le regarda et lui donna un sourire fatigué, anxieux, mais bienvenue. Lavi l'incita à approcher, et il le fit avec garde.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il, baissant le regard, trop timide pour rencontrer ses yeux. Elle essuya ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui dire ça ces derniers temps ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'excuser, surtout à lui. – Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez dût me voir dans un tel état ! Je suis si horrible, craquer en face d'autres personnes, je suis une horrible personne !

Surprit par sa haine de soi-même, il pouvait voir Allen dissimuler un sourire et Lavi secouer affectieusement sa tête, alors que Lenalee soupirait et tapait son dos en disant :

-C'est bon, tu as le droit d'être triste et tu étais contente de voir Allen et Lavi, non ? De plus, ça ne dérange pas Harry, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

A vrai dire, ça le dérangeait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était rien de personnel, alors il secoua la tête. La femme lui sourit avec soulagement.

- Merci. Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry. Je suis Miranda Lotto.

- Enchanté. Répliqua-t-il doucement, puisqu'elle était toujours coupable. Il fut surprit lorsque le rideau derrière lui fut ouvert soudainement, et une femme particulièrement menaçante leur lança un regard noir.

- Je vous ai laissé dire bonjour, mais ça va trop loin si vous faîtes pleurer ma patiente !

Harry était conscient des regards nerveux derrière lui, et même lui était intimidé par cette femme – on aurait dit qu'elle allait passer à la violence d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Maintenant, elle doit se reposer et on m'a demandé de vérifier votre état alors commençons.

- Okay, uh, er, je repasserais plus tard, d'accord Miranda ? Proposa Allen avec hésitation en lui faisant un salut de la main, glapissant quand la femme l'attrapa par l'oreille, ainsi que Lavi et commença à les traîner plus loin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils soient hors de vu, et Harry cilla avant de se retourner et réaliser qu'il était seul avec les femmes. Rougissant, il se pencha brièvement et légèrement tout en murmurant :

- J'ai été content de vous rencontrer. Puis il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

La femme les ramena du côté gauche de la pièce, et plaça les deux Exorcistes sur des lits l'un en face de l'autre.

- Restez là, et si vous vous levé pour n'importe quelle raison, vous le regretterez- ! Prévint-elle avec un regard menaçant. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête honteusement. Elle se tourna vers Harry et son expression changea largement. – Toi là, quel est ton nom ?

- H-Harry Potter, ma'ame. Il baissa les yeux, ayant l'impression d'être grondé.

- Très bien Harry, tu vas d'asseoir juste là. Elle lui montra le lit à côté de celui d'Allen. – Tu restes là. Et je vois que tu es aussi têtu et macho comme ces idiots d'Exorcistes ont tendance d'être, tu le regretteras.

Il s'asseya immédiatement à l'endroit désigné, surprit que le lit soit aussi confortable. C'était une sensation agréable après avoir passé autant de temps sur le sol. En fait, c'était le paradis, et il n'était même pas allongé dessus.

Kanda apparut, prenant le lit à côté de Lavi quand la femme le lui montra. Il était accompagné par l'homme plus grand et plus large que lui, qui sourit légèrement.

- Lavi, Allen. C'est bon de vous revoir. Salua l'homme, et Harry vit clairement les écouteurs qu'il portait ils avaient des croix dessus. – J'espère que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que Kanda m'a dit.

- Eh bien, on est toujours vivant. Dit Lavi en haussant les épaules, s'asseyant confortablement sur son lit et croisant les jambes. – Et toi ? On nous a dit que toi et Miranda avez rencontrés votre propre niveau quatre.

- 'Votre propre' ? Répéta l'homme, alarmé. – Vous en avez aussi combattu un ?

- Ouais. Il y a deux semaines, peut-être moins.

- Très bien. J'espère que vous allez bien, à quel point vos blessures sont graves ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire simplement en les regardant ?

- Pas trop mal. Allen a blessé son genou, mais ça devrait aller. Et toi ?

L'homme leva une main, et Harry retint à peine un halètement – il manquait deux doigts à la main de l'autre. Lavi siffla, et Allen demanda avec inquiétude :

- Mais ça va aller, non ?

- Bien sûr. Répliqua-t-il. – C'était le pire qu'on ait eu. On a eu de la chance que le Général arrive quand il est arrivé.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a un nouvel Exorciste ?

- Oui. Mais c'est juste un enfant, et il a est entraîné dans l'équipe du Général Cloud. Maître Tiedoll a vraiment essayé de l'avoir sous sa propre tutelle, mais ça lui a été refusé. Il rit faiblement avant de redevenir sérieux. – Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts collatéraux, et pendant le combat, une jeune femme, Emila, a été tuée en le protégeant alors qu'on ne pouvait pas les rejoindre. Cette perte l'a déchiré.

Il y eu un silence respectueux, et Harry essaya de tout assimiler. Il tourna les yeux pour voir l'infirmière en train de prendre des produits d'une large armoire.

- Donc, il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui ne m'a pas encore été présenté ? Coupa l'homme dans l'espoir de changer l'atmosphère tendue. Harry cilla de nouveau, se demandant comment l'autre n'avait pas pût le remarquer. L'homme se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un léger sourire amical.

- Je suis Marie – et tu es ?

- Harry Potter. Répliqua-t-il, et il fut surprit quand il réalisa que l'autre avait des yeux argentés et brillant – il était aveugle. Choqué, il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant comment est-ce que l'autre pouvait bien faire pour se déplacer et agir comme si il voyait parfaitement bien.

- Enchanté. Salua poliment Marie. – J'espère que les autres, en particulier Kanda, n'étaient pas pénibles.

- Hey ! S'exclama Lavi. – C'est pas sympa ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne nous fait confiance ?

Harry pouffa légèrement, même si c'était faux. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire. Il était prit d'un sentiment horrible ses amis lui manquaient tellement que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Encore une fois, il lui était rappelé qu'ils étaient partit, et que si il les voyaient de nouveau ce ne serait pas avant longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir les voir.

La Matrone se dirigea vers Allen, lui ordonnant de relever les manches de son pantalon. Elle commença à défaire les bandages qu'il avait, et ne regarda même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Un homme qui donna l'impression à Harry d'être important entra. Il portait surtout du blanc, et un béret sur sa tête alors qu'il s'approchait, ses fine lunette brillèrent. Il s'arrêta près d'Allen, et pendant un moment Harry crût que l'homme allait fulminer, ou être en colère, ou quelque chose proche de ça. Il regarda Allen pendant un long moment avant de passer à Lavi et à Kanda.

- Bienvenue à la maison. Dit-il doucement, et les Exorcistes sourirent avec satisfaction. Pour le reste du monde, c'était vraiment comme si ils venaient de rentrer chez eux après être partit depuis longtemps. Puis l'homme regarda Harry, et ses yeux étaient tout aussi gentils alors qu'il disait :

- Bonjour Harry. Quand il hocha la tête, il continua : - Je suis Komui, Grand Intendant et Superviseur. Bienvenue à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voila la suite !**

* * *

Harry surveilla l'homme avec attention, son regard cherchant n'importe quel signe qui lui montrerait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre – d'après ce qu'il a entendu, Komui était un supérieur gentil, qui s'entendait très bien avec ses subordonnés. Mais l'homme restait le Superviseur, et malgré tout, la vie d'Harry pourrait très bien être dans les mains de l'autre. Des fois il y a des décisions difficiles à prendre, et c'était le travail de cet homme de les faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là aussi tôt ? Parla Lavi de l'autre côté du lit d'Allen. – Lenalee nous a dit que tu ne te montrerais pas avant qu'on ait eu notre check-up.

Komui rit presque nerveusement alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes qui avaient glissées. Le verre brilla à cause des lumières, et il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule vers la porte, comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un entre. Il devait être un peu plus tendu qu'il n'y paraissait, parce que quand Lenalee entra dans son champ de vision – elle bougeait de la même façon silencieuse et effrayante que les autres Exorcistes tendaient à faire – il laissa échapper un cri aigu qui sonnait vraiment comme celui d'une femme.

- Grand frère ! Elle s'exclama avec reproche, lançant un regard d'excuse à la matrone qui portait un regard froid. – Est-ce que tu évite encore Mlle Bridget ?

- Oh, Lenalee, comment peux-tu dire une telle chose de moi ? Dit Komui en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine, même si Harry ne savait pas si c'était dans un signe de blessure ou pour calmer son cœur. – Je n'évite pas Mlle Fay, je … l'ai simplement perdue de vue.

- Qui est cette Bridget déjà ? Chuchota Allen en direction de Lavi même si son chuchotement fut entendu.

- Elle est la secrétaire du Superviseur. Répondit Marie à la place. – Elle vient directement de Central.

- Ce n'est pas important. Interrompit Komui alors qu'il redevenait sérieux. – De plus, je pense qu'il est mieux que je vous parle moi-même, et j'aimerais que ce qui va être dit reste dans cette pièce. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Malgré son comportement d'avant qui avait été presque comique, ce côté montrait que l'homme avait les qualités d'un dirigeant. Harry se débattit pour se concentrer, une multitude de pensées et de sensations tournant dans sa tête. L'homme le regarda, et il hocha légèrement la tête et il sentit que c'était nécessaire qu'il demande :

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que ça reste secret ? Je pensais que tout le monde ici étaient de confiance ?

- Oh, évidemment. Ils sont tous de confiance, ne te méprend pas. Répondit l'homme d'origine chinoise alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le métal qui entourait le lit à côté de celui d'Allen. – Par contre, récemment Central nous a envoyé un groupe de personnes qui sont d'une grande aide et dont leur but est de nous faire avancer – mais elles ne sont rien de plus que des espions. Ils ne sont pas dangereux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils sont là pour garder un œil sur nous pour Central, mais je veux juste que ça reste ici pour être certain qu'il n'y aura d'influences extérieures sur ta situation. Central est … plus efficace parce qu'ils se moquent de la vie des autres. Donc si ils étaient au courant des détails exacts, tu pourrais te trouver dans une mauvaise situation. Pire que celle où tu te trouves en ce moment.

- Donc ... vous allez mentir à vos supérieurs ? Demanda d'un ton neutre Harry.

- Mentir est un grand mot. Répliqua l'autre. – C'est juste que … j'omets quelques détails pour la santé de tout le monde.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé, soulagé, agacé, ou appréhensif. Il y avait tellement de façons de considérer le mépris qu'avait l'homme pour ses supérieurs.

La matrone fit un 'tsk' alors qu'elle regardait le genou d'Allen, faisant reculer une Lenalee inquiète qui alla se placer de l'autre côté du lit où elle s'asseya. La vieille femme commença à le sentir, le massant en faisant de petits cercles. Allen grimaça légèrement, mais sinon ne montra rien.

- J'ai compris le plus gros de ce qu'il t'était arrivé par les informations que Dumbledore m'avait données, ainsi que les rapports d'Allen, Lavi et de Kanda. Qu'est-ce que, exactement, tu comptes faire maintenant ? Je suppose que tu veux en terminer avec cet être maléfique ?

Surpris, Harry essaya d'organiser ses pensées ce n'était pas vraiment un de ses meilleurs moments.

- Oui, c'est certain. Je ... avant, on cherchait les Horcrux, et on en a trouvé un, mais on n'est pas capable de les détruire sans un certain type d'objet magique. On pensait utiliser l'épée de Griffondor, mais elle en dehors de notre portée. Il massa son front, essayant de repousser le début d'une migraine. – Je n'ai aucune idée d'où peuvent bien être les autres. On n'avait que des spéculations avant, je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Komui hocha la tête pensivement en frottant son menton.

- Je vois. Ils sont tous reliés à lui-même, des parties de son âme, alors j'imagine qu'il les a mis dans des endroits sûrs, cachés, et quelque part où il a déjà été – probablement plus d'une fois. D'après mes données, il a été à ton école, Poudlard, et il y a de grandes chances qu'il y en ait un là-bas, mais c'est en dehors de portée pour le moment, et devra attendre. Il fredonna en pensant avant de continuer. – Il haïssait Dumbledore – il en a peut-être placé un à un certain endroit pour le mettre en colère ? Il faudrait chercher par là. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il en aurait confié un à un de ses subordonnés ?

Harry cilla, essayant toujours de rester concentrer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la quantité d'information que l'Ordre Noir avant, mais apparemment c'était impressionnant. Cet homme lançait seulement des idées, mais déjà il était plus loin que lui.

- Je- Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être à un de ses plus loyal, quelqu'un dans son Cercle Intérieur.

- Le Cercle Intérieur ... Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange sont de bonnes possibilités avec la richesse des Malfoy et leurs propriétés, et la dévotion maladive de Lestrange. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, mais je pense que c'est un d'eux. Le Superviseur soupira et croisa ses jambes. – Il semble être intelligent si ses résultats scolaires disent quelque chose. S'il est aussi intelligent que je le pense, il en garderait un près de lui à tout moment, au cas où quelque chose aille mal, même si pour lui c'est une petite possibilité, avec les autres. Est-ce qu'il garde quelque chose en particulier souvent près de lui ?

Abasourdit, le Potter réfléchit.

- Sa baguette, ses subordonnés. Depuis quelques temps Pettigrew était tout le temps avec lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en soit un. La seule autre chose serait son serpent Nagini. Mais est-ce que un être vivant peut être le réceptacle d'un morceau d'âme ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Je vais voir pour que quelqu'un vérifie. Dit l'autre en se relevant, ses yeux toujours perdu dans le vague.

- Et le gars, Snape ? Proposa Lavi. – Harry et Ron on dit qu'il était un Mangemort.

- Son bras droit. Ajouta Harry avec haine.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Komui haussa des épaules, mettant son porte-bloc de son côté. – Dumbledore m'a parlé de Snape, il était très certain que l'homme est un double agent, et digne de confiance. Plus maintenant, bien sûr, puisqu'il a dût devenir Mangemort à plein temps.

- C'est Snape qui a tué Dumbledore. Cracha Harry. – Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il était, à la fin, je suppose qu'il n'était pas aussi loyal que Dumbledore pensait.

- Oh ? Il fut vraiment surprit pendant un moment. – Eh bien, c'est intéressant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était _ça_ dont l'homme parlait … quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, tu devrais toujours garder ton esprit ouvert.

- Ouvert ? Il arrivait à peine à se retenir. – Je l'ai vu de _mes propres yeux._

- Er, oui, eh bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver. L'autre haussa les épaules avec défaitisme. – Je ne fais que dire. On ne sait jamais.

Le silence tomba, et c'était clair qu'il était énervé, donc l'autre toussa et fit le geste de 'continuer' avec ses mains.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on commencera par là. Quand la matrone vous relâchera, tu pourras venir regarder nos documents et les informations qu'on a récoltées. On a aussi amassé une assez belle collection de livres qui pourraient t'être utiles. Pendant ce temps, moi-même et un petit groupe de Scientifiques chercheront à trouver quelque chose.

- Juste un petit groupe ? Parla faiblement Marie, ce qui était étrange vue sa taille.

- Oui. Ce sera plus facile à dissimuler comme ça. De plus, même si on est découvert, ça ne posera pas beaucoup de problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera ce qu'on pourras. Il s'était adressé à Harry, et ignora la tentative de le rassurer. – Une fois que tu seras sorti, tu resteras avec Kanda-

- Quoi ?! S'exclama le japonais, intervenant pour la première fois. Il grogna dangereusement, son regard meurtrier. – Non. Personne ne restera avec moi. Je ne vais pas babysitter le gamin.

- Dans des conditions normales je ne mettrais pas de personne saine avec toi non plus, Kanda. Répliqua Komui avec un haussement d'épaules. – Surtout si je voulais m'assurer de leur santé mentale et physique. Mais je ne peux pas le mettre avec Allen, comme j'avais prévu, parce qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un avec lui. Lavi a Bookman, et je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je mette Harry avec Lenalee. Le jour où un homme mettra un pied dans sa chambre sera le jour où je mourrais.

Lenalee rougit et fronça des sourcils, roulant des yeux avant qu'elle n'aide Allen à remettre la patte de son pantalon en place par-dessus son genoux fraîchement traité et bandé.

- Je m'en moque. Dit Kanda, ses yeux brillant. – Ma chambre est hors limite. Met le avec Marie, ou celui avec les crocs, mais il ne reste pas avec moi. Tu peux même le laisser dans l'infirmerie, je m'en moque.

- Kanda-

- Non.

- Kanda.

Il y eu quelque chose qui est passé silencieusement entre l'épéiste et le Superviseur, et Harry les regarda, éreinté et agacé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les problèmes que l'autre posait, mais aussi, l'autre était une personne très solitaire.

Soudain le regard de Kanda agrippa le sien, sombre et énervé.

- Très bien. Mais si tu fais une chose de travers, une seule chose, je te jure que tu souhaiterais avoir été attrapé par ces stupides Mangemorts.

Harry pensait qu'il y avait vraiment peu de chance que ça arrive, et il roula des yeux pour laisser l'autre savoir ce qu'il pensait. Puis il ignora son futur compagnon de chambre, regardant la matrone bander fermement les côtes d'Allen. Lenalee lui donna un petit sourire, et il dût détourner le regard quand il sentit un regard encore plus noir que celui de Kanda.

_- De plus_, dit lentement Komui, lançant un regard à Harry alors qu'il allait de lui à sa sœur – l'avertissement était clair, j'ai entendu dire que vous avez quelque chose qui pourrait être une Innocence ?

- Il semblerait. Répondit Allen, complètement inconscient de l'avertissement. – C'était étrange, et Harry a mentionné une migraine après l'avoir utilisée trop longtemps. A un certain point, il l'a utilisée trop longtemps et l'invisibilité qui nous recouvrait s'est désactivée, et il a dit que c'était inhabituel.

- C'est inhabituel que l'invisibilité affecte quelqu'un qui n'est pas sous la cape. Ajouta Harry. – Ca ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il y a aussi le fait que je puisse passer à travers les objets qui est étrange. Je ne devrais pas être capable de faire ça, après tout ce n'est qu'une cape d'invisibilité.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir. Komui hocha la tête résolument. – Demain, je t'emmènerais voir Hevlaska. Elle saura. Je viendrais te chercher après le petit déjeuné, d'accord ?

Le sorcier hocha légèrement la tête, se demandant vaguement qui était Hevlaska, et qu'est ce qui lui permettait de savoir une telle chose.

- Okay, j'aimerais ajouter que si quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans cette salle, et qui n'est pas Reever, commence à vous poser des questions sur ce que vous faites là, essayez de rester vague. Peu importe ce que cette personne peut savoir, c'est pas grave, mais essayez de ne pas lui en donner plus. Oh, e-

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et une femme qui semblait être américaine entra. Elle avait les cheveux court, et apparaissait très professionnelle. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur eux, et elle s'approcha en faisant de longs pas confiants.

- Superviseur ! Je pensais vous avoir dit de ne pas vous promener ainsi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Même s'il ne semblait pas du tout désolé. – Je m'inquiétais juste pour mes précieux Exorcistes. Je n'ai pas pût résister.

La femme regarda autour d'elle, posant une main sur sa hanche. Elle vit Harry et se redressa légèrement.

- Ils semblent aller bien pour moi. Vous avez beaucoup de choses plus importantes à faire – vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de temps ici, et vous en avez perdu encore plus avant en discutant avec Jerry.

- Je vérifiais juste s'ils allaient bien. Il fit la moue, mais ça n'avait pas d'effet sur elle.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils vont assez bien. Vous avez une pile de documents qui vous attend dans votre bureau, Superviseur.

Il se leva avec un profond soupir, prenant son porte document en même temps et sourit à Lenalee.

- D'accord. Il regarda chacun des Exorcistes et Harry. – J'y vais. Reposez-vous bien.

- Toi aussi, tu ne dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps, grand frère. Observa Lenalee en se levant elle aussi, fronçant des sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Des fois il n'y a juste pas le temps. Répliqua Komui en plaçant une main sur son épaule et en la regardant un moment.

Harry pouvait voir, juste pendant un instant, qu'ils tenaient vraiment beaucoup à l'autre. Ses amis lui manquèrent encore plus. Il se demandait comment allaient les Weasley.

Puis le superviseur et la femme étaient partit, laissant derrière eux une salle plongée dans le silence. La matrone bandait maintenant le cou d'Allen par-dessus un morceau de coton situé sur la partie la plus endommagée. Lenalee souffla doucement avant d'aller vers le lit de Lavi. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord, lui demandant doucement comment il allait.

Harry observa simplement la vieille dame soigner le plus jeune, se demandant combien de fois les autres étaient passés par là, et se demandant quel avait été la pire blessure qu'ils avaient eus. Ils semblaient connaître la femme relativement bien, ce qui était à la fois positif et négatif après tout, la seule façon pour la connaitre aussi bien était venir la voir pour se faire soigner.

Elle continua, désinfectant certaines des coupures plus petites sur son visage avant de passer à ses mains. Elles n'étaient pas abimée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais plusieurs doigts avaient étés frottés durement ou coupés, surtout le dos de sa main droite. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle annonça :

- En plus de ce qui est apparent, tu es mal nourrit comme vous l'êtes tous je pense, et un peu déshydraté. Je suppose que tu n'as pas pût manger autant que d'habitude j'enverrais quelqu'un t'apporter quelque chose bientôt, mais pas trop parce que ton estomac doit se réhabituer. Elle se leva et regarda dans la direction d'Harry. – Je te regarderais en dernier parce que je devrais plus à faire. S'occuper d'une personne normale est différent de regarder l'un d'eux.

Il savait qu'elle ne demandait pas la permission, donc il la regarda simplement prendre des produits et se diriger vers Lavi. Lenalee se déplaça pour qu'elle ait suffisamment de place, s'asseyant tout au bord.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et encore une fois quelqu'un qu'Harry ne reconnut pas entra. Cette personne n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que lui, et il se demanda s'il était aussi un Exorciste, sauf que l'autre ne portait pas une version de l'uniforme. Il avait de longs cheveux blond retenus en une natte, et apparaissait formel.

- Allen Walker ! S'exclama la nouveau avec agacement. Le blandinet grimaça, sa main passant sur l'arrière de son cou dans un signe d'inconfort. Il essaya de rire.

- Oh, bonjour Link, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, après-

- Tu n'es pas le moins du monde marrant, Walker. Claqua Link, allant se placer près du lit de l'autre. – Tu ne réalises même pas que tu as réussi à te mettre dans plus de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Immédiatement Harry voulait savoir ce que le garçon avait fait pour avoir des problèmes, et il décida qu'il était assez fatigué pour simplement demander. Quand il le fit, l'autre le regarda d'un regard perçant. Il était bien conscient que celui-là ne bougeait pas comme un Exorciste, mais il avait la même sorte de force qu'il avait appris à reconnaître chez un guerrier.

- Vous devez être Harry Potter. Dit sèchement Link. – Enchanté, ou du moins j'espère que sera le cas. Je suis Howard Link. Je suis celui qui était chargé de surveiller Mr. Walker ci présent.

A la place de demander pourquoi quelqu'un devait surveiller Allen, comme il voulait le faire, il demanda :

- 'Etait' ?

- Oui. Walker a eu la chance d'avoir une pause et d'être envoyé sur cette mission – d'habitude je l'aurais accompagné, mais dût à la situation précaire sous laquelle vous vous trouviez, il a eu une chance de faire ses preuves. Malheureusement, il a échoué de façon spectaculaire. L'attention de Link retourna à l'Exorciste. – Vraiment, Walker, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Tu sais que l'utilisation de l'Arche était interdite, et tu l'as utilisée pas une, mais deux fois ! Tu ne fais que rendre les choses plus difficiles en désobéissant, surtout en ce qui concerne l'Arche.

- C'était nécessaire. Contra Allen. – ce n'est pas que je l'utilisais juste parce que je le voulais, on en avait vraiment besoin ! Peut-être que si les règles n'étaient pas aussi déraisonnables, ça ne serait pas un problème.

- Les règles ne sont pas déraisonnables. L'autre lui lança un regard noir. – C'est toi qui peux être déraisonnable. Personne ne sait l'étendue des pouvoirs de l'Arche, et le fait qu'elle ait appartenu au Comte lui-même rend les choses encore plus suspectes. Sans compter que tu es le seul qui semble pouvoir l'utiliser, ce qui te laisse dans une situation dangereuse, et c'est sans compter toutes les autres choses qui se 'passent' de ton côté en ce moment. Evidemment qu'ils allaient te l'interdire.

- Alors laisse-moi deviner, tu vas de nouveau être sur mes épaules à surveiller tous mes mouvements ? Supposa Allen avec un froncement de sourcils, mais ce n'était pas vraiment mécontent il semblait juste un peu dégoûté.

- Tu t'es toi-même mit dans cette position. Répliqua Link en croisant ses bras.

- Je ne regrette rien. Déclara Allen avec la tête haute.

Harry avait la distincte impression que quelque chose passait au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il loupait un point, mais il était trop fatigué pour deviner ce que c'était. Il résista à l'envie de s'allonger, se retourner, dormir, et avec un peu de chance, rêver de quelque chose de mieux. Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Lavi maugréa, et Harry pouvait voir que la tête du rouquin était en grande partie bandée. Lenalee rigolait doucement alors que l'autre plaisantait sur quelque chose. La matrone alla vers le lit de Kanda et commença à s'occuper de lui.

Elle termina avec Kanda assez rapidement, mais encore, ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise au vu des capacités régénératrices de l'autre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec un regard terne qui le surprit. Elle n'alla pas immédiatement vers lui, allant à la place nettoyer ses outils et jeter ce qui était souillé. Elle nettoya de nouveau ses mains, puis avança avec un objet familier qu'elle attacha à son avant-bras pour prendre sa pression sanguine et son poult.

Pendant qu'elle attendait pour ces résultats, elle rassembla plusieurs choses, comme un thermomètre, des solutions nettoyantes et des bandages. Elle plaça le thermomètre dans sa bouche dès qu'elle était retournée à ses côtés. Alors qu'elle vérifiait ce que l'appareil sur son bras lui disait, elle murmura doucement :

- Enlève ton haut s'il te plaît. Il fronça des sourcils, mais quand elle retira l'appareil il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. – Merci. Est-ce qu'il y a des blessures autre part ?

- Je ne pense pas. Répliqua-t-il. Elle leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il parlait avec le thermomètre toujours dans sa bouche, et c'était comme si Mme Weasley le regardait avec un de ces regards. – Vraiment. Je promets.

Elle sourit chaleureusement, et le changement était suffisant pour qu'il réalise qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme stricte qu'il avait pensé qu'elle était, mais qu'elle était juste inquiète et qu'elle le montrait d'une façon indirecte. Elle hocha la tête, tendant la main pour toucher les côtes endolories. Ses mains étaient tièdes, et ça fit mal quand elle appuya, mais elle dit simplement :

- Juste des bleus, rien de sérieux.

Elle désinfecta les petites coupures qu'il avait avant de le bander, répétant la même chose pour celles sur son visage et ses bras. Sa température semblait normale car elle ne commenta pas ni ne fit une grimace quand elle la vie. Elle le jeta, puisque c'était à usage unique, puis parla avec vigueur :

- Tu es pire qu'Allen. Je vais demander à Jerry qu'il te fasse quelques petites choses pour remettre ton estomac en état pour la nourriture plus lourde, et tu devras faire attention de ne pas manger trop. C'est assez simple de s'occuper de la déshydrataion, mais j'ai aussi remarquée que tu as des bleus internes. Ca se soignera très bien tout seul, mais ça veut dire que tu devras faire attention. Il n'y a aucun doute que vous partirez dans la matinée de demain, mais je veux que vous reveniez après le déjeuner.

- D'accord. Il hocha la tête légèrement en remettant son haut. – Merci.

Elle le regarda et lui donna un autre sourire chaleureux.

- C'est normal. Répondit-elle. – Repose-toi bien, et tu devrais être rétabli en un rien de temps.

Elle nettoya de nouveau ses outils, et pendant qu'elle le faisait, s'adressa à tout le monde :

- Puisque vous avez tous besoin de vous débarbouiller, vous serez autorisés à utiliser la salle de bain un à la fois après le dîner, et je vous donnerais à tous un rapide check up pour être certaine que je n'ai rien manquée.

- Un à la fois ? Se plaignit Lavi. – Ca prendra trop longtemps. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas retourner dans nos chambres ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait mal.

- Si tu fais un pas en dehors de ce lit sans ma permission, je ferais en sorte que tu aies deux cache œil au lieu d'un.

Elle termina avec une bonne imitation du Regard du Démon. Il frissonna et s'enfonça dans son lit avec honte.

- Au fait, où est le Vieux Panda ? Se demanda-t-il à haute voix.

- Bookman a été très occupé ces dernier temps. Expliqua Link. – Il y a de grande chance qu'il n'ait même pas entendu que tu es revenu. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra quand il le saura.

- Ah. C'est ce que je craignais. Lavi grimaça, et Harry se demanda à quoi ressemblait cette nouvelle personne. Mais il espérait qu'il ne le rencontrerait pas maintenant parce qu'il avait rencontré assez de personne pour aujourd'hui. Sa migraine était toujours présente, et elle commençait à augmenter.

Il se sentait complètement erreinté, et ce n'était même pas l'heure du déjeuné. Il c'était passé tellement de choses ces dernier temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre, et il détestait ça. Il était à un nouvel endroit, où il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et des personnes qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait croire ou non – il avait été capable de connaître et de comprendre, et à un certain point devenir ami avec les trois Exorcistes, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait inconfortable. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa tête tombant sur l'oreiller. La sensation était divine. C'était comme s'il pouvait juste flotter jusqu'au plafond, le lit était _tellement_ moelleux du moins il l'était pour lui après les semaines passées à dormir sur du ciment.

Alors que le sommeil tirait sur son esprit, il se demanda ce que faisaient ses amis à cet instant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas posté il y a deux semaines ... désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite. En tout cas la voilà donc bonne lecture ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !**

* * *

- Allez, allez ! Gémit Allen alors qu'il continuait de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre. Il tira sur sa chemise, son estomac grondant tellement que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait l'entendre.

Harry dissimula un sourire tandis que la matrone terminait de s'occuper de lui. Quand elle lui donna un petit, mais mécontent hochement de tête, il se leva et rejoignit Allen en disant :

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours.

- Il est toujours comme ça. Sourit Lavi. – C'est comme s'il était un énorme trou noir – il a toujours faim !

- Pas toujours. Se défendit Allen. – Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois manger plus que vous !

- Je suis presque impressionné que tu n'aies pas de problèmes de poids. Dit Link en décroisant ses bras. – Ou d'autres maladies de ce genre.

Harry hocha la tête en accord. Il remercia silencieusement la matrone pour son aide avant qu'il ne suive les trois autres vers la porte. Kanda était partit quelques minutes auparavant, ayant été debout avant les autres et donc le premier qui ai reçu un nouveau check up.

- N'oublie pas de prendre les pilules que je t'ai données. Prévint la vieille femme. – La blanche pendant que tu manges, et les autres après.

- Je le ferais, promit. Affirma Harry avec un salut par-dessus son épaule, sortant de la pièce et refermant la porte derrière lui quand on le lui dit. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres, grattant sa joue.

On lui avait donné des vêtements d'entraînement que les Exorcistes portaient généralement. Au début ils étaient inconfortables. Il n'avait jamais aimé quand les vêtements étaient trop serrés – son haut collait à sa peau, mais il s'y était habitué et ce n'était plus un problème. Comme les autres, c'était noir, sans manches, et avec un col haut. Il avait reçu des pantalons noirs qui étaient bien maintenus au niveau de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, mais heureusement plus large au niveau des chevilles. Ses chaussures consistaient en une paire de bottes qui étaient larges et qui donnait l'impression qu'elles s'enlèveraient à n'importe quelle seconde, mais qui en fait étaient assez serrées. Les gants étaient une option – les Exorcistes les avaient, et il avait accepté une paire qui allait de son coude à ses doigts. Puis, parce qu'il le préférait comme ça, il avait passé un manteau noir autour de ses épaules.

La première fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, Lavi avait commenté sur le fait que tout le noir mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux. 'Deux tourbillons au fond d'un lac', il avait dit.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il trouva que la cafétéria était énorme. Il ne savait pas si elle était ou pas plus grande que celle de l'ancienne base, mais elles se ressemblaient sauf que celle-ci était beaucoup plus blanche. Il y avait des personnes de toutes tailles et de toutes formes assises autour des tables, la majorité portant des manteaux identiques. Beaucoup se tournèrent vers eux quand ils entrèrent, et il baissa la tête.

Il avait l'habitude que des gens le regarde, et il pouvait se tenir la tête haute sans problème. A première vu quelques-uns semblaient ne pas les aimer, mais ce n'était pas à un point qui l'inquiétait ou qui le gênait. Il était surtout embarrassé.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le soit, mais il l'était quand même.

Soudain, Lavi lui donna un léger coup de coude :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? Pour ma part je sais ! J'attendais la cuisine de Jerry depuis des mois !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry, réussissant à paraître complètement naturel alors qu'il les suivait vers la file qui commençait de la fenêtre au milieu du mur. – Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un menu ?

- Un menu ? Pendant un moment le rouquin sembla complètement abasourdit, mais il commença à rire et tapa l'autre sur l'épaule. – Nah, Jerry te fera tout ce que tu veux !

- Je suppose qu'il est impossible de dire qu'il sait tout faire, mais je n'aie pas encore trouvé de recette qu'il ne connaisse pas. Commenta Allen alors qu'ils rejoignaient la file et patientaient. – Et je sais de quoi je parle. Il en connait beaucoup il peut faire de la cuisine anglaise, asiatique, mexicaine, tous les types !

Ses yeux se perdirent au loin, et Link leva les yeux au ciel de sa place à côté du garçon :

- Attention Walker, je crois que tu bave.

- Quoi ?! Le garçon se dépêcha de frotter son menton avec embarra, puis fit une moue. – C'est pas vrai !

- Non, mais presque. Je pensais que je devais te prévenir avant que tu ne te ridiculise toi-même.

- Ouch. Lavi lança un clin d'œil à Allen en plaisantant, suivant la file quand elle avança de quelques pas. – Je dirais qu'ils se comportent comme un vieux couple marié, mais c'est trop cliché – en plus, si quelqu'un agit comme ça, c'est Allen et Yuu. A ton avis, qui serait la femme ?

Allen passa son regard incrédule vers son ami, alors qu'Harry prétendait réfléchir :

- Je ne sais pas. Kanda a les cheveux longs, mais le visage d'Allen est moins anguleux.

- Des fois on dirait que Kanda agit comme une femme lors de sa période du mois. Ajouta Lavi malicieusement. – Mais Allen semble plus du type mère poule.

- Lavi. Prévint dangereusement Allen. – Je te le promets, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter maintenant où je vais te le faire regretter.

- Oui, arrête de corrompre la nouvelle addition. Ajouta Link en jetant un regard au sorcier qui ne pouvait que rire.

La file avança rapidement dès qu'on arrêta d'y payer attention. Link commanda en premier, suivit d'Allen, qui commanda plus de nourriture qu'Harry avait vu pour une personne. Il n'entendait que la voix de Jerry, puisqu'il avait son dos tourné pour s'adosser contre le mur pour discuter avec Allen et Lavi. Quand il avança pendant qu'Allen se mettait sur le côté pendant qu'un autre cuisinier commençait à remplir son plateau, Harry eu une surprise.

- Tient ?! S'exclama l'homme qu'il savait était Jerry en se penchant par la fenêtre. – une nouvelle tête ! Et il est adorable !

Jerry était étrange, et c'était le premier et le seul mot qu'il pouvait prendre pour le décrire. Après tout, il avait les cheveux _violets_. Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua, et il fut capable de s'en remettre en une seconde ou deux par expérience après avoir vu Tonks et son habitude de changer ses propres cheveux de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes. Puis il remarque que mis à part le fait que l'homme soit africain américain, il était juste étrange.

- Uh, um. Harry Potter. Se présenta-t-il avec hésitation. – Enchanté.

- Oh ! Et il est si poli ! C'est le premier depuis Allen ! Sourit Jerry en se penchant un peu plus. – Seigneur, je vais pouvoir travailler ici pour toujours et mourir heureux si je peux servir autant de beaux jeunes hommes !

Harry devait avouer que sincèrement, il commençait à être effrayé.

- Uh, merci ?

- Pas besoin de me remercier. Le cuisinier avait aussi une voix un peu forte et détestable. – Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné des yeux si magnifiques ! Mon dieu, ce sont de beaux yeux !

Il résista l'envie de reculer lentement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon mignon ?

Il était vaguement conscient que Lavi riait si fort que c'était impossible à cacher. Allen ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte – son plat était toujours en train d'être rempli. Link se raclait calmement la gorge, mais on aurait dit que l'autre essayait de dissimuler un léger rire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Admit-il en essayant de penser à quelque chose qu'il aimerait.

- Tout, tout ce que tu veux ! Insista Jerry.

Il finit par commander une sorte de curry après qu'Allen le lui ait suggéré. Jerry fut très enthousiaste à se mettre à la tâche, et alors qu'il se tenait sur le côté pour attendre, il fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle il avait son plateau dans ses mains. Il eut juste besoin d'attendre un moment ou deux pour Lavi, puis il se tourna pour les suivre. Il n'allait certainement pas s'asseoir seul si il avait le choix.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se tournait, il fut juste un peu surpris de trouver un nombre alarmant de regards sur lui. Beaucoup le regardèrent curieusement avant de se détourner personne ne semblait le moins du monde gêné d'avoir été remarqués. C'était probablement ce qui le dérangea le plus.

- Oh hey, regardez, il y a Lenalee ! S'exclama avec joie Lavi. – Hey Lenalee~ !

La chinoise regarda derrière elle, surprise, de sa place à côté d'un groupe portant des manteaux identiques. Elle sourit et les salua de la main avant de se retourner.

- Ces manteaux signifient quoi ? Chuchota Harry à Link, parce qu'il avait appris au fil de la journée que l'autre était assez professionnel et le moins malicieux ou n'était pas du genre à porter des jugements. Il se sentait assez sauf pour poser une question qui semblait stupide, puisque Lavi l'aurait taquiné (même si c'est toujours de façon gentille) et Allen aurait pût répondre juste un peu trop fort, et tout le monde près d'eux auraient sût qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Ces manteaux sont le symbole des Traqueurs, tout comme les uniformes d'Exorcistes sont pour les Exorcistes. La voix de Link était pleine de sans. – Les Traqueurs enquêtes sur des cas anormaux qui pourraient être des signes d'Innocences. Ils guident aussi les Exorcistes sur la scène où les Exorcistes cherchent ladite Innocence.

- Oh. Harry fredonna pensivement avant de demander. – Et ils … er … quelles sont les … qualifications … pour être Traqueurs ?

- Aucune. Répondit l'autre en haussant des épaules, balançant son plateau d'une main. – Ils étaient des citoyens normaux avant qu'ils se proposent. Beaucoup ont joins après avoir été personnellement affectés par un Akuma, comme après la mort d'un proche.

Ça, il pensa, mettait les choses à leurs places. Il n'était pas certain du nombre, mais si ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un, s'ils étaient tous là à cause d'un désastre causé par ces créatures, alors …

- Tient, prend un banc. Plaisanta Lavi, et Harry s'asseya avec prudence à côté du rouquin. Les bancs et les tables étaient très similaires à ceux qu'ils utilisaient à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle. Ça le rendit mélancolique.

- Tu devrais peut-être détourner les yeux, juste pendant un moment. Prévint Lavi. – Ce que tu vas voir est dangereux pour ta santé.

Evidemment, Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait, mais il réalisa le moment suivant. Il n'avait jamais vu Allen manger autant, aussi vite, aussi désespérément. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était de façon sauvage, mais c'était … eh bien, c'était impressionnant.

Quelqu'un se glissa sur le banc à sa gauche, son côté libre, et il trouva Lenalee avec son menton posé sur ses mains, coudes sur la table, et le regardant. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle sourit.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Récemment, bien mieux. Répliqua-t-il poliment. – Merci de demander.

Il ne savait pas ce qui chez elle le forçait à lui parler aussi poliment, mais il eut le sentiment que ça avait à voir avec la menace persistante de son grand frère.

- Tu es juste comme Allen. Ria-t-elle. – Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si tendu. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Peut-être pas ... Ne sachant pas comment répondre il laissa la phrase en suspens. Link le sauva.

- Ça ne vous dérange peut-être pas, Mlle Lee, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en va de même pour votre frère.

- Mon frère n'est pas si mauvais une fois qu'on le connait. Insista Lenalee, surtout pour Harry. – Il est juste … un peu surprotecteur. Il ne veut pas de mal.

- Seulement pour toi. Dit Lavi en balançant un morceau de saucisse dans un arc. – Pour tous les autres, il les attaquera et leur fera des choses pas très agréables.

Un son de dédain sortit de la bouche du sorcier qui commença à manger tranquillement. Il avala les pilules que la matrone lui avait données avec des instructions strictes, et il ne mangea pas beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais eu un gros appétit, et avec un estomac qui se remettait encore, des repas léger étaient plus que suffisant. Il termina bien avant les autre, et il attendit sur son siège parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Ce fut lorsque Lavi avait presque terminé qu'ils entendirent un son mystérieux qui ressemblait étrangement à un vent coupant. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelque chose fila juste à côté de la tête d'Harry, frappant Lavi et forçant la tête de l'autre dans son plat. Pendant un instant, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, puis il le vit :

Il y avait un homme de petite taille qui maintenait la tête de Lavi dans le plat avec son pied. Lavi se débattait furieusement.

- Est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? Demanda Link désagréablement, mais même lui recula quand le vieil homme tourna un regard sombre entouré de noir dans sa direction. Etouffé par sa nourriture, Lavi commença à jurer de façon assez spectaculaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? L'homme se pencha en avant, et le rouquin laissa échapper quelques phrases intéressantes. L'homme changea de place, atterrissant sur le sol, et quand la tête de l'Exorciste se releva avec une profonde inspiration, la frappa avec suffisamment de force pour la renvoyer dans le plat.

- J'ai entendu que tu t'es mis dans des situations intéressantes. Dit l'homme.

- Non sans bla- Commença Lavi alors qu'il relevait de nouveau sa tête, de l'œuf collant à ses joues. – Tu t'attendais à quoi, Vieux Panda ?

- Respect !

Et Harry regarda l'autre se faire rendre muet contre son vouloir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou non – est-ce qu'il avait déjà vu une relation aussi publiquement abusive ? Il ne pensait pas.

Il s'éloigna silencieusement, espérant qu'il ne serait pas vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive tout le temps. La voix derrière lui le fit tourner la tête, et il vit qu'en s'éloignant il s'était rapprocher d'assez près de Lenalee, qui ne sembla pas remarquer. Il lui donna un hochement de tête nerveux et demanda ce que 'ça' était exactement.

- Oh, Lavi et Bookman. Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer.

- Tu appelles ça une dispute ? A sa surprise, il parla en même temps que Link, et ils se regardèrent sous la surprise avant qu'il ne réalise que les deux en question avaient commencés une bataille de nourriture.

Evidemment, Lavi se trouva rapidement à court de munitions, et commença à utiliser les assiettes autour de lui. Le vieil homme – Bookman ? – réagissait plutôt violemment à la scène.

- Là, là, tu es en train de donner beaucoup de travail pour le personnel d'entretien. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour finalement trouver Komui, qui avait son porte document levé devant lui, un œuf écrasé sur le bois. – Je suis certain qu'on peut régler ce problème un peu plus calmement ?

- Grand frère ! S'exclama Lenalee, la jeune fille se levant et allant le rejoindre, - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu pour Harry, bien sûr. Répondit l'homme, ses lunettes réfléchissant la lumière. – Comme j'ai dit que je ferais.

C'était en partit parce qu'il était mal à l'aise et incertain de la situation que Harry se leva prestement et passa par-dessus le banc. Il ne pensait pas vraiment où, exactement, il allait aller ou ce qu'il allait faire, juste conscient qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de cette étrange situation.

- Est-ce que je peux venir ? Demanda Allen, avalant avec bruit et se levant lui aussi.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Komui décrocha l'œuf qui alla s'écraser au sol. – Et bien sûr, Bookman est invité, et Lavi aussi s'il est d'accord. D'ailleurs, Lenalee, je voulais te demander une faveur.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Allen nettoyer ranger son plateau, comme l'avait fait Harry un peu auparavant quand il avait terminé de manger. Link suivit l'exemple d'Allen, et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les deux se tiennent à côté de lui, prêt à y aller.

Lavi finit en effet par les suivre, avec Bookman, et Lenalee partit en direction de la Section Scientifique, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Et bien qu'Harry fût un peu curieux à propos de la Section Scientifique, il ne demanda pas.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, mais Harry cru avoir vu une ou deux fois une petite figure les suivre. Jamais il ne la vit correctement, et alors qu'il allait en parler aux autres, il croisa le regard de Komui, et l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le bureau de Komui était rond, et grand. Il y avait des papiers partout – sur le bureau, sur le canapé qui se trouvait en face du bureau, sur le sol, sur la chaise. Ils les passèrent tous, et même si personne ne s'inquiétait de marcher dessus, Harry faisait tout de même attention, marchant le moins possible dessus ce qui était assez difficile.

Puis ils montèrent dans une sorte d'ascensseur sans murs ou aucun support apparent. Il n'y avait pas de cordes, rien qui le tenait. Il ne put s'empêcher de le mentionner

- Je pourrais presque penser que c'est de la magie. Comment est-ce que ça peut flotter comme ça ?

- Eh bien, beaucoup de choses sont possibles avec la science. Répliqua calmement Komui. – Ici, à l'Ordre Noir, nous possédons plus d'outils et de machines avancée que je pense tu n'aies jamais vu avant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une espèce de plateforme, de forme cylindrique, et qui était entouré par l'obscurité. Il faisait froid, en quelque sorte, et Harry eu des frissons. Tout était silencieux, et il se trouva effrayé de briser ce silence.

- Est-ce que tu as la cape, Harry ? Demanda Komui en le regardant, son expression maintenue aussi neutre que possible.

- Oui. Harry sortit sa cape, ayant fait attention de la prendre quand il avait quitté l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire avec, alors il la tendit vers le superviseur qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais Komui secoua la tête. Il pointa vers quelque part devant lui, quelque part dans l'obscurité.

Harry se tourna, tenant la cape contre lui de manière défensive quand un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé voir, donc il attendit. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Quand il vit pour la première fois les longues, légèrement brillantes, choses ressemblantes à des tentacules, il pensa qu'il était devenu fou. Ca bougeait presque comme le feraient des serpents, mais c'était rapide, et l'instant suivant ça s'enroulait autour de sa jambe. Au début il ne fit que le regarder, puis il laissa échapper un glapissement et tenta de sauter eu arrière. En conséquence, il trébucha sur Bookman, qui avait été dans le chemin quand il avait essayé de reculer. Le sol avait semblé très dur il avait fermé les yeux et attendait ce qui allait arriver, peu importait ce que ce soit.

A sa surprise, il ne rencontra pas le sol, mais fut à la place attrapé par d'autres espèces de tentacules. Elles n'étaient pas molles, mais elles avaient une texture douce comme un phoque, ou un dauphin. Puis elles commencèrent à bouger, se déplaçant en-dessous de lui puis le levant jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus non seulement sur le sol, mais de plus en plus haut.

Il voulait paniquer. Il voulait attraper sa baguette et se 'protéger', mais il voulait aussi croire en Komui, dont il ne pensait pas l'aurait envoyé ici s'il allait être blessé.

Il s'éleva encore et encore, et enfin une figure s'éleva pour le saluer. Ce n'était pas une créature qu'il reconnaissait. Elle réfléchissait une lueur argentée, et semblait ne pas avoir d'yeux. Elle était énorme – sa tête était plus grande que son propre corps entier.

_- Innocence_. La voix était mélancolique et plein d'espoir, ainsi que celle d'une femme. Elle avait un côté maternelle, et une puissante en plus. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux émerveillés avant de demander :

- Es-est-ce que vous êtes Hev-Hev-Hevlaska ?

- Je suis ... Hevlaska. Elle confirma. – Ne soit ... pas effrayé. Je ... ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Inno ... cence ? Murmura de nouveau Hevlaska.

Harry jeta un regard une fois par-dessus son épaule ça faisait une sacrée distance jusqu'au sol. Lavi avait une main au-dessus de son œil alors qu'il regardait vers le haut, comme si il y avait beaucoup de lumière. Allen observait la scène avec curiosité, l'expression de Bookman était neutre, celle de Link était semblable, même si il pouvait voir un peu de curiosité. Komui portait une expression vraiment intéressée qu'Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter. Il se retourna et tendit la cape pliée devant lui.

Alors que quelques bras d'Hevlaska prenaient la cape, il était en même temps reposé sur le sol. Pourtant il ne détourna pas les yeux de la scène devant lui, ce qui lui permit de voir les 'doigts' des tentacules fusionner avec la cape d'invisibilité, comme si ils ne devenaient qu'un. Ce que la créature était en train de faire l'inquiéta.

A sa surprise, il fut placé sur ses pieds tellement doucement qu'il ne perdit pas du tout son équilibre. Et pourtant, Lavi plaça une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, lui offrant un léger mouvement de la tête.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Hevlaska ? Demanda Komui, même s'il n'éleva presque pas sa voie, malgré le fait que l'autre soit si haute. La créature commença à s'abaisser jusqu'à que sa tête ne soit plus si loin de la plateforme. La cape brilla, et après un moment, Hevlaska parla.

_- C'est ... très inhabituel_. Elle, puisque Harry pensait que c'était une femme, fredonna pensivement avant de continuer. – _Il_ y a _une Innocence ... à l'intérieur de cette cape_.

-Mais ... ? Incita Komui.

_- Mais la cape n'est pas une Innocence ... quelqu'un a inséré ... l'Innocence dans la cape ... il y a longtemps._

- Quelle est la différence ? Demanda Harry avec inquiétude, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec impatience.

- Une Innocence est une Innocence. Expliqua Komui avec un sourire. – Le bras d'Allen n'est pas le bras d'Allen – c'est une Innocence, du début jusqu'à la fin, et non de la chair humaine. On peut dire la même chose du marteau de Lavi et de l'épée de Kanda. Alors pour qu'une Innocence ait été placée à l'intérieur de quelque chose comme ça, c'est étrange.

_- Cette cape ... ses propriétés magiques interfèrent avec l'Innocence … qui est très affaiblie par son … enveloppe._

- Ce qui veut dire ... ? Il se tourna de nouveau vers le Superviseur, qui lui aussi semblait pensif.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Donc, Hevlaska, est-ce que tu veux dire que l'Innocence est retenue ?

_- En partie ... oui. Elle n'est pas ... complètement réveillée._

- Harry, où as-tu eu cette cape ? Komui se tourna vers le sorcier qui sursauta légèrement.

- Je ... Elle m'a été transmise, par mon père.

- Est-ce que c'est un héritage familial ? Passé de génération en génération ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit Harry en fronçant en s'excusant. – Je n'ai jamais parlé à mon père ou ma mère, alors je ne sais pas. Dumbledore ne m'a jamais rien dit mis à part qu'elle appartenait à mon père. Pourquoi ?

- Une Innocence, complètement éveillée ou non, ne répond qu'à une seule et unique personne. Peu importe l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, ou ce qui peut la retenir, je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une chose concernant l'Innocence qui ne changera jamais. Tu dis que tu es le seul à pouvoir générer ces autres effets, comme projeter l'invisibilité vers d'autres personnes ou passer à travers des objets solides ?

- C'est exact ... Il jeta un regard aux autres Bookman semblait être le seul qui ne soit complètement perdu.

- Mais comment est-ce que passer à travers tout ou être invisible pourrait détruire les Akumas ? Se demanda Lavi à haute voix. – C'est impossible. Et pourtant, c'est flagrant que c'est l'Innocence qui en est responsable, puisque Harry ne pouvait pas le faire avant.

- Ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai. Contra Bookman en s'adossant à la balustrade. – L'Innocence de Miranda ne peut pas détruire les Akumas directement – son but est d'assister les autres. Il pourrait très bien en être de même pour Harry.

- Voilà ce que je crois. Komui se redressa un peu plus, sa voix devenant professionnelle. – Même si ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Je pense qu'il est possible que, si la cape a été transmise dans la famille, l'Innocence reconnait un membre de la famille comme un compatible potentiel. Parce qu'Harry est le dernier, sans compter sa tante et son cousin, on ne peut pas tester cette théorie. Les attributs magiques interfèrent – la cape fait toujours ce qu'elle est censée faire, mais l'Innocence est restreinte. Le rapport dit que tu as réussi à la gardée sous son état activée pendant à peu près une demi-heure, plus ou moins, avant que tu n'attrapes une migraine. Les chances sont, elle se serait désactivée peu de temps après.

- Maintenant, est ce que tu peux essayer de l'activer pendant qu'Hevlaska vérifie ton taux de synchronisation.

Harry hésita avant qu'il ne prenne la cape que l'imposante créature lui tendait. Il la jeta par-dessus ses épaules, parce que ça lui semblait plus naturel ainsi. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-minute avant qu'il ne sente les effets se mettre en place. Alors qu'il disparaissait de la vue des autres, les tentacules d'Hevlaska l'encerclèrent doucement pour être certain d'où il se trouvait. Quelques moments plus tard, ils commencèrent à fusionner avec lui, même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire puisque son corps était invisible.

_- Quatre pourcent ... onze pourcent ... dix-neuf pourcent ... vingt-trois pourcent ... trente-neuf pourcent ... quarante-trois pourcent ..._ Hevlaska recula, et Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle était aussi près de lui. – _Le taux de synchronisation est de quarante-trois pourcent._

- C'est ... inattendu. Murmura Komui juste au moment où Harry enlevait la cape et devenait de nouveau visible. – Un taux aussi bas est dangereux pour celui qui se synchronise. C'est, peut-être, la raison de tes migraines.

- Dangereux comment ? Il demanda alors qu'il repliait soigneusement une de ses plus précieuses possessions.

- Dangereux. Ça pourrait te blesser, et s'il est assez bas, ça pourrait t'être fatal. Je ne pense que ce soit assez bas pour que ça pose un problème, mais je ne serais pas surprit si ton taux chutait à un moment ou à un autre.

- Alors quoi ? S'enquit Allen en s'avançant. – Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Ca … ça ne fait pas d'Harry un Exorciste n'est-ce pas ?

Komui regarda le sorcier avec tellement d'attention que ça le fit frissonner. Après un moment, l'homme soupira.

- Normalement je serais forcé de choisir entre deux choses. D'un côté, je devrais forcer Harry à devenir un Exorciste puisque notre force de frappe est faible, et que chaque Exorciste est une pièce importante pour la protection des habitants. Ou, de l'autre, je demanderais à Hevlaska de retirer l'Innocence de la cape.

- Le problème avec ça, par contre, est que je ne suis pas certain de ce que ça fera sur la cape, si ça fait quelque chose, ça voudra dire qu'on a récupéré l'Innocence. Ca donnerait une raison pour ceux au-dessus de se retirer de l'histoire et de forcer Harry à s'en aller.

- Quoi ?! S'écria Allen. – Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Pourquoi ? Komui ricana. – Parce que pour cette guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre, on leur prête trois de nos Exorcistes. Trois d'une poignée. Les chances de votre mort sont hautes – maintenant qu'on sait où se trouve un des fragments, il y a une chance qu'ils décident de prendre l'Innocence et d'attendre que la guerre soit terminée pour chercher les autres, et ce, seulement parce qu'ils ne voudront pas perdre des Exorcistes pour quelque chose comme ça.

Harry agrippa sa cape fermement, se rappelant qu'il avait sût que sa vie pouvait très bien être dans les mains de Komui. Il serra la mâchoire, regardant silencieusement l'autre avec un regard brûlant.

- Mais ? Il demanda. – Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour décider d'un mode d'action. Répliqua sérieusement Komui. – En revanche, je peux t'assurer que je ne vais pas retirer l'Innocence de ta cape. Pour l'instant. Éventuellement, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais je devrais le faire. Mais je ne vais pas te donner à la porte de la mort, je te le promets. Je t'aiderais autant que je le pourrais, aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

Les mots semblaient sincères, et après un moment il se détendit un petit peu. L'homme était gentil. Tout ce qu'il avait pointé était terriblement vrai, et Harry savait que, même si ce n'était pas complètement, ce n'était qu'une simple grande aide. C'était plus que ça.

- Mais. Interrompit Komui. – Je dois le dire : je veux t'aider Harry, crois-moi. Mais il y a un point pour lequel je vais mettre les bornes. Si je sens que les choses vont trop loin, si je sens que quelque chose va mal tourner, alors j'arrêterais tout moi-même. Je veux garder tout le monde en vie aussi longtemps que possible. Et ça t'inclus, tant que tu restes ici à l'Ordre. Mais n'oublie pas que ta guerre et la nôtre sont deux choses différentes.

Harry avala difficilement. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce que l'autre était en train de dire que l'homme voulait l'aider, il comprenait. Il lui donna de toute manière un hochement de tête, parce que même s'il était indécis, il comprenait que l'autre voulait protéger ses amis, ses personnes. Harry aurait fait la même chose si leurs positions avaient été inversées.

- Rentrons ? Suggéra le Superviseur. – Tu as toute la journée de libre après tout, pour explorer.

- Pour ... explorer ?! Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance de le faire. Il devint excité à cette pensée, à être capable d'explorer cet endroit majestueux.

- Au revoir, Hevlaska. Salua Komui par-dessus son épaule. – Merci pour ton aide.

_- C'était un ... plaisir_. Elle répliqua, retournant lentement dans l'obscurité.

- Um ! Harry rougit légèrement. – J'ai – j'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer. Merci. Pour votre aide.

Elle sembla sourire.

_- Le sentiment est partagé, Harry Potter_.

Alors qu'il montait dans l'ascenseur de nouveau, Komui lui lança un sourire qui semblait presque maniaque.

- Au fait, Harry. Je voulais te le dire, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux pour toi de … t'améliorer. En effet, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu reçoives des petites leçons, comme, disons, tous les jours pour devenir un peu plus fort.

- Je ... m'entraînais, quelque fois, avec Kanda, et une fois avec Lavi. Admit Harry avec une grimace. – Je ne pense pas que je sois bon à ça.

- Pour ma part, je ne suis pas du même avis. S'exclama chaleureusement Lavi. – Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'être doué à quelque chose au départ pour t'améliorer. Si tu es mauvais, raison de plus, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crois que tu es un traître. Dit Harry avec une moue, même s'il plaisantait.

- Ce n'est pas important, j'ai déjà décidé ! Le sourire de Komui s'agrandit. – Et si on disait tous les matins ? Avant le déjeuner ?

- Eh bien, est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Parce que si c'est le cas-

- Non. Non, je ne te donne pas le choix. Donc, tous les jours à dix heures.

Harry dissimula un petit sourire, même s'il ne savait pas comment il se sentait sur le fait d'être servit sur un plateau d'argent tous les jours. Il était soulagé. C'était loin d'être terminé, évidemment, mais au moins il n'était pas dans la pire des situations. Il attendait de voir els prochains jours, quand il pourra consulter les informations que l'Ordre avait et essayer de trouver des indices sur l'emplacement des Horcrux. Komui semblait très compétent – son aide apportera sûrement beaucoup.

Il se détendit puis se raidit. Il devait être prêt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! Voici la suite!**

* * *

La vie à la Congrégation était très, très différente de ce qu'Harry était habitué, et un peu similaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment une routine, pas vraiment, parce que … eh bien, il supposait que c'était une routine, mais comme les choses ne se passaient jamais deux fois de la même façon, ça ce n'était pas.

Les jours passèrent, puis une semaine, puis deux. Ses amis n'étaient jamais loin de son esprit maintenant qu'il avait juste un peu de temps pour se relaxer. Bien sûr, il sentait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le temps de se reposer, mais il avait découvert que la Section Scientifique était catégorique sur le fait qu'il ne travaille pas trop, même si au final c'était exactement ce qu'eux faisaient.

Il voyait Johnny plus que les autres scientifiques, à la fois parce que l'autre était tellement intéressé par la magie et lui donnait un coup de main. Il était si optimiste et avait tellement foi en les Exorcistes malgré leurs clairs désavantages qu'Harry était impressionné. Ils s'entendaient très bien, et par moment il pouvait faire la comparaison avec Hermione et les autres, même si Johnny était peut-être moins pressant et prenait plus de joie à apprendre.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi rencontré les autres scientifiques. Reever était celui qui, malgré le fait qu'il ait tellement de travail à faire avec son travail normal, qui était en charge de leur petit groupe de recherche. Harry avait surpris que ce ne soit pas Komui qui s'en occupe, mais même si le chinois apparaissait une fois de temps en temps avec des idées, des informations, ou des théories, il était suspicieusement absent de la plupart des activités récemment. Les scientifiques qui n'étaient pas au courant était surprit que l'homme semble faire son travail.

Il évitait tous ceux qui semblaient particulièrement influant. Ce qui n'était pas difficile, puisqu'il était toujours occupé.

Il rendait visite à Jerry pendant presque tous ses déjeunés, et l'autre était une source presque constante d'amusement, même si c'était un amusement étrange et quelque fois légèrement inconfortable. Une fois Johnny l'avait même persuadé d'aider aux cuisines, et même si ça s'était terminé en une pagaille et inutile, ça avait été amusant. Ça avait été pendant une de ces premières journées qu'il avait découvert que son golem était cassé. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant si on considérait les chocs qu'il avait reçu, mais Komui l'avait repris avec un froncement curieux des sourcils.

Harry se trouvait avec les Exorcistes la plupart du temps, et il les voyait tous presque tous les jours. Miranda était éternellement polie et gentille, essayant toujours d'aider, même si parfois son aide empirait les choses plus qu'autre chose. Dès qu'il réalisa ce qui créait ses crises, il devint très bon à éviter ses dépressions. C'était aussi toujours amusant de parler avec Marie. En fait, il le voyait presque tous les jours durant son 'entraînement' le matin. Ils s'entendaient assez bien.

Lenalee était le soleil brillant quand il se sentait fatigué vers la fin de la journée. On aurait dit qu'elle apparaissait toujours quand il avait besoin d'aide ou qu'il était déprimé. Et même si Harry avait du mal à comprendre son immense foie, il comprenait sa vision du monde mieux que la plupart. D'un autre côté, Bookman semblait être toujours en train de le surveiller. Le vieil homme savait tellement de choses, et parmi l'Ordre il savait le plus de choses sur le monde magique. Des fois, Harry prenait son courage à deux mains et posait une question dont l'autre connaissait toujours la réponse, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler à Bookman. Il y avait juste quelque chose chez l'autre qui était … désagréable n'était pas le bon mot, mais peut être que le mot 'détaché' correspondait mieux même si en même temps ce n'était pas ça.

Une fois Harry avait aperçu un Général, et il serait content de ne pas en rencontrer un face à face. Celui qu'il avait vu avait été un homme grand et musclé qui aurait sûrement adoré poignarder n'importe qui de la Congrégation dans le dos. Littéralement. Il était menaçant, et le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne voulait pas en rencontrer un autre si c'était le genre d'expérience qu'il aurait.

Il voyait Kanda tous les matins, toutes les nuits, et quelques fois pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Puisqu'ils partageaient une chambre, et que c'était une chose étonnante pour tous ceux vivant à la Congrégation puisque tous ceux qui s'approchaient des quartiers de Kanda recevaient le regard du démon. Ils étaient tombés dans leur propre routine où ils parlaient le moins possible. Harry avait appris les habitudes de l'autre très, très bien dans le but d'éviter sa colère, et donc il savait quand il était sauf de se lever et d'aller se coucher. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient dans une trêve que Lavi considérait souvent effrayante.

Il voyait aussi souvent Lavi puisque l'autre aidait souvent quand Harry faisait des recherches. Il découvrit que l'autre était d'une grande aide, encore plus si le sujet était l'histoire. Ils mangeaient presque tout le temps ensemble, et lors des rares fois où ils ne pouvaient pas, le sorcier s'asseyait soit avec Marie soit avec Lenalee.

Avec Allen, Harry lui trouva un autre côté. Il découvrit à quel point l'autre chérissait l'Ordre, et en même temps, comment quelque chose clochait avec comment l'Ordre voyait Allen. La plupart était extrêmement amical et juste aussi content de pouvoir parler avec l'Exorciste qu'Allen l'était. Mais il y avait ceux qui regardaient l'autre avec méfiance dans leurs yeux qui pourrait passer pour quelque chose de simple, mais Harry ne le voyait pas de la même façon. Evidemment il voyait aussi beaucoup Link, puisque l'autre était l'ombre d'Allen. Ils s'entendaient bien, même si des fois Harry se retrouvait un peu trop facilement énervé alors que Link restait calme et indifférent.

Il avait son entraînement (même si il n'aimait pas l'appeler comme ça puisque ça ne ressemblait pas à un entraînement) tous les matins vers neuf heures, et il durait jusqu'à environ douze heures, quand il allait déjeuner. En général, ça consistait en lui essayant désespérément de rester debout et d'apprendre son entraîneur du jour. D'habitude c'était Allen ou Marie, et de temps en temps Kanda, qui était strict et dur. L'épéiste le gardait en général bien après le déjeuner, et étrangement c'était ces jours-là qu'il préférait. C'était comme si Kanda était celui qui comprenait le mieux sa haine d'être inutile.

Après la session et le déjeuner, il allait à la librairie et rencontrait souvent soit Lavi soir Johnny, même si il y avait des jours où il se retrouvait dans le silence bienfaiteur.

Il remarqua que si l'Ordre était une chose, c'était silencieux.

C'était surtout dû aux Exorcistes, et il était impressionné par la révérence que la majorité leur payait. Ça lui faisait parfois se demander ce que aurait été sa vie si l'Innocence de sa cape l'avait fait Exorciste. Il s'enleva rapidement cette pensée de la tête – il avait déjà suffisamment sur le dos, merci bien.

C'était souvent qu'il feuilletait les livres de sorts que Komui lui passait. La plupart des sorts à l'intérieur n'était pas excessivement puissant, mais était en fait le point de départ de la magie de guérison. Il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça, pas doué du tout, mais il continuait d'essayer d'apprendre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder quelqu'un de blessé dans les yeux et lui dire 'désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider parce que je n'étais pas doué pour ça et ça m'a énervé, alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer'. Une fois, il avait reçu une surprise quand Bookman était venu le voir avec un épais livre d'anciens sorts. Ces sorts étaient très utiles, mais très difficile. Il avait à peine apprit un sort durant la semaine et demie qu'il l'avait.

C'était lors d'un autre jour dans la librairie qu'il eut une pensée soudaine ça faisait presque un mois que 'ça' c'était passé. Il ne savait pas quand allait être la prochaine pleine lune, mais plus elle approchait, plus il s'inquiétait. Personne n'agissait différemment, pas même Kanda, mais le problème était tout de même là. Il n'était pas certain que Komui soit au courant, considérant qu'il n'avait rien dit qui l'indiquait, et Harry était sûr que le Japonais garderait ce fait secret autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'adossa contre le canapé où il était assis il était large et confortable, ce qui aidait à décontracter ses muscles tendus et endolories. Il avait déjà mis le livre de sort de guérison sur le côté pour la journée, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire alors qu'il ne pouvait pas penser clairement à travers la frustration qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir lancer un simple sort pour décontracter ses muscles. A la place, il avait posé un autre livre épais sur ses genoux, celui que Bookman lui avait donné sans un mot.

Il n'y avait pas de titre, ou si il y en avait un, il était tellement vieux et usé qu'il avait été effacé. Les liens étaient solides, mais les pages étaient épaisses et jaune d'âge. Les vieux ouvrages n'avaient rien de nouveau pour lui, mais Harry en savait assez pour savoir que celui-ci était extrêmement vieux. Le type de parchemin, par exemple, ainsi que l'écriture. Sans parler qu'il semblait avoir été relié par des fils et rien d'autre, mais plus tard rattaché à une couverture plus épaisse et plus durable avec dieu sait quoi ajouté en plus.

Il était entièrement consacré à la magie de 'Guerre'. Il y avait à l'intérieur des sorts dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et il y en avait même qu'Hermione ne connaissaient certainement pas, simplement parce qu'ils tournaient autour d'une technique spéciale qui était à la base de ses enseignements.

Il enseignait comment voir, comprendre, et manipuler les particules magiques présentent dans l'air, ce qui le rendait confus parce qu'il croyait que la magie venait de l'intérieur. Bookman lui avait expliqué que c'était vrai – la magie vient de l'intérieur – mais que juste parce que tu utilisais la magie à l'intérieur de toi, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'une magie externe n'existait pas ? La technique était ancienne, très ancienne, jetée aux oubliettes des siècles auparavant parce que c'était une ancienne magie que personne ne comprenait vraiment, et parce que très peu de personnes seulement pouvait apprendre à l'utiliser.

Malgré tout, le livre clamait que une fois les bases maitrisées, alors il y aurait une toute nouvelle horizon dévoilée en ce qui concerne la magie d'attaque et qui pourrait détruire le plus grand des ennemis. Il l'avait feuilleté, et avait découvert qu'il expliquait comment manipuler les particules magiques trouvées dans des choses comme l'herbe, le sable, ou encore l'air. Comment les utiliser dans leur état pur, comment les utiliser pour simplement charger des sorts normaux.

Malheureusement, dans ce cas aussi, il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'avancées.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra, évitant soigneusement les piles de livres près de la porte. Il y en avait d'autres partout dans la pièce, et en particulier le canapé. Harry soupira et leva les yeux, trouvant Johnny le regardant en cillant. Derrière Johnny, Harry aperçu une partie d'un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu se tenant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure pour regarder dans la pièce.

Il avait rapidement découvert qu'il était suivit par ledit-enfant, et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé. Le garçon n'approchait jamais Harry ni ne lui parlait, l'observant simplement de loin. C'était agaçant en quelque sorte, mais puisque ça ne lui faisait pas de mal, il ne disait rien. Il se demandait souvent à qui était cet enfant, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu d'autres.

- Bonjour Harry. Salua Johnny avec un sourire et un geste de la main libre, l'autre portant un petit paquet. – Comment vont les choses ?

- Pas terrible. Grogna Harry, refermant le livre et le posant délicatement sur le côté. – C'est comme si peu importe ce que j'essaye, j'échoue misérablement. Je ne me souviens pas que le magie ai un jour été aussi difficile pour moi.

- C'est la même chose pour les Scientifiques tu sais. Dit l'autre en entrant, refermant la porte derrière lui et faisant disparaitre le visage de l'enfant. – On a souvent besoin de recommencer parce que notre premier essai a échoué. De plus, il y a quelques fois des choses que tu ne peux pas faire correctement, et d'autres qui sont difficiles peu importe qui tu es. Tu essayes de faire les deux.

- Je suppose, mais je ne peux pas dire 'Oh désolé, est-ce que tu peux attendre un ou deux ans, je ne le maitrise pas encore tout à fait' à Voldemort. Il répliqua avec un soupir, changeant de position et enlevant une pile de livre du canapé et la posant sur le sol. Johnny s'approcha et s'asseya, s'enfonçant dans les cousins.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai. Tu vas juste devoir faire de ton mieux avec ce que tu as.

- Ouais. Ouais, je sais. Merci quand même. Il haussa les épaules. – Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oh ! Le visage de l'autre se fendit en un large sourire alors qu'il posait le paquet sur ses genoux. – Komui la fait. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'i l'intérieur. Il m'a dit de ne pas regarder sans toi.

- Ah bon ? Alors, ouvre-le !

Les doigts de Johnny défirent rapidement le sceau, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que plusieurs articles de papier soient placés entre eux deux. Ils se tournèrent, croisant leurs jambes pour prendre le moins de place, et Harry prit la note se trouvant sur le dessus.

- Hmm, c'est de Komui. Il annonça alors qu'il regardait l'écriture maintenant familière. – Elle dit … voyons … 'Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de la théorie que j'avais, celle où ton sorcier maléfique pourrait avoir caché son Horcrux dans un endroit qu'il appréciait ? En faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert l'endroit où il a grandi. Ça semble être un endroit possible.' Eh bien, ça peut être vrai. Il interrompit sa lecture avec un froncement des sourcils. – Il y en avait un, mais il avait déjà été pris.

- C'est bien alors. Pépia Johnny. – Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autres ?

- Il dit, 'J'ai aussi essayé de venir avec d'autres similarités de tout genre, parce qu'elles détiennent en général des indices. J'ai découvert que Dumbledore avait grandit dans la même ville que toi, à Godric Hollow-' Sa respiration se coupa. Il n'était pas au courant pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? '- et même si je ne sais pas s'il y a une possibilité qu'un Horcrux soit là, ça pourrait être bien d'aller voir. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé. De plus, quand tu recevras ça, viens me voir dans mon bureau.'

La dernière phrase était presque impossible à déchiffrer. Elle semblait avoir été rajoutée à la va-vite, comme si Komui avait trouver une nouvelle information assez soudainement, ou peut-être ça avait été une pensée de dernière minute.

Johnny s'occupait de trier la – assez petite – pile, et il lui tendit un petit paquet qui semblait avoir été copié d'un livre.

- On dirait un extrait d'un livre. D'après le langage, c'est une biographie … oui, une de Dumbledore ? Komui a marqué sur la marge que c'était ça, et …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry en se penchant avec curiosité, surprit quand l'autre les lui passèrent avec un soufflement agacé. Au début, il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi l'autre était agacé, mais il découvrit que sur les marges, en plus de petites notes, des gribouillis étaient dessinés. Certaines étaient assez amusantes, d'autres faites par ennuis, et il rit en les voyant. Sur la dernière page, il remarqua une sorte de maquette de robot fait rapidement.

- Il y a aussi quelques articles de journaux. Ajouta le Scientifique alors qu'il continuait de trier. – L'un d'eux est sur le … le meurtre de tes parents.

L'autre le lui tendit presque immédiatement, et Harry mis la biographie de côté pour un moment dans le but de l'étudier. Il y avait une image avec l'article, montrant une maison en parfait état, puis l'image passait sur la même maison mais en partie détruite, surtout sur une certaine zone. Il réalisa après l'avoir regardée pendant quelques longs moments que c'était sa maison, celle où il avait vécu alors qu'il était encore qu'un bébé. L'article racontait les évènements de l'attaque, du bébé qui était le seul survivant, avec une nouvelle cicatrice pour le montrer, et la défaite du Seigneur Noir.

Un morceau de papier était attaché derrière disant 'Je me disais que ça pourrait t'intéresser', et derrière se trouvaient d'autres attachés, sauf que c'était des lettres écrites en très petit envoyées au journal à propos de l'article. Quelques-uns se réjouissaient de la défaite du Seigneur Noir, d'autres se lamentaient des pertes, mais plus que tout il y avait celles qui parlaient avec tristesse des Potters, qui étaient morts. Beaucoup espéraient que le jeune Potter grandirait pour devenir un grand sorcier.

Il les lis avec une certaine admiration et sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était le genre de motivation qu'il n'aurait pas pût demander, parce qu'elle semblait, pour lui, si profonde. Il savait à quoi ressemblait le monde avec Voldemort présent, et lire à quel point ils étaient soulagés, heureux, à quel point les gens étaient content lui donnait l'impression que c'était devenu encore plus important. Il avait beaucoup de gratitude pour Komui, qui avait trouvé bien de les inclure.

- Il y en a plus. Murmura doucement Johnny, comme si effrayé de le déranger.

Dans la pile se trouvait d'autres articles à propos de Godric Hollow, mais en-dessous il y en avait d'autres sur les Potters. Ils étaient anciens, évidemment, alors Harry les manipula avec précaution, comme si il pouvait les déchirer avec le moindre mouvement. Ils y en avait plusieurs avec des images, et il vit les nécrologies qu'un couple avait écrit pour ses parents, longs et détaillés, et il savait que Komui les avaient ajoutés non pas parce qu'elles étaient utiles pour leurs recherches, mais parce qu'Harry en avait besoin pour se remettre debout.

Il voulait les lire tout de suite, mettant tout le reste de côté, mais il se retint. Il voulait rester concentré, et peut-être les utiliser comme une sorte de récompense à la fin de la journée, avant d'aller au lit. Alors, malgré son envie, il les posa délicatement sur le côté et prit une profonde inspiration.

Johnny et lui passèrent lentement en revu tout le reste, mettant ensemble des faits qui paraissaient important. Une fois fait, ils trouvèrent qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un Horcrux se trouve là, mais Harry voulait tout de même visiter. C'était l'endroit où il était né, l'endroit où Dumbledore avait grandi, et il voulait voir cet endroit et s'en souvenir à travers ses propres yeux et non à travers des photos. C'est ce qu'il dit à l'autre, qui sembla comprendre tout à fait, même s'il semblait inquiet.

- Eh bien, c'est juste que ... Et si il devinait que tu y retournerait ? Il y aurait certainement un piège, tu sais ?

- Mais, si il y a une chance, alors c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il cache quelque chose, non ? Il répliqua. – Quoiqu'il en soit, je serais très prudent, je te le promets.

- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, tu vas devoir demander à Komui. Sourit Johnny avec excuse. – Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va te dire, mais tu devrais rester prudent malgré tout, d'accord ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Harry se souvint du conseil que lui avait donné Lavi quelques semaines auparavant, et ajouta : - Non, je ferais mieux que ça.

Johnny ne répliqua pas, souriant simplement et se penchant en arrière. Il regarda autour de la pièce, détendu, avant de reprendre la discussion :

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais aller voir Komui maintenant ?

- Aller voir ... ? Oh ! Le sorcier rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié la note. – C'est vrai. Oui. Je vais y aller alors.

Harry se leva, étirant dans la même foulée son corps endolori du mieux qu'il pût. Il dit un rapide au-revoir à son nouvel ami, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au dernier moment, il se souvint des articles qu'il voulait tellement lire, et se retourna pour les prendre, seulement pour voir que l'autre les lui tendait. Surprit, il retourna près de lui et les prit, et Johnny lui offrit un léger sourire avant de remettre son nez dans la pile avec un air que Harry avait rapidement apprit à reconnaitre comme étant sérieux.

Il faisait plus froid à l'extérieur de la pièce, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. En revanche, au lieu de se rendre dans le bureau de Komui, il se dirigea vers la salle qu'il partageait avec Kanda, ne voulant pas que quelque chose arrive aux précieux documents.

Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin mis à part ce qu'il pensa être un Traqueur prenant un autre couloir qu'il reconnut comme étant un des principal et qui menait à la cafétéria. Il ne vit pas l'enfant non plus, et quand il se retrouva devant la porte de bois, il cogna doucement dessus. Il attendit, ne sachant pas si Kanda était là ou non, et fut content de l'avoir fait quand il ouvrit la porte avec un air sombre.

Kanda resta silencieux, laissant simplement le passage libre et retournant dans la chambre. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui, allant vers l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait son lit. A côté se trouvait une table de chevet, et il gardait ses rares possessions sous son lit. Posant les papiers sur la table de chevet, il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit des pilules pour décontracter ses muscles que la Matrone lui avait donnée plusieurs jours auparavant quand il s'était tordu la cheville. Il en prit une, remettant le reste à l'intérieur, ferma le tiroir et se retourna.

Ils ne dirent rien, même s'ils partirent au même moment. Il semblait qu'ils allaient dans la même direction, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. Du moment qu'ils ne se disputaient pas, et que l'autre n'essayait pas de lui fracasser le crâne, leur silence était assez confortable. Quand ils atteignirent la cafétéria, Kanda changea de direction pour s'y rendre, et Harry lui fit un léger signe de la main et un 'à plus tard', recevant un grognement en réponse.

Il fut amusé par le Traqueur qui approchait par l'opposé, parce que l'autre avait une expression choquée. Se sentant joyeux, il le salua avant de le dépasser.

L'entrée du bureau de Komui était fermée, mais ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il cogna, fortement cette fois-ci, et fut un peu surprit quand il entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté. Un peu inquiet, il appela :

- Komui ?

Puis le silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes avant qu'il n'entende :

- Oui, oui, tout va bien ici, qui est-ce ? C'était la voix de Komui, mais l'autre semblait un peu paniqué.

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir. Répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. – Et je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose.

- ... Oui, d'accord, attend !

Il y eu un autre 'crash', quelques mots intéressants, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler un Komui troublé, son béret manquant presque de tomber et sa veste se travers.

- Comment puis-je ... Oh ! Harry, pardon pour ça. L'homme rit, et il crût voir quelque chose bouger derrière le Superviseur. – Entre, je suis juste uh ... en train de terminer.

L'intérieur était encore plus en désordre qu'à l'habitude, et il y avait des pièces mécaniques un peu partout. Komui fut rapide à les ramasser et à les placer dans une boîte avant de la pousser sous la table.

- Assis toi ! S'exclama-t-il, et Harry regarda avec méfiance le canapé plein de papiers, documents, et autres petites choses dont il ne savait pas comment étaient arrivées là. – Que voulais-tu me demander ?

- Eh bien, il prit place sur l'acoudoir du fauteuil à la place, - Déjà, je voulais te remercier pour ces articles et le reste, sur mes parents.

- C'était rien.

- Et je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller à Godric Hollow. J'aimerais y aller, et voir ce que je pourrais y trouver.

- Est-ce que c'est ta seule raison ? Les yeux de Komui se firent plus perçants et il se plaça contre le rebord de son bureau. Pendant un moment, Harry essaya de venir avec une réponse qui lui vaudrait une réponse positive, mais le regard de l'autre était tellement semblable à celui de Dumbledore, si connaisseur, que ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Non. Il se maudit intérieurement. – Je veux aussi voir la maison où … je vivais. Et la tombe de mes parents.

- Je vois. Les lunettes du chinois brillèrent, cachant ses yeux. – Il y a un petit problème avec ça.

- Quoi ? Un problème avec le fait que je veuille y aller, ou un problème avec mes raisons ?

- Eh bien, surtout tes raisons. Vois-tu, si tu pensais simplement qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d'utile à Godric Hollow, je n'aurais aucun problème que tu y aille.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait mal de vouloir voir la tombe de mes parents ? Demanda Harry, sa colère augmentant. – Ce n'est pas comme si ça prenait beaucoup de temps ! Une heure, plus ou moins.

- Il n'y a absolument rien de mal avec ça, soupira Komui. – Le problème réside dans le fait que tu es personne très émotionnelle, Harry, et il n'y a aucun doute qu'_Il_ le saura. Et je sais qu'il ne manquera pas une chance de t'éliminer, à chaque chance qu'il aura.

- Tu pourrais te tromper, insista Harry. – Et si il n'y avait pas de pièges là-bas ?

- Tu pourrais avoir raison. Dit l'autre en levant ses mains en défense. – Mais tu pourrais aussi avoir tort, et ça a les conséquences les plus désastreuses que l'autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le contrer avec colère, mais il fut coupé :

- Même si je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas y aller.

- ... Quoi ? Il cilla plusieurs fois, et dût remettre ses lunettes en place quand elles glissèrent de son nez.

- Tu es ta propre personne, et je ne suis pas ton Supérieur. Tu peux partir dès que tu les souhaite. Expliqua l'autre patiemment. – Bien sûr, le problème avec ça, est que les Exorcistes ont besoin de ma permission pour partir. J'ai dit que j'aiderais, et je le ferais. Je vais donner l'autorisation à Allen, Lavi, et Kanda, si il le souhaite, d'aller avec toi, mais je te demanderais d'attendre soit demain, soit le jour suivant.

Au début, rien ne rentrait, puis ça commença, et Harry sentit sa colère fondre. Quand avait-il un jour été autorisé à être sa propre personne ? Jamais, vraiment. Pas quand il était chez les Dursley, ni quand il avait été à l'école, même si plusieurs fois on l'avait laissé faire. Ni quand il était partit avec Dumbledore, pendant toute sa vie, parce qu'elle avait toujours dictée par les autres.

- ... Merci. Il se décida à dire, se sentant touché pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- C'est normal. Répliqua Komui avec un léger sourire. – Je te suggère de prendre Lavi avec toi, et deux autres, par contre je ne te limiterais pas à Allen et Kanda. Donne-moi une journée, reviens demain après-midi vers la même heure.

- D'accord ... Merci ... Tu voulais me voir pour autre chose ?

- Huh ? L'expression calme de l'autre fut remplacée par de la confusion.

- La note ? Elle disait de venir te voir quand j'avais le temps, tu te souviens ?

- Oh ! Le visage de l'autre s'éclaira. – C'est vrai. C'était parce que quelqu'un voulait te rencontrer, mais c'était il y a déjà un petit moment. Il est retourné dans sa Branche, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait. Ça fait un moment, alors j'imagine qu'il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Me rencontrer ? Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il avec un froncement pensif des sourcils.

- Ah ça, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, il a l'habitude de beaucoup parler et de choses stupides en plus. L'autre haussa des épaules, puis ajouta : - je t'enverrais quelqu'un lorsqu'il reviendra, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, fait-le. Harry cilla, haussa des épaules, puis se leva. – Bon, si c'est tout ... ?

- Vas y. Je te verrais demain.

- Okay, à plus tard. Il contourna le canapé, la tête pleine de pensées, et traversa la pièce. Il atteignit la porte, et entendit quelque chose d'étrange. Il stoppa.

Quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement, ce fut peut-être seulement parce qu'il était sur ses gardes qu'il fut capable de reculer assez vite. Il sentit le vent alors qu'il frôlait son nez, à un cheveu, et dans sa précipitation tomba en arrière.

Il fixa la porte avec incrédulité, celle-ci ayant été envoyée contre le mur, la poignée ayant créée des fissures.

- Komui ! La voix était forte et agité, et il leva ses yeux, toujours écarquillés. – Je suis revenu pour- ! Hey, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fais au sol ? Je sais que l'homme parfait que je suis est génial, mais il n'y a aucune raison de te prosterner…

Je crois que tu viens juste de manquer de lui donner une contusion, idiot. Komui s'approcha rapidement, fronçant les sourcils en direction du nouveau venu et secouant doucement Harry. – Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai ... juste failli perdre ma tête. Répliqua-t-il choqué, fixant toujours l'autre. – Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Est-ce que les gens ne cognent plus maintenant ?!

- Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais debout derrière la porte ? Demanda l'étranger en se frottant la joue. Pendant qu'Harry continuait de le fixer, Komui ricana et ajouta :

- Eh bien, au moins on sait que ces entraînements servent à _quelque chose_.

Harry tourna son regard pour en lancer un meurtrier au Superviseur, qui lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il pensa à l'ignorer, mais au final l'attrapa. Il fut facilement remis sur ses pieds, et il fronça des sourcils en direction de l'étranger.

L'autre sourit : - Tu devrais faire plus attention, Bak, c'est inenvisageable de briser le crâne de personnes que tu veux rencontrer.

- Eh ?! C'est Harry Potter ? L'étranger fut soudainement face à lui, ses yeux écarquillés : - Ah, je m'excuse dans ce cas !

- C'est celui qui ... ? Il tourna son regard vers l'autre, qui lui rendit un léger hochement de la tête. Il retourna son attention vers l'étranger : - Um, d'accord. Et vous êtes ?

- Bak Chan, Superviseur de la Branche Chinoise de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. S'introduit l'homme, faisant un arc dans l'air avec son bras avant de se pencher en avant : - Enchanté, Harry Potter.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose … Harry ne termina pas sa pensée puisqu'elle était claire. C'était difficile de dire que vous êtes ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un dans ces circonstances. L'autre ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Je voulais discuter avec toi au sujet de la magie, expliqua Bak alors qu'il se redressait. – Ca m'a toujours intéressé, mais vois-tu, ma propre magie n'a jamais été suffisante, ni … suffisamment normale pour être inclue dans le monde magique.

- Tu es un sorcier ? La surprise d'Harry était suffisante pour lui faire oublier ce qu'il s'était passé l'instant d'avant.

- Oh oui ! Ma famille, à vrai dire. S'exclama Bak. – Mais on possède un certain type, et je voulais en savoir plus sur le tient. Peut-être pouvons-nous travailler sur un échange ?

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Interrompit Komui.

- Quel est ton type exactement ? Demanda Harry en ignorant l'autre, observant l'autre Superviseur avec curiosité.

- Eh bien, tu pourrais appeler ça de la Magie du Sang, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Répliqua Bak. – Comme je l'ai dit, un échange peut-être ? Est-ce que ça te dirais de venir visiter la Branche Asiatique pendant un moment ?

- Hey, Bak, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais faire ça. Interrompit de nouveau Komui. – De plus, il a plein de choses à faire en ce moment. Peut-être la semaine prochaine.

- Tu n'es pas sa mère ! Bak fit la moue. – Laisse le garçon prendre ses décisions tout seul ! Alors, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry était conscient que Komui, qui s'était déplacé juste en dehors de la vision de Bak, mimait de se couper la couper la gorge avec sa main avec une grimace. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi l'autre ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, mais il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur cette 'Magie du Sang', alors il haussa les épaules.

- Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, ni demain, et je ne sais pas quand. Quand j'en aurais l'occasion, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Les yeux de Bak s'illuminèrent de joie, tandis que Komui laissait sa tête tomber en avant. – Mais je ne sais pas quand ça sera.

- Oh, aucun problème ! Je suis sûr que Komui te laissera venir quand tu pourras. Dit l'autre en souriant. – N'est-ce pas Komui ?

- Certainement. Répondit-il, même si sa voix était morte.

- Et de toute manière, viens à n'importe quel moment, pas besoin d'être formel !

Harry leva un sourcil, curieux. Il se demanda comment, exactement, il était censé 'venir' quand, si la Branche était correctement nommée, il devait se rendre en Chine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer, mais Komui le devança :

- Oui oui, il a eu ton message, maintenant sort de mon bureau, veux-tu.

- Mais, l'homme parfait qu-

Bak fut poussé en dehors de la pièce, la porte claquée sur son visage. Pendant un moment, le silence régna.

- Est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Tu n'as aucune idée. Vint la réponse, suivit par un soupir. L'autre alla vers son bureau, s'affaissant sur son siège.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que j'aille à la Branche Asiatique ? S'enquit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'autre alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois distrait, c'est tout. Soupira de nouveau l'homme. – La 'Magie de Sang' de Bak … je ne sais pas à quel point c'est populaire dans votre communauté, mais c'est autre chose. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu puisque y réussir, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes parce que tu n'y arrive pas alors que tu essayes déjà de faire tellement de choses.

- Oh ... Il regarda ses pieds, un peu embarrassé. – Pardon. Je suis juste curieux.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu pourras y aller quand tu auras plus de temps, mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose en retour.

- ... D'accord.

- Promet-moi qu'après cette visite, si tu ne peux pas matérialiser ou utiliser n'importe quelle magie qu'il te montrera, ou si tu ne penses pas pouvoir, puisque je suis certain que tu vas essayer de l'apprendre, que tu n'insisteras pas.

L'expression de Komui était sérieuse, et donc Harry hocha la tête sans un mot. Après un moment, l'autre sembla satisfait.

- Très bien. Tu peux y aller, termine ta journée. Souviens-toi, reviens demain, avec ceux qui t'accompagneront, d'accord ?

- Okay. Merci pour ton aide.

Et c'était sincère. Il était vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que l'Ordre avait fait pour lui. Il quitta le bureau, avançant dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il croisa quelques Traqueurs et deux Scientifiques sur le chemin. Les Traqueurs le regardèrent avec curiosité, alors que les Scientifiques le saluèrent poliment de la tête. Il répliquait toujours de même, et au départ il comptait retourner dans la librairie, mais décida par la suite qu'il ne serait pas capable de se concentrer, et il s'arrêta.

Il était au centre de plusieurs choix. Un à sa droite, un sa gauche, et un autre couloir qui continuait tout droit. Il cilla, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment l'endroit où il était, puis haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'Allen avait dit une fois ? 'Toujours avancer'. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire, il sourit légèrement et prit le couloir qui continuait devant lui. Il se demanda où il allait le mener.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois. A la prochaine !**


	25. Chapter 25

Harry fronça des sourcils, presque perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il se dirigeait machinalement en direction du bureau du Superviseur. C'était là où il était censé aller en revanche il était un peu en avance par rapport à l'heure qu'il lui avait donnée. Il avait sa Cape d'invisibilité sous un bras, un sandwich dans l'autre. L'heure du déjeuner était passée, et il n'avait pas faim, mais Lenalee avait insisté qu'il prenne quelque chose, n'importe quoi, à manger. A la fin, il l'avait seulement prit parce qu'elle avait été le chercher pour lui parce qu'il avait été trop concentré sur son livre. Le sandwich était resté à sa place pendant presque une heure avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il était là.

Il mordit dedans, tournant paresseusement dans un autre long couloir blanc décoré avec des armures nostalgiques et des peintures çà et là. L'écho de ses pas résonnait à peine – il s'était entraîné à faire aussi peu de bruit que possible en marchant dans les couloirs parce qu'il en faisait tellement avant.

En parlant de bruit, il pencha sa tête sur le côté avec curiosité quand il entendit un son des plus étranges. C'était comme si quelque chose roullait dans un des couloirs les plus proches, probablement celui à côté du couloir où il marchait. Il ne fallu que quelques moments pour que quelque chose de rapide glisse d'un autre couloir dans le sien non loin de lui.

Il réalisa assez rapidement que c'était juste l'enfant qu'il avait vu dans la Base ces derniers temps. Le garçon se trouvait sur des sortes de rollers, et quand il aperçu Harry, laissa échapper un cri aigu de surprise et alarmé.

Il y eu un 'thunk' quand ils se rentrèrent dedans, suivit d'un silence complet.

Harry baissa lentement les yeux sur l'enfant qui se trouvait collé à lui. La force n'avait pas été suffisante pour le faire tomber, mais il avait attrapé le dos du haut de l'enfant avant que lui ne tombe. Il pût très bien voir l'étrange sphère qui se trouvait sur le front de l'enfant quand l'autre releva doucement la tête. Son visage était si comique qu'Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Puis une tomate tomba de son sandwich et atterrit sur le front de l'enfant.

Pendant un moment, rien ne bougea. Puis, l'autre s'écarta violemment, et les rollers continuèrent de rouler jusqu'à qu'il soit contre le mur. Il jeta rapidement le morceau sur le côté, et Harry le regarda glisser presque tristement sur le mur.

- Toi ! S'exclama l'enfant, son doigt le pointant avec incertitude. – C'est toi !

- ... Yep. Il prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich, lentement, sachant que cette personne était probablement lui.

- Tu !Tu ! Tu es ... est-ce que c'est vrais que tu es un ... que tu es un ... un- L'enfant bafouilla en cherchant ses mots, même si Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était par incrédulité ou autre chose.

- Je suis un sorcier. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu demandais ?

- Mais ! L'autre bafouilla pendant un moment, secouant ses bras en faisant de grands gestes. – La magie n'existe pas !

- Tu penses ? Il demanda. – Si tu le dis. Mais tu vois, j'aurais dit la même chose à propos des Innocences il y a quelques mois. Est-ce que c'était ce que tu voulais tellement me demander ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Questionna l'enfant alors qu'il se penchait en avant avec un petit regard noir, ses mains pressées contre le mur derrière lui.

- Eh bien, je pensais juste que tu devais être vachement intéressé par quelque chose pour me suivre aussi longtemps. Il haussa les épaules, puis mordit de nouveau dans son sandwich.

- Je- ! Je ne- !

Harry ! La déclaration d'innocence de l'enfant fut coupée par Allen qui apparut au bout du couloir avec un large salut de la main. Harry le retourna avec un léger rictus, et alors que l'autre approchait, Link apparut non loin derrière.

- Oh ! Allen cilla, regardant l'étranger avec un peu de surprise. – Tu dois être Timothy, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Allen Walker.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom ne me dit rien ... ? Se demanda doucement Harry en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. Link baissa son regard sur l'enfant, qui leva les yeux avec défit, même s'il y avait une peut de nervosité dedans.

- Le nouvel Exorciste, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme lança un regard à Allen puis ajouta. – Vous avez certainement dût vous croiser, ça fait quelques temps que tu es revenu, Walker.

- A vrai dire ... je suis aussi surprit. L'Exorciste cilla plusieurs fois. – J'ai été beaucoup prit ... désolé. Mais je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

- Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais content de te rencontrer ! Répliqua Timothy en lui tirant la langue, ses yeux cherchant une échappatoire, et il se faufila dans l'espace le plus grand entre Harry et Link. Son corps disparut dans le virage le plus proche.

- ... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Se demanda Allen avec surprise.

- J'ai entendu dire que celui-ci n'avait pas beaucoup de manières. Mentionna Link. – Il a posé quelques problèmes aux supérieurs et la Matrone.

- Attend ... Tu as dit 'Exorciste' ? Demanda Harry avec surprise et incrédulité. – Il est si jeune ! Tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il fasse … fasse tout ça, dis-moi ?

- Malheureusement, c'est l'Innocence qui choisit l'Exorciste, et pas le contraire. Répliqua calmement Link. – C'est peut-être mieux de dire qu'il n'est pas envoyé sur des missions pour le moment. Il est entraîné par le Général Cloud Nyne, et tant qu'elle le voudra, il restera ici, ou sous sa tutelle.

Harry ne se sentit pas mieux même après ça, pensant que c'était injuste que l'enfant doive passer par tout ça. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à être en désaccord ou arguer, parce qu'il comprenait que certaines choses étaient inévitables – comme utiliser la vie de quelqu'un pour le mieux ou pour protéger les autres. C'était, par exemple, son propre devoir.

- Komui nous attend, non ? Dit Allen, interrompant ses sombres pensées. – On devrait y aller, avant qu'il ne pense à un de ses fameux plans.

- Il le ferait certainement. Grommela Link, suivant les deux autres alors qu'ils avançaient vers la même destination.

Komui était là quand ils arrivèrent, mais Lavi et Kanda ne l'étaient pas, ce qui était clairement visible dès l'instant où ils ouvrirent la porte. En revanche, Komui les invita à entrer avec un large sourire, et Allen demanda lentement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles horriblement content aujourd'hui …

- Je ne sais pas si je suis _content_, je ne suis certainement pas _content_ que vous partiez. Répliqua le chinois, son sourire faiblissant légèrement avant de revenir à pleine puissance. – Par contre, j'ai en effet quelque chose pour Harry ici présent, les Scientifiques ont travaillés dur dessus ces dernières semaines.

- Pour moi ? Harry secoua sa tête légèrement, inconfortable et se sentant un peu coupable. – je n'ai besoin de rien, vraiment.

- Eh bien, évidemment tu n'en n'a pas besoin, mais ça pourrais t'être utile, même si ce n'est qu'un peu. Komui approcha et le prit par les épaules, menant le sorcier à son bureau où il prit une boîte qui était presque grande. Il la plaça dans les mains du plus jeune avec un sourire.

- Tu n'es pas un Exorciste, alors ne peux pas te donner un uniforme. Mais c'est fait de la même matière résistante et durable qu'eux. Evidemment, tu n'as pas à le porter, mais quand je suis venu avec cette idée, Johnny a insisté à le faire. Il a même fait la majorité du travail.

Harry commença à l'ouvrir, sa poitrine se resserrant légèrement, mais l'autre plaça une main sur le dessus, refermant la boîte. Il leva les yeux avec hésitation.

- Va le mettre, laisse-nous voir si ça te va. Tu peux toujours l'enlever si ça ne te plait pas.

Il fut guidé vers la salle de bain, salle qui se trouvait derrière une porte dans ce même bureau. L'intérieur était grand, spacieux, et il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise à se trouver dedans. Après un moment, il posa avec hésitation le paquet sur le meuble du lavabo, soulevant le haut et le plaçant sur les toilettes.

A l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il vit fut une paire de bottes. Elles étaient pliées bizarrement pour tenir dedans, et il les admira. Elles n'étaient pas aussi hautes que celles des Exorcistes – elles devaient atteindre mi mollet. Elles étaient noires, brillantes, avec des fermetures similaires, et après les avoir sorti, il les posa délicatement sur le sol. En dessous se trouvait un T-shirt, qui était un de ceux d'entrainement qu'il avait déjà reçu avant. Le même col haut, et celui-là était sans manches et près de la peau. En dessous se trouvait le pantalon, qui était aussi semblable à celui des Exorcistes, et alors qu'il le tenait, il semblait solide et dur sur ses doigts. Sous le pantalon se trouvait une ceinture qu'il posa sur celui-ci sur le côté.

Il y avait un manteau au fond. Il était aussi noir, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Il était assez simple il descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, possédait une capuche, de longues manches, et de petite encoches qui permettait de larges mouvements. Une large fermeture passait sur le centre, mais il y en avait deux autres de chaque côté et qui couvrait la moitié de la longueur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elles étaient là, mais ça rendait bien. A la place de la croix du Vatican se trouvait un simple phœnix doré il était petit, rien de spécial, mais il accrochait l'œil immédiatement. Il y avait un fil fait de ce qui semblait être des perles pendant sur la poitrine, allant d'une omoplate à l'autre. Mis à part ça, il y avait quelques lignes argentées qui servaient à le différentier des uniformes d'Exorcistes sans pour autant paraître trop différent.

Il les mit en faisant attention. Le pantalon et le T-shirt étaient très confortables, et il était très facile de bouger dedans. Les bottes étaient firmes, et elles étaient comme une extension de ses pieds, et c'était aussi facile à bouger avec. Le manteau était sa partit préférée, vraiment, même s'il avait la même rigidité que tout nouveaux vêtements avaient. L'ensemble lui faisait se sentir plus près d'eux, plus fort, et surtout plus confiant.

Il plaça les vêtements qu'il portait dans la boîte, puis retourna dans le bureau. Il se sentit un peu plus grand lorsque leurs regards allèrent vers lui, mais il attribua cet impression aux bottes.

- Regardez ça. Komui sourit grandement. – Parfait ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Confortable ? C'est facile à bouger dedans ? Rigide, est-ce que ça te gêne ?

- C'est génial. Répondit honnêtement Harry. – Le manteau est un peu dur, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il est neuf, non ?

- Correct, ça partira après un peu d'exercice je pense. Affirma l'autre avec un hochement de la tête. – Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- C'est génial ! Il tira sur les manches, puis le bas du manteau. – J'aime vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter. Tout le monde m'a déjà tellement aidé, et j'apprécie vraiment-

- Ce n'est pas un problème. Garde-le, de toute façon personne d'autre ne pourrait le porter. Je dirais à Johnny que tu aimes, je suis certain qu'il sera content.

Il pût seulement incliner sa tête. Il aimait vraiment l'ensemble, et il appréciait la pensée, mais c'était un peu étrange puisqu'il était tellement habitué aux robes. Par contre, on lui avait dit qu'il avait des propriétés qui protégeaient le porteur, et puisque Johnny avait passé tellement de temps à le confectionner (c'était donc pour ça qu'il s'éclipsait ces derniers temps !) il décida de continuer à le porter, pour cette première mission du moins. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, prit sa baguette, puis réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas dans aucune des poches qu'il y avait. Il la garda donc dans sa main alors qu'il sortait et se dirigea vers le canapé où Allen avait déjà pris place.

Le tout ne prit pas longtemps. Lavi et Kanda arrivèrent en même temps, et Lavi fut le premier à mentionner ses nouveaux habits. Il le fit en plaisantant et en complimentant, et Harry fut vaguement embarrassé mais surtout amusé. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble, Komui prit une expression sérieuse et plaça une grande carte sur son bureau.

- J'ai eu assez de mal à m'en procurer une, vous savez, alors admirez-là gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i admirer ? Lança Kanda.

- Hey, ce n'est pas si vieux, ça ressemble à un morceau de l'histoire. Sourit Lavi et bougea ses sourcils avec amusement. – Où est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ?

- Ceci est évidemment une carte de Godrics Hollow. Le ton de Komui disait qu'il s'attendait à ce que la réponse soit évidente. – Et le comment je me la suis procurée est non important. Maintenant.

Lavi, Allen et Harry échangèrent un regard mêlé d'exaspération et d'amusement. Leur attention retourna rapidement vers le Superviseur quand il commença à parler, encerclant un petit amas de symbols avec un doigt.

Cette carte est assez vieille, comme vous pouvez le dire, mais je pense qu'elle est assez juste pour ce qu'on veut faire. Ici se trouve la principale, ainsi que presque la totalité de la population 'moldue', zone qui est principalement résidentielle, mais aussi en partie commerciale. Ici – le doigt de Komui ne glissa même pas d'un centimètre sur le papier, tapant une autre zone – se trouve la population 'magique'. Juste ici, à côté, se trouve le cimetière. Il y a trois sortit dans le cimetière, mais la meilleure est…-

Harry écouta le briefing. Il était presque impressionné, même s'il sentait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. A chaque fois qu'il avait fait une de ces 'missions' dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi détaillé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à planifier aussi loin, comme à étudier la zone et à identifier toutes les entrées, sorties, collines et abris, et personnellement il pensait que c'était stupide.

Le briefing de la mission était visiblement quelque chose de normal, et puisque la ville était beaucoup plus petite que les autres villes de la campagne ou les autres que les Exorcistes visitent habituellement, Komui pouvait aller plus en profondeur. La zone autour de son ancienne maison fut particulièrement étudiée, tout comme le cimetière, et ils firent rapidement des plans au cas où ils se retrouveraient séparés ou pour tout ce qui pourrait arriver. C'était un peu difficile de tout absorber et retenir, mais il fit de son mieux.

Après, ils se regroupèrent et partirent, rencontrant Johnny qui avait percuté Allen. Johnny leur souhaita bonne chance, puis donna à Harry quelque chose qui venait tout juste d'être terminé à temps.

Ça se révéla être un tour de bras pour sa baguette qui s'attachait sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras, et il lui allait parfaitement, lui facilitant le fait de la cacher ou de la récupérer. Le moindre mouvement, du moment qu'il était certain, le lui permettait, et avec un peu d'entraînement c'était facile.

Après quoi, ils partirent rapidement avec la ferme intention d'en terminer le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas un long voyage après être passé par la route principale, transplanner était suffisamment facile. Dans l'heure, ils se trouvèrent à l'extérieur de la ville et le plus près de la maison et du cimetière.

Avant d'entrer, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit. Il était un peu plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il portait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une robe. Il ne fallut que quelques moments pour qu'il sente les effets se mettre en place. Il mit la capuche et se concentra sur le sentiment d'être aussi léger qu'une plume. Son corps disparut complètement de vue, et sans un mot, ses compagnons aussi.

Ils avaient déjà décidés sur un plan, pour lequel ils passeraient la majeure partie, si ce n'est la totalité, de leur temps invisible. C'était plus sûr comme ça.

Les Exorcistes et Link se dispatchèrent, formant un périmètre assez large et prenant place aux coins du cimetière où ils se glissèrent facilement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment décidés d'une période, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils voulaient lui donner autant de temps qu'il voulait.

Ce qui tourna être une bonne chose, parce qu'il y a un bon nombre de tombes, de toutes formes et de toute tailles, et il n'était pas vraiment certain de savoir comment il pouvait trouver les deux qu'il cherchait.

La légère couche de neige craquait sous ses chaussures alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin après s'être décidé. Il commença à aller et venir sur les chemins entre les tombes, regardant chacune et sentant son cœur battre dans sa gorge sous l'anticipation, seulement pour tomber lorsque ce n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait. C'était presque l'heure du coucher de soleil, et la lumière mourante était magnifique alors qu'elle reflétait contre la glace autour de lui, même s'il était trop anxieux pour vraiment le voir. Il passa une autre tombe, et ce fut une autre qu'il ne reconnut pas, et n'en avait même pas entendu parler. A un certain moment il passa sur un Abbot, et il s'exclama presque à voix haute, puis il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Puis il passa sur une autre paire de tombes qu'il n'aurait pas reconnu si ce n'était pour le nom de famille ou l'extrait de la biographie de Dumbledore que Komui lui avait donnée.

Une était dédiée à Kendra Dumbledore, et en dessous à 'sa fille Arianna'. Sa respiration se coinça sous le choc. Il avait été au courant en quelque sorte que son ancien professeur avait eu une famille, et qu'il avait vécu à Godric Hollow, mais voir les tombes le prouvait encore plus. Ca semblait plus réel, plus tangible, et il enleva un peu de neige qui se trouvait dessus pour lire la phrase qui allait avec les inscriptions. 'Là où ton trésor est, ton cœur s'y trouvera aussi.'

Ça paraissait tellement intime, et ce même s'il ne l'avait jamais sût. Ses parents et ceux de Dumbledore étaient enterrés là, sous la même terre, dans ce même cimetière. Il ne l'avait jamais sût, à travers toutes ces longues années, et maintenant ça le rendait curieux : De quoi d'autre n'était-il pas au courant ? Quelles questions ne s'était-il jamais prit la peine de poser, de quoi Dumbledore n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler ? Il voulait presque accuser l'ancien sorcier qu'il aurait dût dire quelque chose. En fait, il pouvait imaginer quel type de lien ils auraient pût former, pouvait les imaginer dans ce cimetière des années auparavant en train de se lamenter sur leurs pertes. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas penser que le fait que leurs familles reposent côtes à côtes soit important, peut-être parce que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le travail qu'Harry avait à faire.

Il secoua la tête – ce n'était pas ce pourquoi il était venu là, et il doutait tellement Dumbledore ces derniers temps qu'il y avait presque une culpabilité constante à la moindre pensée de l'homme. Laissé là, sans un seul indice sur ce qu'il était censé faire pour réaliser son dernier souhait sauver le monde.

Il passa donc aux tombes, encore et toujours jusqu'à qu'il voit un étrange triangle gravé sur une d'elle et qu'il ne vit que grâce à la lumière du coucher de soleil et la glace qui s'était formé par-dessus. C'était étrange de le regarder, et il aurait pût jurer qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Il lut le nom 'Ignotus' mais perdu ensuite intérêt. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'où et de quand il en avait entendu parler, alors après avoir passé plusieurs moments à la regarder sans avoir d'épiphanie, il continua son chemin.

Il commença à tomber sur des noms qu'il connaissait et qui semblait liés à des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, comme Abbot, ce qui était curieux mais certainement pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Chaque tombe qu'il passait apportait un peu plus d'appréhension. Avant qu'il ne remarque le temps qui s'était écoulé, il leva les yeux pour voir que le soleil s'était couché, et que la musique lointaine provenant de la ville s'était arrêtée. Espérant qu'il n'agaçait pas ses compagnons, il essaya de se dépêcher.

Puis, d'un coup, il tomba dessus. Il les manqua presque, l'avait fait, en fait, avait lu et était passé aux suivantes avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait vu et était revenu en arrière.

Elles étaient faites de marbre blanc, exactement comme la tombe des Dumbledore, tout comme le quartier général de l'Ordre Noir, et donc elles semblaient briller encore plus que les autres, le marbre se mélangeant magnifiquement avec la neige.

Alors qu'il s'agenouillait et retirait sa capuche, ses doigts traçant les inscriptions de leurs noms et des années durant lesquelles ils avaient vécus, la tristesse le frappa comme un coup de poing, le faisant presque tomber en avant. Juste là, en dessous de lui, se trouvait ce qu'il restait de ses parents, sa seule véritable famille à ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur les inscriptions en dessous des noms de ses parents.

'Le dernier ennemi qui doit être détruit est la mort.'

Sa respiration s'arrêta pendant un moment, et il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une philosophie de Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là, sur la tombe de ses parents ? Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous l'inquiétude et l'incrédulité. Ses parents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, et ils n'étaient pas des alliés à Voldemort. Alors pourquoi est-ce que _c'était là_ ?

Son esprit tourna la question dans tous les sens, et il se sentit paniquer à voir ça là. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était là. En revanche, il aimait ses parents, et il croyait en eux. Si c'était vraiment une idée de Mangemort, alors ça n'avait pas été placé là par ses parents, ça il en était certain.

Il fixa le sol blanc avec tristesse, sa poitrine se resserrant et a gorge se fermant douloureusement. Il se sentait complètement perdu et vide face au monde, et pendant un instant il souhaita être avec eux, dormant éternellement au lieu d'être ici, où le monde se trouvait sur ses épaules et il pouvait le dire au sens littéral.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux s'ils étaient plutôt ici ? Il sursauta au son de la voix, et sa tête se leva douloureusement vite alors qu'une ombre tombait sur lui.

Il n'avait entendu personne arriver, ce qui était un exploit compte tenu de la quantité de neige qui recouvrait le sol. Mais c'est ensuite qu'il vit clairement la personne devant lui. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait, mais aussi, il ne pensait pas que c'était une personne qu'il voudrait connaître personnellement. Il avait une apparence presque comique, large et anglaise, ainsi que le visage et la couleur de peau la plus étrange qu'il ait vu.

- Ne penses-tu pas ? Il pouvait presque entendre la mièvrerie dans la voix de l'autre.

- ... Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas important qui je suis. Dit l'étranger en passant une main sur les tombes de ses parents, geste qui semblait presque insultant. Les yeux de l'autre suivirent son regard vers les tombes et ajouta : - Voudrais-tu que je les ramène pour toi ?

Il enleva rapidement les premières traces de larmes de ses yeux avec le dos de sa mains, et fronça des sourcils avec suspicion, se demandant vaguement pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression de reconnaître quelque chose au fond de sa tête.

- C'est impossible. Même la magie ne peut pas ramener quelqu'un à la vie.

- Oh, mais tout est possible ! La voix de cet étranger était étrange, plutôt effrayante, et si ce n'était pas pour le fait qu'Harry était certain que d'une part il n'était pas seul, mais aussi qu'il s'enfuirait devant la tombe de ses parents, il se serait déjà dépêché de battre en retraite.

- C'est très facile pour moi. Je pourrais les ramener, si tu le souhaite. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne vous crois pas. Puis, d'un coup, Harry réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts, et il se força à maintenir son expression complètement naturelle. – Même si j'aimerais les revoir …

- Oui ... ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Il répliqua à la place, faisant des pas en arrière. – Vous ne pouvez pas ramener les morts à la vie. Pas vraiment.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas se retourner et s'en aller. Une des premières règles qui avait été forcée dans son crâne – ne tourne jamais ton dos à des personnes particulièrement menaçantes, et de préférence, à personne du tout. L'étranger rit, mais ça sonna plus malvéillant qu'amusé. L'autre pointa son étrange parapluie vers Harry et dit :

- En es-tu certain ? Imagine tout ce que tu pourrais avoir de nouveau, si seulement tu en prenais la chance …

Mais il n'était si naïf. S'il était complètement honnête, il pourrait dire qu'il voulait dire oui, oui, oui. S'il n'avait pas sût qui était l'étranger, et ce qui arriverait s'il acceptait, alors il était certain qu'il aurait accepté. Mais il savait, alors il secoua la tête avec détermination.

- C'est tellement dommage. Il frissonna au ton joyeux et pourtant menaçant. Puis il regarda alors que derrière le Comte Millénium des hordes d'Akumas de niveau un s'élevèrent devant la lune. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne pouvait même pas deviner le nombre. C'était comme s'il était dans un rêve à cette vue, et soudainement il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou non.

- Oh, je savais que tu étais intéressant, Har~ry. Cette voix lui semblait étrangement familière, et il regarda comme si au ralentit alors qu'une jeune fille passait juste à côté de lui, ses mains croisées derrière son dos tandis qu'elle prenait sa place aux côtés du Comte.

- Toi- ! Tu es celle de la gare ! S'exclama Harry, se sentant obligé de le dire à haute voix ou sinon ce serait faux. Le Comte baissa son regard sur la jeune fille d'une façon étrangement normale, légèrement réprobateur et agacé, et elle fit un sourire si large et innocent qu'Harry n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle était resposable de si nombreuses morts.

- Ce n'est rien, Comte, Tyki était avec moi. Dit-elle avec un ton calme. – Je voulais juste voir qui il était. Il n'est pas aussi interressant qu'Allen, mais c'est quelque chose.

- Road-tama ! Et il aurait pût être surprit par le parapluie parlant si il n'avait vu d'autres choses plus étrange parler.

- Je t'avais prévenu Harry. Dit Road avec gentillesse, et ça l'amusait de voir qu'elle ne paraissait pas du tout comme si elle le menaçait de mort. – Tom a dit qu'il te voulait vivant, mais je suis juste si excitée que je pourrais, accidentellement …

- Là, là, tu sais que tu ne dois pas l'appeler ainsi. Railla le Comte, toujours calme malgré son annonce. Elle fit une légère moue, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il eu en réponse.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait remit sa capuche et sa baguette était dans sa main, disparaissant de vue et essayant de décider du meilleur moyen pour s'échapper. Il se souvint immédiatement de la sortie la plus proche, et s'élança vers elle. Il était extrêmement content que l'Innocence dans sa cape le rendait immatériel, et donc qu'il ne laissait pas de traces dans la neige. Avec un peu de chance, ça le rendrait immunisé contre ce qu'ils pourraient lui lancer.

Son cœur montant dans sa gorge, il essaya d'ignorer les battements résonnant dans ses oreilles, provoqués par son propre sang, en se concentrant sur le son de quelqu'un le poursuivant. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas entendre la destruction et le chaos provoqué par les Akumas. Puis la fillette apparut devant lui, le stoppant dans sa course, et il eu seulement un moment pour sentir la panique et l'incrédulité le submerger à la pensée qu'elle puisse le localiser.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil. Dit-elle. Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Allen, son Innocence activée et chargeant à pleine vitesse, Link non loin derrière. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre, et retourna très lentement son attention vers Road qui souriait. Elle pencha sa tête d'une manière qui aurait pût être décrite comme adorable, si elle n'était pas si démoniaque, et sa voix s'éleva par-dessous le silence dont il était certain il était le seul à entendre :

- Fait de beaux rêves.

Puis il tombait, tombait, dans l'obscurité, et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver lorsqu'il s'arrêterait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Voilà le chapitre pour cette fois-ci, et les choses commencent à être intéressantes ! **

* * *

C'était comme s'il ne pesait rien – comme si il flottait dans les airs sans support, ou peut être sous l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Il ne savait pas quel type de rêve c'était, si c'était un qui était agréable ou non, mais cette sensation était suffisante pour qu'il n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux. C'était comme s'il était libre, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire.

Un léger courant d'air caressa son visage, et ce fut assez surprenant pour qu'il ouvre immédiatement les yeux. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il était debout, et qu'il y avait un sol solide sous ses pieds. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était étrange il tapa son pied contre une pierre pour être sûr, et le son résonna autour de lui.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être quelque part d'important ? Quand cette pensée le traversa, ses yeux se plissèrent et il fronça ses sourcils. Il avait cette idée persistante au fond de sa tête, cette impression que c'était le cas. Mais où se serait ?

Il entendit un léger rire qui l'entoura. Il releva sa tête et commença à regarder autour de lui, seulement pour réaliser qu'il ne pouvait rien voir. L'obscurité l'entourait le sol de pierre sur lequel il se trouvait disparaissant à deux pas de lui. Le rire résonna de nouveau, et il crût entendre son nom, chuchoté doucement, presque avec tendresse.

- Qui est là ? Appela-t-il avec hésitation, sa main allant pour agripper sa baguette, pour trouver seulement de l'air. Il écrasa fermement sa panique, panique rendant une personne stupide, et à la place essaya de se rappeler où il était, et comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Là, encore – son nom, chuchoté dans des vents inexistant. En revanche, cette fois, il venait d'une seule direction, juste devant lui.

- Qui est là ? répondez-moi ! Il était fier d'entendre que sa voix ne montrait pas à quel point il était nerveux, et il essaya une nouvelle fois de trouver sa baguette, juste au cas où. Elle n'était toujours pas là, mais ça ne le surprenait pas cette fois. Il avança doucement d'un pas, utilisant le bout de sa chaussure pour vérifier la zone pour d'éventuelles surfaces fragiles ou du vide.

La pierre était assez glissante, comme s'il y avait de l'eau. Il glissa presque lorsqu'il avança de nouveau, se rattrapant à la dernière seconde et prenant quelques respirations pour calmer son cœur. Il entendit une nouvelle fois son nom, dit un peu plus fortement, un peu moins tendrement, et il s'empêcha de frissonner. D'un seul coup il ne voulait plus trouver la source, pas si il allait trouver quelqu'un loin de plaisant.

- Harry. La soudaineté fut tellement brusque qu'il aurait juré avoir sursauté d'un bon mètre, et il ne plaisantait pas du tout. La voix était mélancolique, priante, triste. Il se retourna, son cœur battant la chamade, et cria presque.

L'endroit où il se trouvait fut soudain éclairé – il reconnu la caverne souterraine mieux que la plupart des endroits, parce qu'il en rêvait souvent. La pierre glissante avait été un bon indice. Il y avait des torches maintenant, placées sur la petite île et éclairant la caverne, et ce fut la première chose qui lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, elles n'avaient été présentes la première fois.

Debout devant le bol où se reposait avant le loquet se trouvait Dumbledore, sa tête penchée humblement en avant, ses mains couvrant son visage comme si honteux. Il se sentait confus, hésitant, mais surtout, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas.

- Monsieur ? Appela-t-il, hésitant à avancer. – Professeur ?

- Harry … La voix de Dumbledore était remplie de honte et de tristesse, le priant de comprendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à comprendre ?

- Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Un mauvais pressentiment remontait dans son dos, et il essaya de toutes ses forces à se souvenir.

- Harry … Comment as-tu pût ? … Tu étais … notre seul …

Il avait la chaire de poule. Quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose d'horrible. Il reconnaissait ce sentiment. Est-ce que ce n'était vraiment qu'un cauchemars ? Si c'était le cas, il voulait vraiment se réveiller.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore releva la tête et baissa ses mains, et Harry réalisa ce qui lui donnait un tel mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il l'observait, le sentiment de réalité le prit tellement comme si tout était réel, si solide, qu'il était vraiment là à regarder cette chose horrible.

Le visage de son professeur était horriblement défiguré, ensanglanté, émacié. Ses yeux était bouffis et presque clos, et ses oreilles avaient disparues, ne laissant que des trous sanglants et des petits bouts de chaires pendants. C'était écœurant – mais ce qui était pire, était la bouche de l'homme qui avait été cousue fermée. Les fils était sombres, passés durement à travers les lèvres de l'homme, saignant en grande quantité, et lorsqu'il parlait, les fils déchiraient la peau, laissant les blessures saigner encore plus.

- Tu étais … la lumière … mais maintenant …

L'horreur fit reculer Harry d'un pas. Où il se trouvait n'importait plus, il voulait juste partir. Il ferma les yeux, répétant mentalement 'réveille-toi, réveille-toi !' encore et encore, espérant que pour une fois dans sa vie, il se réveillerait.

Puis son pied entra dans l'eau, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la terreur.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri là. Il ne savait pas où il était censé être, juste qu'il devait être en effet quelque part. En revanche, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette eau – si les souvenirs de cet endroit n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante, la sensation qui le traversa au moment où son pied était submergé l'était.

Son manque de balance n'était pas suffisant pour le faire tomber, donc il mit son poids vers l'avant, ses mouvements si désespérés que la force aurait dût le propulser douloureusement face contre terre. A la place son pied était coincé, comme si l'eau elle-même le retenait prisonnier. Quelque chose glissa contre son pied, et au fond de son esprit il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait pût le sentir, mais il était surtout concentré sur le fait que quelque chose se trouvait là.

Le moment même où il vit les mains émerger à la surface, il laissa échapper un cri et commença à se jeter en avant avec autant de force qu'il pouvait. Il pouvait sentir la peur l'entourer, l'envahir. C'était le genre de peur pure qu'on ressentait dans un cauchemars, le type ou on savait que quelque chose d'horrible était là, mais qu'on ne savait pas quoi. Il avait beaucoup de cauchemars, et il avait vécu beaucoup de situations effrayantes, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressentit aussi clairement, aussi profondément.

- Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! Sa voix craqua, mais il n'était pas en état d'en être embarrassé. – Ne me touchez pas, lâchez-moi !

Il entendit l'eau onduler, et il trembla violemment alors qu'il s'agrippait désespérément à la pierre pour se hisser hors de l'eau. Il entendit de nouveau son nom chuchoté, et il réalisa que ce qu'il avait entendu avant venait de ce qui le tenait, et il trembla encore plus à la pensée de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait continué de marcher et tombé complètement dans l'eau.

Une main trempée attrapa son mollet, et il commença à se débattre violemment, sans pour autant pouvoir ne serait ce que bouger sa jambe, la poigne trop forte. Il répéta 'lâchez-moi' encore et encore, ses yeux écarquillés et agités. Il leva son regard, et vit que Dumbledore n'était plus là – ça ne le rassura pas. Au contraire, ça l'effraya encore plus, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, de ne pas pouvoir voir où il était.

Il se jeta en avant, et tira avec tout ce qu'il avait. Quelque chose commença à lâcher, mais il se savait pas si c'était ce qui le retenait, ou lui-même.

- Harry …

Il gela sur place. Complètement terrorisé, il gela. Il connaissait cette voix, évidemment qu'il la connaissait. Il ne voulait pas regarder, ne voulait pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se tourna lentement, lentement, sentant le temps ralentir de la manière la plus réaliste.

Ron tenait sa jambe. Il s'était lui-même tiré à moitié hors de l'eau, et il ressemblait énormément à un de ces zombies qu'on retrouvait dans les films d'horreur moldus ses cheveux tombaient en touffes, ses yeux saignaient et étaient cousus fermés, sa mâchoire défigurée et déboîtée, pendante dans un cri à bouche grande ouverte. Ses dents étaient aiguisées, brillante, et probablement la chose la moins abîmée chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait appelé.

Il était conscient des formes émergentes lentement de l'eau, mais ne la voyait qu'elle : Ginny, qui se tenait debout sur l'eau même, une longue robes déchirée pendante sur sa fine forme. Elle criait des larmes de sang, et il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, juste là où son cœur devait se trouver.

- On croyait en toi. Murmura t-elle de cette même voix basse, et il commença à se maudire intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue. Il aurait dût, il savait qu'il aurait pût, alors pourquoi pas cette fois là ? Elle commença à avancer sur l'eau, et avec chaque pas, plus de personnes émergeaient.

- Même si ne nous faisait pas confiance, on croyait en toi.

Harry essaya de trouver sa voix, qui s'était gelée dût à sa peur, et ça faisait presque mal de parler.

- C' pas vrai. Sa voix était à peine reconnaissable, à peine plus qu'un croassement.

- Mensonges ! Le cri blessait ses oreilles, perçait le silence relative de la caverne, et il se retrouva attiré par la forme macabre qu'était censée être Hermione. – Même maintenant, même maintenant ! Tu ne dis rien que des _mensonges _!

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne … je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Hermionne agrippa le bras avec lequel il maniait sa baguette, et sa poigne était presque assez forte pour laisser une marque, si forte qu'il pouvait sentir ses frotter frotter les uns contre les autres. Il serrait ses dents douloureusement, essayant faiblement de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était comme si son simple touché lui faisait perdre toutes ses forces. Ron attrapa son autre pied, se tirant autant qu'il le pouvait avec ses mains, découvrant ses dents étranges.

- Pourquoi as-tu faillit ?

Cette fois ce n'était qu'autre que Neville, qui émergea pour attraper son autre bras et l'immobiliser, ses yeux blancs, brillant et vide le regardant.

- Est-ce qu'on ne fait que te ralentir, Harry ? Est-ce qu'on te gêne ? Est-ce que tu nous hais, Harry ?

Cette voix ressemblait tellement à celle de Neville qu'Harry ferma les yeux, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Il essaya d'ignorer les sons et chuchotements arrivant à ses oreilles, des sifflements et accusations qui augmentaient autour de lui alors que de plus en plus de personnes apparaissaient. Il sentit une autre main attraper son épaule, une autre sa taille. Il sentit d'autres et encore d'autres l'attraper, l'immobiliser, le maintenir jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Sa peur commença à remonter, et il rassembla ses forces :

- C'est faux ! C'est vous qui mentez, lâchez-moi ! Il essaya de se débattre, mais les prises ne firent que se resserrer jusqu'à qu'il serre sa mâchoire sous la douleur.

- Arrête de mentir ! Cria Hermionne, et elle commença à le répéter. – Arrête de mentir, arrête de mentir !

- Je ne mens pas ! Il cria en retour, ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux et faisant face à des innombrables visages le regardant, défiguré à un tel point qu'ils étaient non reconnaissable. – S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi !

- On ne te laissera pas partir. Sa tête se tourna pour regarder devant lui, et c'est là qu'il réalisa que Ginny n'avait pas arrêtée d'avancer, et que maintenant elle se tenait devant lui. Elle tendit une main vers lui, et elle ne sembla pas le remarquer lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Sa main disparue de son champ de vision, et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit ses mains passer dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière avec assez de force pour qu'il craigne qu'elle lui arrache les cheveux.

- On t'emmènera au fond avec nous, Harry. On ne te laissera pas, jamais. Elle plaça son visage juste en face du sien, et il fut terrorisé de voir son visage défiguré d'aussi près. – Tu resteras ici avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non … non, je ne peux pas rester ! Il essaya de se défaire de sa prise, mais c'était une faible tentative. – Je ne peux pas … je dois … dois y retourner. Il y a des personnes qui m'attendent, des choses que j'ai à faire. Vous ne pouvez pas me les prendre.

Ça sonnait plus comme une prière qu'autre chose, une question et non une affirmation ou une sorte de défit. C'était comme s'il était écrasé. Il vit les visages des autres devenirs furieux, et c'était pire qu'avant.

- Qui t'attendent ?! Qui t'attend, Harry ? On aurait tout donnés pour toi, mais tu les as choisis à la place ! Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser pourrir ici ?!

C'était les mots magiques. D'un seul coup, il se souvenait de tout. Les Exorcistes, lui-même, ce qu'il faisait. Il se souvenait avoir confronté Road, ou plutôt, que Road l'avait confronté. Il essaya pendant un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir ce qu'était exactement la capacité de Road – mais il pouvait se souvenir que Road était le Noah du Rêve, et que si ce titre disait quelque chose, c'était que rien de tout ceci était réel. La peur commença à disparaître, mais juste un peu le sentiment était trop réel pour qu'il puisse l'écraser aussi facilement. Il commença à regarder autour de lui, en particulier les visages, pour voir si il la reconnaissait, quelque part, mais il ne fut pas surpris de ne pas la trouver.

- Ce … ce n'est pas réel. Murmura-t-il, l'impression d'être idiot toujours présente, à murmurer cette phrase comme un enfant, puis, plus fortement, il la répéta : - ce n'est pas réel !

Ginny cria, de toutes ses forces, et il crût qu'une partie de ses cheveux s'était finalement détachée.

- Road ! Cria-t-il, incapable de supporter le bruit. – Road ! Je sais que c'est toi ! Ce n'est pas réel, laisse-moi sortir !

Il y eut un léger rire, et Ginny pâlie, comme si elle avait peur de ce son, et elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. Ce comportement effrayait Harry – c'était étrange, trop réel, trop vivant.

- Har~ry. Il reconnu la voix de Road, et il se débattit un peu, remarquant que les formes de ses amis réagissaient de la même façon que Ginny. – A quoi ça rime ?

Elle apparut, sa forme fondant en dehors de l'eau sans effort, ses mains derrière son dos. Ginny cria, puis étrangement, plongea dans l'eau comme si elle fuyait. Les autres agirent de la même manière, même si Ron s'attarda avec un dernier regard qu'Harry était certain il n'oublierait jamais.

- Regarde-moi ça Harry, tu les as effrayés ! C'est pas marrant. Elle fit la moue, mais ça disparut rapidement alors qu'elle l'approchait. – je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais aussi rapidement ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'est pas réel ?

- N'essaye pas de me tromper. Dit-il avec un regard moi, sa peur disparaissant et ne laissant que son cœur battant la chamade, même si il fit quelques pas hors de l'eau. – Tu les as crées, et tu es la raison de cette scène, et tu l'as fait pour m'effrayer, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, tu as réussi, contente ? Mais c'est dans ma tête, ce n'est pas réel.

- Juste parce que c'est dans ta tête ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel, Harry, tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu es beaucoup plus doué en magie que moi. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un froncement des sourcils. Puis, elle souri : - Et tu as tord. Ce n'est pas que dans ta tête.

- Tu mens. Répliqua-t-il avec colère. – Laisse-moi sortir.

- Je ne mens pas ! Elle semblait et sonnait offensée. – Tu vois, tout est réel. C'est ce qui représente ton cœur. Je lui aie juste donné le pouvoir de bouger.

- Ça ne peut pas être mon cœur ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings. – Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Noahs, mais je me connais, et ce n'est pas vrai !

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu pense ? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement. – Te connais-tu Harry ? J'étais surprise aussi, tu sais, je n'aurais jamais imaginée que je trouverais quelque chose d'aussi horrible ici. Je suppose que ça montre que je ne devrais pas m'attendre à certaines choses.

- Je ne te crois pas. Il insista, ses yeux plissés, devenant rapidement frustré.

- Je suppose que tu ne te connais pas aussi bien que tu le pensais. Elle sourit, mais ce n'était amical. – Tu sais ce qui me surprend en plus ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant, c'est très intéressant. Je l'avais vu lors de cette fois, à la gare, mais je le vois clairement maintenant.

- Je m'en moque. Lâcha-t-il, sa poitrine se resserrant sous la peur de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'il avait apprit à prendre en compte. – Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, huh ? Si tu veux me tuer, pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de temps ? Laisse-moi dehors et laisse-moi tranquille, ou tue-moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te tuer. Fredonna-t-elle doucement. – Et je ne veux rien de toi. Je pensais m'amuser un peu avec toi, mais depuis j'ai trouvée une meilleur idée. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Il entendit de nouveau l'eau ruisseler, si légèrement qu'il le manqua presque. Cette fois, en revanche, ça venait de derrière lui, et il sentit l'appréhension escalader en la terreur qui l'avait tenu peu de temps avant. Il essaya de de la restreindre alors même qu'il se retournait, et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

Émergeant de l'eau se tenait un forme qu'il ne reconnu pas au début. Il pensait que ses cheveux étaient noirs, à cause de l'obscurité et qu'ils étaient trempés. Et en effet, ce simple fait était étrange, parce que même alors qu'il avait sentit les mains humides des autres, elles avaient été plus glissantes qu'autre chose, et il ne les avait pas sentit mouiller ses vêtements. L'eau n'avait pas non plus altéré leurs apparences, comme des cheveux trempés, ou leurs vêtements. Par contre celui-ci semblait trempé jusqu'aux os alors qu'il sortait lentement de l'eau, graduellement, avec détermination.

Il releva la tête, et Harry pût clairement voir le visage identique au siens. C'était les mêmes pommettes, la même bouche, la même peau. Mais ses chers yeux verts identiques à ceux de sa mère se retrouvait remplacés par deux yeux rouges, leur forme celle d'un serpent. Comme ceux de Voldemort.

Il avança, chaque pas le rapprochant de lui, et ses liens raclaient avec chaque mouvements. Car, attaché à son cou, ses poignets, et ses chevilles, se trouvaient de larges menottes en métal qui paraissaient trop lourdes pour pouvoir soulever, et encore moins marcher. Et à chaque menotte se trouvait une large chaîne métallique, légèrement endommagée et rouillée mais toujours en bon état, qui menait dans l'eau.

- Imagine ma surprise, Harry. Parla Road avec amusement, - quand j'ai trouvée un autre toi ici, avec toi ?

* * *

- Merde ! Jura Lavi pour la énième fois, atterrissant durement sur le sol, son derrière et ses pieds le piquant en résultat. – Aucun changement ?!

- Pas que je puisse dire. Allen lança un regard en direction du sorcier endormi avec urgence, vérifiant son pouls. – On dirait qu'il est tombé dans une transe ou quelque chose comme ça, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller !

- Bien sûr que non. L'attention des deux se tourna vers Road, qui se tenait sur cet agaçant golem parlant. – Je pensais que vous reconnaîtriez les symptômes immédiatement, mais je vois que vous avez déjà oublié.

Allen ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il resta près du plus âgé avec un froncement des sourcils. En revanche, Lavi haleta et tourna son regard dans leur direction comme si il avait découvert quelque chose d'horrible, ce qui, Allen supposa, pouvait très bien être le cas.

- C'est exact~ Sourit Road avec amusement. – Vous ne pouvez plus le sauver maintenant. Il est tout seul, et quel cœur il a !

C'est à ce moment qu'Allen comprit – il n'avait jamais entendu Lavi parler de ce qu'il avait enduré quand il avait été sous l'influence de Road dans l'Arche, mais il savait déjà que c'était parce que c'était une de ces choses personnelles dont on ne parle pas aux autres. Il y avait un très léger changement d'attitude chez Lavi après, et il ne savait pas ce qui aurait pût causer ça chez l'autre, donc il s'inquiéta pour Harry, qui n'avait pas la même résolution ou détermination. Si Lavi s'en était sortit de justesse, quelles étaient les chances d'Harry ?

- Laisse-le partir, Road, il n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Dit Lavi en serrant sa mâchoire, ses mains agrippant fermement son Innocence. – Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez à jouer avec les sorciers d'ailleurs ?!

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu fais aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. – Tu agis comme si on était si différent, mais en réalité, on est pareil, tu sais ?

- Venant de quelqu'un qui s'amuse à jouer avec la tête des gens et changer leurs croyances ! Cracha-t-il. – On n'est pas du tout pareil, vous les Noah n'aimez rien de plus que de détruire ce qu'on fait !

Allen regarda les deux avec attention, pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lavi de réagir autant pour … eh bien, tout, à part peut-être quelque chose qui menaçait sa vie. Ça ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus Allen sur ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Harry.

- Là, là, ce n'est pas très gentil. Road secoua la tête comme si elle était déçue. – Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que ce que Harry est en train de voir, était là depuis le début. Au plus profond de son cœur, il voit ce qui se trouve. Même si, je suppose, c'est plus important qu'il n'y parait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Allen en se relevant complètement, son manteau argenté recouvrant le corps d'Harry au cas où.

- Vous savez, il n'est censé n'y avoir qu'une seule personne dans un corps. Répliqua-t-elle faiblement. – Mais chez lui il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de très sombre. Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être le sauveur, il a une sacrée quantité d'obscurité dans son cœur. Encore plus que toi, Lavi~.

Lavi jura de nouveau, balançant son marteau autour de lui et mettant toutes ses forces dans le mouvement. Ce fut un effort futile, car elle l'évita avec aisance et claqua sa langue comme s'il était un vilain petit enfant surprit en train de faire quelque chose de très mal. Derrière elle, les Akumas volaient avec malveillance, aussi immobile que possible. Le Comte était partit, s'enfuyant dès le début avec un chaleureux signe de la main. Kanda était partit pour essayer de le suivre avec une dangereuse dose de colère qui semblait étrangère chez lui, et devait encore revenir.

- Je suis curieuse de voir combien de personnes vous pouvez protéger par vous-même ? Murmura-t-elle. – Combien de villageois vont mourir parce que vous êtes trop occupés à veiller sur jeune Harry ?

- On protégera tout le monde. La voix d'Allen était puissante et confiante. – Pourquoi es-tu venue ici Road ? Pour Harry ? On ne te le laissera pas.

- Oh, mais je voulais te voir toi, Al~len ! Elle rit, mais son rire sonnait moins innocent que d'habitude. – Même si, le cœur d'Harry est plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Tom ne sera pas content si je le casse, mais aussi, il est si ennuyeux.

Lavi plissa les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que vous gagnez à aider Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il. – Savoir ? Une promesse de pouvoir ?

- On n'a pas besoin du pouvoir qu'il pourrait nous donner. Répondit-elle en haussant des épaules nonchalamment. – Tom est ennuyeux, et un peu stupide, mais il peut nous donner une chose mieux que n'importe qui d'autre – des âmes. Plus il tue dans cette guerre, plus on peut faire d'Akumas.

Pour Allen, l'importance de leur présence dans la mission d'Harry augmenta encore d'un cran.

- Il ne gagnera pas. Dit-il avec la même confiance qu'avant. – Je te l'ai dit à toi et à Tyki avant, Road – vous devriez craindre les humains qui vous opposent, au lieux de les regarder comme s'ils ne valaient rien.

- Tu l'as fait. Sourit-elle secrètement. – Mais cette fois Allen, Tom est celui qui sous estime les humains, pas nous. Tu devrais lui dire ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait beaucoup. Mais peut-être en auras-tu la chance, plus tard. J'étais censée l'alerter dès le moment où on connaissait la position d'Harry, mais je n'en ai pas encore terminée avec lui.

En effet, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait sans vie. Si Allen n'avait pas vérifié son poul, il aurait pensé que l'autre était mort. Il était même extrêmement pâle, et il se maudit de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mais aussi, ce n'était pas dit qu'il aurait pût.

- C'est l'heure. Je crois qu'il est temps de créer un peu de chaos, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle leva un bras dans les airs, et avec le plus petit mouvement, des explosions retentirent alors que les Akumas laissaient pleuvoir une pluie de projectiles. Lavi fut le premier à se jeter dans l'action après tout, son marteau géant pouvait détruire plus rapidement les Akumas qu'Allen. Allen, de l'autre côté, serra les dents et fit un pas en arrière, vers le corps inerte d'Harry, et le souleva. Road sourit de nouveau, un sourire malveillant, et se tourna. Elle ne se rendit pas loin, mais elle avait son dos tourné, regardant la destruction avec ce même sourire. Il fit un autre pas en arrière, incertain de savoir quoi faire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser Harry ici, sans défense, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là à regarder sans rien faire. Pas quand une armée d'Akumas était en train d'attaquer une ville sans défense.

- Walker ! Il tourna la tête et aperçu Link, courant vers lui à pleine vitesse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir son ombre.

- Où étais-tu passé, Link ? Demanda-t-il, conscient que son œil maudit, activé, tournait douloureusement. Il bougea le corps dans ses bras avec agitation alors même qu'il faisait le dernier pas pour rejoindre l'autre.

- J'ai vu les Akumas, et j'ai été prévenir les habitant. Je ne sais pas à quel point ils ont réussi à évacuer, mais j'ai prévenu quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, et ils prenaient des mesures quand je suis partit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Pas le temps ! Surveille-le, doit y aller. Répliqua rapidement Allen alors qu'il approchait et il lui passa le sorcier inconscient dans les bras surprit de l'autre, puis il cria alors qu'il courait en direction de la bataille : - Merci !

Link cligna des yeux, regardant d'abord Harry, puis discrètement Road qui ne lui épargna même pas un regard. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils et recula lentement avant de s'élancer en direction de la ville, maugréant faiblement :

Fichu Walker et ses tendances à causer des problèmes.


End file.
